


AFLF: Season One

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: The Angel Records [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel!Austria, Antonio Is An Ass, As the Feathers Lightly Fall, Attempted Kidnapping, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Demon!South Italy, Demon!Spain, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Expect Changes, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Hallucinations, Height Changes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light politics, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Multi, Older!Spain, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rebellion, Screenplay/Script Format, Series, Short!Austria, Slow Burn, Tall!Spain, This Fic Will Kill Your Soul, Violence, Wingfic, Younger!Austria, winggrooming, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: Script/Screenplay formatIt begins with the angel Roderich walking into a bar, merely wanting some peace and quiet. Of course, a couple of douches decide they can't miss banging a pretty face. Enter Roderich's knight in shining armor . . . nope. Antonio's an ass, and decides to kidnap Roderich. Oh the joy. Now he's this demon's "guest". The only question now is, how long is Roderich's stay going to be? And what is this about 'training'?THE NEW, UPDATED VERSION(Tiny voice: Anyone want to make this into a manga . . ?)





	1. Episode 1: So an Angel and a Demon Meet on the Street . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Mild trigger warning for threat of rape, semi-successful kidnapping, blood, violence. And maybe other stuff. 
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. THIS IS BOYXBOY. YAOI. THE _SHIT_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 22, 2017  
> 1/6
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> A sidenote from the authors: Does anyone want to turn this series into a manga, or know anyone who would be interested? Thank you.
> 
> ~~~~~~~

**AUTHORS’ NOTE - PLEASE READ IT** **ALL**

Hello, hello, hello!

Just a teeny-tiny introductory for the story. Yes, this entire thing will be in tv/movie script form. Why? That’s the way it was originally written between Andy and Zelda via Skype.

We’re sorry for any ooc-ness, we try. In Andy’s defense, she’s writing Roderich a bit younger than he is in canon. Zelda has no such excuse. (In Zelda’s defense, she’s never written most of her characters before.)

If any of you writers want to translate it into story format, contact one of us (Preferably Andy), and we’ll help you out where we can. If we like you. We would prefer it if you asked permission, but eh. As long as it’s well written and keeps to the format of our story, we be good, ja?

**_BUT DON’T LOOK AWAY YET, THERE IS MORE TO THIS NOTE. PLEASE CONTINUE READING THE NOTE._ **

    Yes, we decided to keep the old note. It’s still adorable. Anyways, like the end note on the other story said, we have done a rewrite of quite a few chapters because we honestly hated the beginning of the original _As the Feathers Lightly Fall_. When we first began writing it, both of us were both of us were quite new to co-writing, and kind of new to just writing in general, so now, whenever we look at the original beginning, it’s beyond cringe-worthy to us. (We’re sorry to anybody who prefers the old beginning. If you really want us to, we’ll repost it, but it will just be those first few chapters, not the monster of some 200 episodes.)

We have decided to mostly expand on two main areas that we both found were very lacking in the original _AFLF_. The months when Roderich was first captured by Antonio, and later, when Roderich’s feathers were cut and he fell into a depressive state. Obviously these two areas are going to make this fic much darker than it originally was in the beginning, but Zelda and I both found it is now more realistic and that more character building, as well as relationship, history, and cultural building were able to form because of the expansions we did.

The two of us did some rewrites of the first few episodes, smoothing them over and making them ‘prettier’ and flow better. We did our best to keep the episodes close to what they were, with the hopes of making them read better and to better represent the characters. Also in the note, we mentioned how we will now be posting this story season by season instead of the original ‘one giant collection’, so the seasons will be a little different now with the expansions. Our exact words were: “Instead, they will be collected together in both the Angel Records series and the new _As the Feathers Lightly Fall_ series, posted as AFLF: Season 1, etc. with each season.”

Major changes have been made to season one (1).

 

Zelda and I both hope that all of you readers appreciate and like these changes.

 

KEY 

Speaking aloud.

_*Thoughts._

_^Communicating silently/through hand motions; it is much like sign language._

(Actions.)

[Translation.]

*Setting the scene

 

* * *

 

 

*He didn't even shiver as a cold wind blew through his feathers, silently flying through the twilight. He could remember the details from his mission leader, Elizaveta. Two demons that were currently on a kill and rape spree have been targeting anyone they can, especially brunettes. Ideal for the job, Roderich had been almost immediately selected as the assassin to execute the kill. Reports showed that the two main hunting grounds were in _The Flamingo_ and _Silk and Pearl_ , two popular clubs on the planet Earth, the peace-treaty land for demons and angels. However, angels rarely went to Earth, used to demons breaking the treaty and snatching or killing any angel they encountered. Demons were greedy, violent creatures that sought to possess and destroy all they could, and Roderich loathed them.

The angel gazed around for a place to land, seeing a darkened alley with only a cat inside of it to witness him land and make his large wingspan disappear into nothingness. Roderich looked down at his outfit, straightening out the lace shirt and the red laces on his knee-high boots before making a face while he pulled down the ridiculously short booty shorts to better cover his ass. The assassin really did hate this outfit, but Elizaveta had pulled rank on him and made him wear it 'for the mission'. Roderich rolled his eyes. More likely, it was so that she may get an eyeful and take pictures for later. Strolling out of the alley, Roderich listened through his earpiece to Eliza. Following her directions, Roderich rapidly found himself of the club _Silk and Pearl_ , flashing his card at the bouncer, the large man letting him inside with little to no hassle.

His sharp eyes pierced the smoky air of the club, his lips twisting into a small, satisfied smirk as he saw his targets on the dancefloor. Going with his instincts, Roderich also went onto the busy dance floor, using eye-catching, slutty movements to get their attention before making a slight show of being hot and needing a drink, the angel making his way over to the bar to order himself a cocktail. Thankfully Roderich didn't have long to wait before the two demons appeared at the bar as well.

Austria: (Sips from his drink when it comes, his expression stoic in the face of the sickeningly sweet beverage.)

Rono: (Licks his fangs as he gazes at long, pale legs that lead up to basically underwear. He catches his brother's eye, speaking lowly.)  Just our type, isn't he?

Shizo: (Smirks, admiring the creature's gorgeous, pale body.)   _Absolutely_ our type.  (Starts towards the brunette, coming alongside him at the bar, the two brothers boxing the beauty in.)

Austria: (Gazes between the two of them. He softly speaks, fluttering his eyelashes.)  Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?

Rono: You can start by giving us your number-

Shizo: -And end by coming home with us tonight~.  (He gives the sexy young man a suggestive smirk, leaning in a bit.)

Austria: (Appears to think about it as he sips his drink.)  My, all three of us? That might prove to be interesting. I only hope-  (Roderich smirks innocently.)  -you two are able to keep me satisfied. At least, I hope you two don't end up boring me.

Shizo: (Grins, exchanging a look with his brother, and slides his hand up the other's leg.)  Oh, _trust me_ , you won't be bored a _moment_ of it. What's your name, sexy?

Austria: Nothing you'll be able to remember when I have you begging for mercy.

Rono: Oh really? Well, you'll still need to know whose names to scream out when we're pounding into you. I'm Rono, and this is my brother, Shizo.

Austria: (Nods to both of them.)  Lovely to meet you.

Rono: You too, sweetie.  (Winks at Roderich.)  Can we buy you another drink?

Austria: No, I am fine with this one, thank you. I just need to finish it. If you're still interested, then, afterwards . . .  (Trails off meaningfully.)

Shizo: Oh, of _course_ , we'll still be interested. We don't mind waiting~.

Austria: (Smirks, finishing up the drink quickly while the two brothers talk with him. The angel then hops off the barstool, gazing back at the two demons with a flirtatious edge.)  Shall we, gentlemen?

Rono: (Wraps an arm around the- what he believes to be -small human's waist.)  Indeed we shall, little sweetie.  (Nuzzles Roderich's neck, kissing just below his ear.)

Shizo: (Gently places his hand on Roderich's waist, the two brothers leading him out of the club. He leans down, giving a small nibble to Roderich's earlobe before drawing away, a sultry smirk on his lips.)

Rono: (Looks over the petite human's head (he really was quite tiny) and catches his brother's eye again, smirking as Shizo nods in agreement, the two suddenly pull the human down an alley. In the shadows, he pins the sweetie's wrists to the brick wall and attacks his mouth with his own, claiming the human's mouth easily.)

Austria: (Makes a noise of surprise as he's pulled into the alleyway, struggling as his wrists are pinned. Making a face of slight disgust when Rono forces his tongue into his mouth, Roderich bites the demon.)  Get off! _Both_ of you!

Rono: (Hisses in pain.)

Shizo: (Pushes him against the wall, growling at the human.)   _Oh no. You knew what you were getting into, little sweetheart . . ._

Austria: (Fights the grip, growling out.)  I did not think you meant you were going to take me in an _alleyway_ . In _public!_

Shizo: (Huffs and grabs Roderich with a bruising grip, slamming him _gently_ against the wall to still him. (He could have done it much more forcefully, but he didn't want to _kill_ the 'human' just yet.) He starts attempting to pull the other's shorts down, determined to take him right there and then.)

Austria: NO! _Stop!_  (All that runs through Roderich's mind is how this quickly everything is going _wrong_. It would be so much easier to kill them in a private setting, but it's beginning to look more and more like he'll have to try and kill them here. As Shizo pulls at his tiny shorts, he kicks at the demon, aiming for something vital.)

Rono: (Presses his thumbs on either side of the human's face, preventing the other's jaw from closing as he slips his forked tongue inside the other's mouth to force him to shut up.)

Shizo: (Hisses as the other kicks him in the knee, using his own shadows to keep Roderich's legs pinned down to the wall as he continues to force the angel's shorts down, just short of ripping them off with his bare hands.)

Austria: (Feeling the shadows grip and cling to his legs, Roderich is just about to use his power when he feels an overwhelming presence approach.)

Spain: (Is passing by, just wanting to spend some time at the nearby club, when he sees two men- both demons -assaulting another, younger, and _far_ more beautiful and petite man in an alleyway. Getting closer, he can tell that the smaller man isn't human. There's something . . almost perfect about him, but the demon king couldn't quite place _what_ it was. He swoops down from the roof of building beside the alley, landing solidly on the pavement below. He grins savagely at the two.)  What do we have _here?_

Rono: (Slowly peels back from kissing the human, looking at the demon over his shoulder. Taking the other in, he can tell the new guy is fucking powerful.)  Just our prey for the evening, your lordship.

Shizo: (Pauses for a moment or two, looking over the powerful demon silently as his brother speaks to the demon.)

Spain: (Straightens up, standing tall among the demons and simply _looming_ above the tiny brunette.)  I believe you are mistaken. _That_ would be _mine_. I've been following him for the last few hours, waiting for him to come out of the club.

Rono: (Sneers.)  Got any proof of that?

Spain: (Growls, his wings arching up a bit as his horns grow out, the gold tips revealing his status as _king_ .)  Are you _questioning_ my authority?

Shizo: (His stomach drops, paling at the _king_ as the demon growls at them.)

Rono: (Flinches back, dropping the human and kneeling.)  Apologies, your _majesty_. We had no idea it was you.

Austria: (Watches in shock as he sees that this new demon is a king, struggling with the shadows that hold him in place. He doesn't use his power, feeling three to be too many for him to try and enchant with his sounds. Hoping by keeping quiet that he's forgotten, Roderich sinks back against the building, waiting patiently to be let go so that he may escape and regroup with his squad.)

Shizo: (Remembering himself, he bows to the king and grabs Roderich, releasing the shadow bonds as he shoves him at the demon.)  Forgive us, your majesty. Please take him.

Spain: (Instantly takes the small creature, pulling him close as he stares the two demons down.)  Gracias. It's good that you _remembered_ your _place_. Good luck on finding yourself new prey.  (Stretches his wings out, holding tight to the little one as he takes off, stopping on top of a large building to admire his catch.)

Austria: (Squeaks in surprise as he's thrown to the demon king and is pinned against the other's broad chest as the other flies up and perches on a tall building. Good. They're out of sight of witnesses. Struggling against the other, he pushes away and takes a step back, a mild but breathless glare on his face.)  Excuse you, but who do you think you are that you can just snatch someone up and off the street?!

Spain: (Smirks.)  A king. And _you_ are not a human. I can feel it. . .  (Advances towards the other, his wings outstretched and arching a small bit towards the mysterious being.)  What's your name?

Austria: I find it best not to give out something so personal to a demon.

Spain: (Huffs a laugh, coming closer.)  As you wish. Did those demons harm you, mi amado?

Austria: No, they did not have the chance to proceed too far. I suppose I have _you_ to thank for that.  (His eyes dart around slightly, looking for an exit. The assassin is unsure if he would be able to take on a king, though he may have to try.)

Spain: (Smiles, nodding as he begins to corner him.)  De nada~. I'm glad I could help get you away from two horrible demons such as them. You're _far_ too beautiful to be abused by the likes of them . . .

Austria: (Rises an eyebrow, skirting away.)  Thank you for the compliment to my beauty, but I must decline any further advances you may have towards me.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  That's funny.  (Advances further, boxing Roderich in with his wings.)  I am Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, a king of Hell. You do not _get_ to decline my advances.

Austria: Then I outright reject them.  (Lets his wings snap out, throwing a dagger at the king while simultaneously diving off the building.)

Spain: (Swiftly dodges the dagger, the _angel-_ a real, living _angel_ -gone in mere seconds. Antonio’s eyes trace the other wings, taking in the dark brown lesser coverts and alula, the purple secondary coverts, and then the pure white primaries, a similar theme to what he remembers angel wings look like- hair color, eye color, and then always, _always_ , pure white primaries. He immediately dives off the building in hot pursuit, going into the most aerodynamic dive possible. It isn't long before he's right on the angel's heels, herding him along through the skies.)

Austria: (Pushes himself to go faster, moving towards a more open area, blinking as he sees a park below them. Making a decision, Roderich dives down into the trees, hoping he'll be able to get a moment alone so he my call for backup as he maneuvers over the trees.)

Spain: (Sees the park as well, noticing a large pond not far from the trees. He maneuvers with Roderich, figuring out how to herd him towards the pond, pushing him farther and farther down as they approach the water.)

Austria: (Moves away from the demon, trying to evade the other's leathery wings and hands, hoping the other doesn't try to use his powers on the angel.)

Spain: (Advances forward quickly, snagging the angel's ankles as they come close to the tree line, growling as he pulls the angel down to the water.)

Austria: (Screams as he hits the water, a part of him panicking as he sees the outline of a fish, scrambling for the shore, his wings sopping wet and heavy. Jittery, he crawls up on the shore before heaving himself to his feet, his fear palpable as he shakes himself to rid his wings of the water.)

Spain: (Lands close by on the shore, smirking as he pads over to the angel.)  What's your _name_ , little one?

Austria: L-  (Coughs up some water.)  -leave me alone.  (Flaps his wings out, trying to look large and threatening.)

Spain: (Puts up a hand, creeping closer.)  Your wings are wet and water logged, querido. Take a break . . .

Austria: (Backs up.)  I asked for you to keep _away_.

Spain: (Follows closely.)  You didn't _ask_ for anything, mi amor.

Austria: Then I am asking now. Please, keep your distance.  (Pulls out two daggers.)  I am not afraid to use these on you if I must.

Spain: (Summons _his_ choice weapon- a freakishly _huge_ halberd, fitting for his own size -and grins at the angel.)  Neither am I afraid to attack you back, querido.

Austria: (Balks a tiny bit, continuing to move back. The angel then moves to strike the king . . before throwing an emergency smoke bomb and running into the foliage to disappear and hopefully contact someone.)

Spain: (Snarls, following the angel quickly through the thick smoke, though he loses the angel as soon as they hit the foliage. He grumbles to himself, noting to mark the angel the next time he gets the chance as he starts padding under the trees, listening for the subtle rustle of leaves and the snap of branches or twigs trying to perfectly _pinpoint_ Roderich's location.)  Querido~. Where have you gone off to?

Austria: (Keeps going, tapping into his communications and whispering quietly.)  Veta, I need back-up immediately. Gol-  (Is cut off as the demon bursts through the foliage, forcing himself to run as the angel on the other end asks for a status report.)

Spain: (Follows Roderich quickly and grabs the angel, marking him as his fingertips press into Roderich's hip, pulling him along with the demon.)  Come now, querido: What's your _name?_

Austria: (Snarls, stabbing back at the demon with his daggers.)  I refuse to tell you, demon king!

Spain: (Twists a dagger out of Roderich's grasp, flinging it away as he backs the angel up and grabs for the second of them.)  You _owe me_ your name!

Austria: I owe you _nothing!_ Now let me go!

Spain: (Laughs outright, charging forward to grab the angel- the creature struggling the whole way -and wrench the other weapon from his hands, Roderich's wrists enveloped by the demon's large hands and clasped in a tight grip.)   _You are mine now, little angel_.

Austria: (Slams his foot into the other's crotch as hard as he can.)

Spain: (Hisses, a high-pitched groan coming out of his vocal cords as his grip weakens, him doubling over in pain as his jewels pulse from the sharp impact from Roderich's foot.)

Austria: (Wriggles as much as he can, getting out of the other's hold and running.)  Veta, bitte, back up!

Spain: (Snarls, glaring after the angel. As soon as the pain is _just_ bearable, he starts after the angel, ignoring the remaining pain as he beats his wings into the air, speedily flying up behind the angel, tackling him the ground. The first thing he does is surround the angel's ankles with his amateur shadow-manipulation, able to pin the creature's limbs together at least as his own brute strength does the rest if the work, pushing him to the ground. Growls.)   _Stay down_.

Austria: (Screams, blasting the other with his power as he thrashes, trying to escape the other's severe hold.)

Spain: (Flinches at the strong power, a hand clamping over the angel's mouth, his head throbbing from the power inflicted on him.)   _I said, stay. DOWN!_

Austria: (Bites the demon's hand, viciously biting down, blood seeping out from the other's wound.)

Spain: (Snarls, his claws extending to their fullest to press threateningly against the angel's neck.)   **_I wouldn't do that if I were you._ **

Austria: (Releases a slight whimper of fear, making large, innocent, sad eyes at the king that asked for help and forgiveness. The closest thing the angel could be compared to is a deer stuck in a trap and a hunter staring down at the deer from the other end of a weapon.)

Spain: (Stares Roderich down, enjoying the little whimper of fear from the angel. He lightly grazes his claws across the creature's throat, loving the small pink lines showing up, though he draws no blood.)

Austria: (Shivers, his wings shuffling and moving underneath him, trying to get between him and the king to shield the angel.)

Spain: (Hums to himself, nodding minutely. He was bringing this angel home to be _his_ and his _alone_.)  Perfect.  (He grabs Roderich's wrists and yanks him up, suddenly feeling a wave of holy power. Knowing what that meant, he ripped a hellsgate open, pulling the angel though the portal into Hell, the two diving through the hot, noxious atmosphere to the large, looming castle in the landscape. It isn't long at all before he lands on his balcony, throwing open the doors into his chambers to bring Roderich in, shutting the doors and putting the angel on the bed, huffing.)

Austria: (His body is wracked with a coughing fit, the poisonous air still in his lungs. The angel is forced to curl up in a tight ball of agony, tears brought forth to his eyes from the coughing. Peeking up at the demon, he winces as another fit hits him. The angel can feel the poison still circulating through him and hates how it weakens him. He really does need to escape this Hell-hole before he can become a permanent fixture in it.)

Spain: (Sits down on the bed as another fit wracks the angel's already delicate form, his hand stroking up the other's back gently and comfortingly. Gently.)  Breathe, querido . . . deep breaths . . .

Austria: (It takes awhile, but Roderich is finally able to stop coughing, scooting away from the king rapidly to land on the opposite side and race towards the balcony.)

Spain: (Gets up, grabbing the still rather weak angel and pulling him back towards the bed.)  Now, now. No need to try and escape, querido . . .

Austria: Get OFF!  (Tries to throw the demon off, scrambling for the doors.)

Spain: (Holds tight to Roderich, not letting him go as he drags the angel to the bed, pushing him down and pressing the angel into the mattress.)   _Stop_.

Austria: (Seeing where he is, he really starts thrashing, not wanting to be raped in the king's room.)  Let me go! I will not- I refuse to- I WILL NOT BE RAPED.

Spain: (Barks at him, grumpy as hell now.)  Stop it! Calm down and take deep breaths. I'm not planning on _raping you_ .  (Grumbles, frowning at the angel.)   _*At least, not yet_.

Austria: (Pants, glaring up at the demon.)  Then let me go.

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, calming himself and gently loosening his grip on the angel's wrists.)  No. Relax. When you're not thrashing and resisting, I'll release you. But don't expect to go home.

Austria: I _am_ calm.

Spain: You are _not_ . That's what people who _aren't_ calm say.

Austria: . . .  (Focuses on inwardly counting to ten, then looking into the king's eyes.)  You can let me up now. I'm not going to thrash around anymore.

Spain: (Nods, gently pulling Roderich up into a seated position before letting him go.)  Okay, you're calm. What's your name, little angel?

Austria: (Reluctantly.)  . . . Roderich.

Spain: (Small smile.)  It suits you well. It's a pleasure to finally know your name, Roderich.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  It is only fair that you return the favor. What is _your_ name, again?

Spain: Ah, apparently you do not remember my introduction. I am the King of the South, Antonio Romul Edilo Felipe Ferdinand Carlos Alfonso Francisco Fernandez-Carriedo, the Toro de Fuego, the duke of the Devouring Desert, emperor of the Midnight Islands, archduke of the Cardinal and Duke of the Fourth. The conquistador of fire and the breaker of ice, son of Romulus, the eye of malice, the reaper of agony, destroyer of cities and the shepherd of betrayers and the ambitious, as well as the ruler of Greed.

Austria: (Blinks, a little surprised at the long title.)  And where exactly am I within Hell, King Antonio of many titles?

Spain: (Grins savagely.)  Welcome to Greed, little angel.

Austria: (Frowns, shifting.)  I am to take it that ‘Greed’ is a location. Is it the country or the capital?

Spain: (Smirks, chuckling at the other's ignorance.)  Greed is none other than the capital of the South.

Austria: I see.  (He stands, starting to walk around the room, looking for an escape. There's the front door or the balcony. Meanderingly making his way towards the balcony, Roderich readies himself to draw another dagger.)

Spain: (Watches the other carefully to see where exactly he's going. Warningly.)  I wouldn't touch the doors if I were you.

Austria: (Lowly.)  Why is that, your majesty?

Spain: (Low growl at the challenge.)  Because you are not permitted to leave this castle.

Austria: I am not _yours_.  (Whirls about, going to throw the doors open, then hissing in pain at the heat of the handles.)

Spain: (Stands smoothly, walking over to the angel.)  I like I said, _Roderich_ : I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes.)   _What_ are you _doing?_

Spain: Preventing you from using my balcony doors as an _escape_ .  (He lets a thin layer of fire coat his hand, showing to the angel his pyrokinesis- _fire manipulation_.)  And I can do much worse than simply melt the doors together.

Austria: (Alarmed, Roderich throws three daggers at the king in quick succession while bolting for the front doors.)

Spain: (Summons his Bilbo sword to knock the daggers away, attempting to dodge them, but knowing he wouldn't be able to fully without a parry. He immediately charges towards Roderich and the doors, alternating between running on two and four limbs, his more savagely demonic features rearing their ugly head as he goes between the door and Roderich, snarling.)   _Sit._ **_Down._ **

Austria: (Sits, blinking in shock that he follows the order, and curious as to _why_. Roderich only sits for a few seconds, however, scooting backwards away from the king and trying to avoid the demon's grabbing hands.)

Spain: (Grabs Roderich's wrists harshly, pinning him down to the bed.)   **_Stay_ ** _down._

Austria: (Hisses, snapping his teeth at the king once before settling, an angry ball of fluffy feathers. He growls at the other.)  Maybe I _should_ try to collect the bounty on your head.

Spain: (Growls deeply, the darkness in his eyes growing more savage every minute Roderich defied him.) **_I'd like to see you TRY-_**  (Snarls the word.)   ** _-angel._**

Austria: (Slams a dagger between Antonio's ribs.)

Spain: ( _Roars_ , rearing back as he swiftly pulls the dagger from his body and slams back down, roughly searching the angel for any and all weapons. He pulls out another dagger or two, growling deeply as he fights with Roderich.)

Austria: (Fights the demon, lashing out with his feet, hands, and wings, wriggling and twisting his body to get away.)

Spain: (Lashes right back, his hands pinning down the other's arms and his wings beating at Roderich's as he further presses the angel into the mattress, forcing him into submission.)

Austria: (Hisses, yowling at the demon and trying to bite him for a solid fifteen minutes before going limp with a huff, glaring up at the other.)

Spain: (Glares right back, not caring a bit about the other's attempts to get free, even as his side bled, healing up quickly even as they fought one another.)   _Stay down this time_.

Austria: Fick dich!

Spain: (Huffs a laugh, leaning in with a sickening look in his eyes, full of lust.)  If you _want_ me to, who am _I_ to refuse?

Austria: (His mind scrambling, he spits on the other's face.)

Spain: (Simply blinks, not even flinching. He smoothly wipes the spit off his face with a hand, his eyes stuck to Roderich's own glare.)  So _undignified_ , spitting in another's face. . . I thought you would be better than that, little dove.

Austria: Not in the face of Hell.

Spain: Hell or not, you're _here_ and you're _mine_ . **_Get used to it._ **

Austria: Na! Never, damon!

Spain: (Closes a hand around Roderich's long and pale throat, growling and arching his wings high above the angel.)   _You already_ **_ARE_ ** _, little angel!_

Austria: (Chokes, clawing at Antonio's hand, breathing starting to become hard.)

Spain: (Snarls, squeezing a small bit before letting the angel go, snatching the free wrist.)   _You will learn to respect me as your master. Do you understand?_

Austria: (Coughs.)  I-

Italy: (Bursts in, bubbly and cheerful, pushing aside the curtains to where Antonio's bed is.)  Hey boss!  (Freezes when he sees his boss on top of- an angel? A real live angel? A part of Feliciano itches to run to his sketchbook to quickly draw the creature, especially with it being so flushed with pretty, shining eyes and soft looking wings. He now really wants to pet those wings. Like, super badly.)

Spain: (Whips his head to the young demon, snarling deeply at him- _especially_ as he _stares_ at the angel.)   **_What_ ** _do you_ **_want?_ **

Italy: (Stutters, trying not to look at the pretty angel and instead at his boss. Which is proving harder than Feliciano thought it would be.)  Well, Lovi was wondering if you wanted cucumber or tomato pasta for supper . . .

Spain: (Arches his wings at the stupid question, standing and stalking the demon down.)   _Tomato. Now get._ **_OUT._ **

Italy: (Squeaks.)  I- I- does he want any?!  (Motions to the angel.)

Austria: (Freezes from where he was beginning to inch his way off of the bed.)

Spain: (Glares at the angel, staring him down and weaving his hypnosis into it.)   _Stay_ on the bed, little dove.  (Once Roderich's settled back down, he asks angrily, but simply.)  Are you unable to eat anything in particular as an angel?

Austria: Some produce of Hell might be poisonous to me, yes. Any plant or creature that has no relation or similarity to something found on Earth, I am unable to consume.

Spain: (Turns to the young demon.)  Note that _down_ , send something for him, and _LEAVE_.

Italy: (Cowers, carefully slinking out of the room.)

Austria: (Offers.)  I could just go with, to ensure nothing is given to me that could potentially kill me.

Spain: (Huffs, not wanting the idiots in the kitchen to accidentally kill his angel.)   _Fine_. Let's go.  (Gestures for the angel to come to him.)

Austria: (Stands, walking towards the king, though the angel is pretty grumpy about it. He hates whatever it is that the king is doing to him that is making him feel like he should obey the ruler. Once Roderich is finally by Antonio, he has to crane his head up to look at the demon, frowning at the difference in height, Roderich himself being about five four, this demon about a good six or seven inches taller than that.)

Spain: (Frowns right back down at him, pushing the angel out into the hall, them following the jittery demon down to the kitchen. He didn't look forward to being there, especially since _Lovino_ would be down there. The frustrating little puta that _refused_ him.)

Austria: (Looks around, taking in the black stone hallway and the convoluted chandelier above them that seemed to look like tentacles. Gold and red also ornamented the halls, Roderich peeking down each one they passed, curious when he saw white light come from one hallway. Peeking at the king, Roderich gauged how much attention the other was paying to him, especially once he felt the presence of a gate nearby.)

Italy: (Tries to strike up a conversation with the pretty angel.)  So, you ever been down here before?

Spain: (Is paying enough attention to the angel, looking down at him and pushing him along, ignoring the young demon trying to converse with the angel.)

Austria: . . .  (Quirks an eyebrow at the Italian demon.)  No.  (Shoots a dirty look at Antonio for pushing him along.)  I can't say I have.

Italy: Aw, that's unfortunate, it's actually pretty nice down here, once you get past the wars, constant in-fighting, and slavery.  (Winces at the last one, expecting the king to cuff him. Slavery is a large profit-earner for the South, and many rely on slaves for the menial labor. Even Feliciano, a cook in the palace kitchens relies on slaves for help.)

Spain: (Lifts his chin a bit, a brief and low growl in his chest at the demon's idiotic candor.)  Slavery keeps things moving properly, _Feliciano_. You, of all people, know that.

Italy: (Ducks his head in a nod, keeping his head down.)  S-si, sire.

Austria: (Trying to change the subject, he interjects.)  Is the kitchen too much further?

Italy: N-no, we're almost there~!  (Puts on a brave smile.)

Austria: Good, it feels like we have been walking for a while.

Spain: We've been walking for a while, si, but it's a much shorter distance once you get used to it, querido.

Austria: A walk I doubt you will let me take without some form of supervision.

Spain: You are correct. We wouldn't want someone _hurting_ you.

Austria: I am able to handle myself, thank you.

Spain: Not here, you aren't. Not as my ward.

Austria: (Frowns, looking up at the king.)  I believe you used the wrong term.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  If you would rather be called _pet_ , I have no trouble in calling you it. The term was for _your_ benefit, not mine.

Austria: You still used the wrong term, your majesty.

Spain: (Very irritated.)  Then _what_ is the 'correct' term?

Austria: It is, your majesty, 'as a free angel'.  (Roderich lets that hang in the air for a beat before slamming a frying pan into Antonio's skull and running, smiling as he's able to take off and fly for the gate, pushing past drunk royals, slaves, and servants to get there.)

Italy: Eep!  (Doesn't know what to do, looking between the fleeing angel and the fallen king.)

Spain: (Hisses weakly in pain, slowly shuffling to his feet. He looks to the frantic demon, growling at him.)  Get someone to chase after him! NOW!

Italy: UM, UM, UM-  (BOLTS FOR THE KITCHEN.)  FRATELLO, HELP ME!!!!!

Romano: (Drops an empty pan, it clattering to the floor as he whirls around to his younger brother. A scowl spreads across his face, snarling at Feliciano.)  What did you do _this time_ , dumbass?

Italy: (Cries, clinging to his older brother. He bawls into the other's chest.)  IT WASN'T MY FAULT! NOT THIS TIME! THE KING HAD AN ANGEL IN HIS CHAMBERS AND THEY WERE COMING DOWN HERE WITH ME FOR FOOD-  (Starts talking a million miles an hour.)  -ANDTHEANGELKNOCKEDOUTTHEKINGWITHAFRYINGPANANDISTRYINGTOFLYAWAYANDTHEKINGISBEINGREALLYSCARYPLEASEHELPME,FRATELLO!!! HE'S GOING TO _KILL ME_ IF I DON'T HELP HIM GET THE ANGEL BACK!

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow, trying to push his younger brother off as he rambles on at a million miles an hour. He snaps.)  Then why aren't _you_ going after the angel?!

Italy: The king told me to get help! And I'm really fragile!

Romano: (Growls, pushing Feliciano off as he starts out.)  Where did the angel _go?_

Italy: Towards the gate! Hurry, fratello!

Romano: (Calls out behind him.)  YOU OWE ME!  (Charges out in his final shift- a massive wolf with his wings retracted -for its superior speed and slips through all the side passages of the castle as he heads towards the closest exit, knowing that to be the one the angel would have gone to in order to get out as quickly as possible. In all honesty, he would be dragging his heels and _letting_ the angel get away, just to spite the bastard king of this castle, but he hurried to protect his brother, stuck in the crossroads. He took off the moment he slipped through the exit, flying quickly towards the main hellsgate in Greed, noticing the king's presence just behind him as he goes. _Bastard must have finally gotten off his ass_. Catching sight of the angel, he speeds up more, maneuvering easily between the large city structures.)

Austria: (Sensing he's being followed, he does his own twists and turns to try and throw off his hunter(s), soaring towards the immense gate. It wasn't really one gate, per say, but one gate made up of multiple gates, the angel climbing upwards, pulling at each one he passed in the hopes it would open. A stray cough leaves him, Roderich holding his breath as well as he is able to.)

Spain: (Follows, steadily catching up to Lovino and the angel. While his head still hurt, he was _extremely_ angry, and a little disoriented, from Roderich's rebellious actions. His wings beat quickly, but he still had some trouble catching up.)

Romano: (On the other hand, Lovino was very close to the angel. It wasn't long before he grabbed the angel's ankle and pulled him down, dodging a kick to the face as he tries to subdue the creature.)  Oi! Fucking- _Stop that!_

Austria: Na!  (Grabs onto the bars of a gate, pausing as he feels it start to budge from him hanging on it.)

Romano: (Shoves the angel away from the gate, trying to at least make it _seem_ like he was trying to help the shitty demon king. Lowly.)  You didn't fly fast enough away from him, idiot.

Austria: (Pants.)  I-it is a little hard f-for me to breath this a-air . . .  (Suddenly throws Lovino down, using him as springboard to leap for the loose gate, wrenching at it, the gate slowly opening inch by inch. Gritting his teeth, Roderich heaves, forcing an arm through the opening and pushing more and more of himself through.)

Spain: (Finally catching up, he snarls and grabs the angel, pulling him away from the gate roughly.)   _Let. GO._

Austria: (Glares at Antonio, sending a wave of purity at the demon, really starting to use up his reserves of power.)

Romano: (Grunts at the impact from being thrown down and jumped on by the angel, getting up as quickly as he could as the king swoops in, pulling the beautiful creature away angrily. Internally, he froze. He knew that look too well. That angel was going to get hurt- _badly_ -if he let this happen. Wincing at the slight feeling of purity, he stands as Antonio flinches back and takes the opportunity to shove the king away, the demon falling to the ground and giving Lovino the opportunity to give the angel a push towards the gate, hissing, desperate to get the gorgeous being out of Hell and away from _Antonio_ .)   _Go_.

Austria: (Nods once as he catches the demon's eye, mouthing: )   _Good luck_.  (The angel then slips the rest of the way through the gate, getting away quickly.)

Romano: (Sighs, glad the angel got away, only to wince as he's hit over the head harshly, stumbling forward and looking back to see Antonio's looming and angry form, his own hands trembling in fear of the king. He's not sorry for getting the angel out of there. Antonio was a _monster_ , and Lovi knew it more than most.)

Spain: (Snarls, pure _rage_ filling his poisonous green eyes as he advances on the much younger demon.)   _You little puta! How_ **_dare you_ ** _help him_ **_escape?_ **

Romano: (Tries not to move backwards, but can't help but hunch down in fear anyways.)  He was dying, what did you want me to do, watch him suffocate trying to free himself?

Spain: ( _Roars_ , hitting the demon.)   _NO. I_ **_expected_ ** _you to grab him and help me bring him_ **_back,_ ** _like you are_ **_supposed_ ** _to!_

Romano: (Cringes away.)  You- you can still go get him! Now that he has air back in his lungs!

Spain: (Snarls angrily at the idiotic demon.) _He's already back in_ **_Heaven_ ** _, you_ **_fool!_ ** _I can no longer_ **_feel_ ** _the tracer I put on him!_

Romano: I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do about it?! I'm just a fucking COOK.

Spain: (Harshly grabs the demon by the hair, growing angrier by the second.)   **YOU** are an **ADULT** and one of **MY** servants. Your actions are considered _treason_ .  (Hisses in the other's face, grip tightening.) _And the only reason I don't have you executed is because of my promise to_ **_your_ ** _mother. But you're wearing that promise_ **_very_ ** _thin_.

Romano: (Winces.)  Si! Si, capo! I understand!

Spain: (Releases the demon harshly, throwing him to the side before suddenly summoning his bilbo, slashing down the young demon's arm, leaving a long, but superficial, cut.)  Next time, you get much worse.  (Chuckles darkly.)  Next time, you don't _get_ to say _no_.

Romano: (Gulps, clutching his wounded arm and giving a jerky nod, scrambling away.)

Spain: (Watches the demon go, putting away his bilbo before stalking away. He was _very_ prepared to wait for Roderich. Because he _would_ get the angel again. And it will _work_.)

 

 


	2. Episode 2: One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three, Drink-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 22, 2017  
> 2/6

* _A few days after the angel escaped Hell:_

*Antonio sat up in bed, frowning at the sight of his flagging cock and the drying semen on his stomach. Honestly, this was becoming a little ridiculous. For the past five nights, the king had woken up each morning to cum on his stomach and his large erection going down, constantly plagued by his dreams at night of pounding into the angel and breeding him until he’s well and heavy with children. Diablo, even thinking about it now made Antonio’s lagging member begin to stand proud once more, demanding attention. Reaching into a bedside nightstand, the demon king reached in for one of his fleshlights, pouring some lube in before using it to help get him off quickly, needing to get to work.

*While not strictly ‘official business of the realm’ this work was still vital to his reign, Antonio couldn’t help but consider the possibilities that could come with owning an angel. His power among the other kings would skyrocket, him being the only one in Hell that would have an angel as a pet. Regardless, Antonio sat up and got ready for the day, cleaning up and dressing in his usual garb of black leather pants and a red linen shirt with gold thread. His boots clicking as he walked to his study, the king ignored the demons he passed to get there, sitting heavily in his chair upon entering his study. Dipping his pen in an inkwell as he pulled out a blank sheet of paper from one of his desk drawers, Antonio began to write.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500320017/in/album-72157669066598267/)

*Considering that first step, Antonio called for a servant, looking up when she came in.

Demon Servant: (Curtseys.)  Yes, your majesty? You called for me?

Spain: Ah, you’re finally here. Yes, I need you to go to the library and find me all the records we have on angels and their needs, as well as information from Anaxagoras. While you’re at it, have breakfast sent here while you run around.

Demon Servant: (Bows her head.)  Yes, your majesty.  (Leaves, giving the order for breakfast to a passing slave, then going to the library and getting a slave there to find the best angel books in the large selection the library boasted, deciding to talk to Anaxagoras herself. Visiting the ancient demon, she drilled him for information on all things angel and holy, having to nearly pry the secrets from the ancient history of a demon. When she’s finally done, the demoness huffs, tucking the slate under her arm she had been using to take notes before going back up to the king’s chambers with the numerous books and scrolls.)  Your majesty, I have the information you wanted.

Spain: (Points to a corner of his large desk.)  Put it there, I just need to finish this.  (Continues reading the report that just came in, mulling over its contents. It seems he would need to up the border patrols to the north and south. The king barely pays attention as the servant leaves, finishing up his reading, then moving onto the materials he asked that the female bring him. Sipping his rum-coffee, Antonio started with the interview the other had conducted with Anaxagoras, scanning through the information retrieved. It took him a good hour, analyzing the text, then cracking up the scrolls and books he had saved from the great library to compare the information. A frown made it’s way onto Antonio’s face at the inconsistencies between the two, deciding to rely more on Anaxagoras’s information, a real-life witness, rather than the texts that could easily have been altered.)

*The king spent the rest of the day looking through the rest of the inscribed texts, never leaving his room for anything. This went on for another three days before Antonio was satisfied with what information he had. Obviously, he would need to double check with his little pet when he came back to Hell, but Antonio felt fairly confident as he drew up another list.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43369646261/in/album-72157669066598267/)

 

Spain: (Nods to himself, satisfied. That was a good start to the list, and if changes needed to be made, they would be. Now to begin designing the angel’s room. Looking around, Antonio looked at the spacious living room he doesn’t really use . . hm . . maybe if he erected a wall there, and had some peepholes . . . )

 

* * *

 

 

_*Meanwhile, in Heaven:_

*Roderich had made it to Earth, the escort that arrived to try and help him earlier reappeared, bringing him back home, and Elizaveta was alright, thank the Father. The angel held himself together as he gave his report to the higher-ups, all of them frowning when they heard of how a _demon_ **_king_ ** had nearly been successful in capturing him and keeping him as a sort of ‘pet’ within his kingdom. There had been a couple gasps of surprise when Roderich then went on to declare that another demon had then helped him get out of Hell, holding the king off while he pulled himself through the gate and onto Earth. Afterwards, his family was called, where they then sent an escort to bring him home to the mansion.

*After being fawned over and being made sure that he was alright, he was finally let go by his household to be alone in his room. The angel considered his surroundings before finally deciding on the large bed that dominated his room, stripping off his over shirt and putting on comfier pants, doing little else before curling up underneath the covers and falling asleep.

*Thankfully, he was left alone until the next day, when a servant woke him for breakfast, the noble eating delicately from his plate before deciding on a shower. Silently ringing for someone to prepare his bath, Roderich grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe and went in the large, romanesque bath and stripped down, then slipping into the water. Roderich closed his eyes, laying on his back in the water and staring up at the mosaic on the ceiling. Stars and suns swirled across in a myriad of colors and designs, all of the colors blending beautifully as the light shone through a few stained-glass pieces.

*Maneuvering himself so he was once again standing, Roderich scrubbed at himself with a towelette, surprised at how tired he still was from yesterday’s “adventure”. Bathing, he let the spells fall away that kept his familial marks hidden, the long tattoo of a sword that went down his left leg with wings on that hilt that wrapped around his waist and his own, personal mark of a bird made of music on his back. Gently rubbing soothing circles onto his skin, Roderich paused when he looked down at himself, a third, unfamiliar, tattoo upon his skin. A bull’s head encircled by its tail, the black mark stood out against the pallor of his skin. Roderich scrubbed at it viciously, trying his best to rub the accursed mark off, little doubt in his mind of who had left it on him.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500320107/in/album-72157669066598267/)

*A grunt of frustration left the angel, Roderich quietly cursing under his breath as the dark mark refused to come off, becoming more and more desperate with time, rubbing until his skin is an angry and bruised red and Roderich’s crying because he doesn’t _want this!!!_ Looking at the ugly mark forced upon him, Roderich gulped as he tried to force himself to relax and try and push purifying, holy power into the mark. Giving a short, angry cry when that doesn’t work, the angel slaps the water with his wings, sending waves over the edge of the bath and soaking the floor. In that moment, Roderich understood what it was like to be forced to marry someone you hated, something he had never considered before. Something that was now his reality. In angelic customs, he was now married to the Demon King of the South, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Not that anyone would ever know. Roderich would carry this secret to the grave, and he had a _millenia_ left to live.

 

* * *

 

 

_*One year after Antonio and Roderich met:_

*Antonio’s claws tapped on his desk impatiently, upset and angry with himself, Lovino, the angel that had slipped through his grasp- basically everyone. It had been one complete year since that angel had slipped through his claws with the assistance of Lovino, preventing the demon from owning him. Agitated, Antonio stood and marched out the door of his study and into the room he was having built for his little dove. While it was mostly done, it always seemed that a new detail would come forward that needed to be resolved when it came to the issue of keeping the angel. Going over to the adorable bed he had had set up, the demon sits down on its plush surface, making sure some of his scent gets on it.

*Stroking a hand over the silken sheets, Antonio almost considers jerking off in his angel’s room, but quickly decides against it. Then, an apparition comes forward, Antonio’s breath catching in his throat as he recognizes the figure from his dreams.

Spain: (Stares at the figure a few moments before speaking.)  It's _you_. . .

Apparition!Austria: (Smiles.)   _Hello, my love_.  (His demonic wings lightly flutter against his back, coming over to get the other.)

Spain: (Stays where he's sitting, a bit in awe. He didn't expect to see him in his waking hours.)  Mi amor . . .

Apparition!Austria: (Comes forward, sitting on the bed next to Antonio.)

Spain: (Stokes his hand over the apparition's face, a grin slowly spreading over his face. He grabs the demonic creature, pulling the other into his lap with a possessive growl.)  Look at _you_ , pequeño . . .

Apparition!Austria: (Giggles joyfully, holding Antonio close.)   _I've missed you_.

Spain: (Kisses the other deeply, holding him just as close.)   _And I, you . . ._

Apparition!Austria: _What are you doing, my love? What is this place? It is unusual, compared to the rest of the castle_.

Spain: Si, it's _very_ different. It's your ro-  (Catches himself.)  Well, it's the room for the _angel_ version of you.

Apparition!Austria: _The real me, you mean_.

Spain: Si . . the real you. But _he_ isn't _here_ .  (Pulls the apparition closer by his ass.)   _But you_ **_are_ **.

Apparition!Austria: _Indeed, I_ **_am_ **.  (Kisses Antonio.)

Spain: (Deepens the kiss, stroking over the other's _deliciously_ pale flesh with his hands, letting his claws just _graze_ the skin. He wants _more_ . He's waited a year without Roderich. _He doesn't want to wait anymore_. He shifts, laying the other down and settling between his legs, biting at the other's sweet and sultry form.)

Apparition!Austria: (Moans needily.)   _Take me. Claim me. Own me_.

Spain: (Growls possessively, quickly stripping off his clothes as he sticks a couple of digits into the creature's hole, happy to see his mind was good enough to have the apparition be loose. As soon as he's naked, he lines up and swiftly starts pounding into the other, moaning at the feeling surrounding him.)

Apparition!Austria: (Cries out, accepting Antonio into his body.)

Spain: (Roughly takes the other, fucking him into the bed. It wasn't long until he came into the apparition of Roderich, groaning as his cock expanded, locking them together. He huffs, nuzzling the apparition lovingly.)  It's too bad you're not the _real_ one . . .

Apparition!Austria: (Purrs, stroking through the demon's hair.)   _Soon enough, beloved_.

Spain: (Purrs back.)  Si, mi amor. . . . _Si_.

Apparition!Austria: (Kisses Antonio again, then leaning back.)   _I'm betting you thought you would never see_ **_me_ ** _again._

Spain: (Huffs, quirking an eyebrow at him.)  Roderich or the apparition?

Apparition!Austria: _The apparition, my beloved. If you desire, I could transform  back into Lovino._

Spain: (Growls.)   _No_ . I just want to **_kill_ ** that _little_ puta right now. He's the reason the real Roderich got **away!**

Apparition!Austria: (Cups Antonio's cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the other's flesh.)

Spain: (Breathes heavily, angry as all hell, and gradually starts calming under the other's touch. He leans into the hand, shutting his eyes to take deep breaths.)

Apparition!Austria: _Easy, my beloved. It does not do to get so worked up._

Spain: Si. . . I know you're right.  (Grumps, muttering as he opens his eyes.)  It doesn't help that I promised Aria to take care of them . . .  (Tail flicks. He knows that his sister would rip him to shreds if she were alive to see how he's treated her sons. It doesn't change Lovino's attitude, however.)

Apparition!Austria: (Kisses Antonio.) _As long as they follow your rules, of course._

Spain: Of course. It's too bad they continually seem to _forget_ . Especially _Lovino_ .  (Huffs.)  He's just so absolutely stupid.  (Groans, somewhat conflicted.)  Stupid, but so _sexy_ and _submissive_. He'd be perfect if he weren't so damn rebellious . . .

Apparition!Austria: _Not all can be tamed._

Spain: I _still_ want to tame _him_.  (Tail thrashes.)

Apparition!Austria: _Go slowly, my beloved. Maybe at the end of this, you will have two pets._

Spain: (Huffs.)  Perhaps. . . I, then, must be patient. . .

Apparition!Austria: _I believe in you, my love._

Spain: (Looks down at the other, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Purrs, after pulling away.)  I know you do, mi corazon.

Apparition!Austria: (Smiles, disappearing back into the recesses of Antonio's mind.)

Spain: (Sighs as the other disappears, looking over the angel's now dirtied bed. He cleans himself up and dresses, calling a servant to clean up the mess as he leaves, off to work in his study. Yes, he would lure Lovino back in, if he could. Lure him in and _break_ him. Tame him to be a pet _just like Roderich_. Oh yes. That was a good idea. He starts planning, seriously thinking about getting the young demon back.)  

 

* * *

 

 

_*Meanwhile, in Heaven:_

*Roderich sighs as he listens to the embroidery instructor go on and on, his gaze continually drawn to the window. He’s been stuck in Heaven for a year, and he’s barely left his mutti’s estate in that entire time. Bringing his mind back to the task at hand, Roderich goes back to making purple and pearly white songbirds that will go on the train of the white dress, a long-standing tradition of Gemiq, his home country, to make. Further he goes into the details, making each piece intricate, but he’s also dragging his feet in doing so, making it so the dress won’t be finished for a long while. Soon, he’ll have to move and take another name, both things he will do dutifully for his family. That doesn’t mean he has to like it.

*The angel has only met him a few times, once when they first met at a tourney, and the second time at Roderich’s coming-of-age party. The first time, Roderich had been a spectator, watching the numerous knights and princes fight each other in the ring and showing off their superior flying skills for the masses. The tiny angel then remembers how he had thrown him a rose, both blushing as Roderich caught it and held it to his chest, watching the entirety of the tourney, completely enraptured. The second time had been many years later, when Roderich had finally come of age and the numerous suitors had shown up to attend his party for the occasion. Many had wooed him to the best of their abilities, and later, when a courtship was initiated, Roderich found he didn’t mind. At least he would allow him to continue his assassination work, for a time.

*The angel made a noise as he pricked his finger, his instructor squawking when a drop of blood landed on his dress, taking it away from his to try and get rid of the stain. Roderich allowed a smirk onto his face once she left the room, picking up another swatch of embroidery to do, his cut already healed. There, he was able to stall all of this just a little bit longer. A little longer to try and convince Heaven to let him back onto Earth one last time before he was a married angel and the mother of children, most likely confined to the home after that happens. If there is one thing Roderich truly dislikes, it’s being confined to one space and unable to move for fear of another’s _wrath_.

 

* * *

 

 

_*Two years after Antonio and Roderich met:_

*Antonio has grown increasingly obsessed over Roderich and Lovino in the year following, preparing the palace for the arrival of the angel and stalking the young demon often. To gain his little _Lovinito's_ favor, he started by promoting the demon to head of the kitchen- even above some of the others who deserved the superior position -and began visiting the kitchen every so often, trying to speak with Lovino every time. The demon king was often rejected, but that didn't stop him. It frustrated him, but it didn't stop him from coming.

*Coming down once again, he leans on the doorway, looking over the Italian's lithe form as he shouts orders at his subordinates. He really did fit so well into the position as head chef, but he couldn't help but hope it yielded some progress.

*As he catches Lovino's eyes- _finally_ -he smiles and rests more fully against the door, just watching and waiting. It's some time after the rush has ended before Lovino takes a break, sitting on a counter with some water, giving Antonio the perfect opportunity to slip into the kitchen, standing in front of the young demon.

Spain: (Small grin on his face, he comes close, putting his hands on the counter on either side of Lovino's legs, boxing him in and looking up at him.)   _Hola~_.

Romano: (He looks up nervously at Antonio, trying to slide away.)  Excuse me, _capo_ , I need to keep working.

Spain: (Pulls him back in close.)  Shush, take a break . . . You've been working very hard the last couple of hours. Rest awhile.

Romano: (Grits his teeth, unsure of what to do about Antonio's newfound interest in him. Him only knows he is _not_ falling back into the asshole's arms. Ever.)

Spain: (Gently, a small bit of a sultry tone in his voice, but it's masked.)  Is there anything you'd _like_ , carino?

Romano: To sit down _alone_ before going back to yelling at those idiotas.

Spain: (Tail flicks, keeping down his unhappiness about being rejected.)  Always so _alone_ , mi amor. . . Why so alone?

Romano: Because everyone's a stupid head and I can only deal with Feliciano's stupidity for so long before I _snap_.  (Growls meaningfully, sliding out of Antonio's arms and stalking over to where the wine is.)  Oi! Five-minute break! Take it or leave it!

Spain: (Tail swishes, trailing along behind Lovino. He can take the other's angry attitude. It doesn't bother him the way it used to. Kindly, his eyes not fully following the emotion as he speaks judgmentally.)  Wine in the afternoon?

Romano: Like you can talk, Mr. Rum-for-breakfast.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Rum is good for the soul. Warms my mind.

Romano: It hardens your fist.

Spain: (Tail flicks.)  People harden my fist, not rum.

Romano: It certainly fucking quickens it, I remember.

Spain: Perhaps . . .  (Gently sets his hands on Lovino's shoulders, rubbing light circles.)  I haven't had any rum in a while, mi amor . . . A few days, actually.

Romano: (Flatly.)  Bravo. In fact, whoop-dee-fucking- _doo_.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, speaking sweetly.)  Oh, don't be like that, Lovinito . . .

Romano: (SNAPS, whirling around and arching his wings angrily, his tail lashing.)   _DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME_ **_THAT_ ** _AGAIN._

Spain: (Eyes narrow, tail lashing as he arches his own wings dominantly over Lovino, backing him into the corner.)   _And why_ **_not-_ ** (Just to piss Lovino off more, he adds: )   **_-Lovinito?_ **

Romano: (Grabs up a kitchen knife, a petrified, dry sob in his chest as his mind goes back to the horrors he endured.)   **Fucking. Don't. Touch. Me.**

Spain: (Growls lowly, struggling as he forces his wings down. This isn't going to solve anything or bring Lovino closer if he _scares_ him _away_ . More calmly, forcing down his growl and angry tone.)   _Easy_ , Lovi . . . I'm not going to hurt you . . .

Romano: (Takes a deep breath, putting the knife down before shouldering his way past Antonio.)  Just . .  (Writes on the board.)  'Never mind fuckwads, it's an hour break.'  (Then, Lovino runs his ass out there, escaping back to his sanctuary Antonio has no hope of getting into.)

Spain: (Follows quickly, trying to catch up with Lovino, only for the young demon to disappear. He grumbles, tail lashing as he returns to his study, trying to calm himself more.)

Romano: (Skitters down the stairs from the hidden doorway into the Red Chamber, hiding below the castle in his sanctuary. He whips his gaze around for other servants, glad to see no one as he slips into a side room, curling up in a corner as he breathes heavily, trying to hold everything back. Hearing that name, seeing Antonio so angry again- it all brought back horrible memories of being beaten by the demon king, yelled and growled at, and that _bastard_ forcing himself on Lovino. Abuse in every sense of the word. He'd never believe that Antonio had 'changed.' Not now, not _ever_. Hearing another enter the chamber, his gaze whips ups, crawling quickly under the bed near him, trembling in silence and fear.)

Italy: (Quietly, making himself small and unthreatening.)  Mio fratello?

Romano: (Tail curls around his legs anxiously, shifting the tiniest bit. He makes a quiet sound, afraid _other_ demons might be around.)

Italy: (As if reading his brother's mind, Feliciano begins talking, it dissolving into babble.)  Don't worry, it's just me, I promise! I . . I have pasta and an espresso and wine, and, and, it's all in this picnic basket because I saw Antonio and then you and then I thought you might need or want comfort food and I also have gelato, and basically anything else you could want?  (He finishes weakly, the two just staring at each other for a moment. Feliciano sighs, sitting down next to his brother.)  I also have a hug, if you need one?

Romano: (Whimpers, crawling out from under the far corner of the bed and into his little brother's arms, sobbing.)

Italy: (Hugs Lovino tightly, petting through his hair and down his back, moving them so they're cuddling on the bed.)

Romano: (Buries himself in the other's chest, sobbing for a long time before trailing off into tiny hiccups. He hides in his wings, ashamed of himself. Ashamed for sobbing so fearfully into his little brother's shoulder, ashamed for ever loving Antonio, ashamed for staying as long as he did, ashamed for _believing_ in that _horrible_ , shamelessly **_abusive_ ** piece of SHIT.)

Italy: (Soothes.)  Hey, it's okay, fratello. Would you like some gelato? I know that always helps me . . .

Romano: (Silently nods, keeping his eyes down as Feliciano gets the gelato and slips it into his hands. He shifts up, sitting on the bed and letting his tail curl around his legs even more as he quietly eats tiny bits of gelato. His ears prick at every little noise, halfways expecting Antonio to break through the seals into the chamber and come down, just to find him and hurt him, like he did before. He shivers as the thought, wings drawing more around himself in fear.)

Italy: (Wraps his wings around his brother, making a comforting tent around his older sibling as he purrs, hoping he can calm Lovino down.)

Romano: (Nuzzles the other, quiet as he focuses on the other's purring and the taste of the gelato, and the smell of pasta around them. He slowly calms down, keeping his head down in shame. He hadn't had a breakdown that severe in a while.)  . . .

Italy: A-are you better now, Lovi?

Romano: (Small nod, quiet.)  Si.

Italy: (Huggles Lovino, just cuddling his big brother.)  We should take a bath.

Romano: (Curls up in his brother's arms, just making himself small as he hums in agreement.)

Italy: Want to eat some more, or bathe now?

Romano: (Quietly.)  Can we just say here a little while longer? Per favore?

Italy: Va bene~.  (He and his brother wrap around each other, ending up falling asleep in a pile of limbs and brotherly love.)

*Back in Antonio's study, the demon king sits at his desk and works. Feeling an odd pull at his tracer on Roderich, he picks up his head curiously, chuckling after a moment or two.

Spain: (Shakes his head, talking to no one in particular.)  Foolish angel . . . You try time and time again to cut my mark off, but you waited too long. Silly thing should have removed it right away if he _really_ wanted to get away from **_me_ **.

 

* * *

 

 

_*Meanwhile, in Heaven . . ._

*The dreaded event draws steadily draws nearer, but the angel isn’t focused on that right now. What he is focused on is the scalpel in his hand and the sanitized area of the skin. This will be the one hundred and fourth time he has done this in the past two years, the angel taking a deep breath and hoping that _this_ is the time that the mark comes off. The angel winces as the blade slices into his skin, bleeding as he cuts and keeps cutting until he’s able to peel the patch of skin off where the bull tattoo was, sighing in relief as the skin slowly begins to knit itself back together. Throwing the skin in the fireplace, Roderich sips a brew that helps stem the flow of blood and quicken his healing, then reclining back in his chair.

*When he looks down at his lower waist, where the mark was, he’s surprised and relieved to see blank skin, a smile starting to flourish across his face before it crumples and Roderich has to choke down the frustrated scream that builds in his throat. The bull rears its head, its tail flicking as it circles around, the mark showing up blacker than ever before upon the pale flesh of the angel. Roderich throws the knife at the wall, it embedding itself deeply into the stone as Roderich begins throwing a silent tantrum, stressed and scared beyond all belief. He doesn’t know what exactly this mark means for him, or the future, or why it keeps appearing, but Roderich knows beyond a doubt that the devil has marked him, and it is there to _stay_.

 

_*It’s now going on three years since Antonio and Roderich last saw each other . . ._


	3. Episode 3: Caught in a Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 22, 2017  
> 3/6

****_ *Three years after Antonio and Roderich met: _ It's been a few years since Roderich's been on Earth, and this . . he doesn't know the next time he'll be able to come down here. As much as Roderich loves Heaven, he likes being able to travel between the realms at his leisure, even if it is only to see the sun rise and set on Earth. Spiraling downwards, the angel rides the air currents to the top of a building, shifting the duffel bag on his hip more towards his back as he pulls out a crossbow, setting the target- a female demon that had been on an animal killing spree (as in, any animal she came across, she killed) -in his crosshairs before firing, killing her in an instant. Roderich sighed. This job had been far too easy, but what could he expect when he was to marry a prince? Standing, Roderich started to put the crossbow back in his bag before freezing, a  _ horrifyingly  _ familiar presence coming his way. Roderich looked around, his eyes seeking out the other frantically as he prepares to take off.

Austria: (Whispers into his communications.)   _ Elizaveta,  _ **_he's_ ** **_here._ ** _ I don't know where, but I can feel him approaching _ .  (Roderich keeps the crossbow at his side, looking around before making his way to the edge of the building to jump off the side closer to the edge of the city instead of the middle of it.) 

Hungary:  _ I roger that, Sweetie. Just hold on, I've just called an escort to come and get you _ .

Spain: (Knowing the  _ moment  _ Roderich exited Heaven, Antonio swiftly opened a hellsgate, swooping down as he zeroed in on the angel. Seeing the angel from afar, he noticed the crossbow at the creature's side.  _ Useless against me. _ Despite knowing the weapon wasn't a threat to him, he carefully took his position before swooping down behind Roderich, ripping the bow from the other's hands.)

Austria: (Whirls, stabbing at the other with his concealed dagger before jumping away and racing over the edge of the roof, leaping over the edge to fly away.)

Spain: (Growls, ripping the dagger out and throwing it to the side before charging after the angel, leaping off the edge as he quickly caught up with the angel.)

Austria: . . .  (Takes a breath and shouts back.)  LEAVE ME  _ ALONE! _

Spain: (Snarls, roaring back.)  I DON'T  _ THINK  _ SO! 

Austria: (Flies faster, a look of relief spreading on his face when he sees Elizaveta flying towards him, the female angel stronger in battle than he is.)

Hungary: (Comes down hard on the demon, smashing into his side with a frying pan then stabbing at him with her sword in her other hand.)

Spain: (Snarls, summoning the bilbo just before the clash and batting the angel's sword away, beating his wings at her, using his hands, sword, and tail to beat her back.)

Hungary: (Snarls.)  Get  _ away  _ from him!  (Begins chanting an anti-demon spell.)

Spain: (Snarls, grabbing her by the wrist and staring  _ deep  _ into her eyes.)   _ Silence _ , dove.

Hungary: (Her tongue freezes, but her frying pan doesn't as it swings into the king's head.)

Austria: (Keeps on flying, getting closer and closer to the gate of Heaven.)

Spain: (Hisses at the impact, frantically flapping to keep himself up as he reels. He growls, throwing the angel to the side before racing after Roderich, quickly catching up.)

Hungary: (Falls, tumbling down to the Earth.)

Austria: (Dives after Elizaveta, trying to catch her.)

Spain: (Dives down, grabbing Roderich and pulling the angel into his arms before opening a hellsgate, covering Roderich's face, and diving through, ignoring the falling angel. He dives down through the open gates, the guards having been expecting him, landing solidly on the stone floor of the hallway, carrying Roderich upstairs to the angel's room.)

Austria: (Screams, struggling against Antonio's hold and kicking wildly.)  NO! LET ME  _ GO! _

Spain: (Roars at the angel.)   _ SHUT YOUR MOUTH, LITTLE ANGEL _ .

Austria: (Slaps Antonio.)  I have a name!  _ Use it! _

Spain: (Growls, grabbing Roderich's wrists harshly.)   _ Then keep your mouth SHUT! _

Austria: (Screeches angrily.)   _ Then let me go! _

Spain: (Growls deeper and louder, fighting to keep the flailing angel in his arms as he heads upstairs, his heavy footfalls echoing in the stone hallway. He says nothing, throwing the door to the angel's room open before going inside and damn near throwing Roderich onto the large bed in the room.)  _  You think I'm going to let you  _ **_go?_ ** _ I waited _ **_three years_ ** _ for you to show up,  _ **_Roderich._ ** _ I'm not letting you go now _ .

Austria: And I spent three years stuck in Heaven, hoping you had forgotten or grown bored of waiting for me! But  _ no _ , you're a stupidly obsessive demon that can't take 'no' for an answer or just f-fucking move on with his life like any  _ sane  _ being would!  (Roderich stutters on the swear word, his lessons dictating that he be more polite, but damn it, he was just kidnapped by a demon king and brought to  _ Hell! _ )

Spain: (Stalks over to the angel, growling down at him, angry and possessive.)  Oh,  _ no _ . I know how to  _ wait _ . Three years is a mere  _ heartbeat _ in the life of a  _ demon _ .  _ I know  _ **_patience_ ** .

Austria: And I know freedom, but you seem very intent on denying me that right!

Spain: (Looms over him, wings arching dominantly.)  Freedom outside this castle isn't a right, it's a  _ fantasy _ . Get used to your new home,  _ Roderich _ .

Austria: (Smacks Antonio in the face with his wing, a flat look on his face.)

Spain: (Smacks Roderich back the moment he's hit, snarling at the angel.)  You will learn your  _ place  _ or you will learn  _ pain _ .

Austria: (Grunts at the hit.)  I already know pain.

Spain: (Hovers over Roderich, pushing him down against the mattress, his tone menacing.)  You haven't even begun to  _ fathom  _ pain.

Austria: Try going to an academy for assassins.

Spain: (Grins.)  But you haven't spent a lot of time in Hell,  _ yet _ .

Austria: An action I do not plan on executing, either.

Spain: (Strokes a hand up Roderich's neck, roughly grasping the other's face by his cheeks.)  Oh  _ no? _

Austria: (Shoves at Antonio.)   Would you kindly get OFF?

Spain: (Keeps him firmly pressed down, leaning in so close, his breath ghosted over Roderich's skin.)  I don't think so . . .

Austria: (Tries to gouge Antonio's eyes out with his nails.)

Spain: (Harshly grabs Roderich's hands, twisting them a bit as he holds the angel down.)

Austria: (Hisses in pain, snapping his teeth.)  Let me go!

Spain: Not until you  _ apologize  _ to your  _ king _ .

Austria: (Shoots back.)  For what, your majesty? Protecting myself from your advances?

Spain: You'll submit to my advances _ soon enough _ , one way or  _ another _ .

Austria: (Snarls.)  I find that highly unlikely.

Spain: (Grins savagely, leaning into Roderich's face- presumably to force himself upon the angel -only to growl and pull back, looking at a bangle on his wrist angrily, pissed that someone had messaged him. He looks to Roderich just as angrily.)  I  _ will  _ get you to submit to my whims. And if  _ you  _ don't submit, I will beat you down until you are  _ forced  _ into submission.  (Tail lashes, him tightening his grip on the angel for a moment before releasing, getting up to stalk out to see what someone  _ wants _ .)

Austria: (Stays on the bed for several long moments before getting up and looking around. Roderich frowns in disgust at the décor, all frills and pastels and adorable things. Even the pillows are cute, with lambs and kittens and doves embroidered on them. Walking around the room a little more, the angel picks up a vase, then heaving it at the wall. The thing doesn't even fly halfway before it returns to the table it was on, Roderich grimacing. Gazing about, the angel took everything in. A large round bed dominated the back half of his room, and with his back facing the door, the angel was looking towards the bed, able to see slim, barred windows behind it. Sighing, Roderich's gaze moved to the left where a changing screen was set up, a wash basin also behind it for privacy, a large and ornate wardrobe also taking up the left side. To the right of the bed was a vanity with a small poof chair for Roderich to sit on while doing makeup, he supposed. About halfway through the long room, heavy curtains hung on either side so that they may be pulled together to create a separate space for the bedroom. The half closest to the door had a small living room set up, a couch, two armchairs, and a couple of end tables. The only other furniture within the room was a little bit of a bigger table with some chairs as a small dining area, and a desk with drawers that he would have to check out.)

Italy: (Tentatively peeks in, silent as he looks at Roderich, curious about the angel. He leans in, looking him over.  _ The same angel from before! _ His tail twitches even more curiously, hoping the angel doesn't see him.)

Austria: (Opens up the desk first, hoping to find a pen to kill the king, frowning as he finds crayons and paper. The angel supposes that Antonio doesn't trust him to not try and kill him with such implements, which is of course, a smart decision. Walking back towards the 'bedroom' part of his cage, the angel slings his duffel off of his shoulder by the bed before going over to the wardrobe and flinging it open, it being mostly empty inside, sans a few long button-up shirts for what Roderich believes are pajamas. Roderich finds little else in it besides a bathrobe and  few blankets in the bottom drawer. He's guessing the demons need his measurements before they start bringing him any other clothing, not that he'll wear any of it. He already has two other outfits in his duffel, Roderich is perfectly fine with this.)

Italy: (After a minute or two, he slips back out, eager to tell his big brother that the angel was  _ back! _ He bursts into the kitchen.)  Big brother, did you  _ hear?! _

Romano: ( _ Again _ , he nearly fucking drops his pan, glaring at Feliciano when he enters.)   _ No _ . What the fuck happened that you had to just fucking burst in here?

Italy: The angel is back!

Romano: (Pales, looking at his brother in horror.)  H-He's  _ back? _ That bastard got him again?

Italy: (Nods rapidly, his curl bouncing.)  Si, he did! Now the angel's locked up in that room King Antonio built for him!

Romano: (Slams the pan down, suddenly  _ very  _ angry. He put his ass on the line to get that damn angel out of here, so he could  _ escape _ . But the idiot didn't get rid of the tracer or stay in Heaven, or  _ anything _ ! He might as well have  _ let  _ the bastard capture him again. Hisses.)  That fucking  _ idiot _ .

Italy: (Jumps fearfully, looking at his brother with wide eyes.)  F- fratello?

Romano: (Glares at Feliciano, though he's not angry at his brother.)  That bastard breaks everything he comes in  _ contact  _ with. And now he has an  **_angel?_ **

Italy: (Gulps.)  Well, s-si, it isn't ideal, but surely we can h-help the angel? Right, fratello?

Romano: (Growls, tail lashing furiously.)  We can only  _ do  _ so much! I can't-  _ we  _ can't -protect him all the time, when that  _ bastard  _ is with him!  (Slams a fist on the counter, starting to pace agitatedly.)  That damn angel is  _ gorgeous _ . He's beautiful and pure and so  _ stupid  _ if he thinks he's going to take Antonio down.

Italy: (Thoughtfully.)  He seems to think he can get away . . . or at least, kill the king.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow at that statement, coming to an awful realization. His thoughts went back to a day he was angry and raging to Feliciano about that bastard king, when the king's brother, Joao, had popped in and suggested calling an anonymous hit on the one he was complaining out.  _ He probably didn't know I was talking about his brother . . . _ The hit went out to creatures of all kinds. Even the angels. That angel was  _ here  _ because of  _ him _ .)  . . . I don't know if he can. I hope so, but . . . I don't know.

Italy: (Nods sadly.)  Though it is really too bad the angel wasn't able to remove the tracer within the first forty-eight hours.

Romano: (Nods, just as sad as his younger brother.)  I wish he had . . . That  _ bastard  _ wouldn't have gotten him back if he  _ had _ .

Italy: (Sighs.)  Now only his majesty can remove it.

Romano: (Scowls, looking at Feliciano.)  Why do you continue to call him  _ that? _ He doesn't deserve the title to begin with, let alone when he's not  _ here _ .

Italy: (Squeaks.)  I'm afraid that he might be listening in! He did once when I wasn't referring to him formally and he beat me for it, Lovi!

Romano: (Face softens sympathetically as his eyes darken in an almost dull way, glazing over in anger as he thought about the bastard hurting his brother.)  I hope he dies. And I'll  _ gladly  _ take a beating for saying so.

Italy: (Hugs his brother.)  No, mio fratello!

Romano: (Holds his brother close.)  I don't  _ care _ . I hope he fucking dies. I hope he pays for all the wrong he's done to others in his instability.

Italy: Don't say such things! I don't want to lose you too! Not like mama!  (Starts crying.)

Romano: (Pets through his brother's hair, murmuring comfortingly.)  Shh, breathe, Feli. . . I won't leave you, I promise. He won't kill me. He promised mama he'd take care of us.  --  _  *Some job he's doing of that. _

Italy: (Sniffles, nodding before pulling out a Kleenex and blowing into it.)   _ Grazie _ , fratello.

Romano: (Pecks the top of his head, looking at his sensitive little brother.)  Prego, fratellino. You let  _ me  _ worry about him, alright?  (Lowly.)  And if he fucking  _ touches  _ you, you tell me. Got it?

Italy: (Nods.)  Si, mio fratello. I promise.  (Mentally gathers himself, getting back to his own station within the kitchen.)

Romano: (Nods, heading back to his own work.)  Grazie . . .


	4. Episode 4: The Ridiculous Frilly Round-Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 22, 2017  
> 4/6

*It's been a full twenty-four hours after Roderich's capture by the demon king Antonio, and the angel hasn't slept in that time period. Left pacing the room, Roderich listens intently for anybody coming in. So far, in the past twenty-four hours, he's heard what he believes are guards that patrol by his room every two hours, and the casual bustle of servants. Every once in awhile comes the sound of the king walking by, but mostly, the demon king keeps to a room nearby (Roderich didn't know that for sure, but he was fairly confident). Agitated, the angel kicks his small duffle bag at the bed, it landing neatly in the center of the round, ridiculous, _frilly, THING_.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42465434925/in/album-72157669066598267/)

(Photoshop by Andy_Braginsky)

The duffle bag didn't contain much other than two sets of clothes, one being for clubbing, the other for casual day-wear to blend in, and the third he was wearing, gray and armored for missions. Having been searched the day before, there were no more weapons left in his bag, or otherwise, Roderich would have most likely already escaped. At least, in his opinion.

          Roderich's violet eyes swept the room, his lip curling in disgust. The last time he had been in Hell, it appeared that everything was decorated with blacks, reds, and golds, but now everything, everything was white, gold and _pastels_ . Particularly _purple_. Grabbing up a vase, the angel chucked it at the wall, only for it to bounce off and return to the pedestal it had come from, neither the wall or vase showing any signs of damage.

*Unsure if it was the shadows or something (or someone) else, Roderich backed up as he heard whispering, then shook his head. He must be letting his paranoia and sleep-deprived mind control him. Going to the back of his room, Roderich goes behind the long changing screen and towards the semi-hidden washbasin that had a small fountain that constantly filtered the water for him. Like a little bird. It didn't help that it did look like a bird bath, making Roderich slightly indignant. Swallow his pride for a moment, Roderich cupped his hands, bringing them up to face to splash water at himself, waking him up a little. Sighing, Roderich sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. A small part of himself still couldn't believe this had happened. A demon king capturing him, an angel, and dragging him down to Hell. Roderich had never had the best of luck, but this sealed it, didn't it? He had basically been stolen by the devil himself, and no one was there to help him but himself. Then again . . Antonio didn't know that . . .

Austria: (Exhales at his idea, now just waiting for a visit from the king. He hopes it's today that he comes, but Roderich wouldn't be surprised if the demon took longer than that to visit him. Perhaps try to break the angel through isolation? Roderich bit his lip, another absent shiver going down his spine due to some heavy presence in the air. If Antonio kept him in long-term isolation, it wouldn't bode well for Roderich. Angels thrive off of loving and most of all, being loved. Without it, they're left tired and weaker than usual.)

Spain: (Watches through the peephole in his study into Roderich's room, seeing him pace around and throw things. He wasn't at all surprised. Hell, he wasn't even surprised to see the angel shiver, looking around in paranoia. He must have sensed the demon watching. Seeing him just continue to pace, Antonio padded out, knocking on the door before entering the refurbished room with a smirk.)  Hola, mi amado~. How's the little dove doing?

Austria: (Backs up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the king.)  Let me out you foolish demon, or the wrath of Heaven will rain down upon you for taking one of its soldiers hostage.

Spain: (Scoffs.)   _One_ soldier out of how many? What makes _you_ so damn important, little one?

Austria: (Lightly bluffs.)  The fact I can decide your fate. I can control you. Would you like to see me do so, your majesty?  (Roderich shoots the other a malicious grin, his wings fanning out as he makes sure to keep a good amount of distance between them. Of course wary, the angel moves to an area where he has multiple options of getting away.)

Spain: (Frowns and fans out his own wings, curling them just so to herd the angel farther into a corner. He growls a small bit, looming over the angel considerably.)   _Little one_ . . . I wouldn't _do_ that if I were _you_ . . .

Austria: (Pulls out a metal spoon from one of his meals, slamming it through one of the king's wings and tearing the membrane, running for the exit.)

Spain: (Roars, pulling his wings back against his body as he charges towards the angel, grabbing him around the waist before he can get away. He hisses in the other's ear, pinning down his limbs.)   _Stop, or your punishment gets_ **_worse_ ** _._

Austria: (Hisses, snapping his teeth. He stills himself, though he still shakes in rage.)   _Let me out_.

Spain: (Runs his nose up the other's neck, speaking lowly in his ear.)  Wouldn't that just be _wonderful_ for you. . . Such a beautiful creature _shouldn't_ be _let out_.

Austria: (A shiver races down his spine as he turns the spoon in his hand and reaches his arm up to try and slam it into Antonio's eye.)  I am not some **'creature'** ! I am an _angel_ , a sentient _being_ , and I will not be held like some **_animal_ ** _!_

Spain: (Grabs the arm with a bruising grip, twisting the spoon from his hand and tossing it away. He backs Roderich up, damn near slamming him against the wall. He growls down at the other.)   _Do you really think I put you in the same category as an_ **_animal_ ** _?_  (Takes a deep breath, voice still deep and face still hard as he talks down at the other.)  You are an _angel_ . You are _my_ angel. _Get used to it, little_ **_dove_ **.

Austria: I am not **yours** ! I belong to no one but to my family and The Father. I am not some demon king's angel to be played with and held as his . . his . . pet!  (Spits out angrily.)  Unless you plan to try and keep me as a hostage for ransom, then I must inform you, _Heaven doesn't negotiate with the devil_.

Spain: (Holds the other by his hips, grinning savagely.)  Oh, mi amado . . . I'm not looking to _ransom_ you. I'm looking to _keep you_ . And keep you I will, for as long as I am alive. _You_ belong to _me_ , now.

Austria: (Snaps out like the smartass he is.)  You and what documentation, your _majesty_?

Spain: (Smirks.)  You think I can't _make_ documentation? I'm the _king_ . You belong to me, simply because I _say_ you belong to me. **_Understand?_ **

Austria: **_No_ ** **.**

Spain: (Growls deeply, pressing him further against the wall.)   _Then I'll just_ **_make_ ** _the damn_ **_documentation_ ** _, you stubborn_ **_ass_ ** _._

Austria: (Tries to push Antonio off, crying out in pain as his wings are pressed harshly into the wall.)  Stop it! This hurts!  (He kicks out, hoping he hits a pressure point.)

Spain: (Presses him even _further_ into the wall, staring him down cruelly.)  You're lucky it doesn't hurt _more_.

Austria: (Feels his eyes become wet with tears, crying out again as his wings strain and his hips are bruised by Antonio's firm grip. Roderich doubles over as a bolt of pain races through him, a thick cough leaving him.)

Spain: (Frowns, backing up and dragging the angel with him. He gets the other to the bed and lays him down, knowing he may have overdone it. He did hope to break the angel, but not so much that there would be nothing left to enjoy when he was done.)

Austria: (Jerks out of the king's hands, tripping over the duffel bag. Face-planting, he flaps his wings to force himself up and keeps the changing screen at his back. An unsteady surface Antonio will have a hard time pinning him up against. Panting, he glares at the demon.)   _Leave_ .  (Hisses out.)   _Please_.

Spain: (Pushes the duffel bag out of the way with a foot, advancing on him.)   _No_ .  (Snatches the other's arms, pulling him back in with a bruising grip.)   **_Stop!_ **

Austria: (Tries to lash out, but then goes limp in Antonio's grip, making himself a dead weight to the Spaniard and being uncooperative. He then slams his heel into Antonio's shin/ankle.)

Spain: (Yelps, growling as he uses his brute strength to jerk Roderich around like a ragdoll until he's able to twist the angel around, pin down his wings, and hold him in a headlock.)   _Stop, or things get_ **_much worse_ ** **.**

Austria: (Gasps for breath, clawing at Antonio's arm before just hanging from Antonio's grip. He pants out.)  D-damn you, d-demon.

Spain: (Loosens his grip a bit, letting the other breathe, and leans down to murmur to him, the demon's lips brushing against his ear.)  I'm already damned, that's why I'm a _king of Hell_.

Austria: (Shivers disgustedly.)  K-keep your lips off of me.

Spain: (Smirks, kissing and nibbling the other's neck, just to spite the little angel. He needed a little sexing up.)

Austria: (Thrashes with his wings and body.)   _GET OFF OF ME!!_

Spain: (Pins him down, biting the other's neck hard enough that he was _just_ not drawing blood, growling possessively.)

Austria: (Groans out in pain, not caring as he yanks his neck away from the demon, drawing his own blood. Even then, Antonio holds on tight to the angel. Roderich muffles a scream of frustration, ready to do anything to get away.)

Spain: (Licks up the blood dripping from Roderich's neck, not caring how much the other struggled because, _damn_ , he tasted _wonderful_. He couldn't help but suck a little more at the bite, keeping Roderich nice and close in his arms.)

Austria: (Very done and just tired from fighting and the mere presence from the being known as _Antonio_ , Roderich asks.)  Please just let me go.

Spain: (Gives his neck one last lick before drawing away.)  Tired, are we? Perhaps you should _join me_ for a bit of rest and relaxation . . .?

Austria: No. Please, just leave me here.  (Bitterly.)  In this gilded cage you have built for me.

Spain: (Gently, soft and kind.)  The gilded cage is open to those who know how to behave. If you didn't struggle, we wouldn't have an issue, mi amado . . .

Austria: (Softly.)  If you had never kidnapped me, we wouldn't be having an issue altogether.

Spain: (Huffs a gentle laugh.)  Oh, mi amor, have you seen yourself? How could I not bring you home?

Austria: (Doesn't say anything, just gingerly extracting himself. He goes behind the changing screen, hiding himself.)

Spain: (Lets the other go, looking around before grabbing the small duffel bag on Roderich's floor.)  I'll make sure you have a decent change of clothes within the hour. Rest up. I'll be back with supper, later.  (Starts out with the duffel bag.)

Austria: (Speaks up.)  I have clothes in there, you majesty. I could just wear those.

Spain: No, no- I insist. You need some fresh, clean clothes.

Austria: (Comes out from behind the screen, following the demon in the pursuit of his bag.)  There's no need for you to do such an action.

Spain: I highly disagree.

Austria: I do not. Please give me my bag back.

Spain: No, little dove. You’ll have to learn to listen to me.  (Leaves.)

Austria: (Frowns.)  May I at least keep the boots with the red laces?

Spain: (Barely pauses at the door.)  No, you'll be fine without them.  (Really leaves, shutting the door behind him.)

Austria: ( . . . Exhales, letting go of his anger before looking around the room. Taking a large shell-like vase up from the floor with flowers in it, he hurls it against the door, only for it to return to its original spot before it even hits it. Angrily the angel sits down on the round, ridiculous bed. How he hates this room. Wrathfully he stalks behind the screen, curling up on the floor. He will refuse all of the comforts provided by the king. He will not accept anything until he is set free.)

Spain: (Antonio strolls down the black hall to his own room with the bag, lightly swinging it. Looking around, no servants were in his room, which, _good_ , he didn’t want to have to yell at anyone and find himself suddenly not in the mood. The whole time he had been in the room with that _angel_ , Antonio had had to mentally restrain himself from tackling the poor creature and pounding into him after stripping him out of that ugly _plain_ gray thing he was wearing (really, the only redeeming quality of the suit Roderich was wearing was the fact that it was skin-tight, hugging itself around the angel’s petite frame and curves). Licking his lips, the Spaniard unzips the bag and curiously pulls out the two different outfits from inside of it, inspecting the one that looked to be an outfit for casual day-wear on Earth, black slacks and a white button-up shirt with sleek black shoes. The other was- oh my, it was that same one from Antonio saw the angel the first time. Little black booty shorts and a pretty black lace top that made his porcelain-like skin shine in the moonlight, and those boots with the red laces the angel had asked for.)   _*Probably so he could use the laces to try and strangle me with them._  (When the demon got to the underwear, the first pair were boring boxer-briefs, and not too dissimilar in style to the ones Antonio wore himself. It was the _second_ pair that really got the demon’s attention.

 _Black lace_ and _silk_ and little more than sexy women’s underwear. Moaning, Antonio couldn’t help but imagine if he _had_ taken the angel that first time they met each other, and how Roderich would most likely have been wearing _these_ . Feeling his member grow, the demon brought the underwear over towards his bed, pushing aside the layers of sheer curtains done in shades of red and black with gold thread embroidering and beading the curtains. Creeping over to the bed, the demon threw his shirt off to the side, his pants and underwear following as he sat on the black velvet of his bed, leaning back as he wrapped the black silk underwear around his cock. Groaning, the king watched as the beads of precum soaked into the fabric, imagining his new pet’s hole taking him just as well as he began pumping the fabric around himself. _Oh. But it wasn’t enough._ With a growl, the king ran back over to where the other clothes were, scrunching them up into a bundle in his hand before racing back to his bed, his cock hot and heavy and _painful_ with need. Breathing in the scent from the angel’s shirt, he dug into a chest at the foot of his bed before finding what he wanted. The doll. His tongue flicked across his teeth.)   * _Good, I still have its blood on my teeth._  

(Working his spit up into a wad, the king bent over the demon-sized doll and bit into the back of its neck, watching as it morphed into something that was nearly identical to Roderich. It blinked at him before turning onto its front, presenting its ass. Growling happily, the demon yanked the black underwear and lace shirt onto it, and hand knotting in the brown hair and causing the doll’s back to arch at the painful position. Antonio moved the underwear to one side before grabbing at the doll’s ass, squeezing a cheek harshly as he waited for it to start producing lube. The breath caught in Antonio’s throat when he smelt chocolate and edelweiss. He really did love these dolls. The most expensive kind on the market, all it need was a part of the being one wanted to have sex with and insert it into the clay-like flesh of the doll, transforming it into a likeness of the one the owner of the material, in this case, Roderich’s blood. Thrusting a few fingers in and scissoring the already loose hole, Antonio then pulled the digits out to lick up the slick, purring at the sweet, rich taste. With that, Antonio lined himself up and slammed into the doll, viciously claiming it within his chambers. The demon couldn’t help but watch as his tanned dick slip in and out of those pale, wet cheeks, and how the other’s back arched and little gasping noises escaped the doll, the only sounds it was currently capable of, unfortunately. Thankfully, there was talk of a new model coming out that could make the sounds of your would-be lover. Hopefully, Antonio would have already finished training Roderich by the time that happens. Why have a doll when you could potentially have the real thing? The _only_ reason Antonio wasn’t claiming Roderich _right now_ was because he didn’t want to go to the trouble of fighting to put his dick in something and potentially _die_ because of _course_ he _had_ to be attracted to an angelic assassin. With a final thrust into the doll, Antonio came in large, heavy spurts that would nearly _guarantee_ that if the body below his had been Roderich’s, the angel would now be well on the way to being pregnant, especially as- Antonio winced -his knot expanded in the doll, locking him in place. Sighing, the king looked down at the doll, grumbling as he saw he had accidentally ripped its head off and a wing as well. And a hand. Seeing little point in staying like he was, Antonio ripped the rest of the doll apart, pulling himself out and carefully collecting his pet’s clothes. They would be washed and locked away in a box of items he considered precious. And then- Antonio glanced at what used to be his sex doll -maybe order a new doll. While it might last a normal demon, he was a _king_ . He was not on the same level as other demons. _Antonio is much stronger than that_.

Another sigh left the king as he saw movement from the corner of his eye, though he knew this one to be of no threat. The apparition appeared before him, its tail slyly wagging from side to side. The nude demon Roderich gave him a grin that showed only fangs, smug in the face of its master. Absently, Antonio thought to himself if he ever saw such  look on his real pet’s face how he would spank it out of him. Only innocent, demure expressions should be on the face of his angel. Since this one wasn’t the real Roderich, however, he let it slide. This time, the apparition didn’t stay long, disappearing back into the recesses of Antonio’s mind as Antonio sat up, still naked. He would need to check on his pet and see how it was settling into its new home. But that would come tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow was a good idea. Standing, Antonio rang the bell for a servant, not bothering to dress himself. When Feliciano came in, he handed the clothes to him.)  Clean these up, por favor, and _do not damage them in any way._ Once they’re clean, return them to my room.  (The tiny demon eeped, running off to do as told. Antonio sincerely hoped the little demon would do as he asked. Otherwise, he might finally just sell him to Ludwig- unless someone else bid a higher price on the pretty little Italian demon. Perhaps he could also use it as a lesson for Lovino. Do not mess with your king. He will get revenge on you. Sooner or later.)

* * *

 

Original picture that was photoshopped by Andy: 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325047/in/album-72157669066598267/)


	5. Episode 5: Wings Against Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 22, 2017  
> 5/6

*****The next day.

Spain: (After the previous day's failed attempts at getting Roderich's interests and cooperation, he comes back with breakfast and new clothes, knocking before entering.)  Hola, mi amado. I bring gifts.

Austria: (Gets up, coming out from behind the screen, his appearance rumpled from just arising from slumber.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the other's appearance, setting down his food at the table before putting the clothes down on the bed.)  Buenos dias. I did not realize you were still asleep.

Austria: (Sits down heavily, glaring at Antonio like an angsty teen.)

Spain: (Blinks at the angel for a moment, his mind looking back to the last person who gave him that look. He knew he would never have that person back again because of the way he treated him. So, instead of repeating history, he smiles kindly and sits with him.)  I brought you breakfast. You should eat and keep up your strength.

Austria: (Formally.)  No thank you, I am not hungry. I appreciate your concern, your majesty.

Spain: Nonsense. You haven't eaten lately. You need food to sustain yourself.  (Gently pushes the covered plate towards him.)  Eat. It's very good.

Austria: (Uncovers the dish.)  What is it?

Spain: (Smiles.)  Chicken stir-fry. None of it is harmful to angels, so you may very well enjoy this. It's very good.

Austria: . . . No thank you. You may send it back to the cook.  (Gets up, going back behind the screen. He calls out. )  You may as well remove everything else in here too. I won't use it.

Spain: (Stands, following.)  And why is that?

Austria: I just won't.

Spain: Why won't you use them?

Austria: I refuse to take anything from you.

Spain: (Snorts.)  Stupid. Eat, change your clothes, and relax. These are your services available, use them. They're needed.

Austria: (Turns, his teeth clicking as he snaps his mouth shut.)  I refuse to take anything from you.

Spain: (Snaps right back.)  Oh, and I'm so much worse

Austria: (Growls.)  You _are_.

Spain: (Takes a deep breath before answering.)  I'm not that bad. Please eat.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I am not hungry. If this annoys you, find someone else to bother.

Spain: (Kindly.)  I am not annoyed, I am worried. You've barely eaten since you came here.

Austria: It's barely been a day and a half. I'm fine.  (A sharp look is sent at Antonio.)

Spain: (Sighs.)  Fine. Eat, don't eat- It's your decision.  (Points to the clothes.)  Change, or someone will change your clothes _for you_. I'm leaving the food, in case you get hungry.

Austria: (Doesn't believe Antonio about the changing for him if he doesn't do it himself. He waits for the king to leave, dumping the food in the flower pots and sitting down on the floor on the far side of the room in a dark corner. It's there he starts to hear something. Something like whispers, calling out to him . . Curling up frightfully, Roderich's wings glow to ward off the shadows and voices, both receding in his light. He stays curled up, knees to his chest while he sits.)

Random Servant: (About an hour or so later, she knocks on the door before entering.)  Hello?  (Follows the faint glow to Roderich, giving him a strained smile.)  You haven't changed. . . I have orders to help you change, my lady.

Austria: (Stands, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. He brushes past the servant, looking at her through narrowed eyes before going to the vanity and peering in the mirror absently. Though he was referred to by 'lady' in Heaven, he tests the servant.)  I am no lady, I am very much a male. And I have no need of your services, you are dismissed. Thank you.

Random Servant: (Bites her lip, stubbornly following and standing behind him.)  My lady, I am very aware that you are male, but I have orders from his _majesty_. If you had not changed into fresh clothes, I was to get you changed.  (Pauses, trying to be helpful.)  . . . I can facilitate a bath, if you'd like.

Austria: (Seriously considers accepting the bath. Unconsciously he bites his lip before shaking his head.)  No, that will not be necessary. Thank you, but you may leave now.  (Shoots an intimidating glare at her, his eyes like knives, carving into the demoness. The eyes of a killer.)

Random Servant: (Frowns, lifting her wings the tiniest bit in response to the glare.)  I have my orders, my _lady_.

Austria: (Shoots back.)  And I have my _will_. Your point being?

Random Servant: My point is that the king's orders are a higher priority of mine than your _will_.  (Eyes soften the tiniest bit, voice quieting.)  Please, just let me do my job.

Austria: (Attempts to come up with a compromise.)  . . . If I give you these clothes to wash while I bathe and I then dress in them when they are once again clean, is that acceptable?

Random Servant: . . .  (Nods, lying well.)  That is more than acceptable. May I show you to the bath?

Austria: (Nods. He frowns when she takes his wrist, leading him into a large bath, more akin to a swimming pool than a tub. Stripping quickly he slides into the water.)  Where are the soaps?

Random Servant: (Points out some spigots on the side of the bath.)  You can get soap from those. I'll be back with your clothes soon, my lady.  (Collects up his clothes to be washed and never returned.)

Austria: (Goes to the spigots, turning the handle to test out different soaps. Finding a lavender one, he use that one to rub into his short hair, then using a honey and milk body wash to soap up the rest of his body. He finds himself soaking in the hot water, sitting on an underwater bench that follows the side of the pool and leans his head back, looking at the mosaic of the flaming bull on the ceiling. Roderich sat there for many minutes until the servant came back, the angel glancing at the demoness.)  My clothes?

Random Servant: (Leaves a stack of clothes of a dry bench, giving him an apologetic look.)  My orders are orders. Forgive me, my lady.

Austria: (Anger crashes over him, though he had expected something like this. Roderich had just hoped that he would get his clothes back. Barely able to keep his tone steady, Roderich asks.)  Could you . . _please_. . pass me a towel, demoness?

Random Servant: (Nods, bringing him a large, fluffy towel.)  Si, of course.

Austria: (Takes it, drying off while stepping out of the bath. He frowns at the clothes upon seeing them, able to tell they aren’t anything he is used to. Roderich snaps at the servant.)  Get out.

Random Servant: (Gives a tiny bow and leaves quickly.)

Austria: (Gazes over the clothes disdainfully, pulling them on with a disgusted expression. Roderich is then stuck between two options. Gazing at the final scrap of fabric, he tries to decide. To wear it, or go completely without . . gulping, the angel decides that going without it to be the more dangerous of the two options, carefully sliding on the strappy underwear that barely covered anything. Better to have something rather than nothing, Roderich reasoned to himself. He just . . hated the something he was given. And the fact he had tried to trust anybody down here at all. The angel really just wanted his clothes back, the only familiar thing down here in this world so many demons were trying to force him to live in.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560695540/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Austria: (Leaves the bathroom, the servant grabbing his wrist and escorting him back to his room. She leaves him then, Roderich sitting down at the table blankly.)

Spain: (It's an hour or so before he comes to check on Roderich, knocking before entering, He smiles at the change of outfit, padding over to him.)  You look beautiful, mi amado~.

Austria: Give me back my old clothes.  (Shortly.)  Please.

Spain: They've been burned, mi amor.  (Sits down across from him.)  Your clothes are here. And we will be extending your closet as time goes on, don't worry.

Austria: Why then, did you put me in this?  (Flattens out the skirt before one of the bird cages printed on the dress crumples under his fist.)  Why do you mock me?!

Spain: (Hides a small smile.)  It was cute and it was your size. You needed new clothes, thus you got this. It's not meant to mock you, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Fights down an enraged shiver.)  As you will. Now why are you here? Why have you come to see me _this_ time?

Spain: What, I can't just come to see how you are? You still haven't eaten. It worries me.

Austria: I do not want your food or your gifts. Give me the freedom to fly out of Hell, and I will be happy.

Spain: Oh, querido, I'm not looking for you to be _happy_. You're simply mine. You should make the most of your gifts while you're here.

Austria: (Pales, a horrified look on his face.)  N-no . .  (His eyes stare at Antonio, trying to figure out exactly what sort of monster is before him.)

Spain: (Simply looks back at him, not nearly close to the beast he could be. This is his current "kindness.")  Breathe. It's not good to panic.

Austria: (Wants to run from here. At this moment, he regretted never telling anyone about the bull-mark tattoo, taking that last mission, and ever believing he could be safe to wander Earth. Gulping, Roderich jerks his gaze way, looking at the floor instead of Antonio.)

Spain: (Understands the other's fear, quietly standing and padding to the bed to grab a small, soft blanket. He returns and gently nudges Roderich to lean forward, wrapping the blanket around the angel's shoulders. Softly.)  I know you're scared. Just relax, alright?

Austria: (Flinches, letting the blanket settle loosely around his shoulders. He does his best to ignore Antonio, instead looking out the barred windows on the north side of his room, behind the bed.)  What are the bars made out of? Why do they look like roses and thorns?

Spain: (Looks to them, answering.)  A special metal alloy that can resist the atmosphere and damn near everything that would wear on non-demonic metals. They look like that because that's the way they were manipulated.

Austria: I see.  (Shifts uncomfortably from the underclothes.)

Spain: (Notices the shifting with a small smirk.)  So, are you wearing all of what I brought you, or just the _dress?_

Austria: (Stiffly.)  I am wearing undergarments, yes.

Spain: (Grins.)  Well, do show me . . .

Austria: (Balks.)  There is no possible way you could ever convince me to _'show you'._

Spain: (Chuckles, rubbing the angel's shoulders.)  Oh, I think you just _will_. . .

Austria: (Stands, moving out of Antonio's hold and whipping around to face him.)   _Don't touch me!_

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, advancing on him.)   _Amado_. . . I'm just looking to see if the lingerie suits you or not. Nothing more, lo prometo.

Austria: (Continues backing up, his sandal-like shoes from Heaven near-noiseless on the luke-warm stone of the floor.)  I said _don't. Touch. Me_.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325117/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Sighs, darting forward to snatch Roderich's wrists, pulling him in close. He collects both wrists in a hand, the other sliding up Roderich's skirt as he talks.)  Really, querido, it's not as bad as you seem to realize . . .

Austria: (Squirms, his eyes clenching shut as Antonio lifts his skirt with a hand. Left to basically dangle from Antonio's other hand, Roderich quivers fearfully, putting a halt to his fighting in the hopes that the demon would release him sooner rather than later.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42465443415/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Looks over the incredibly sexy, not to mention _adorable_ , lingerie with a smirk. He strokes a hand over the other's curves, especially teasing the other's ass and his crotch, and nods in approval.)  These suit you _very_ well, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Whimpers, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tilts his face away, his eyes still tightly shut against Antonio in shame.)

Spain: (Gently lowers the other's skirt, holding him close to kiss Roderich's neck sweetly.)  Do you like them, querido?

Austria: (His voice shakes.)  I- I want my old clothes back.

Spain: (Gently.)  Shh, breathe . . try to relax. You're old clothes are gone. I told you that.

Austria: (Pleads.)  Please, let me go. Your majesty, please, release my wrists.

Spain: (Lets him go, gently lowering him so he's properly standing.)  Relax, por favor?

Austria: (Stays in the spot Antonio put him, looking at the demon with tired, scared eyes.)  Why can't you leave me alone, your majesty?

Spain: (Looks back at him, ignoring his question.)  We should get you fed, mi amor.

Austria: I don't want-

Spain: Roderich.  (Gives him a firm look, not wanting to take no for an answer.)

Austria: (Concedes.)  I'll have a little something.

Spain: What would you like? We can make anything and everything here.  (Smiles.)

Austria: (Is disconcerted by Antonio's quickly changing emotions, the demon obviously unstable.)  I would like some waffles, bitte?

Spain: (Nods, rubbing a bangle and ordering up some waffles.)  Waffles are a very good choice. Any specific thing you like on top?

Austria: (Hesitantly.)  Raspberries. Please

Spain: (Freezes for barely a split-second. He likes raspberries of all things on his waffles, just like Lov- that puta did. He smiles, brushing it off the best he can.)  Raspberries and waffles are wonderful. I personally like strawberries and whipped cream on my waffles.

Austria: Mm.  (Sits down at the table, hands folded in his lap delicately. A mark of one trained to be a lady.)

Spain: (Sits with him on the opposite side, trying to strike up casual conversation with Roderich as they wait for their waffles, also ordering up the appropriate fruit for each of them.)  You have training in etiquette. Specifically a lady's etiquette. I didn't expect that from you. . .

Austria: (Keeps his eyes down submissively, another mark of training, especially when talking to high lords. Currently, Roderich is starting to realize precisely how much danger he is in, staying here, so he may need to start treating Antonio a little more respectfully. Roderich’s voice is soft when he speaks.)  I do, my lord.

Spain: Hm. High nobility or were you to be married to high nobility?

Austria: . . . I was being set up to marry.

Spain: (Nods.)  I suspected as such. It's very good that you have those etiquette skills, though.

Austria: (Stiffly.)  It is convenient for you. You don't need to train your new pet.

Spain: _*That's not necessarily true. You still have more to learn, little one . . ._  --  Perhaps.

Austria: . . Am I to be stuck in this room? This hallway?

Spain: Mm. You will see more of the palace in time. Good behavior will merit more free rein.

Austria: (Presses.)  Am I to be an escort to you? Be the pretty little bird on your arm at parties, or whatever it is demons host in Hell?

Spain: (Smirks.)  Oh yes, my escort and more. You'll have plenty of fun in the position, I'm sure.

Austria: (Scowls.)  I am not your toy. You do not own me.  --   _*Stupid king._

Spain: I _do_ own you, actually. Haven't you seen the little mark on your hip?

Austria: (Huffs.)  The ugly thing you deemed to put on my hip.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  It's not ugly, you just choose to view it that way because you hate _me_ . Something I wouldn't suggest very much of, by the way. You're going to be here for a long, _long_ time.

Austria: (Growls.)  Why even bother capturing an angel? It is more trouble than it's worth.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Oh, you have no idea your own worth in _my_ realm.  (Leans forward, grinning.)  The trouble you give me . . makes it _all_ the more fun to have you~.

Austria: (Balks, leaning back in his chair.)  Your majesty, I wish that you would refrain from such . . chilling talk.

Spain: (Laughs, leaning back casually.)  You haven't _seen_ chilling yet, mi amor. . .

Austria: (Hides his gulp, glancing about the room.)  So . . did you decide on the redecorations of this room, or did you leave someone else to the task?

Spain: (Nods cordially.)  Si, I decided on the redecorations. Do you like it~?

Austria: Why is the bed . . like it is? It's quite . . flowery, as well as . . dainty in appearance.

Spain: Well, it _is_ here just for _you_ , mi amor. You are quite dainty and cute, if I do say so myself.  (Smirks.)

Austria: (Frowns.)  I am no such things.

Spain: (Laughs. Just laughs.)

Austria: (Snipes.)  Do not laugh at me.

Spain: (Keeps laughing.)  You- You are perfectly adorable. And _very_ tiny, mi amor.

Austria: (Stands abruptly, insulted, gritting his teeth to keep his mouth shut. He whirls around, stalking to go behind the changing screen.)  Leave me in peace. _Your majesty_.

Spain: (Stands as well, more fluid and graceful- like the noble he is -than the angel's abrupt movements, and follows him.)  Now, now . . . Truly, you must learn to take a compliment.

Austria: It is unfortunate, then, that I do not perceive that as a 'compliment'.

Spain: Oh, but it _is_ , my sweet. I promise you that.  (Continues following him behind the screen, giving him a small smile.)

Austria: (Takes the pitcher up from where it is by the wash basin, alarmed that his tiny sanctuary in Hell is being invaded. Threateningly, with a strand of pleading.)  Stay back, your majesty.

Spain: (Tail flicks warningly, though his hands go up in surrender.)  I wouldn't threaten me, if I was you, mi amor.

Austria: Then get out.

Spain: Put the pitcher down, Roderich.

Austria: Not until you leave from behind my screen.

Spain: I won't do that. Put the pitcher down.

Austria: (Trembles uncertainly, not sure what to do. Strike out and be punished or put it down and- who knows what would happen. Hesitantly he lets it hang loosely at his side.)

Spain: (Slowly pads forward, gently taking the pitcher from him and setting it back beside the basin. He slips his hands into Roderich's and leads him to a spot to sit, sitting beside him.)  You needn't fear me, as long as you behave. Alright?

Austria: (Scoots as far away as possible. He doesn't believe the lying king.)

Spain: (Eyes gently and form relaxed, he tries to reassure the other.)  I mean it, querido. You're safe as long as you follow my rules.

Austria: What _rules?_

Spain: (Kindly.)  Be calm. They are basic rules. Simply, listen to me and follow my orders, don't break anything, and don't threaten myself, the guards, or the servants. They are _quite_ simple, are they not?

Austria: (Admits.)  . . Yes. They are. But following them means I submit to you.  (Glares at Antonio.)  Which I do not.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Submission to the king is better than being _punished_ , don't you think?

Austria: I have my pride and my free will. I will not bow to you.

Spain: I would suggest freeing yourself of that pride. It will do you no good here, little one.

Austria: (Sternly.) _I will not bow to you_.

Spain: You will soon enough, or you will be _made_ to bow.  (Stands with grace and power in every movement, looking down on the other.)  I do not suggest being so damn stubborn, querido.

Austria: (Jumps over the back of the couch, putting it between them.)   _Stay away_.

Spain: Hmpf.  (Turns, padding out.)  Submit, _or I will make you submit._

Austria: (Swallows fearfully, watching until Antonio leaves the room. It is then that he warily makes his way over to the table, sitting down. Quietly he waits for the servant to come with his food, playing with the skirt of the dress that mocks his current existence. Golden birds in golden bird cages, all singing for their captor.)

Spain: (Returns to his room to watch the angel through the peephole, frowning at the creature. He will make the angel submit.)

Romano: (Comes into Roderich's room with his waffles, since there are no other servants available in the kitchen, and sets them down before the angel, setting up the table for him.)  Your waffles, my lady.

Austria: (Quietly.)  Danke.

Romano: Call if you need anything.  (Pauses and looks over the other's unsure expression, speaking softly.)  I wish you the best, my lady.  (Starts out.)

Austria: (Calls out.)  Boy. What is your name?

Romano: (Pauses, turning back.)  Lovino.

Austria: Thank you for bringing me my meal, Lovino.  (After a pause.)  Is he always like this? The king?

Romano: (Eyes and expression hardens minutely, concealing his anger.)  I'm afraid so.

Austria: (Sighs. Forgoing his manners, he puts his feet up on the seat and hugs his legs to his chest, scared for his fate.)

Romano: (Hesitates, wondering if he should.)  Would . . would you like some company?

Austria: . . If you would like to stay, you may.

Romano: . . .  (Pads over and sits across from the angel.)  Grazie.

Spain: (Frowns more, watching the two. The two people that hate him the most in the same room? Not a great combination.)

Austria: (Quietly starts eating.)  Would you like some?

Romano: (Kindly, still with a slightly watered down scowl on his lips, but he means nothing by it.)  May I?

Austria: (Holds out a forkful.)  Here.

Romano: (Tentatively leans forward and takes the raspberry-covered waffle piece with his teeth, sitting back as he enjoys his own cooking, nodding in approval.)  Grazie.

Austria: (Flushes a little, having expected Lovino to take the fork from him.)  I suppose his majesty has ordered the servants to stay with me until I finish my meal to insure that I don't steal silverware any more?

Romano: (Snorts.)  His _majesty_ wouldn't like _me_ to be sitting with _you_.

Austria: Why is that, Lovino? What does Antonio consider . . undesirable about you?

Romano: (Averts his eyes, speaking quietly as he tells half-truths.)  Other than the fact that I hired you to kill him?

Austria: . . .  (Looks away. Then, he decides to execute his plan. Slowly he works his power into his voice, urging and enthralling Lovino to do as he says.)  Well, I am glad it is you that hired me, and not anyone else.

Romano: (Is mentally pulled towards the other, listening to everything he says.)  Even so, you're stuck here now . . .

Austria: (Gently trails his fingers down Lovino's arm.)  Well, I could be stuck elsewhere. Just imagine it, I and . . another, perhaps on Earth. Or maybe even another realm altogether.

Romano: (Shivers the tiniest bit at the voice and touch, listening well.)  But . . how?

Austria: (Croons.)  Well, first I would need out of this room, wouldn't I?

Spain: (Scowls, not knowing what's come over Lovino as he whips out of his room and knocks harshly on Roderich's door before entering. He startles Lovino, staring the young demon down.)   _Out_.

Austria: (Uses his power fully.)   _Stop~_.

Spain: (Eyes turn to Roderich, all focus on him.)

Austria: (Hangs onto Lovino's arm, glaring at Antonio.)

Romano: (Knows something's not right, but he's under just as much control as Antonio. As the demon king continues to glare at the two of them, he shrinks farther into his seat.)

Spain: (Growls.)  What is this?

Austria: (Directed at the king.)  Me. _Stay~_ .  (To Lovino.)   _Escort me out of here and protect me~_.

Romano: (Shivers at the order, wanting to resist. As he rises and takes Roderich out of his room, down to the gates, all he can think is how horribly he will be punished for this. He barely got anything for _hiring_ Roderich, but to help him get away a _second_ time? It paled in comparison.)  My lady, this is a mistake. I cannot protect you well in this castle.

Austria: Perhaps, but we're not going to be here long, are we? We will fly to Earth where you will then have the option of joining me in Heaven or staying on Earth.

Romano: Getting out may be more trouble than you think.

Austria: Oh? And why is that?

Romano: (Suddenly grabs Roderich's arm and drags him into a hidden hallway, lowering his voice.)  Because the guards know your face. And they have orders for you to not leave your room without the king's escort.

Austria: _Then find me a cloak to conceal myself~_.

Romano: That would be too risky here. But I will if I can.

Austria: (Pets through Lovino's hair.)  Thank you.  (He places a seductive kiss on Lovino's mouth.) _Fetch~_.

Romano: (Pauses for a moment before leaning in and returning the kiss deeply. He soon breaks away, pulling Roderich to a small corner where he gestures the angel to stay before going and looking for a cloak in one of the servant's quarters around where they are.)

 

_-To be continued . . ._


	6. Episode 6: Back into the Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 22, 2017  
> 6/6

*The same day, while Roderich and Lovino were trying to find a way out of the castle.

Spain: ( _Meanwhile_ , Antonio has since pulled himself from his trance and grabbed a binding collar for the angel, heading down quickly to where Roderich is. He sneaks up on the angel, quickly clipping the collar around Roderich's neck, growling down at him.)

Austria: (Gasps, wrenching away, trying to use his powers.)   _Stay_ away from me.

Spain: (Growls even more, grabbing him and starting back to Roderich's room.)  First, you control a servant, then you _dare_ to control me- your _king_ ? You must have a _death wish._

Austria: (Fights, screaming out.)   **Lovino!!**

Romano: (Comes running back, unsure of why Roderich's screaming for him, but he slows to a stop when he sees Antonio- Correction: A very _angry_ Antonio. Not wanting to get in any more trouble, he slowly backs away, glad the demon king hasn't seen him yet.)

Austria: (Screams again, thrashing in the king's hold, his eyes straining to find Lovino.) **Lovino, help me!! PLEASE!!!**

Spain: ( _Roars_ at the other, looming over the angel as his grip tightens.)   **_Shut your mouth_ ** **.**

Austria: (Cows, flinching downward.)

Romano: (Snaps at the unruly bastard, anger overriding his fear.)   **_Antonio_ ** _. Leave him alone_.

Spain: (Turns to the younger demon, just down the hall, and sends him the most dangerous look he possibly could. Without a word, he turns back and drags Roderich away. He's not afraid in the least of Lovino and his anger. He's young and weak, just as he always was. He simply needs to learn his _place_ . A lesson he'll teach the boy _later_.)

Romano: (Surprised Antonio didn't advance on him, he falters for a single moment before stomping after him.) _You_ **_bastard_ ** _! How_ **_dare_ ** _you turn your back on me?_

Spain: (Hearing the boy catch up, he gives Roderich a little push ahead before turning and slapping Lovino across the face in one fluid motion, his claws leaving thin but deep scratches across the other's cheek.)   _You will_ **_learn_ ** _your place, or suffer greatly. I don't care who you are, your behavior is completely unacceptable. And I don't give a_ **_damn_ ** _what your mother said, I_ **_will_ ** _banish you to the North, if I must_.

Romano: (Stumbles back, snarling.)

Austria: (Stumbles at the push. Desperately he looks around for a weapon, only to see- nothing. He's going to regret this, isn't he. Closing his eyes, he lunges forward, hugging the king from behind.)

Spain: (Freezes at the hug, hesitating a mere millisecond before pulling Roderich off.)   _And what are_ **_you_ ** _trying to do?_

Austria: (Speaks up.)  Please stop, your majesty.

Spain: Give me one reason why I _should_.

Austria: He had no choice in the matter. It was all me.

Spain: (Snarls, turning back to the young demon as he starts to move towards him again.)  He had a _choice_ to come _back-_

Austria: He didn't! I ordered him to help me!

Romano: (Staggers backwards, somewhat glad Roderich's lying for him. Even if it's a bad lie, considering the collar he's wearing. He cuts in before Antonio can even retort.)  Roderich, stop.  (To Antonio.)  I _came_ because you were- and still _are_ -being an _asshole_ . Just leave him the fuck _alone_.

Spain: (Just continues towards the demon, surprised Lovino's actually holding his ground for a change.)  You defend the angel. _Why_.

Romano: (His wings waver, wanting to submit to the bastard king, but he tries to hold himself high and growl back, somewhat failing.)  Someone has to.

Spain: (Scoffs, giving the young demon a push back.)  And that someone is _you_ ? You're still the weakest demon I've ever seen.  (Turns, grabbing Roderich and continuing on.)  Go back to the kitchens, _carino_.

Romano: (Balks, snarling as he grabs a dagger from his boot and skillfully whips it at the king, only for Antonio to dodge it . . the blade nicking _Roderich_ instead. He pales, not meaning to hurt the angel.)  Roderich!

Austria: (Gasps, a hand going over the cut on his arm.)

Spain: (Pulls the angel close, _roaring_ at Lovino for hurting _his_ beloved angel.)   **Stay AWAY from him!**

Romano: (Wavers, stepping back. He didn't mean to hurt Roderich.)

Austria: (Squeaks in surprise before nudging Antonio along. Nervously.)  Let us leave, y-your majesty.

Spain: (Growls low in his throat, doing just that as he guides Roderich along to his room. He sits the other down on his bed before getting a wet cloth, returning quickly to sit and wipe away the bit of blood on Roderich's arm. He mutters angrily, mostly to himself.)   _That little bastard had the gall . . . He'll pay for this . ._

Austria: (Soothingly, trying to divert Antonio’s attention away from Lovino.)  It was an accident, I'm fine, I promise.

Spain: This is _unacceptable_.  (Is a little harsher than he means to be with the cloth on Roderich's cut.)

Austria: (Winces at the roughness.)  Truly, your majesty, you do not need to lash out at the boy.

Spain: (Pauses at the wince, deliberately being gentler as he cleans and slowly heals the cut.)  I do not agree with you.

Austria: Please, forgive him, he only wanted to help me.

Spain: Forgive the boy who repeatedly rises against me, simply to dethrone me or have me killed? I don't think so . . .

Austria: . . At least, forgive him for accidentally cutting me?

Spain: Hmpf.  (Doesn't answer, stubborn.)

Austria: (Pleads.)   _Please_.

Spain: (Breaks a little at the pleading tone.)  . . . I'll think about it.

Austria: (Softly, having felt guilty about getting Lovino so involved.)  Thank you.

Spain: . . . De nada.  (Gently strokes his thumb over the healed cut, glad it wasn't very deep to start with.)

Austria: (Shivers once, wanting to pull away.)

Spain: (Can sense the other's discomfort, pulling away first.)  It doesn't hurt anymore, I hope?

Austria: No, it doesn't hurt.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno, bueno . . .

Austria: (Sits silently.)  . . .

Spain: . . . I should take my leave.  (Stands, starting out. He needs to speak with Lovino.)

Austria: (Takes Antonio's hand.)  Please don't . . damage him.

Spain: (Pauses, looking down at the angel. He hesitates, but nods, lifting the hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.)  As you wish, mi amor.

Austria: (Flushes a little, snatching the hand back.)  Y-yes, danke.

Spain: (Lets him take back the hand without any arguments, leaving. He pads down to the kitchen, looking for the young demon. Spotting him, he waits until the other sees him before nodding for him to come out.)

Romano: (Directs his subordinates, frowning once he sees the bastard. Awkwardly he shuffles over, trying not to tear up in fear.)  What do you want?

Spain: To speak with you.  (Puts his hand on Lovino's back, gently pushing him out of the kitchen.)

Romano: (Shrugs away from the fucktard's hand, crossing his arms. Out of the kitchen, he turns to face him, staring at the tyrant angrily.)

Spain: (Eyes cold, he stares back down at the younger demon.)  You are very, _very_ fortunate that Roderich seems to _like_ you, otherwise you would be in the dungeons being tortured at this moment. So, congratulations. You just _barely_ skimmed by.

Romano: Tell _him_ 'thank you'.

Spain: Hmpf. I said, _barely_ , Lovinito-

Romano: _Whatever,_ thank you. I need to get back to my kitchen.  (Walks back to his workplace, growling quietly to cover up his fear. He doesn’t want to hear that nickname again.)

Spain: (Grabs the demon's wrist, yanking him back. He snarls in the other's face, a death-grip on his arm.)   _Change your attitude, or I will change it for you_.

Romano: (Jumps, even more scared.)  S-si, boss!

Spain: (The snarl recedes slowly, a slightly leering look in his eyes replacing it, but not making it to the rest of his features, as he pulls Lovino closer.)  We could just forget everything, you know . . . Too bad you wanted to throw it all away, _carino_.

Romano: Throw _what_ away, being treated like a fucking sex doll? I'm good being your cook, _capo_.  (Scowls.)

Spain: Hmpf.  (Releases the other, giving him a bit of push.)  Fine, have it your way. The next strike is your last. Beware.  (Turns, leaving.)

Romano: (Staggers a bit backwards, frowning despite the fear instilled in him from the bastard's words. As Antonio walks away, he returns to the kitchen and quickly goes back into his work.)

Spain: (Heads back to Roderich's room, entering without knocking this time. He's not here to necessarily be _kind_.)

Austria: (Is sitting at the dining table, head in his hands. His head whips upright when Antonio comes in.)

Spain: (Stares down the other, not quite as aggressively as before, and pads closer, not taking a seat at the dining table.)  We need to talk about today.

Austria: (Sighs, gesturing for Antonio to continue.)

Spain: Your behavior was unacceptable. Taking advantage of not only my kindness, but Lovino's as well, is completely and utterly wrong.  (Mutters.)  As undesirable as it was.  (Returns to his point.)  How did you control us?

Austria: . . It's a secret.

Spain: _Bullshit_ . You share your little 'secret' or you endure my _other_ plan of action.

Austria: (Blinks his eyes.)  And what is this 'other plan of action'?

Spain: (Stares him down, eyes ice cold and full of burning rage at the same time.)  Do you _really_ want to find out?

Austria: Verbally, yes.

Spain: (Doesn't even waver.)  Fine. You will be tortured in whatever form I deem you fit for until you tell me _what I want to know_.

Austria: . . . . .  (Admits it, since it isn't that big of a secret.)  I am able to control sound.

Spain: And use it to do what, exactly? Be thorough in your response.

Austria: Offensively and defensively, as well as using it to manipulate others.

Spain: I see. It's good that you have this little ornament, then.  (Leans in and gives the collar a minute pull.)  I'm sure you're going to love it.

Austria: (Leans back, frowning.)  As much as you would love it if your fire manipulation was taken away, I'm sure.

Spain: (Smirks.)   _I'm_ sure.

Austria: (Quietly growls.)

Spain: I'd be careful if I was you. You're _completely_ at my mercy with that collar on.

Austria: Hmph.  (Turns his nose away.)

Spain: (Leans in, gently grabbing Roderich's chin and pulling his face to turn towards him again.)  Relax, mi amor.

Austria: (Glares.) _Unhand me._

Spain: (Smiles, his thumb stroking over Roderich's bottom lip.)  And why would I do that?

Austria: (His eyes burn and his teeth snap into the king's thumb.)

Spain: (Not surprised, he grins through the pain.)  Taste good?

Austria: (Roderich lets go of the king. Then wrenching backwards, his chair topples over, Roderich turning his back and walking away. His wings lightly flap once before settling.)  Leave my cage.

Spain: (Stands, following with an agitated flick of his wings.)  It may be your cage, but I am still your keeper.

Austria: Believe what you will, your 'majesty'.

Spain: (Creeps closer, putting his hands on Roderich's hips, his grip a bit tight.)  I will believe what I will.

Austria: (Winces at the tight hold on him, turning his head so he may watch the demon from the corner of his eye.)  You already hold me, there is no need for . .  (Disgustedly.)   _touching_.

Spain: (Leans in, running his nose up the other's neck.)  I disagree. Highly. Too sweet for me to not touch.

Austria: (Cringes, hunching his shoulders to try and block the other's access.)

Spain: (Chuckles at the other's attempts, pulling him even closer.)  I could be touching you in a very different way, mi amor. I suggest relaxing a little more and being grateful.

Austria: (His eyes widen, going tense at the veiled threat. He minutely struggles in the demon's hold, trying to shrug him off.)

Spain: (Wraps his arms around the other instead of gripping the other's hips. Gently.)  Relax, mi amor. You're so tense.

Austria: (His head hangs forward, his body slightly hanging from the other's arms as he exhales, anger curled in his chest.)

Spain: (Softly.)  There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?  (Gently kisses the side of Roderich's neck, holding him close.)  Behav-

Austria: (The moment the demon’s lips touch his neck, Roderich elbows Antonio in the balls as hard as he can, getting away.)

Spain: (Groans, bending over in pain. He growls after a moment, straightening out for the most part as he stalks Roderich down.) _I'm much easier on people who actually_ **_behave_ **.

Austria: (Tries to keep the bed between them, running to keep on the opposite side of Antonio.)

Spain: (Snarls, climbing over the bed as he dives for Roderich, grabbing his arm roughly.)   _Stay still_.

Austria: (Kicks Antonio in the head, running for the door and trying to open it. It automatically locks at his touch, Roderich banging on it with his fists.)  Let me out!!

Spain: (Hisses, charging after the other and snatches his wrists, pinning him to the door. He snarls in the other's ear.) _You are_ **_very_ ** _stupid to try to escape me. Do you_ **_want_ ** _the be punished?_

Austria: (Screeches angrily, clawing at the door.) **I. WANT.** **_OUT_ ** **.**

Spain: (Grabs his wrists and pins him down harshly, pressing him against the exit.)   **_SILENCE!_ **

Austria: (Makes a noise of pain at the loud roar, trying to shield his ears with his wings.)

Spain: (Snarls, snapping at the angel's shoulders to send the wings back down.)   **Stop.**

Austria: (Winces as a wing bleeds, stilling himself.)

Spain: (Grumbles deeply in his chest, still furious as he keeps his grip on Roderich's wrists and pulls him off the door. Instead, he pulls Roderich to the bed and throws him down onto his front on the mattress as he stalks after him.)

Austria: (The breath from his lungs leaves him, Roderich coughs before gasping for air. He tries to force his limbs to move, but Antonio's oppressive aura pushes down on him, leaving him weak. He can feel the demon's hatred and fury wash over him, wiping away any feelings of love and caring stored within him.)

Spain: (Snarls, bearing down on Roderich angrily as he slips his hand into the other's hair and wrenches his head back.)   _I told you to beware of angering me, little one_.

Austria: (Groans in pain as his scalp and neck are pulled, pained tears appearing at the very corners of his eyes from his straining muscles.)

Spain: (He keeps the tight grip, grumbles as he watches the other begin to tear up. A part of him grins sadistically, but it never makes it to his face. Instead, he scowls, leaning down to nip harshly at Roderich's neck in several places, drawing blood each time.)

Austria: A-Ahhh!  (Shrieks, his body going rigid under the king.)

Spain: (Smirks wickedly against the skin, lathering his tongue over the bloody bite marks. He whispers into the other's ear, lips brushing up against the other's flesh as he does.)  Let this serve as a warning. Next time?  (Starts sliding his hand up Roderich's skirt.) _I won't go so easy on you_.

Austria: (Gasps, a tear sliding down without this knowledge as he stares at Antonio from over his shoulder, terrified.)

Spain: (Kisses the bite marks as he hand goes up further to caress the other's ass, keeping solid eye contact with the angel the whole time.)  Beware, mi amor.

Austria: (Slowly begins shaking with terror, more and more ready to scream.)

Spain: (Eyes smirk at the fear, drawing back and away, striding out.)  Behave, or face the consequences. And, trust me, I will greatly enjoy giving you your punishment, so the choice is really yours.

Austria: (Stays frozen in his spot, facedown on the bed as he silently cries.)

Spain: (Leaves, going next door to watch from his room. Licking his lips, he could still taste the sweet nectar from the angel, red as life itself. He looked forward to Roderich crossing the line again. That would be very fun for him.)

Austria: (It takes many minutes before he moves, sitting on the bed, trying to stop crying. From the chest of his dress, he pulls out a handkerchief to sniffle into that. It takes him awhile, but he moves, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, curled up and hugging a pillow for comfort.)

Spain: (The longer he watches and the more he calms, the more he feels bad about what he did. Maybe he overdid it . . . A while later, when Roderich's still curled up on the bed, he asks for a a little demon kitten to be delivered to Roderich's room. He hopes it helps a little bit, at least. Kittens are nice . . . right?)

Random Servant: (The same servant as before comes up, peeking in for a moment before coming in silently, leaving the kitten on the foot of Roderich's bed, and getting out just as silently.)

Austria: (Peeks up in fear when the door opens, afraid it's the king, blinking in surprise at the kitten set on his bed.)  . . .  (Tentatively holds out a hand to the demonic kitten.)

Kitten: (Tentatively hobbles closer, sniffing the hand interestedly before licking the tips of Roderich's fingers curiously.)

Austria: (Chokes out a giggle, a wobbly smile on his face.)

Spain: (Gives a small smile from behind the peephole. It's helping.)

Kitten: Mew?  (Pads closer, rubbing up under the other's hand, its little leather wings fluttering a bit.)

Austria: (Gingerly picks up the kitten, setting it on his lap to stroke down its back.)

Kitten: (Chirps, purring under the other's hands.)

Austria: (Sniffles once more, still petting the tiny kitten. It didn't do anything wrong.)

Kitten: (Nuzzles up under Roderich's chin, gently kitten-licking his wet and salty face.)

Austria: (Quietly laughs at the ticklish sensation, carefully pulling it away from his face, smiling at the little creature.)

Kitten: (Meows at Roderich, chirping happily as it purrs back.)

Austria: (Gently kisses its head, scratching behind its ears.)

Kitten: (Leans into the scratching, purring thunderously in comparison to its tiny body.)

Austria: (Exhales, exhausted as he sets it back down in his lap, absently petting it as he rests. More and more is he lulled to sleep by the kitten's purring, finally passing out an hour or two later.)

Spain: (Watches for a good while, having had nothing to really do, but returns to his work. When he peeks back again, Roderich's completely asleep. Instead of leaving him be, like he probably should have, he silently goes over and carefully tucks Roderich into the bed, making sure he's comfortable with the kitten's company before leaving, off to more work.)

Austria: (When he wakes up much later, about supper time, the kitten is gone, taken away by a servant. The angel looks around the room, noticing he's tucked into the stupid-looking bed. Getting up, he sits down at the dining table, head down as he waits for his meal.)

Romano: (Comes up with Roderich's supper, entering and setting him up quickly before looking to the angel, his usual frown set on his lips.)  Don't fucking do that to me again. Control me. I did _not_ appreciate it, dammit.  (Turns, starting out.)

Austria: (Emptily.)  I apologize, sir.

Romano: (Snaps.)  And don't call me 'sir.' I'm not the bastard who keeps you here. I'm simply a servant- lower than even you, in your current state.

Austria: (Dully interested.)  Am I really? I thought I might be the lowest in society, here.

Romano: (Looks back at him.)  You are, unfortunately, favored specially by that fucking king. That makes you a higher priority than us for protection, food, clothes- everything. By a horrible fucking twist in fate, you get to be in a special position. Too bad you're that bastard's pet, otherwise it might actually be a favorable circumstance.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Thank you for the information. You are excused.

Romano: . . . Don't anger him. He's unstable.  (Leaves.)

Austria: (Huffs, eating his meal in solitude.)

Spain: (Not much later, he joins the angel, sitting with him.)  Hola. How is the food?

Austria: Fine, your majesty.

Spain: Mm. Just fine?

Austria: (Softly.)  It's very good, your majesty.

Spain: (Looks over the other's submissive expression. Good, he's afraid . . .)  That's wonderful . . .  (Lightly sets his hands on the table, trying to make himself into a non-threatening figure. Gently.)  Did you enjoy the kitten?

Austria: Yes, thank you.

Spain: (Small, soft smile.)  I hoped it would help. You were rather distressed earlier. . . . I did seem to go a bit overboard on the threats. I'm not quite as scary as I seem, I hope you know.

Austria: (His eyes flit away, finishing up his meal in silence.)  . . Your majesty, you are my supposed master. It suffices that I call you 'your majesty'?

Spain: Si, you may. But if it suits you better, mi amor, you may call me Antonio.

Austria: Yes, your majesty.

Spain: (Gently slips his hand into Roderich's, his thumb stroking over the back of it. Gently.)  Is your neck better now?

Austria: Yes. Thank you for your . . concern.

Spain: It is concern, mi amor. I do mean to put you in your place, but I'd rather not damage you. You're far too precious.

Austria: (Frowns, nudging his empty plate away from him.)

Spain: (Rubs a bangle, calling a servant to get the dishes.)  Come with me on a walk, querido.

Austria: As you wish, your majesty.  (Stands, following Antonio.)

Spain: (Links arms with the small angel, leading him around the castle.)  This is your home now. Soon enough, you will be allowed to wander these halls as well, with an escort, of course, but you will then be able to go where you please within the palace. Enjoy your new luxuries, querido.

Austria: (Stays silent, not finding it wise to voice some of his opinions aloud. He looks around each part of the castle they go in, though he very carefully never looks at the king.)

Spain: (Occasionally looks to Roderich, surprised to never see him look at the demon. He hums to himself.)  You don't look at me at all. Why?

Austria: Would you like the truth or a simple answer, your majesty?

Spain: The truth, of course. Simple leaves out important details, at times.

Austria: Your eyes terrify me. It is like looking in a vat of poison, or the eyes of a venomous snake.

Spain: (Looks away, surprised at the answer.)  Do they . . . That's quite unfortunate.

Austria: (Shortly.)  Then again, most demons frighten me.

Spain: As they should. But some are trustworthy. It's only the challenge of trying to find who those trusted individuals are.

Austria: (Snidely.)  A task that is impossible for an angel in Hell.

Spain: Not true. Behave enough for me to let you out. Your escort will always protect you.

Austria: Because my escort would be afraid of you.

Spain: Not necessarily. Many under me are not afraid of me. Instead, we have a mutual understanding, and that is enough.

Austria: Say what you will, but if you were drag me before your court and announce that whoever wanted me could have me- it would become a bloodbath for a demon to claim me.

Spain: Perhaps. Good thing that will never happen.  (Gently.)  I'm not _that_ cruel . . .

Austria: (Is back to walking in silence.)

Spain: (Accepts the silence, walking alongside the angel as he leads the other around. It isn't long before he brings Roderich back to his room, kissing the back of the other's hand.)  Do enjoy the rest of your night, mi amor. If you need anything, you can call a servant to bring you what you want.

Austria: (Nods, curtseying.)  Thank you, your majesty. (He goes over to the wardrobe, frowning at the selection of pajamas. They're either ridiculously cute or lingerie. Mostly lingerie. He speaks out.)  Goodnight, your majesty. Until next time.

Spain: (Smiles, blowing the angel a kiss.)  Buenos noches, mi amor~. Until next time.  (Leaves, going to his own quarters.)


	7. Episode 7: Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 1/6

*Stuck in his room, Roderich pants from his spot on the floor, lying on the cooler (though not by much) ground. It's been three weeks since he was captured, and rarely is the angel allowed out of his room, and really, right now, he would do anything to cool off.

Spain: (Comes in, checking on Roderich. (He had figured that the angel would struggle on the warmer days, and today's a bit warmer.) Seeing the angel on the floor, he isn't surprised.)  The floor is cooler for you?

Austria: (Scrambles up off the floor and away. He doesn't answer the demon, merely trying to keep well out of reach.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed.)  Still afraid of me. That's unfortunate.  (He comes farther in, closing and locking the door behind him, as he starts towards Roderich. He's concerned about the fragile, little angel.)

Austria: (Backs up further, swallowing thickly.)

Spain: (Pauses a moment, putting up a hand.)  Little one, stop. You're overheated, si?

Austria: S-stay away!

Spain: (Firmly.)  Come here or I make the room _hotter_.  (Makes a small, candlelight-sized flame in his palm to make his point.)

Austria: (Makes big, heat-exhausted eyes at Antonio saying, 'Y U SO???' and also, 'PLEASE BE JOKING'.)

Spain: (Extinguishes the flame, gesturing Roderich closer.)  Come here.

Austria: (Tiredly comes over, all of the angel just seeming to droop like a flower under the hot, hot sun.)

Spain: (Smirks slightly, simply booping the other's nose and putting his hands on both of the angel's shoulders, drawing out all the excessive heat.)  Feel better?

Austria: (Melts in complete bliss, nodding with his eyes closed in relief.)

Spain: Bueno.  (Leans in a bit, smiling.)  No need to be afraid, amado.  (He releases the other, starting to head out. Also letting go of the heat-block he was holding for those few seconds he was touching Roderich. Meaning? Roderich starts absorbing heat again.)

Austria: (Sits on the floor heavily, looking after Antonio sadly. He wanted to stay _cool_ . And not be dying of _heat_.)

Spain: (Looks back before he leaves, his eyebrows furrowing at the sad look. Is Roderich actually sad to see him go?)  Everything alright, querido?

Austria: (Nods, a minor pout on his face.)

Spain: (Simply.)  Truth, por favor.

Austria: (Minute flinch. Quietly admits.)  It's too _hot_.

Spain: (Frowns. He can't do much for the angel, but . . . )  Would you like to join me? I'm just heading back to my study to work.

Austria: (Immediately shakes his head 'no'. That, and he's too stubborn to put on any lingerie or any ridiculously short clothes (at least, in his opinion, ridiculously short) sent by the demon.)

Spain: Perhaps a change of clothes, then?

Austria: (Flat look of, 'hell no'.)  You mean the shear scraps of clothing you insist on sending to my room?

Spain: They aren't _that_ bad. They're lighter than you're used to, apparently, but I think you might personally _need_ them with this heat. Si?

Austria: No.

Spain: (Snappily.)  Then is there anything you _would_ like to help you with the heat?

Austria: A way out of Hell?

Spain: (Flatly.)  No.

Austria: Then leave me alone.

Spain: (Ignores.)  I'll get cooler clothes for you. How's that?

Austria: I don't need scraps of fabric.

Spain: (Continues to ignore.)  Bueno, I'm glad we're in agreement. I'll be back.  (He leaves, going to find something light and thin and _short-_ Something that Roderich would _hate_ and he would _love_. It isn't long before he returns, the clothes folded up in his arms so Roderich can't see what it is.)

Austria: (Hides behind the changing screen.)

Spain: (Follows the tracer in, holding the clothes around the side of the changing screen.)  Try these. You'll like them.

Austria: (Takes the clothes and promptly throws them in the wash basin.)  Go away.

Spain: (Firmly, a little pissy now.)  Put. On. The clothes.

Austria: (Seethes.)   **Na**.

Spain: Put it on or I will **make** you put it on.

Austria: I said _no_.

Spain: (Pads to the sink and grabs the clothes, coming behind the screen since he no longer gives a damn.)  You're putting it on.

Austria: (Backs away.)  No!

Spain: (Grabs Roderich and pulls him close, growling agitatedly as he begins undressing the angel. He's going to _force_ the angel into these clothes to teach him a _lesson_.)

Austria: (Screams, trying to fight of the demon, wildly flapping his wings in defense.)

Spain: (Pins Roderich against the wall as he changes the other into the new clothes, fighting the whole way. When Roderich's redressed, he spells them so the angel can't remove them. He gently straightens the clothes, no longer fighting with him.)

Austria: (Pants, sweating profusely, once again sitting on the floor.)

Spain: (Smirks to himself.)  My, it looks like we were doing something _much_ more interesting than we were. . . You do look gorgeous in that, by the way.

Austria: (Glares at Antonio, trying to wrench the dress off, only to whine in frustration when he is unable to.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325167/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: _Relax_ . Maybe now you'll understand _humility_. And take my offers when I offer them, instead of getting forced into lingerie.

Austria: (Mutters.)  I'm not the only one that needs lessons in humility.

Spain: (Pinches the other's ear slightly.)  Careful, there.

Austria: (Winces, trying to pull away.)

Spain: (Pulls him closer by the ear, giving him a semi-grumpy look.)  Quit it.

Austria: (Yelps, minutely nodding.)  Yes, your majesty.

Spain: Bueno.  (He lets go, booping the other's nose in the process.)  You do feel cooler, I imagine?

Austria: (Reluctantly nods.)  Yes sir.

Spain: See? It _helps_.

Austria: (Frowns.)  I'm basically naked.

Spain: Hush, you look _gorgeous_ . Sometimes we have to be basically naked to the be comfortable and that's alright.  (Somewhat mischievously.)  Would it help if _I_ were "basically naked" as well?

Austria: _No_. I have no desire to see your repulsive demon body.

Spain: I think you're judging it before you see it, querido. Probably because of the demon factor. Either way, give me a _chance_. Can you do that~?

Austria: _Na_.

Spain: Oh, come _on_ . I've done nothing to seriously harm you. Absolutely _nothing_ . I've not taken advantage of you, beaten you, cut you, or anything! The worst I think I've done is grabbing your ear or spanking you. And if you _bothered_ to try and behave, I wouldn't have to do _those_ things _either_.

Austria: (Sourly.)  If you hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't have to try and run away.

Spain: See, this is where our opinions differ. Was your old life _really_ that good? Is this life _really_ that bad? If you didn't try to run away, you could be living happily and freely, within the confines of the castle.

Austria: Exactly. _'Confines'._

Spain: (Exasperatedly.)  Do you even know how good you have it down here? Compared to the way angels are treated down here _typically_ , you're getting a life of luxury. Do you realize that?

Austria: While the cage may be gilded, it is still a _cage_.

Spain: (He puts his hand under the other's chin, pulling Roderich's face up a bit more.)  A cage that's open to everyone except you. A cage where I protect you from everything that floats in and out of said confines. A cage where you are safe and have the _possibility_ of being happy, if you let yourself be happy.

Austria: (Keeps silent, his eyes cast downward.)

Spain: (Gently.)  Look at me, Roderich.

Austria: (Looks up.)

Spain: (Gently, yet firmly.)  There is so much that I _could_ do to you, Roderich. Things my advisors have been pushing me to do, but I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to accept this, without being forced to by means of being broken.

Austria: (Flinches at the word 'broken'. Carefully nodding in understanding, Roderich sighs, slightly disheartened.)

Spain: (Sighs as well, leaning down to gently kiss the other's forehead. Softly.)  Give it a chance, querido. Give _me_ a chance.  (He turns, starting to leave.)

Austria: . . . Maybe.

Spain: (Gently as he opens the door.)  Trust me, querido. One chance is all you'll need to see.

Austria: . . .

Spain: (Leaves, off to go do some work.)

Austria: (Struggles with the lingerie for a little bit more before giving up. Sitting on the bed, Roderich rests his chin on his knees. He doesn't know what to think of the demon. He doesn't know if he ever will.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	8. Episode 8: A Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 2/6

*Four days pass, Antonio visiting two of those days to see his pet. Each time Roderich is polite to the king, but remains detached.

Austria: (Yawning in a bored fashion, Roderich walks around his room, once again looking at the wallpaper and other decorations. This room is so utterly dull. And the angel hates to admit it, but he has begun to lose hope that an extraction team of any sort will be called upon to save him. He forces a tear that threatens to slide down to stay unshed, instead going to the bed. Quietly, within his room, he kneels and fold his hands, beginning to pray.)  Dear Lord in Heaven and Father . . .  (The angel quietly murmurs more, just quietly praying to the Lord, hoping he will be answered, and subsequently saved.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560695900/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Is just walking back to his study, coming back from doing some work with his soldiers, when he cringes as he's hit by a _wave_ of _disgusting_ , **_heavenly_ ** power. Knowing the only place it would have come from, he snarls, instantly shifting closer to full shift as he charges up to Roderich's room, alternating between two legs and all fours. Getting there very quickly, he slams into the angel's room and growls loudly and deeply as he strides angrily to the praying creature.)   **_What_ ** _are you_ **_doing?_ **

Austria: (Roderich emits a short screech as he falls on his ass in shock.)  N-nothing!

Spain: (Snarls, advancing steadily on him.) **_Liar!_ ** _I can_ **_feel_ ** _all the_ **_light_ ** _in this room._ **_Half of the palace_ ** _can feel it._ **_Do you realize what you've DONE?_ **

Austria: (Awkwardly crab-walks backwards in fear, gulping as his back hits a wall.)  Your majesty! Please, calm down!!

Spain: (Growls, lifting his wings and cornering the angel against the wall as he grabs a fist-full of the other's hair.)   _The entire palace knows you're here._ **_Every_ ** _part of it. Beyond that, I'm sure most of the_ **_capital_ ** _knows. Congratulations: You've announced yourself to Hell. In one on of the_ **_stupidest ways!_ **

Austria: (Cries out in pain, pleading.)   _Please, I don't understand what I have done!_ What have I done to offend you, your majesty!?

Spain: (Lowly.)   _Hell knows you're here. The palace was less likely to be attacked by rebels when you were a secret. Rebels who, believe me, would treat you_ **_much worse_ ** _than I do if they got their hands on you. You've made a_ **_terrible_ ** _mistake. For me, and my work, and for your_ **_own_ ** _well-being_.

Austria: (Whimpers as his hair is jerked.)  I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-

Spain: _How wouldn't you know?! Praying in my palace or anywhere else in_ **_Hell_ ** _sends up a great beacon of light where there_ **_isn't_ ** _any light power. So you tell me: How did you_ **_not. KNOW?_ **

Austria: (Cowers, Antonio's wrath searing him.)  I didn't- I wasn't thinking- I just want to go _home_.  (Whines as the pain on his scalp is increased.)  Your majesty.

Spain: (Huffs, angry. He decreases the pressure on the other's scalp, looking down on him.)  This is your home now. Get used to it.

Austria: (The angel casts his eyes down, not disagreeing or agreeing.)

Spain: (Grumbles, pulling away. He holds out a hand for Roderich, still pissed, but having a job to take care of.)  Come. I need to bring you someplace more secure than this.

Austria: (Doesn't move, Antonio grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Roderich does his best to keep up with the king's much longer strides.)

Spain: (Eventually growls, huffing as he pauses to scoop the angel up and take him as far away from Roderich's room as possible. On the near-opposite side of the palace, he stops at a little room that somewhat resembles his study, opens the door, and sets Roderich down on the couch inside.)  Stay here. Only I will bring you what you need. No one else is to know where you are. _No more praying_. Understood?

Austria: (Nods miserably. He whispers.)  I'm sorry.

Spain: (Looks down at the other, pausing to take a calming breath. He leans down to kiss Roderich's forehead, turning as he starts out.)  You didn't realize the consequences of your actions. I understand.

Austria: (Flinches away from the kiss, his wings sweeping around himself to shield and hide his body.)

Spain: I'll be back a while later. Stay here.  (Leaves, obviously locking everyone in and out of the room as he goes to secure the palace.)

*Insurgents clamor at the gates, hungry for a taste of the angel.

Spain: (Quickly assembles the men he needs to mount a defensive strategy with an offensive tail-end. In only minutes, everyone and everything is in place and they're started driving back the insurgents. After a long, bloody battle, he returns to his hall to wash up, not wanting to return to Roderich covered in blood. When he's finally clean, he makes it a point to be calm and slow going to the room he left the angel. He does not want to frighten the creature anymore than he needs to or already has. He knocks, entering. Gently.)  Querido?

Austria: (Wrenches his hands away from where he was trying to tear off his collar. The angel acts like he wasn't doing anything.)  Is everything alright, your majesty?

Spain: (Eyes narrow slightly at the quick movement. For a change, he lets it slide. (Roderich won't get it off anyway.) He enters farther, padding to the angel.)  It is now. Come and join me for dinner. It's been a rough day.

Austria: As you wish, your highness.  (Follows Antonio, wishing to not be on the demon's bad side for the rest of the day.)

Spain: (Links arms with the other, leading him back to their hall.)  As far as we know, the insurgents have been subdued and eliminated, and none have entered the palace. However. . .  (Chuckles.)  You will not be happy with me when I say this, but you will need to stay in my room tonight, just in case. You will be much safer at my side during this time.

Austria: (Frowns, narrowing his eyes at the king. He just wants to get Roderich in bed, doesn't he.)

Spain: (Doesn't even have to meet the other's eyes to know _exactly_ what the other's thinking.)  No. I truly want you safe, mi amor. That is my duty.

Austria: Then I must politely decline your bed, your majesty.

Spain: I didn't say it was an invitation you could _decline_.

Austria: You have something other a bed to recline on in your room, do you not?

Spain: Doesn't matter. I want you close so I can keep you safe. You are safest at my side.

Austria: (Frowns harder.)

Spain: If it helps, I'm not asking you to wear anything in particular. If you'd rather have a long, conservative gown for this evening, then I would happily provide it to make you feel better about this.

Austria: (Surprised by the offer, Roderich hesitantly nods.)  That is . . acceptable.

Spain: (Nods, rubbing a bangle, sending for one to be delivered.)  Bueno.

Austria: (Tentatively asks.)  Shall we sup, then?

Spain: Of course, of course.  (Opens the door to the king's chambers courteously for Roderich, their supper already set up for the two of them.)  Sit and relax, mi amor.

Austria: (Does as ordered, quietly eating by Antonio's side.)

Spain: (Sits and eats as well, watching over the angel kindly to make sure he was eating well enough. He worried about the little angel, even if he pissed Antonio off, at times.)

Austria: (He doesn't look at Antonio, his attention diverted at his plate. He didn't know that praying could be so harmful in Hell. It made him want to experiment.)

Spain: (When the two of them are finished eating, he summons a servant to take away their dishes, rising on his own to change for the night.)  The gown is behind the screen for you.  (Strips off his shirt, revealing the thick, rippling muscles below.)

Austria: (Quickly goes behind the screen, not wanting to see more of the demon's body. Exhaling, Roderich changes into the article, staying there until Antonio calls him. He would rather not see the other's vile member, thank you very much.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325337/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Waiting for the other, he eventually calls the other out, smiling at the gorgeous gown-clad angel. He's a little surprised the other wore the necklace and the gloves, but he's not complaining. He wanted to see how the other looked anyway. He stands- chest still bare, but now with loose sleeping pants on his bottom that barely go past his knees -and smiles as he slowly pads to the other. He gestures with a hand for Roderich to turn in a circle.)  Give a turn, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, turning for the king.)

Spain: (Smiles more, his eyes filled with kindness and the tiniest hint of something a little less _innocent_. When Roderich's back is to him, he slips in and hugs the angel around his middle, murmuring sweetly.)  You look absolutely gorgeous, mi amor.

Austria: (Freezes, keeping his body loose, though he doesn't move a muscle.)

Spain: No words?  (Chuckles, kissing Roderich's neck softly before slipping away.)  You don't need to wear the gloves or necklace to bed, querido. I just wanted to see how they would look on you~.

Austria: (Minutely flinches as Antonio's lips touch his neck, nodding at the king's words. Carefully he removes the gloves and pearls, laying them out on an end table. Taking a deep breath, Roderich curls up on a chair by the- oh god the bed is _huge_. Large enough to hold ten or twelve men Antonio's size, it dominates the room. Surrounding the bed's edge, about four feet on each side was a layered curtain that was semi-translucent, the red and black fabrics gently moving with the tiniest of breezes. The last time Roderich had been in this room, he hadn't paid too much to the room’s layout, having been more concerned about the demon that had enslaved him.)

Spain: (Sits on the bed, resting back on his hands. He smirks at the other's surprised look as he looks over the bed.)  Que?

Austria: It- is it necessary for the bed to be so utterly _massive_?

Spain: (Laughs, smiling in amusement.)  Querido, I have a form that would fill this bed _easily_. It's very necessary.

Austria: . . I do not follow. Another form that fits in this bed- easily?

Spain: (Soft look.)  Si. A . . 'massive' form. Demons can shift to different forms, two in particular. Full and final shift. My final shift fills this bed easily.

Austria: Ah. I had heard of these forms, but I had no idea that 'final' had the potential to be so . . huge.  (Bites his lip.)  M- may I see this other form?

Spain: . . .  (Kindly.)  I would prefer not to, mi amor. It is . . very massive and animalistic. I would not want to hurt you unintentionally.

Austria: . . Oh. I see.  (Tries to think of something else to say.)  Good- goodnight, then.

Spain: (Gestures for Roderich to come to the bed.)

Austria: I'll stay on the chair. I am more comfortable here.

Spain: (Gently.)  Roderich. Come here, por favor.

Austria: (Grits his teeth, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.)

Spain: (Huffs a gentle laugh, scooting quite a bit closer before laying on front, blankets only pulled past his ass. He smiles at the angel.)  Come closer. You look cold.

Austria: I am not cold.

Spain: (Rolls his eyes.)  Shut it and come closer. I was trying to be nice about it.

Austria: (Comes closer by a foot.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  Beside me, por favor.

Austria: (Is now a foot and a half away from Antonio.)

Spain: (Accepts it, stretching a wing protectively over Roderich. He settles down, his other wing acting like a personal blanket.)  Buenos noches, mi amor.

Austria: (Shuts his eyes, ignoring the demon as he falls asleep.)

 

* * *

 

*The next day, in Antonio's study. The king is at his desk while three of his advisors talk with him about the issue of the angel.

Demon Advisor 1: Your highness, what are you going to do, now that the capital has felt Heaven's holy power in Hell?

Spain: I will be making a statement about the angel, but- for now -he will not be shown. He's not yet ready for it.

Netherlands: (Snorts.)  Still training it?

Spain: (Gives the general a stern look.)  Si. It won't take me long to finish my job on him.

Demon Advisor 1: Wonderful, your majesty! So many are curious after yesterday's . . outburst.

Spain: Hmpf. An outburst that will not be repeated.

Netherlands: (Exhales some smoke from his pipe.)  Good.

Demon Advisor 2: Your majesty, when are you going to show the being to the court, the council? All of them are _quite_ curious about it.

Spain: Soon enough. The court and council will need to be _patient_.

Demon Advisor 1: How unfortunate, they do hate waiting. They might even try to sneak a peek at it.

Spain: (Growls lowly, having little patience for the council, court, and their awful tendencies.)  They will wait. Just like everyone else. And if they try to sneak a peek. . . there will be consequences. _Heavy_ consequences.

Netherlands: I can increase the guards in your hall.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, por favor. That sounds like a very good idea. No one is to be allowed in the angel's room except specific servants and myself.

Netherlands: (Bows his head.)

Demon Advisor 1: Where is it now? Still within your chambers?

Spain: Si. He was sleeping when I came here for this meeting.

Demon Advisor 1: In your chambers, _hmm?_

Demon Advisor 2: Are you considering making it officially a concubine, your majesty?

Spain: (Small smirk, leaning back in his chair.)  . . . Perhaps. We will see.

Demon Advisor 1: (Reclines in his own chair.)  Out of curiosity, how is the creature's training fairing, your highness?

Spain: Slowly, but surely. He is very reluctant and rebellious, but I've been easily ripping that rebellion out without damaging him too much. Still has a long way to go.

Netherlands: (Puffs his pipe.)  There are the old methods you could resort to.

Spain: (Simply.)  The old methods are old. This is a new era and I would like to try my own way before resorting to them.

Demon Advisor 2: You could use drugs, or your, ah, ability, your majesty.  (He gestures vaguely towards the king's eyes.)

Spain: You're right, I could possibly use it. I still would rather not. I want to test his limits first.

Netherlands: Any limits found yet? Your father would have broken the angel in by now. If not, mostly broken it in.

Spain: (Snaps.)  Your questions test the limits of my _patience._ I am not my father and I am doing this my way. Leave it at that.  (The demon frowns, feeling something interfering with his connection with his main weapon, his halberd. He waves a hand.)  Go and leave me in peace. I've had enough of your questioning and I have work to do- as do _you._

*All three bow, leaving to their duties.

Spain: (When the demons are gone, he rises and pads to his room, swifting opening the door and striding to where he left his halberd hanging high on the wall- only to find Roderich trying to get it down.)   _Roderich._

Austria: (Lands on the floor, halberd in hand. A desperate look on his face, and the angel charges one of Antonio's large windows, swing the massive ax at the glass to try and get away.)

Spain: (Charges after Roderich with a growl, grabbing the halberd before the angel can connect a full swing with the windows. He pulls it away and throws it aside, snatching Roderich's wrists.)  Stop that.

Austria: (Gasps as it's wrenched from his grip, the angel wincing as Antonio tightly grips his wrists.)  Let me go! I refuse to stay here, demon!!

Spain: ( _ROARS,_ his wings arching suddenly and massively above Roderich.)   _You_ are _MINE_.

Austria: (Pulls away from Antonio, trying to get away fearfully. He has nothing to protect himself. He's just a tiny angel stuck under the control of a demon king.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich in, heaving the angel over his shoulder as he marches him over to the bed, throwing him down before beginning to loom again.)  I _warned_ you, little one . . .

Austria: (Tries to roll away, his wings fluffing up in alarm. The angel gives a short shriek as Antonio wrenches him back towards the demon with a yank on his ankle.)

Spain: (Gets over the tiny angel, pinning down his wrists with one hand while his other strokes up under the angel's skirt.)   _Perhaps you_ **_want_ ** _this? After all, all you do is_ **_struggle_ ** _and_ **_fight_ ** _me_. . .

Austria: (Fiercely denies it, a weak growl pouring from his lips.)  NO!! Don't touch me!

Spain: _You say no . . . but I don't think you really mean it_. . .  (Nips and nibbles Roderich's bare neck and shoulders as he hand slowly pulls off the angel's lace underwear, teasing the skin.)

Austria: (Slams his leg into Antonio's side, right under the demon's ribs.)  I SAID NO.

Spain: (Groans as he collapses a bit from the force of the kick, snarling weakly as he drags Roderich back under him, hissing.) _It doesn't matter what YOU say._

Austria: _I will NOT be your WHORE_.

Spain: _That is one of YOUR new DUTIES, so I believe you WILL_ .  (Leans in more, growling in the other's face.)   _Or face the consequences of your actions_.

Austria: (His halo flashes into existence for barely a tenth of a second when he fights to release his power, but that's all he needs. The sharp-edged ring cuts into Antonio's forehead, causing the demon to bleed, as well as blinding him with its light a small bit. In that moment Roderich is able to escape Antonio’s hold, backing up with a stricken expression.)

Spain: (Snarls, wrenching himself back in pain. He wipes his forehead, beads of blood still dripping down his face. More and more as he grows angrier, his features shift more full- the full shift, blood, and dark look in his eyes all making the demon look terrifying- more so than usual. His chest resonates with a deep growl, him stalking towards the angel angrily.)   _You_ **_PUTA_ **.

Austria: (Starts hyperventilating, trying to draw air into his lungs as this . . this _monster_ comes towards him. Holding back any noises of fear, the angel races for the door, only to trip on the rug and smack his head on the marble floor, being knocked unconscious; partially from his head hitting the floor, and partially from the drain of the collar preventing him from using his powers, draining him from when he called forth his halo.)

Spain: (Goes to race after him, stopping as the other trips, hearing the hard thud of Roderich's skull hitting the floor. Still angry, he walks over and kneels beside him, surprised to see him unconscious. He's still alive, but knocked out. Worried, but still angry, he still scoops Roderich up and gently lays him in bed, calling a servant to tend to Roderich's head as he goes and washes himself up. Still not calm after that, he goes to a concubine to wind down more, returning when he's nearly at a state of complete calm. He sits beside an unconscious Roderich, petting gently through his hair.)

Austria: (He's unconscious for two hours, finally stirring and blinking his eyes open to a soothing petting motion on his sore scalp. Seeing the king, he suddenly jerks upright and bolts off the bed. Disoriented, the angel falls to his hands his knees, the world spinning before his eyes. Roderich whimpers as waves of pain continue to shoot through his skull, his power of advanced healing stopped by the accursed collar around his neck.)

Spain: (Gently scoops the angel up, holding him close as he continues to pet through the other's hair. He doesn't do a thing, just holding Roderich close, but- eventually -he starts slowly healing the other's skull himself, murmuring softly.)  I told you not to disobey me, mi amor. . . This is not pleasant, is it?

Austria: (Whimpers, making a tiny noise of discontent of pain. Small flinches rock him as he feels the pain of being healed move through him, the angel hating Antonio for it.)

Spain: (Keeps Roderich close, rubbing his back soothingly as he finishes healing the other's head.)  You're alright. . . Just don't try to jump up when you feel better; you might be dizzy and fall if you do.

Austria: (Is barely able to nod his head due to the pain.)

Spain: (When he's done healing the other, he simply pets through his hair soothingly, holding him close.)  I've got you. . .  (Summons a servant to bring water for Roderich, helping the angel slowly and gradually drink.)  Easy . . .

Austria: (Sips gently, turning his face away when he's done. He just stays in Antonio's arms, his wings scooped around himself for comfort.)

Spain: (Gently pets over Roderich's wings, holding him close. He murmurs softly to him.)  Does your head feel better?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, your majesty.

Spain: Bueno . . .  (Pecks the top of Roderich's head softly, keeping ahold of him.)

Austria: (Hides his nervousness of what the king will do to him.)

Spain: (After a while, he gently speaks to the other.)  Tell me: What is on your mind at this very moment?

Austria: (Tells the truth in a roundabout way.)  You, your majesty. You are very powerful.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, I am very powerful. I'm glad I'm on your mind. Tell me more . . .

Austria: You're also quite tall . . and strong, far beyond my capabilities.

Spain: (Smiles, listening.)  Si, si . . . That I am. Anything else~?

Austria: (Strokes Antonio's ego some more.)  You are diabolical, plotting three steps ahead of me at every turn.

Spain: (Purrs, nuzzling the other's neck a small bit.)  Si, it's been working well for the most part. Except _you_ decided to touch one _particular_ item. Do you know how what that was~?  (Sounds very pleasant, but _isn't_.)

Austria: (Softly.)  . . .The halberd.

Spain: My halberd. A weapon that doesn't seem very special, si? Yet, that weapon means a great many things to me. And you grabbed it _without_ my permission.

Austria: (Freezes, looking up at Antonio with fear that's beginning to bloom in his eyes.)

Spain: Beyond that, you tried to use it to _break out._ You know what I'm going to do, si?  (Looks down at the other, calm.)

Austria: P . . punish me.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. What I've been _trying_ doesn't seem to work, so I will not touch you. That doesn't seem to help.

Austria: (Stares at Antonio, wondering what the demon has come up with.)

Spain: Do you want me to tell you, or would you rather just suffer the punishment and learn from the experience?

Austria: I would rather not go through either.

Spain: (Laughs.)  I don't think I'll tell you . . . Might be more fun.

Austria: (Frowns, scooting to sit up.)

Spain: (Gently helps him sit up.)  Last choice about the matter: Now or after you have something to eat?

Austria: (Makes his decision.)  I will eat first.

Spain: Bueno. What would you like, mi amor~?

Austria: Schweinsbraten with Semmelknödel dumplings and cabbage salad. I would also like some franziskaner to drink.

Spain: . . .  (Nods, sending for it the best he can.)  I believe I got that correct . . .

Austria: (Nods, standing and making his way to the table, sitting down in preparation of eating.)

Spain: (Follows quickly, in case Roderich's still not stable on his feet from the injury. He sits with the other, curling dominantly in his seat like the king he is, never relaxed.)  You feel well?

Austria: Yes, thank you.  (Not that he means it, he's automatically using his manners.)

Spain: Good, I'm glad you are.

Austria: (It isn't long before the food comes, Roderich eating his meal silently, if a little slower than usual. All too soon the plate is empty and taken away, leaving the angel and the demon king alone in the room once more. Staring at each other, it's a game of who will blink or look away first. Roderich loses.)

Spain: (Small smirk.)  Are you ready to face the consequences?

Austria: No, because I am not something to be tamed like some animal.

Spain: I didn't say you were an animal. You are more akin to a child, at this point. Touching things you shouldn't, always trying to get away, mouthing off- I am simply trying to teach you manners that will suit you well here in Hell.

Austria: (Clenches his teeth, choking down his indignant glare he would have shot at the king.)

Spain: (Rises, reaching out to take Roderich's hand and pull him to his feet, leading him along towards the dungeons, but in a _much_ more fun and private area.)  I will never make you learn something you won't need. I will never punish you for something you didn't do, but neither will I _reward_ for something you didn't do or learn. _That_ you will learn very quickly.

Austria: (Looks around, nervous.)  Where are we going?

Spain: A private torture chamber. You, luckily, will not be tortured _quite_ in the way the room was intended.

Austria: (Balks, but then steadies himself. He has gone through training for this. Maybe.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at the other.)  Nervous?

Austria: Mm. You do not frighten me with this.

Spain: (Laughs, highly amused.)

Austria: (Fights off the urge to hiss.)

Spain: (Chuckles, grinning at the other.)  This will amuse me greatly.  (He pauses at a door before swinging it open, the room . . . a bathroom. A _communal_ bathroom. He gently pushes Roderich in, the bathroom completely empty, and hands him a toothbrush. He smiles, waiting for the other to say _anything_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	9. Episode 9: The Bathroom Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 3/6

*Flashback:

 _Spain: (Chuckles, grinning at the other.)  This will amuse me greatly.  (He pauses at a door before swinging it open, the room . . . a bathroom. A_ **_communal_ ** _bathroom. He gently pushes Roderich in, the bathroom completely empty, and hands him a toothbrush. He smiles, waiting for the other to say_ **_anything_ ** _.)_

* * *

 

Austria: . . . . . . . .  (His eyebrow twitches at the dirtiness of the bathroom and Antonio getting on his last nerve.)

Spain: (Grins.)  Clean it thoroughly. Its cleanliness will be tested when you're done.

Austria: . . Please tell me there's something else I can wear to clean instead of this.  (Motions to the satin nightgown he's wearing.)

Spain: (Gestures to a box.)  There is something more . . angel-friendly in there for this job.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes at Antonio, opening the box to see- scraps of fabric. Gingerly picking them out, Roderich makes a face.)  You can _not_ be serious.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560696760/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: Mi amor, you have a lesson to learn. When you're done, the cleanliness of this room will be tested and I will be asking you what that lesson was. There are cleaning products in the cupboard, but all scrubbing will be with your hands or that toothbrush. Enjoy~.  (Sweeps out, locking Roderich into the empty bathroom.)

Austria: (Chucks the toothbrush at the door, a shriek of outrage ringing from the bathroom.)

Spain: (Laughs, happily walking back upstairs.)

Austria: (Huffs, disgustedly taking off his dress and carefully hanging it on a hook- after cleaning it with the toothbrush, of course. He then puts on the skimpy outfit provided, considering whether or not he should actually clean. Deciding against it, the angel scrubs a spot by the door for him to safely sit on. He's not going to clean, thank you very much.)

Spain: (Returns a couple of hours later, some food with him in a little tupperware box (yes, of course demons have tupperware, don’t be stupid)). He unlocks the door and enters, frowning at the dirty state.)  Hmpf. Unfortunate. Are you declaring this _clean?_

Austria: I am declaring this _useless_.

Spain: So you refuse to do it?

Austria: Yes, I refuse to do it.

Spain: (Lifts up the tupperware a small bit, a sandwich inside.)  Then this is your ticket out.

Austria: (His eyebrows furrow.)  I do not understand.

Spain: Well, I was planning that- once you were _done_ cleaning -this room would be clean enough to _eat_ off of. Since you did not clean, you will have to eat this sandwich . . _after_ it's been set on a surface in this room. One _I_ get to pick. If you eat the sandwich and swallow . . you're done. Lesson learned. If not, you must finish cleaning.

Austria: ( . . . Oh, how he hates this demon.)

Spain: Make your choice. Finish or eat the sandwich.

Austria: ( . . An idea occurs to him.)  . . . I'll do it. I'll eat the sandwich.

Spain: The entire sandwich. Nothing at all will be wasted, torn off, or thrown away. Are you sure?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow. Either Roderich's a masochist or he's got something up his sleeve.)  As you wish.  (He walks around the bathroom, looking for the dirtiest surface he can. When he finds it, he pulls the sandwich out and sets it in the disgusting mess. Even he would puke at that, honestly. Too many mystery fluids.)  Eat the sandwich.

Austria: (Walks over, picking up the sandwich. He then slams into Antonio, forcing it into the demon's mouth.)

Spain: (Splutters, spitting out the sandwich before gagging, spitting angrily. He snarls, grabbing Roderich by the hair.) _You are going to pay_ **_dearly_ ** _for that, you disrespectful little_ **_shit_ **.

Austria: (Yelps in pain, clawing at Antonio's grip on his hair.)  Let go!

Spain: I don't think so.  (Starts dragging Roderich out of the bathroom, heading back upstairs to their room.)   _I told you time and time again to behave. This is your fault for not listening_.

Austria: (Fights against Antonio's dragging, trying to lash out with his wings.)

Spain: (When he's hit by a wing, he grabs it tightly around a muscled section, his claws digging into the flesh.)   _Stop FIGHTING_.

Austria: (Screams in pain, his wing shivering in Antonio's grip as he silently lets himself be dragged.)

Spain: (Drags him along, throwing Roderich into his room before following inside.)  Get up.

Austria: (A small sound of pain leaves him as he hits the floor. Roderich then forces his legs under him, standing shakily before looking at the demon.)

Spain: (Points to the nearest table, advancing towards the angel.)  Brace yourself on the table, back to me.

Austria: (Gulps, doing as Antonio orders, putting his hands down on the table and leaning forwards slightly. He can tell he’s on thin enough ice already with the demon king.)

Spain: (Follows, easily pulling the other's shorts down, leaving the angel bare-assed. He swiftly removes his own belt, pulling it completely from his pants to loop up, his other hand smoothing over Roderich's ass.)  So disappointing . . .  (Without much warning at all, he removes his hand and smacks the leather against the angel's flesh, going into a repetitive, rhythmic system. And he continues until the angel needs help to stand, him shaking so badly.)

Austria: (Keeps silent, biting his tongue and muffling any noises he produces, but he is no longer able to hold it back after Antonio starts going past forty strikes, the angel beginning to cry as well as short screams emitting from his mouth. Roderich's arms shake wildly as pain courses through him, eventually leaning his chest fully on the table. It isn't too much after that Roderich begins to slip off the table, his ass a burning, angry red in color that extends down to the back of his knees. At this point, the leather has also bit into the angel's skin, leaving a few cuts. Swaying, Roderich falls.)

Spain: (Drops the belt, catching Roderich and carrying him to bed. There, he abandons the angel, leaving a last thought.)  Just give in. It'll make your life better and more full of comfort.

Austria: (Barely hears Antonio, sobbing over the pain of his lower half, his face buried in his weak, shaking hands.)

Spain: Hmpf.  (Exits, letting the servants take care of it.)

Austria: (Barely feels as the servant turns him over onto his front, laying ice on him and wrapping up his cuts, otherwise leaving the angel alone fairly quickly. Roderich falls into an uneasy sleep, lulled into it by tea brought to him by the servants when they were taking care of him.)

Romano: (Comes in quietly, bringing supper for the angel. He's surprised to not see Roderich right away, setting down the food and wandering in a bit farther to see a figure asleep on the bed, being covered in ice packs and wrapped in bandages, at least most of his lower half is. He scowls, knowing immediately who was responsible. He gently sits down on the bed, petting through Roderich's hair comfortingly. He knew what it was like to be there, afraid and in pain. He really did know it well.)

Austria: (His head jerks up at the petting in alarm, but the angel sighs in relief when he realizes it's just Lovino. Barely above a whisper, having screamed himself hoarse eariler.)  Hello.

Romano: (Jerks back as well, startled, but relaxes when Roderich does, gently helping him get comfortable again.)  Ciao. Forgive me for startling you.

Austria: (Nods, wiping away at his reddened eyes.)

Romano: (Gingerly settles back in to pet through Roderich's hair again, speaking softly.)  This was your punishment? A rough beating?

Austria: (Nods. His voice is coarse, his vocal cords strained from all of his screaming.)  J-jo, for- for not taking my or-original p-punishment, a-and strik-striking out at him.

Romano: (Nods, pulling away to silently fetch a glass of water, helping Roderich drink without hurting him. Softly.)  You will really fucking hate me for this, but . . . let yourself go. Give in. Unless you can get out and really get out, there's no way resistance is going to fucking help you.

Austria: (Looks away, glaring at the headboard of the bed. Spitefully.)  Is that what you did? Roll over on your back and be a good whore for him?

Romano: (Snarls, taking back his hand before standing, suddenly angry and a little skittish. He doesn't want _anyone_ who doesn't remember to know what happened between him and the king.)   _Fucking Hell no_ . That bastard is just cruel and enjoys beating the fuck out of his _toys_ . Which is _you_.

Austria: _I'm not his toy_.

Romano: Look around yourself, Roderich. He will make you his fucking personal toy _very_ soon, if he hasn't already started.

Austria: He can try. I won't be his toy. Just like I was never going to follow through and be Gar-  (Cut off by a coughing fit.)

Romano: (Sits back down, rubbing Roderich's back gently before helping him drink water after his fit.)  Take it easy, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Pants, resisting the urge to throw a pillow. Roderich nods in response, laying his head back down.)

Romano: (Helps him settle back in.)  That's it. Rest. You'll need it.

Austria: (Sighs, his wings shifting to cover his beaten body.)

Romano: (Gently lifts a small part of Roderich's wing, trying to keep him from hurting himself by brushing the cuts and bruises. He strokes down Roderich's wing once, lightly, his eyebrows lifting a small bit at the softness. He pulls away, standing.)  Would you like me to bring your food back later?

Austria: . . I'll eat now.  (Weakly struggles, spooning the soup towards himself, doing his best not to spill.)

Romano: (Rolls his eyes, kneeling beside the bed to feed the angel, taking the spoon from him.)

Austria: (Exhales, controlling his anger. He can't even spoon soup into his mouth. Roderich allows the demon to feed him, quietly taking in the spoon fulls.)

Romano: (Gladly feeds Roderich, taking care of the angel. When the bowl's empty, he pets through Roderich's hair sweetly.)  Sleep for a while if you can. He'll be back soon. Per favore, for you, don't fight him.

Austria: . . I won't, not until I am better.

Romano: (Sighs, waving him off.)  Your life, your decision.  (Starts out of the room, only making it a few steps before stopping.)  . . . Be careful with him. He’s not a good man and he’s _very_ unstable. And emotional. If you crack open his shell, he might just give you the perfect opportunity.  --   _*Your opportunity to get out of here._

Austria: Thank you for your advice.

Romano: Hmm. Prego.  (Leaves.)

Austria: (Lays on the bed, falling back into a light sleep.)

Spain: (Comes back some time later, circling Roderich's sleeping form, his fingers trailing over the angel's wings.)

Austria: (Wings minutely shift, spreading a little before covering Roderich's lithe form once more.)

Spain: (Lightly strokes over the wings, gently tweaking a feather. What soft and interesting wings . . . )

Austria: (Awakens, shifting to look at Antonio.)

Spain: (Looks at the angel, a small curious smile on his face. He looks . . calmer than usual, his eyes not the poisonous color they usually are.)  Your feathers are very soft, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Croaks.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada.  (Smile.)  How are you feeling?

Austria: Awful, your majesty.

Spain: (Sits beside him.)  Anything I can do to help, querido?

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Stays with him, petting through the angel's hair.)  As you wish.

Austria: (Tilts his head into Antonio's hand, leaning into it. The petting is rhythmic and very soothing, unfortunately.)

Spain: (Blinks, a little surprised, but continues to pet through Roderich's hair sweetly, loving up the angel a bit.)

Austria: (Exhales, spreading his wings out to rest on the bed tentatively.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair and gently over his wings, glad the angel is showing his submissive side. He's also glad he doesn't have to be an asshole right now.)

Austria: (Admits.)  . . . I can't move my lower half. At all, your majesty.  --   _*Look at what you have done to me_.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Can you feel your lower half, mi amor?

Austria: Not through the pain.  --   _*You monster_.

Spain: . . .  (Frowns, moving to look over the other's legs and ass, removing the bandages to look over the other's wounds. He meets Roderich's eyes, staring _deep_ into him.)  Don't look away, mi amor. Listen to me very _carefully_. Ignore all the pain. Can you feel my hands?  (Gently squeezes Roderich's ankle, stoking over the skin as he uses his ability, keeping it as subtle as he can.)

Austria: I- I think so. It feels strange.

Spain: (Gently uses a claw to poke the bottom of one of Roderich's toes.)  Can you feel that? It's just a little prick . . .

Austria: Yes, though it's quite light.

Spain: (Hums, slowly stroking his hands up the other's legs to the wounds, keeping eye contact with Roderich as he heals the other.)  Focus on me, alright? Not the pain, just me. Can you do that for me?

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, your majesty.

Spain: Bueno, bueno . . .   (Works on healing the most internal parts of the other's wounds- deep bruises, nerve damage, stuff like that -and help Roderich out a little. He pokes Roderich's toe again, asking.)  Can you feel that?

Austria: Yes, it was very clear this time.

Spain: (Nods, glad.)  You feel the pain now, si? Is it as bad as it was before when I told you to ignore it?

Austria: No, your majesty.

Spain: There's still pain, I assume?

Austria: Of course, your majesty.

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course.  (He speaks regularly, letting Roderich slip out of his control.)  You'll be alright. And . . if you decide to not be so rebellious anymore . . I may remove the collar.

Austria: (Hums, nodding.)

Spain: So, be good.  (Smiles at Roderich, actually having humanity in his eyes for a change. He's having a good day.)

Austria: (Huffs, sinking into the bed.)

Spain: (Smile slips a bit, knowing Roderich still doesn't like him very much. (Not that he'd blame the angel at all for it. He's been quite the dick.) He gently scoots closer, trying not to disturb Roderich too much, and pets through Roderich's hair softly and comfortingly.)

Austria: (Opens his eyes from having closed them, trying to move his front around a little, his chest having gotten a little sore.)

Spain: (Tries to help a bit so he doesn't end up resting harshly on his bruises. Softly.)  Would you like anything to make you more comfortable?

Austria: More pillows, bitte?

Spain: (Nods, sending for more pillows as he stands and goes to the cupboards, pulling out the soft pillows there and bringing them.)  Where would you like them?

Austria: Under my chest, please.

Spain: (Helps position them, getting Roderich comfortable.)  How's that?

Austria: Better. Thank you.

Spain: De nada.  (The servant comes in with a few more pillows, him putting them near Roderich on the bed, but not in his way.)  And you have more if you want them for anything.

Austria: Thank you, your majesty.

Spain: (Gently.)  . . . You can call me Antonio, you know.

Austria: . . Yes, your majesty.

Spain: (Doesn't push it, just wishing Roderich was a little more relaxed. He, of course, didn't blame the angel at all. He expected this.)  That works as well, I suppose.

Austria: (He doesn't answer.)

 

* * *

 

 

*A few days later, Roderich is able to weakly stand, though his legs tremble like a newborn calf's. Antonio is very often with Roderich, spending time with him and trying to bond. He helps Roderich to walk, staying at his side and periodically healing the other in tiny, near-unnoticeable increments.

Austria: (Waddles uncomfortably.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325507/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Stays with him, insisting that the angel hold onto his arm so he doesn't fall.)

Austria: (Stumbles, falling into Antonio.)

Spain: (Catches him, scooping him up a bit so he has a chance to regain his own balance.)  Easy . . . Are you alright?

Austria: I'm fine.  (Pushes off of Antonio, trying to walk on his own.)

Spain: (Follows anyway, catching Roderich when he wobbles in a stumbly fashion.)  Take it _easy_. Por favor, querido.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I need to be able to walk.

Spain: You _will_. Let yourself heal.

Austria: The quicker I am able to walk, the better.

Spain: (Sighs, wrapping his arms around Roderich and physically stopping him.)  Relax. . . You're okay and you will walk properly soon.

Austria: . . .  (Nods.)

Spain: (Holds him, pecking the top of his head.)  . . . If you take it easy without me having to keep you from overworking yourself . . I'll take it off. Okay?

Austria: It is a deal.

Spain: Bueno.  (Kisses his forehead, letting him go.)  Now rest. Take it easy. We can work more on walking a little later, okay?

Austria: . . .  (Nods, letting the king lead him to a plush chair.)

Spain: (Leads him over, arranging the pillows in the chair so Roderich would be comfortable before helping the angel sit there.)  Are you comfortable?

Austria: As comfortable as I can be, thank you.

Spain: De nada.  (Sits in another chair beside him, his fingers lightly trailing over the other's legs, quietly sending little threads of healing power into the angel.)

Austria: (Looks down at Antonio as the king traces his legs, hiding a shiver at the intimacy.)

Spain: (Traces up to the angel's hand, being respectful of the other's clothing and overly intimate areas, and gently lifts the limb, trailing over each line and crease, the tiniest of curious smiles on his face as he does so.)

Austria: (Doesn't pull away, watching Antonio curiously in return as the demon plays with his hands and limbs.)

Spain: (Turns over Roderich's hands in his own, smoothing over every little abnormality, loving them. He seems perfect and porcelain, like a doll, but flawed in tiny ways that make him even more perfect. And Antonio couldn't get enough of it.)  Your hands . . they're very soft.

Austria: (Flushes.)  Th-thank you.

Spain: (Smiles more at the flush and the way Roderich's hands tensed and shook the tiniest bit when he heard that. He gently lifts the angel's hand to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on the inside of his wrist, looking up at Roderich.)  De nada.

Austria: (Blushes deep red. When Antonio isn't being an evil abusive asshole, he's fairly . . . decent.)

Spain: (Chuckles at the deep color in Roderich's face, smiling happily as he admires the angel.)  Beautiful.

Austria: (Looks away, very flustered. He doesn't know what to do with this demon at all.)

Spain: (Simply strokes his fingers over the other's hand, smiling happily in silence.)

Austria: (Asks.)  What is it that you do when not with me?

Spain: (Looks to Roderich, answering kindly.)  I run the kingdom. I speak with my generals, spies, informants, and others to hear the state of the land; I go through piles of paperwork and reports that cover even more; I train- myself and my soldiers, on occasion -and try to help work out the problems of my people. It's a delicate balance in this land. I quell rebellions and the rioting demons that flood the capital, and I reassure them the best I can. This is my land too, after all.

Austria: I see.  (Folds his hands, looking out  window.)

Spain: (Gently lays a hand over Roderich's folded ones, speaking softly.)  I enjoy answering your questions, Roderich. Feel free to ask what you will, alright?

Austria: . . Earlier, you said I was worth something in Hell. What exactly do I mean for you and your reign?

Spain: (Sighs, nodding.)  For me, you are a symbol of beauty and power. You know very well that angels and demons do not get along well together. For me- a _king_ -to have you . . under my control . . is a status booster for my reign. The people see me as the strongest king of the eight. I _am_ the only demon king to have an angel. My father did also, many, _many_ years ago, but it has not been common in recent centuries.

Austria: I am glad I am currently the only angel enslaved by your kind.

Spain: (Looks away, knowing that isn't true. If his father and his crew are still alive, that _certainly_ isn't true.)  Perhaps. I do not monitor foreign trade that does not concern my people. There well could be more angels in this realm.

Austria: (Frowns.)  I doubt it, Heaven has most likely closed its doors.

Spain: Indeed.  (Looks back at Roderich and speaks softly, meeting his eyes.)  I know I must sound incredibly horrible from your point of view. I apologize for that.

Austria: Mm.  (Doesn't believe Antonio is sorry.)

Spain: (Slips a hand into Roderich's, squeezing gently as he speaks to the other.)  You don't know me. You know a king and the way he can be. You do not know me. I apologize for that. I am sorry that the only part you know is the part that rules with an iron fist. I'm trying to separate myself from my position when I speak with you. It's a small offering, but it's what I can and will give.

Austria: Then I suppose I will have to take what I can get.  (Delicately leans his head in his hand, thinking.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Perhaps . . .  (Simply holds the other's hand, silent.)

Austria: . . Am I to 'clean' that bathroom again?

Spain: (Chuckles weakly, shaking his head.)  No, no . . . That didn't seem to be a very good idea.

Austria: I'm glad you agree.

Spain: As am I. . .  (Gently pulls away his hand, reaching over to unclip Roderich's collar, setting it to the side. Softly.)  Don't make me regret this . . .

Austria: (Warily watches Antonio, leaning back so Antonio would have to reach to clip it back onto Roderich. His power no longer blocked, the angel heals quickly, sighing as he's able to stretch out his legs with minimal pain.)  Thank you.

Spain: De nada. You feel better already, I'm sure.

Austria: Yes, I'm already mostly healed, your majesty.

Spain: Bueno. Please don't make me do that again. Your actions determine what happens to you. Make good choices, mi amor.

Austria: Of course, your majesty.

Spain: (Sighs.)  And stop calling me that. Por favor.

Austria: Yes, your majesty.  (He would much rather call the king 'his majesty', feeling that calling the other by his first name to be far too personal and . . would make them seem close, something they very much aren't.)

Spain: (Closes his eyes, somewhat frustrated by Roderich and his inability to just agree and call him by his name.)

Austria: (Carefully stands.)  Sir, I would like to go back to my cage now.

Spain: (Shakes his head, opening his eyes before carefully grabbing Roderich and pulling the angel down into his lap for him to sit.)  You think of this place so negatively, mi amor. With the right attitude, anything is possible. Everything I could possibly give you in this realm is yours. Learn to enjoy this place and its benefits.

Austria: (Makes a quiet noise of surprise at being pulled into the king's lap.)  . . Please. I would like to be alone, your majesty.

Spain: Then promise me one, little thing.  (Forces the other to meet his eyes.)  Make the best of this. Learn to enjoy your benefits here. Alright? Just try it, for me?

Austria: (As an assassin, he lies easily.)  As you wish, your majesty.

Spain: (Gently and sweetly kisses Roderich's cheek, letting him up.)  Gracias. I will leave you be, for now.

Austria: (Stands smoothly, allowing Antonio to kiss him.)  I suppose a guard will walk me to my cage?

Spain: (Stands as well, offering his arm to the angel.)  Nonsense. I can escort you back to your room. A cage, on the other hand, is a bit more of a job.  (Smirks, an eyebrow raised at Roderich sassily.)

Austria: (Frowns, just taking Antonio's arm and letting the king lead him.)

Spain: (Leads him along back to his room, taking the other's hand to kiss the back of it before letting him go.)  I'll be back around supper time, mi amor.

Austria: Hmph.  (Goes in, not looking back at the king.)

Spain: (Sighs at the other's attitude, sweeping away to take care of his royal business.)

Austria: (Sits on the frilly monstrosity that is his bed, crossing his arms and thinking. ' _How to get rid of Antonio . . ._ ' )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	10. Episode 10: A Late Luncheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> Enjoy ridiculous demon names that are ridiculous.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 4/6

*Time skip three days. Antonio's about to take lunch in his study alone, but today, it is _late_.

Spain: (Grumbles to himself when the food is increasingly late. He eventually just gets up, pissily marching down to the kitchen. He knocks harshly, scowling at the frantically bustling activity.)   _Why is my lunch almost_ **_forty_ ** _minutes_ **_late?_ **

Italy: (Bows, apologizing.)  We are so sorry, your majesty, but one of your taste-testers just keeled over, dead!!!

Spain: (Snarls.)   _Who was in charge of the food?_

Italy: Rimsburr, sire!

Spain: (Calls out.)   **_Rimsburr_ ** _! Out here. Now_.

Rimsburr: (Comes forward.)  Yes, your majesty!

Spain: (Grabs the servant and pulls him out of the kitchen, nearly _throwing_ him against the wall outside.)   _Who_ was around that food beside you? Every name or it's _your_ ass. Do you understand?

Rimsburr: (Squeaks in fear, nodding.)  Brimsley, Rontorten, Smexular, and Delisost.

Spain: (Hisses.) _Bring them here NOW._

Rimsburr: (Goes and grabs the other demons that had been the ones working on his highness's food.)

*All tremble before the king.

Spain: (Growls.)   _Did you see_ **_anyone_ ** _other than the demons beside you near my food?_

Smexular: There's always chaos in the kitchen, sire!

Spain: _I don't_ **_care_ ** _!_  (Growls deeply, his wings arching angrily and dominantly.)   **_Who is responsible for this?_ **

Delisost: (Minute flinch.)

Spain: (Gets up in Delisost's face, seeing the _tiniest_ flinch among the trembling servants.)  And what were _you_ doing?

Delisost: N-nothing, your majesty!

Spain: That is _not_ why you are lined up against this wall. You are here because of your _job_ . 'Nothing' suggests a _liar_. Are you the one who poisoned the food?

Delisost: No! No sir!

Spain: Then _who_ was around that food long enough to _poison it?!_  (Roars, turning to the other as well.)   _ALL OF YOU!_ **_WHO?_ **

*Smexular and Delisost finally push Brimsley forward.

Smexular: He did it!

Rontorton: We swear it! He's the one!

Delisost: I just didn't want to say anything because he's my cousin twice-removed!

Spain: (Silences them with a look and grabs Brimsley's shirt, pulling him in and staring deeply into his soul.)  Are you responsible? Did you _poison_ my food?

Brimsley: (Is unable to look away from the king’s eyes, unwillingly speaking.) Y-yes, your majesty, I did.

Spain: Did you have someone who worked _with_ you?

Brimsley: I got a note! And some money! They said there would be more if I succeeded!

Spain: Where is the _note_?

Brimsley: (Pulls it from his pocket.)  Here it is! I kept it because it smells so good . . .

Spain: (Takes the note, reading over it- the usual crap -and then tentatively smelling the paper, eyebrows furrowing at the scent. Vanilla and . . honey?)  Si, it does. . .  (Looks back at him, asking.)  Did anyone _help you_ carry this out?

Brimsley: No sir! Not that I know of!

Spain: (Looks to the others, dismissing them with a look before grabbing Brimsley and dragging him down to the dungeons to be tortured before execution.)  Gracias. You've been very forthcoming.

Brimsley: Noooooooooooooooo!

Spain: Oh, shut up. You must have known this would happen . . .  (Throws him roughly into an open cell, locking him up before heading out. Vanilla and honey . . . He smelled the parchment again, taking in the scent as he tried to place it. It smelled so _familiar_ . . . Then he realized: _Roderich_ smelled like this. He swept upstairs quickly, knocking before entering the angel's room. He smiled sweetly, despite the accusing thoughts in his mind.)  Roderich~. How are you, mi amor?

Austria: (Looks up from his embroidery.)  I am well, thank you. Did you enjoy lunch? The chicken the kitchen sent up was delicious.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321077812/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: Ah, I'm afraid I haven't eaten yet. A taste-tester dropped dead after he ate some of my lunch.  (Casually pads over, joining Roderich calmly.)

Austria: That is unfortunate. There is some food left on my plate if you would like to share, though it may be a little cold.

Spain: No, no, that's alright . . . The kitchen is working on getting me food that isn't poisoned at the moment.  (Sits beside Roderich on the couch, wrapping an arm around him.)  Though, I did want to check up on you, just to make sure they didn't try to poison or drug you as well. How do you feel?

Austria: I feel well, thank you. I doubt that many would care to poison a pet.

Spain: True, but to drug an angel and kill the king? Perfect opportunity, unless . . .  (Leans in, casually smelling Roderich's neck. There it was. That _scent_. Though a little different, it’s unmistakable. He frowns, kissing the delicate flesh.)  . . you set it up.  (Pulls back, frowning down at the angel.)

Austria: (Blinks.)  How would I have gotten the resources to do that?

Spain: There's one little demon that I know has been getting a little close for comfort . . . He's wealthy enough to provide the incentive and he works in the kitchen . . . Perfect place to be to leave your note and his money for that servant. So you tell me: Should I be asking that little puta about this as well?

Austria: (Actually forgets about who Antonio is talking about.)  Who?

Spain: (Gently takes the other's chin between his thumb and fingers.)  Lovino. The only servant that likes to stay and talk with you . . .

Austria: Ah, him. No, I haven't seen him in quite awhile.

Spain: Then who? Who stays to talk with you?

Austria: All who servants who attend me always try to ask me at least one question- about angels, Heaven, the like.

Spain: (Stares into the other's eyes.)  Were you involved with what happened, Roderich?

Austria: (Looks at Antonio's ear instead of his eyes, sensing danger.)  No.

Spain: (Gives the other a tiny shake, pushing his power into it as he stares into the other's soul.)   _Look at me_.

Austria: (Shivers as he's forced to look into Antonio's eyes.)

Spain: Were you involved with the incident involving my food being poisoned?

Austria: (Grits his teeth, trying to fight it, but the words slither out of his mouth.)  Y-y-yesss.

Spain: Who did you talk to in order to get the resources for this? Who was your accomplice?

Austria: I used Trovolo.

Spain: And Lovino?

Austria: No, I didn't use him. I knew you would suspect him.

Spain: He has tried to set up my murder before, so he would be the first for me to suspect . . . Was there anyone else?

Austria: No. Now give me back my will.

Spain: Hmpf.  (Releases his hold on the other, both physical and mental.)  You are a nuisance, pequeno . . .

Austria: There is an easy way to solve your problem. Release me.

Spain: Oh, you may be a nuisance, but you are _my_ nuisance.  (Stands, heading out.)  Now I get to clean up after you . . .

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  And what does that mean?

Spain: (Turns back, his eyes dark and angry.)  I get to see your little friend Trovolo.

Austria: Leave him alone, he was acting on my orders.

Spain: (Scoffs.)   _My_ orders are higher than _yours_. He needs to be punished for his disobedience.

Austria: (Shoots out.)  Did you expressly forbid him to do anything against this nature?

Spain: His basic orders are not to commit _treason_ . Conspiring with another to commit my murder _is_ treason.

Austria: It's not treason if he's loyal to me.

Spain: (Snarls, growing increasingly angry.) _I_ AM THE KING.

Austria: So it would seem, your majesty.

Spain: _And_ **_you_ ** _will stop disobeying me. I am sick and_ **_tired_ ** _of your insolence._

Austria: Then let me go.

Spain: (Goes to yell at the other some more, stopping himself to take a deep breath.)  No.  (Leaves, slamming the door behind him, not to mention locking it as well.)

Austria: (Surprised Antonio didn't do anything him, Roderich goes back to pensively embroidering, curious what the king will do to him.)

Spain: (Goes off in his rage, picking up the treasonous servant and having him join the first, torturing the two for hours to blow off some steam. Eventually, he just sets up their execution for the next morning, planning something very public to make a statement. He does a few other things, cooling down, before returning to Roderich's room, having decided on what to do with him.)  Come with me. Now.

Austria: (Doesn't fight the demon, going to him quietly, warily watching the other.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich down to a torture chamber, the entire room empty with the exception of weapons of all kinds lining the walls and a wooden coffin in the center, shackles inside. He pushes Roderich along to the coffin, scooping him up to lay in the wooden box.)  Do not fight me, or I'll make this worse.

Austria: (Wiggles a little in surprise of being picked up. His wings bunch up and he gives Antonio an uncertain look as he sits up in the coffin.)  What is this for?

Spain: (Binds the other's ankles first, moving up.)  Your punishment. A special one I've come up with.  (Pushes Roderich down, shackling his neck then wrists, above his head.)

Austria: (Starts struggling, his wings pinned beneath him.)  Untie me!

Spain: Not going to happen.  (Walks over to a rolling cart of crates, opening a small one up and pouring the contents in with Roderich. Rats. Dozens of them.)  Don't scream. You'll panic them.

Austria: (His eyes widen astronomically as he starts thrashing, trying to get away from the hoards of rats, the little creatures scampering all over him.)

Spain: (Pours more in, stepping back to sit in the lonely chair by the corner.)  Your punishment lasts half an hour, but I can increase or decrease it based on your actions. I don't suggest screaming or thrashing.

Austria: (His chest heaves a little as he shivers at all of the nasty sensations of their claws scraping along him, jerking his head away when one tries to crawl across his face. Groaning, Roderich tries to clench his legs together when rats crawl between them. When they nuzzle up and try to crawl under his wings, the angel screams, trying to thrash away, hating the feeling of their tiny teeth and claws looking for bedding.)

Spain: (Sits there, watching and timing the whole thing. When Roderich screams, he frowns slightly, watching over the angel carefully.)

Austria: (Panting, he tries to calm himself down, a tiny whimper leaving him when a rat scrapes along his hair, a shiver racing down his back. The angel starts talking, lowly pleading with the demon.)  Let me go, please let me go . . please, King Antonio, please . .

Spain: (Small smirk, standing and circling the coffin.)  And how do I benefit from letting you out?

Austria: I . . I'll let you touch me, wherever you want.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, smirking more.)  Oh will you? Is that all?

Austria: Yes, please, let me out! At least, take the rats away!

Spain: Hmm. . . Five more minutes is all the more you'll need, I believe.

Austria: (Shivers, whimpering. His eyes clench shut as he waits that small eternity set before him by Antonio.)

Spain: (Stands beside the coffin, petting comfortingly through Roderich's hair, pushing rats away from the other's hair and exposed feathers. He's not completely heartless, but he can be rather manipulative.)

Austria: (Calms a little as Antonio defends his wings and hair, shifting as much as possible to be near the king.)

Spain: (Small smile, glad he's being presented as a safe haven, a sanctuary, for Roderich. His idea is working well for him. When the five minutes are up, he gently unshackles Roderich's legs and up, taking care of the neck and wrists last before scooping Roderich up, holding him close as they walk away from the rats.)  You did well, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Clings to Antonio, not wanting to be put back in the box. Roderich's face is buried in Antonio's shoulder as he shivers in distress, huddled into the king.)

Spain: (Envelopes the other in his thick, warm wings, padding back to their rooms. This time, he goes to his chambers, slipping into the curtain-surrounded sanctuary of a bed, holding Roderich close.)  I've got you . . . I've got you, querido . . .

Austria: (He continually shivers for  long time. He's finally able to stop shaking after about an hour, laying back and closing his eyes as the stress finally leaves him, though he's still awake.)

Spain: (Has been purring comfortingly for some time, stroking carefully over the other's flesh and wings, and through his hair just as sweetly. He simply watching over the angel, keeping him protectively close.)

Austria: (Sighs, finally opening his eyes to look up at the king. Slowly he unbuttons his blouse halfway, also taking and partially unzipping his skirt, all in preparation of following through on his promise.)

Spain: (Gently puts his hand over the other's, stopping him. He meets the angel's eyes, simply collecting him and pulling him closer to protect. He can take Roderich up on that promise another time.)  Rest, mi amor.

Austria: . . .  (Nods, curling up again. He nuzzles up under Antonio's chin, tucking himself into the other's embrace.)

Spain: (Purrs, letting his eyes sink shut. He's glad that Roderich's relaxed and resting in his arms. He's alright with this. . . )

*Several hours later, after the two eat supper. Roderich has spoken very little in this time.

Austria: (Quietly.)  Your majesty, may I go to the bath?

Spain: Hm. Under one condition, you may.  (He meets the other's eyes, giving that stipulation.)  Call me Antonio. In public circumstances, I would prefer the more formal, but I would like you to call me Antonio in our private lives. Deal?

Austria: . . It is a deal, king Antonio.

Spain: (Nods, taking what he's getting.)  Go bathe, mi amor. Return when you're done, alright?

Austria: (Nervously leaves the room, taking a bath. Then, he tries to run away, sneaking past the servant assigned to watch him and around corners to escape from this Hell-hole. He won't be subjected to those things again.)

Spain: (The second Roderich starts sneaking away, he rises and follows, slipping ahead of the angel to corner him. He grabs the angel's wrists gently, looking down at him disappointedly.)  Roderich, what are you doing?

Austria: (Breaks down a little.)  I want to go home. I want my family.

Spain: (Eyes soften, pulling him close.)  I know you miss them . . . but I can't let you leave, Roderich. . .

Austria: (Bitterly.)  Why can't you capture someone else? Why aren't you content with the life you had before?

Spain: (Gently settles his hands on the other's cheeks.)  Roderich. I don't want someone else. You . . You make me calm down. Even when you frustrate me, I feel calmer with you.

Austria: (Doesn't know what to say, letting the silence linger between them.)  . . . Are you going to punish me for trying to escape?

Spain: (Gently strokes his thumbs over the other's cheeks, hesitating before shaking his head. Softly.)  No. No, I don't think I will.

Austria: (Softly.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Gently sighs, nodding.)  De nada.  (Lowers his hands, slipping one into Roderich's. He gives the angel's hand a small squeeze.)  Let's go back, alright?

Austria: Yes, your majesty.

Spain: Okay.  (Small smile, gently leading Roderich back to his room.)  Tell me a little about them?

Austria: I live with two members of my family and a pet. I . . I can't say more; I apologize.

Spain: Ah, of course. You're afraid I'd find them and bring them here. I accept your apology.

Austria: (Nods.)  Thank you.

Spain: (Gently squeezes his hand, a small smile on his face.)  De nada.

Austria: (Roderich lets Antonio lead him back to his room, going inside, his heart in turmoil.)  Goodnight . . King Antonio.

Spain: (Gently.)  Wait. Roderich, talk to me for a moment. Tell me what's on your mind, por favor.

Austria: . . Do you ever hear whispers, when you're alone?

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Whispers? I . . No, I don't think I do. You hear whispers?

Austria: Perhaps I'm only hearing servants. I wouldn't be surprised. I am an oddity, down here.

Spain: (Hums, thinking about it.)  I will look into it, to make sure. If it is the servants, I can get them to stop whispering around your room and bothering you. Alright?  (Small, reassuring smile.)

Austria: Thank you.  (Bows his head. Looking back up at Antonio, Roderich scans over the demon critically.)  Goodnight.  (He shuts the door, going to bed.)

Spain: (Sighs, nodding to himself as he goes back to his own room for the night, thinking about Roderich's concerns long into the night.)

-

*The next day. In the morning, Antonio has some clothing sent to Roderich's room with a note telling him to wear it. Meanwhile, the demon king oversees the plans for the executions of the two traitorous servants, coming to Roderich's room when the time comes.

Spain: (Knocks.)  Roderich, are you dressed and ready?

Austria: (Calls from the other side of the door.)  Yes, your majesty.  (Walks to Antonio once the door is opened, letting Antonio grab his hand.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325647/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Dressed in his own formal regalia, he takes the angel's hand to position him formally, Roderich on his arm as they walk in silence. He leads them down to the royal balcony, overlooking the thick throng of demons below, surrounding the executioner's platform. He releases the angel's arm as he takes his place at the front of the balcony. Quietly to Roderich.)  Stay there and say nothing.

Austria: (The angel sees what's going to happen, shaking his head. Roderich quietly snipes back.)  No, I do not want to watch this.

Spain: (Turns ever so slightly, glaring at the angel.)  You will stand there and stay silent, or I will make this a _reveal_ as well as an execution and _you do not want me to do that_.  (Faces back out, his wings stretching out dominantly to silence the people.)

Austria: (Snaps his mouth shut, tugging his hood down further.)

Spain: (When a good part of the demons do not silence themselves, he roars over the crowd, all of them silencing instantly. He pulls back his wings for the most part and speaks out to them, his intensity increasing as he does.)  Demons of South Hell. In recent days since the news of an angel within my palace was released, rebellions and treason have increased. These two servants were found in connection with an assassination attempt on myself and now . . they stand as an example. Anyone, in any position of power or lack thereof, will be severely punished if found in connection to treason. Our kingdom . . . is a _strong_ kingdom! Weak links that _compromise_ that strength will be **_eliminated_ **!  (He lifts his chin, looking over the roaring crowd. Without another word, he looks down to the executioner and lifts a hand, giving the demon the signal. In mere seconds, he finalizes the execution, the two servants eliminated.)

Austria: (Flinches away at the long deaths of the two demons, the two torn apart while on a bed of burning ice spikes, the angel shuffling more behind Antonio. He painfully waits for Antonio to grab him and leave, royalty usually among the first to leave at these sort of events.)

Spain: (Gives the crowd a final wave before offering Roderich his arm, walking away with him. Lowly to the angel.)  This will happen every time you set up an assassination.

Austria: Thank you for the warning, your majesty.

Spain: This is more than a _warning_ , mi amor. This is a **_promise_ **. I will always protect you here, but beware of your actions, for I will always punish you and those you use in such a way very severely.

Austria: (He'll just have to make sure he doesn't get caught, then.)  Yes, your majesty.

Spain: (Leads Roderich back to his room, opening the door for him.)  Have a good afternoon, Roderich.

Austria: . . .  (Goes inside of his cage, turning around quickly to face Antonio. He doesn't say anything, he merely watches while he pushes his hood off of his head.)

Spain: (Gives Roderich a hard look, quirking an eyebrow.)  What.

Austria: (Slightly narrows his eyes, turning around and going to his wardrobe, dismissing the demon.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow, entering the angel's room and shutting the door. He slowly walks to the angel's wardrobe.)  What is on your mind, Roderich?

Austria: Nothing that will be spoken aloud in your presence. I doubt you would take kindly to my swearing at you.

Spain: (Huffs.)  I would rather you be honest with me, swearing or not.

Austria: Fine. I would prefer it if you would leave.

Spain: I would prefer it if you talked to me.

Austria: I just did.

Spain: Yell at me if you must, but I want you to tell me how you feel. Right here, right now.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  You truly want to know how I feel right now? You would like to experience how it is in my mind?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. I would.

Austria: (Something about Roderich changes. His fury is palpable and his wings glow threateningly, purifying light dripping from them. The angel rushes forward, a hand of purity latching around Antonio's throat, Roderich pushing the demon back with measured steps.) _Get the fuck out of my room when I tell you to, you sick, monstrous, freak of a_ **_demon_ ** _._  (Roderich throws Antonio out of his cage and onto the demon's ass, the king's throat burned from Roderich's purity. The angel slams the door of his cage, focusing on his breathing before collapsing on the bed, spent from trying to hurt Antonio in Hell and in a time when he is so weak; so drained.)

Spain: (Hisses, clutching his throat as he coughs from the floor. He tries to growl, only hurting his burnt throat more from the attempt. He stands, weak on his feet, and returns to his room to rest and recover. Hours later, when he's healed, he pounds on Roderich's door, a scowl on his face.)  Roderich.

Austria: **_STAY OUT._ **

Spain: **_OPEN UP, RODERICH!_ **

Austria: (Shouts from the bed after taking a deep breath, having not moved since he threw Antonio out earlier.)   **_NO._ **

Spain: (Slams the door open, stalking over to Roderich's bed angrily.)   **_YOU_ ** _CROSSED THE LINE_.

Austria: (Jolts, weakly crawling from the bed, falling to the floor in a pile. Scrambling, the angel tries to crawl away from the murderous demon, Roderich pale and panting.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow at the other's pale and weak form, pausing to take a deep breath before scooping him up and putting him on the bed. He cages the angel in with his arms, growling down at the other.)   **_Never_ ** cross the line with me, Roderich. _I said_ **_talk_ ** _, not_ **_burn_ ** _my throat_.

Austria: (Squirms, snapping back weakly.)  You wanted the truth, you got everything I could _give_.

Spain: I wanted the _truth_ , not a physical _attack_.

Austria: (Glares at Antonio, crossing his arms.)

Spain: (Leans in extra close, his nose brushing up against Roderich's.)  You need to _beware_ , Roderich. You toe a _dangerous_ line with me.

Austria: (Shoots back.)  Then maybe you should get a pet you are actually able to handle. Like a gerbil.

Spain: I think you're _exactly_ the kind of pet I can handle, Roderich . . .

Austria: Obviously not. If our roles were reversed, I think I would have more control over you than you currently have control over me.

Spain: Perhaps. But this is _my_ kingdom and you- _you_ , dear Roderich -are _mine_.

Austria: * _Ha!_

Spain: (Grins savagely.)  And you think that you're the one who's in control . . . You wish.  (Leans even farther in, ravishing the angel's mouth roughly.)

Austria: (Cries out, biting at Antonio's tongue wrathfully, hating the invasion of his body.)

Spain: (Bites back, growling and ignoring the lingering tinge of pain that the action causes.)

Austria: (He struggles, but Roderich's unable to throw Antonio off, simply too weak. The angel then goes limp, letting the demon do what he wants to his mouth.)

Spain: (As the other goes limp, he frowns and pulls back, his eyes just looking . . desperate. Not even angry, just desperate. He knows this is wrong, but . . . it's a means to an end, right? His eyebrows furrow, him trying to look angrier and somewhat succeeding.)   _Why?_ Why do you just _give up_ and _lay there?_

Austria: (Takes a deep breath, regaining the air he lost. Roderich then speaks the truth, the reason why, unknown.)  I can't fight you now, I am too weak. It is better to conserve my strength for another time when I may need it.

Spain: (Snarls.) _I could_ **_KILL YOU_ ** _if I wanted to!_

Austria: (Resolutely.)  You will not.

Spain: _HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?_

Austria: (Simply.)  Because you told me so yourself. Besides,  (His lips quirk, an odd expression on his face.)  I can recognize another lonely creature.

Spain: (Falters, blinking at Roderich in shock.)   _Excuse_ you?

Austria: (Blinks at Antonio, going silent.)

Spain: (Growls, getting up and leaving.)  You know _nothing_ about me . . .

Austria: (Watches Antonio leave, sighing as the door closes. Roderich curls up weakly, closing his eyes and falling asleep, drained from using his power. He would have to be more careful with it in the future.)

Spain: (Paces his own room agitatedly.) _*Lonely? Why- That's stupid. That's RIDICULOUS. That's . . why Roderich's here. . . . . I need him . . ._ (Eventually, the demon curls up in a corner, a ball of unstable agitation and pain, and stays there for the rest of the day.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	11. Episode 11: Documentation and Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 5/6

*Timeskip, the next day. Roderich is curled up on his bed, sleeping after having had breakfast.

Spain: (Quietly comes in, padding silently to the bed to sit on the edge, looking down at the sleeping angel. He gently pets through the other's hair, his eyes calm at the other's peaceful appearance.)

Austria: (Stirs at the petting, looking up at Antonio. He asks the other, a little dryly.)  What do you want, your majesty?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321078082/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Stays silent for a while, consciously ignoring the dry tone, and pets through Roderich's hair, staying calm and quiet.)

Austria: (Begins looking a little disturbed at Antonio's continued silence, moving his head away from under the other's hand.)

Spain: (Gently grips Roderich's hair as he tries to move away, keeping him close.)  Stay.

Austria: (Freezes, staying where he is.)  Is something wrong, your majesty? Did something happen?

Spain: (Releases, continuing to pet through Roderich's hair. Gently.)  No, no . . . Everything's fine. I came to wake you, but . . you seemed very peaceful. Lo siento. For waking you.

Austria: (Uncertainly.)  If that is all . .

Spain: (Shakes his head, relaxed.)  No . . . but it can wait. . .

Austria: (Blinks, latching onto what Antonio said.)  What is it?

Spain: (Softly.)  It can wait a little while longer. . .

Austria: (Goes silent, waiting for Antonio to tell him. He can wait, he is capable of patience.)

Spain: (Rests beside the other, becoming more peaceful by simply resting and petting through the angel's hair. After a long while, he pauses his petting, looking down at the angel.)  I came to wake you for your physical examination.

Austria: (Is puzzled.)  Why do I need a physical examination?

Spain: To have a base record of your weight, height, general health, et cetera. It's for your benefit, as well as mine.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes cynically.)  It's to record that I am your pet in the event I get 'lost', isn't it.

Spain: That as well, si.

Austria: (Begins moving away.)  That is a little hard, considering that I am not your 'pet'.

Spain: (Grips the other's hair again.)  Stop _._ Moving.

Austria: (Hisses quietly as his hair is pulled.)

Spain: You _are_ mine, no matter what you think or say. So relax. Take what rewards it offers you.

Austria: (Quietly growls, beginning to glare at Antonio.)

Spain: (Is _very_ calm, but Roderich's growling makes his eyes start to narrow grumpily.)  Calm yourself.

Austria: (Snaps his mouth shut, but his glare becomes much more powerful.)

Spain: (Growls back, his eyes still minutely calm compared to how he usually is. He removes his hand from the other's hair, but grabs the angel's wrist rather harshly and pulls him up, dragging him along.)  Or don't.

Austria: (Gasps, dragging his feet as Antonio tows him to  . . wherever the examination is going to take place.)  Let me go, I don't need- or want! -An examination!

Spain: (Eventually, just pulls a collar from his pocket, slipping and clipping it around Roderich's neck before snapping on the leash and dragging him down the hall.)  Do you _think_ I give a damn about whether or not _you_ think you need one?

Austria: (Struggles when Antonio slips the collar and leash on him, then yanking on that.)  This is utterly-

Spain: (Yanks him more, growling.)   _Silence_ . You will behave and do as the doctor or I says, or I will do it _for you_.

Austria: (Stumbles, his wings snapping out to catch himself. Smoothly he folds them back up again, shooting Antonio a cold glare.)  Don't you _dare_ touch me.

Spain: (Shoots him just as bad of a glare, snarling.)  You gave me permission, remember? Or would you like to rejoin the rats?

Austria: I only gave you permission for one day. And no, I would not like to rejoin the _rats_.

Spain: You didn't specify on when you gave permission, so I still have permission until the day is done. Or you _will_ rejoin the rats. And I will enjoy it _immensely_.

Austria: Am I to understand that this is the day I am paying that debt to you?

Spain: (Laughs.)  Perhaps . . .

Austria: (Frowns at the noncommittal answer, nearly tripping when Antonio finally comes to a stop before a wide black door.)

Spain: (Knocks on the black door, waiting patiently for the old healer. (He doesn't like being interrupted in the middle of his work without knocking.))

Anaxagoras: MARK! YOU CAN TAKE THIS DAMN SHADKRIN BACK TO ITS STALL, I'M DONE EXAMINING IT!

Mark: (Takes the shadkrin out through the large, black door, screeching to a halt with wide eyes when he sees the king, bowing immediately.)  Your majesty! Forgive me, I didn't hear your knock!  (Turns and calls out for the old man.)  Sir! His majesty is here!!

Spain: (Stays silent. The boy's in enough of a tizzy over everything.)

Anaxagoras: THEN LET HIM IN, YOU DAFT DEMMEN!

Mark: (Squeaks, pushing the shadkrin out of the way, bowing again to the king.)  Please, come right in, sire!

Austria: (Balks, pulling back on the leash as he sees the large, equine-like creature, the 'shadkrin'. The angel is appalled to see that he is going to be seen by- )  What in the realms- !!

Spain: Gracias.  (Pulls Roderich in, cutting him off as they pass the shadow-horse.)

Austria: (Pulls back.)  Na!  (He fights back as much as he can, humiliated that he's in a- what he hopes isn't a- .)   _Please_ tell me this isn't what I think it is!

Spain: (Grabs Roderich by the collar, pulling him in.)  Si. You are going to be seeing a _vet_.

Austria: (Trips, having to hold onto Antonio's arm to keep from falling, nevertheless looking horrified at the confirmation.)

Anaxagoras: (An ancient demon, deep wrinkles are carved into his face and one eye is half-blind from the long scar running down his face. He totters over to the king, surprisingly agile as he sweeps into an elegant bow.)  Good day, your highness. We don't see you down here too often these days.

Spain: (Releases the angel's collar, gripping the leash instead.)  Indeed, it's been far too long. How have you been, Anaxagoras?

Anaxagoras: I've been well, I've been well, thank you, sire. Though that stupid demmen IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE. _WHERE ARE YOU, BOY?_

Mark: (Runs back, jumping through shadows. He pants when he returns.)  S-sorry sir! I had to take the shadkrin back!

Anaxagoras: (Huffs, cuffing the boy on the back of the head.)  What _took_ you so long?

Mark: (Yelps, rubbing his head.)  I ran, sir. That was the quickest I _could!_

Anaxagoras: Pfft, _excuses_.

Austria: (Is as far away as possible.)

Mark: (Pants, his head bowed in shame, though he sneaks peeks at the pretty angel.)  Sorry, sir . . .

Anaxagoras: Whatever.  (Turns back to Antonio.)  Now, you had something for us to examine, sire?

Spain: Si, I do.  (Yanks Roderich to the front, pushing him towards the ancient demon.)  The angel needs an examination and the creation of full records to go with him.

Austria: (Flinches, trying to turn around and run.)  Na!  (In his frustration, he begins speaking German.)  Ich werde es nicht durchmachen!  [I will not go through with this!]

Anaxagoras: (Scans the angel over, nodding to himself.)  I should be able to get you your documentation in a week.

Spain: (Yanks the angel back, holding him by the back of the neck.)  Bueno, that's perfect. Shall we get started with him?

Anaxagoras: Si, if we could start with his weight first, that would be ideal. The scale is over here.  (Starts leading his majesty and his pet over.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich over, getting him to the scale.)  Up you go, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Struggles, lashing out with his wings, knocking the apprentice and vet over and bruising up Antonio as he gives a short screech.)

Anaxagoras: Mark, get the damn wing-brackets!

Mark: (Scampers off quickly, returning with them as he prepares to help.)

Spain: (Grabs Roderich's wings harshly, stilling them the best he can so the vet and his apprentice can bind the wings down.)   _Now_.

Austria: (Panics, thrashing and fighting against all of the hands on him. He screeches.)  Get _off_ of me!

Anaxagoras: (Takes the metal appliances to pin the two wings down to the angel's back, it automatically winding around the angel's wings tightly like a noose.)

Mark: (Helps the best he can, taking a step back as they release the angel, his wings bound.)

Austria: (Yelps as he feels his wings be locked into place, staggering a little as Antonio forces him onto the scale.)

Anaxagoras: (Looks at the tiny angel's weight, writing it down on a clipboard.)  Mark! Go get my measuring tape so we can check it's height!

Mark: (Runs, coming back quickly with the measuring tape, handing it to the man. He pauses, just looking at the beautiful creature.)

Austria: (Shivers, sending a gentle, pleading look at Mark.)

Anaxagoras: (Has no time for nonsense, taking the moment to measure the angel and note it down. He hums as he looks over the notes.)  It's a little underweight, I suggest upping its food intake.

Spain: (Nods.)  Understood. He's a bit of a stubborn one, but a bit more food shouldn't be too hard, si?  (Smiles.)

Mark: (Having made himself busy, he blushes that the angel even looked at him, but feels a little bad for the creature.)

Anaxagoras: Now I'm going to check its teeth. Mark! Get me my medical gag and the chair!

Mark: (Perks up, grabbing both and bringing them over quickly, setting up for the vet.)  Here you go, sir!

Anaxagoras: We'll need to strap it down before I put the gag on it-

Austria: (Tries to tackle the old demon to hopefully injure him.)

Spain: (Grabs Roderich, yanking him back and pulling him into the chair, growling deeply at the angel.)

Mark: (Springs into action, strapping Roderich into the chair, being gentle with the other's wrists and neck, especially, glancing shyly at the angel's eyes.)

Austria: (Sends Mark a hurt look, like a deer caught in a trap, innocent and silently in pain. The angel wrenches his head away a second later as Anaxagoras tries to pry his mouth open for the gag.)

Anaxagoras: (Huffs after a minute.)  If you would, your majesty?

Spain: Of course . . .  (Grabs Roderich's head, pressing in his cheeks just where his jaw parts to get the angel's mouth open more.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28524122037/in/dateposted-public/)

Austria: (Makes a mewl of discomfort as the gag is fit into his mouth and strapped to his head, the vet adjusting the gag until it forces the angel's mouth wide open. Tears spring to his eyes as his jaw is stretched painfully, his eyes catching Mark's.)

Mark: (Freezes, his eyes glued to the other's distressed ones as he trembles. He doesn't like that they're hurting the angel, but he keeps his mouth shut, afraid of the king's wrath if he protests at all.)

Anaxagoras: (Pokes around inside the angel's mouth.)  It seems he still has all of his teeth, which is good . . though his throat is very interesting, if you would look for a moment-  (Uses a magnifying glass, a pointer, and a light to gesticulate to the different parts.)  -you'll see this angel's throat is highly advanced with the slight ridging and the miniscule holes so that it may produce sound to the best of his ability. It's a little different from others I have seen, but nothing too unusual.

Austria: (Winces, trying to move his head away, but it's kept firmly in place by straps.)

Spain: (Peers in, curious.)  Quite interesting . . .

Anaxagoras: (Gradually lets the gag shut, taking it out of the angel's mouth. He hands it to Mark.)  Put this on the 'to be cleaned' tray.

Austria: (Gladly just keeps his mouth shut, relieved that _thing_ is no longer in his mouth.)

Mark: (Quickly takes it away.)  Yes sir!

Anaxagoras: (Hums, going on to examine the angel's eyes, snatching his hand away when he tries to bite his finger off.)

Austria: (Hisses angrily.)  Keep your hands _away_ from me.

Spain: (Huffs, grabbing Roderich's hair firmly.) _Let him examine you without you attacking him._

Austria: (Hisses in pain, letting the vet look at his eyes and ears, the ancient being taking more notes on his clipboard.)

Anaxagoras: MARK! Go get me a syringe so that we can take a blood sample!

Mark: (Yelps, rushedly getting a syringe, though he's very gentle in taking Roderich's arm to prep and take the sample, looking at the angel comfortingly.)

Austria: (Looks at Mark from the corner of his eye, the most calm he's been this whole examination.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow at Roderich's calm attitude. Silently, he points it out to the vet, giving him a curious look.)

Mark: (Is just very kind to the angel, taking the sample and taking it where it needs to go.)

Anaxagoras: (Quietly, while Mark is taking the angel's blood.)  Mark has always had a way of calming animals down, I think it might be a latent special power of his. It seems that this ability has extended to calm your angel.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  So it seems . . . It's good he's here, then. It makes our task easier to complete.

Anaxagoras: (Speaks aloud.)  Now to the fun part: wingspan.  (Mark unstraps Roderich quickly, the angel standing, wincing as the wing brackets forcibly stretch his wings to the max.)  Let's see . . twelve feet, two inches . .

Mark: (Quickly measures them with Anaxagoras' help, eyes widening at the wingspan. It was _huge_ in relation to the angel’s height.)   _Wow_. . .

Anaxagoras: Indeed, lad. That's the same wingspan as our king, despite the angel being much shorter.

Austria: (Sighs as Anaxagoras folds his wings again, a tired glare on his face.)

Anaxagoras: Now for the other fun part.  (Eyebrow waggle.)  Time to strip.

Austria: NA!  (Spits.)  Perverted old demon!  (He backs up from the three, crossing his arms and keeping a tight grip on his clothes.)  King Antonio, tell him no!!

Spain: (Shakes his head, pulling him back.)   _Strip_ , Roderich. Or _I_ get to strip you.

Austria: (Shivers, looking at the three with a scared expression before peeling off most of his layers, leaving only his undergarments.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560697600/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Looks to the vet.)  All of it, or is this alright?

Mark: (Definitely checks the angel out, head to toe.)   _*Damn . . ._

Anaxagoras: (Looks the booty over for a few seconds longer than he should.)  Yes, I think this will be fine.  (Checks the angel's breathing, heart rate, and other, routine stuff.)  Bend over.

Austria: (FREAKS OUT BIG TIME, KICKING ANTONIO IN THE GONADS AND **BOLTING**.)

Spain: (Hisses, sinking down a bit.)

Mark: (Grabs the angel and murmurs reassuringly.)  Hey, hey . . . It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, I promise . . .

Austria: (Shivers, lightly struggling as he feels waves of this _calm_ wash over him.)

Anaxagoras: It seems we'll need to strap it down again. Tie it to the breeding bench, Mark.

Austria: (Struggles anew at the term 'breeding bench’, litanies of ‘no’s leaving his pink lips.)

Mark: (Smiles reassuring at Roderich, gently pulling him back as he softly responds to his teacher.)  Yes, sir.  (Holds tight to Roderich as he leads the angel to the bench, slowly calming him more and more.)  Now, let's go . . . I promise it doesn't sound as bad as you think . . . It's an old term . . . We're just here to give you an examination, nothing more . . .

Austria: (Gives Mark a desperate look, as well as Antonio, making noises of quiet distress as he's strapped to the bench, it forcing him into doggy-style.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500325797/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Straightens up a bit after awhile, still hurting a bit, and pets through Roderich's hair calmingly.)  It's alright, querido . . .

Austria: (Shrinks back, pleading.)  Let me go, _please_ let me go, your majesty. D-don't let him put anything and touch anything back there, please. I don't want that horrid old demon touching me, please . .

Anaxagoras: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Very well, then Mark shall do the rectal exam.

Mark: (Eyebrows raise, a little surprised, but takes it in stride, putting on his gloves and getting the lube.)  I'll be gentle, little one, don't worry.

Spain: (Nods, accepting it.)  Proceed how you will.

Austria: (His ears prick to listen to Mark.)

Mark: (Lubes up his fingers, speaking to the angel as he goes to keep him calm.)  Just relax and let his majesty keep you calm . . . This will be very simple and somewhat painless, as long as you stay relaxed, alright?

Austria: Y-yes . . .

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, listening to the assistant as well.)

Mark: (Kindly.)  Good, good . . .  (Gently strokes his clean hand over Roderich's back, the other wriggling a single finger in at first, carefully loosening him up and feeling around for any abnormalities.)  You're doing perfectly well, I promise . . . Stay relaxed . . .

Austria: (Focuses on breathing and the soothing petting Antonio is giving him, keeping relaxed.)

Anaxagoras: (Looking over the blood test results, he hums.)  It seems there will need to be the additional part of the rectal exam that we need to do. This one is a submissive angel. I'll walk you through it verbally, Mark.

Mark: (Nods, continuing.)  Yes, sir.  (He adds another finger, the two digits probing deeply, checking pretty much everything. He does take special care in lingering around the angel's prostate, both for medical reasons and simply because the angel was sexy as all fuck and splayed out for him. This was the best he was getting.)

Austria: (Roderich quietly moans, unable to help it as his hips lightly sink back to accept the fingers probing at his prostate, the sweet scent of edelweiss and chocolate beginning to fill the air.)

Anaxagoras: Have you finished the average exam?

Mark: (Lingers for an extra moment before nodding.)  Yes. Everything seems to be alright. You mentioned an additional part?

Spain: (Sniffs at the air, loving the scent coming from the angel. So intoxicating . . .)

Anaxagoras: Yes, if your fingers aren't long enough, I have a finger-lengthening and flexibility spell I came up with. What you need to do is find the prostate, and then follow the wall of flesh up until you feel where the wall becomes like . . the best way to describe it is like jello, or a very thick liquid soap. Maybe pudding.

Mark: (Eyebrows furrow, doing as he says, barely able to feel it.)  I think I found it . . .

Austria: (Gasps, bucking back onto the digits, his hole beginning to clench around Mark's fingers.)

Mark: (Strokes Roderich's back comfortingly.)  Easy, easy . . .

Anaxagoras: The wall will be very firm until it suddenly gets to this softer part, you'll need to be able to feel if it's solid on all sides of this soft spot. It should be pretty round, a circle or oval in shape. Let me know if you need the spell.

Mark: (Eyebrows furrow, feeling around a little while.)  . . . I'll be needing that, yes.

Anaxagoras: (Chants it for Mark to repeat.)  That's it, fairly simple.

Mark: (Lowly repeats it, glad when his fingers are able to stretch up and feel along the wall, easily finding the soft spot and rubbing against it.)  I found it.

Anaxagoras: Alright, now trace it to make sure it's the correct shape, then lightly run your fingers over it to make sure it all seems uniform in thickness.

Mark: (Nods, being very gentle as he does so, but he presses a small bit against it, not thinking it to be too hard as he checks for uniformity.)

Austria: (Mewls wantonly, purring as he bucks onto the fingers, the scent of chocolate and edelweiss thick in the air.)

Mark: (Is working so hard to just ignore the other's scent and wanton sounds, already rather hard under his thick jeans. It isn't long before he's sure everything's alright.)  It's uniform and rounded. Anything else?

Anaxagoras: Just feel along the opposite wall across from that area as you pull your fingers out to make sure nothing feels off.

Mark: (Nods, doing so as he asks.)  What was I feeling just now, anyway?

Anaxagoras: That would be- basically -the angel's womb. Don't worry, you didn't damage it by touching it, it's supposed to be able to withstand a good, solid fucking.

Spain: (Is getting good ideas, listening to these two. (Not to mention he's also pretty fucking hard from all of Roderich's sounds from this exam.))

Mark: Oh, I didn't realize. That's quite interesting . . . You'll have to share with me more about angels later, sir.

Anaxagoras: I can right now. Notice your glove- it's very wet, and not just from lube. Submissive angels often will self-lubricate, though males tend to make less. If you taste it, you'll find it's very sweet.

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, watching the two very carefully with his little angel, tail flicking agitatedly. (Protective mode has switched on.))

Austria: (Is quite out of it from being played with.)

Mark: (Fascinated.)  Really! What about . . .  (Gabbles on at a million miles per hour, finishing up the exam and looking to his teacher with bright, curious eyes as he asks questions.)

Anaxagoras: (Gives Mark a few pointers, though he also continues with his own exam of the angel.)  There's just a few last things we need to check. One, is the oil gland. Care to tell me where you think it is on an angel?

Mark: (Looks over the angel, pointing to a particular spot near a bend.)  Around here?

Anaxagoras: Correct, at the top of the wing near the alula. It's quite sensitive, as I have found, and is part of what produces an angel's sweet smell. The oil hydrates the feathers of course, but it also doubles as lube, especially for male submissives.

Mark: Oh, that's quite convenient. And especially intimate between mates. . . What do you need to check about the gland?

Anaxagoras: Typically, rubbing at the bottom of it is enough to stimulate it into creating oil-  (Rubs a gentle 'U' around the gland.)  -did you know, Mark, back in the day of Romulus, angel wing oil was sold as a perfume and as a drink? It is another substance angels produce that is usually sweet, without being overly so.

Austria: (Gasps, shivering as the gland is stimulated, oil slowly beginning to run down his wing.)

Mark: No, I didn't realize. . .  (Takes in more of the angel's scent, very curious about how the oil tastes. He decides against trying it, simply because of the king's presence.)

Anaxagoras: If your majesty doesn't mind, I do have some small shot glasses to collect some of the oil so that we may all sample it? It's been ever so long for me . . .

Spain: (Tail flicks, nodding.)  I'm quite curious myself. . . As long as it doesn't hurt the angel, I am alright with it.

Mark: (Smiles brightly.)  Oh, thank you, sire!

Anaxagoras: Oh, not at all, not at all.  (Grabs the glasses from his pocket, collecting oil into them, having to stimulate the two glands from time to time until they're all half-full and Roderich is a panting, aroused mess. He passes the other two their own glasses.)  Remember Mark, savor it.  (Slowly sips, humming happily over the taste.)

Mark: (Sniffs tentatively before slowly sipping as well, his eyes brightening up at the curious and wonderful taste.)

Spain: (Is still sitting with Roderich, petting through the poor, aroused angel's hair as he sips the oil, quite surprised that it's so absolutely rich and sweet and perfectly heavenly. It had to have been the best thing he'd ever tasted. He hums, happily surprised.)

Austria: (Mewls, whispering to Antonio.)   _Please_.

Spain: (Looks down at him, crouching to kiss the angel's forehead.)  Si, mi amor?

Austria: (Catches Antonio in an aroused kiss, out of his mind with desire. And then Anaxagoras starts inspecting his genitals.)

Spain: (Deepens the kiss, glad to have Roderich so . . _compliant_. He does pull away after a couple of moments, simply petting through his hair.)

Anaxagoras: (Makes sure the angel's penis is in good condition, it only taking a few minutes.)  There, the exam is done.

Austria: (Leans against the bonds, needing _something_.)

Spain: (Nods, the three of them removing Roderich's bonds, Antonio taking care of the angel by scooping him up. Simply.)  Have the clothes delivered to his room. Gracias for the help, Anaxagoras.  (Nods to the assistant respectfully as well, before padding out while wrapping the nude angel in his wings.)

Austria: I- your majesty- _Antonio_. . I . . please, understand. I cannot lay with you. At least, I cannot have penetrative sex with you that involves your member going inside me, please, understand.

Spain: (Gently speaks as he lightly nibbles up Roderich's neck.)  Why, mi amor?

Austria: (Smooth-talks the demon.)  I just can't; not yet. And right now . . I'm not sure how well fingers or mouth would satisfy me.  (Flushes a deep red.)

Spain: (Hums, very casual about the subject, understanding.)  As you wish . . . I can get you some types of toys, if they would help?

Austria: (Whispers, still blushing.)  Yes, please.

Spain: (Nibbles the other's earlobe.)  May I at least be a part of this, even if I cannot lay with you _directly_?

Austria: H-how?  (Stutters, his ears sensitive to the nibbling.)

Spain: (Smirks, murmuring seductively.)  I pleasure you and you pleasure me, mi amor~. I will abide by your wishes, as well- just as I've promised. . .

Austria: I- I um, uh . . yes.

Spain: (Stops teasing the other a moment to look at him, very seriously.)  Are you sure?

Austria: Mostly. Like, ah, I- I wouldn't mind if you watched, or- or watched and told me what to do, or- (Flushes. Anaxagoras may or may not have slipped him something that's making him this willing.)  -or you tie me down and fuck me with whatever toy you deem fit.  (Goes deep red, hiding his face in his hands, mortified that he admitted that to his enemy.)

Spain: (Pulls away Roderich's hands and deeply kisses the angel, everything about it gentle, but powerful. He pulls back to look at the angel, his eyes dark with lust, but still controlled enough to not just fuck Roderich right then and there.)  I'll stay and watch, but if you don't want anything else from me, I will not force you, pequeno. Alright?

Austria: (Agrees, shifting a little in his need.)  Yes, your majesty. _Please_.

Spain: (Murmurs.)  Antonio . . .  (Holds the angel close, kissing and loving him up as he hurries back to the his (Toni's) room. On the way, he orders an array of sex toys to be brought up, entering and laying Roderich down on the bed to sex up the angel more.)

Austria: (Moans, laying on the bed and arching up to rub his length against Antonio's.)

Spain: (Halfway through stripping he moans, grumbling a little as he leans down and nibbles down the angel's form, trying to hit every sensitivity he can. When a servant brings in the toys, his eyes flick to the door, him growling and arching his wings dominantly.)

Austria: (Not wanting Antonio to strike out at the other, he grabs the king's face on either side of his head with his hands and forces the demon to kiss, all the while motioning for the servant to leave quickly. When Roderich hears the doors close, he gives a slight sigh of relief, letting Antonio go. He murmurs to the other huskily.)  Why don't you show me these toys, m-  (He stutters.)  m-my demon.

Spain: (Sinks into the kiss, focusing on Roderich and what he says, surprised to be verbally claimed by the angel. He smirks, leaning down to kiss the other again.)  That sounds like a good idea, mi corazón . . .  (Gets up, stripping the rest of the way to show off his muscular form as he goes and brings them over for the angel, peeking through what was brought.)  What do you desire, mi amor?

Austria: (Points to a thick, ribbed dildo, as well as a stroker.)  Those two, please?  If you want to grab anything else . .  (Motions that that could be okay.)

Spain: (Takes the dildo and stroker, leaning in farther to kiss the angel's neck and collarbone.)  Let's just take it slow. . .  (A hand goes behind the angel, gently stroking around and over the angel's oil gland for some lube.)

Austria: A-ahh~!  (The angel cries out, aroused as the gland is played with, more oil seeping out of it to coat Antonio's hand.)

Spain: (Pulls his hand back to wriggle into the angel's hole, getting him a little more prepared before lubing the dildo and gently pushing it in.)  I've got you, amor . . .

Austria: (Mewls, arching as it enters his hole, pushing back onto it for _more_.)  Th-thank you, thank you!

Spain: (Lets the dildo go in as far as it can, pressing firmly in.)  Oh, _de nada, mi amor~_.

Austria: (Moans, bucking back onto the dildo fiercely, getting as much pleasure as he can from it. The angel feels it press into his prostate, stars bursting before his eyes as his wing-light winks.)  M-more, Gari-  (Chokes as it nudges into where his womb would be, rubbing firmly into it as his body craves for something he doesn't want- to be impregnated. The angel firmly bites his tongue as he realizes what name he had been about to say.)

Spain: (Barely notices the stumble, it sounding vaguely like 'Gary'. Who's Gary? He ignores it, for now, focusing on pleasuring the angel. He slips on the stroker, working the dildo within Roderich.)

Austria: (His hands clench onto Antonio's shoulders, thrusting into the pleasant warmth around his cock as well as spearing himself back onto thick dildo inside of him, the dual sensations driving him mad with lust as Antonio plays with him, torturing his every sensitivity.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich into his lap, being courteous with the other as he wraps his arms around the angel, thrusting the dildo harder into him. He leans in, kissing and sucking up the creature's pale flesh.)

Austria: (Screams as the dildo nails into him and Antonio kneads the tender skin of his neck with his fangs. The angel opens up his wings submissively, continuing to ride the toy eagerly.)

Spain: (Strokes a hand up Roderich's back, kneading around the base of the angel's wings as he rubs against him, trying to pleasure them both while still honoring the other's wishes.)

Austria: (It doesn't take much longer before the angel is cumming, going limp against Antonio as he tiredly sags from going tense from orgasm.)

Spain: (Moans, holding Roderich close, and reaches between them to stroke himself off, cumming not much later. He pants from his own orgasm, his hands stroking over the other's soft body. He looks down, gently pulling off the stroker, the device full of cum. Curious and seductive, he takes the device to his lips and licks up the white fluid within, purring at the taste of the other's load.)

Austria: (Sees what Antonio's doing from the corner of his eye, flushing, and then gaping as the demon consumes his cum.) _*That is . . kind of creepy. A little sexy, but mostly just creepy._

Spain: (Sets it to the side, gently pulling out Roderich's dildo as well, putting that alongside the stroker. He strokes his hands up Roderich's back, looking down at him kindly.)  Feeling better, mi amor?

Austria: Y-yes, thank you, your majesty . . .  (Trails off awkwardly.)

Spain: (Gently pets through Roderich's hair, thinking to himself. Softly.)  So, who's Gary?

Austria: . .  (Flushes.)  A character in a book.

Spain: Oh, really? What book, mi amor . . ?

Austria: One only found in Heaven, 'The Flight of Him'.

Spain: Hmm. Sounds very interesting for an erotic novel . . .

Austria: (Flushes deeply, having hoped that Antonio hadn't caught onto the fact that it _is_ an erotic novel.)  I- I read it because my aunt shoved it into my bag and it was a longer mission than usual!

Spain: (Smirks a bit.)  Of course she did . . . It's alright. I'm not judging you, pequeno. . .

Austria: (Huffs, shifting out of Antonio's arms.)  Let me go, I need to wash up.

Spain: (Laughs at the other's indignance, scooping Roderich up and wrapping them both in his wings as he pads out to the bath in their hall, sinking into the warm water in no time. Softly, starting to wash the angel up, pampering him.)  Relax, mi amor . . . I'll take care of you . . .

Austria: (Uncomfortably shifts, stiff as the other washes him.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's shoulder.)  Relax. You're extremely tense, mi amor. . .

Austria: (A tiny flinch leaves him at the kiss, but he forces himself to go loose as the other scrubs away at him.)

Spain: (Is extremely gentle with Roderich, loving him up as he washes the creature. Eventually, he gently bends the angel back to carefully wash his hair, giving him a soft, fond look throughout. He's very calm, the lust gone from his eyes and expression.)

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, no expression on his face as he impassively watches the demon.)

Spain: (Meets the other's eyes for a moment before continuing to focus on the angel and getting him cleaned up. He's trying to get Roderich to trust him- respecting his wishes, treating him kindly and with care, and giving him what he truly deserves -but he knows it will take time. . . he just wish Roderich understood. He gently straightens the other up and wipes the water from the angel's face, pecking the top of his head kindly.)

Austria: (Hums, getting out of the bath with Antonio and up the stairs to dry off with a towel, methodically getting everything. Casually.)  Do you have something that assist with drying my wings? Like a venting system? A blow-dryer?

Spain: (Dries off as well, shaking his head.)  No, I don't believe so. I can assist you, if you'd like. They look rather cumbersome to dry on your own.

Austria: They are.  (He gives his wings a small shakes, water splattering from them.)

Spain: (Pulls out a chair, gesturing for Roderich to sit.)  Here- let me help.

Austria: (Sits, spreading his wings for Antonio to dry.)

Spain: (Starts shuffling through Roderich's feathers, fluffing him up and helping the water dry out of the angel's wings.)

Austria: (Quietly purrs as his wings become lighter, no longer quite as wet.)

Spain: (Small smile, glad to be making the angel happier. When the angel's wings are dry, he gently stimulates the other's glands, just wiping the oil down the dry wings to keep them healthy. Pecks the top of Roderich's head, smiling down at him fondly.)  Feel lighter?

Austria: (Shivers at the stimulations, his head hanging loosely. The glands always seem more sensitive. When the other is done, he picks his head up, stilling at the peck.)  Yes, I do. Thank you for your help.

Spain: (Gently puts his hands on the angel's shoulders, squeezing gently.)  De nada, I'm glad you feel better.

Austria: (Nods, standing and going to the cabinet, wrapping himself in a bathrobe.)  Again, thank you. Your majesty, if you would, could you walk me back to my c- my room?

Spain: (Wraps himself in a robe as well, nodding.)  Only if you do me a favor and continue to do me this favor . . .

Austria: Which favor was that?

Spain: (Soft look.)  My _name_ , Roderich. It's Antonio. Please call me by it.

Austria: Yes, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Accepts it, though he's still not totally happy about it.)  Gracias, Roderich. Now come.  (Offers his arm, smiling gently.)  Let's get you back to your room.

Austria: (Takes the demon's arm, going inside of his room quietly.)  Have a good day, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Gently takes the other's hand before he slips away too far, kissing the back of it.)  Buenos dias, mi amor.

Austria: (Curtseys, going in and gently shutting the door once more. In his room is a box, the angel going over and opening it carefully. Roderich flushes as he sees the sex toys within, shutting the box and sliding it into a drawer quickly, hiding it from the light of day. Hell. Whatever.)

Spain: (Returns to his own room to dress, taking care of work in his study for the rest of the day.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	12. Episode 12: Presenting to the Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/24/2017 posting 6/6

*Timeskip a few days. Roderich pants in his room, the heat getting to him on this hot day in Hell.

Spain: (Comes to Roderich's door, knocking.)  Roderich?

Austria: C . . . come in, my lord!  (Tries to get himself upright from laying on the bed.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, coming inside to seeing Roderich a hot, panting mess.)  . . . Are you alright, querido? Am I interrupting anything?

Austria: No . . it's just so hot . . .  (Whines a little.)

Spain: (Sighs, a small smile as he pads in and over to the bed, sitting beside Roderich. He slips his hand into Roderich's hand, drawing away the heat.)  Just relax, alright? I just came to talk to you.

Austria: (Slumps in relief.)  About what?

Spain: (Gently.)  My court is demanding to finally see you. Their patience is running thin and I don't want to keep hearing their incessant bitching.

Austria: I'm not going down, I'm too hot.

Spain: (Touches Roderich's face, drawing away all excess heat.)  I can keep you cool, as long as you stay by my side.

Austria: (Sighs as the heat leaves him, slumping a little.)  I should change first, however.

Spain: Si, you should. I have something in mind, as well.

Austria: Such as . . ?

Spain: (Sets a little box on the bed, leaving it covered.)  It's a simple dress and matching collar. You can wear whatever underneath- they, most assuredly, will not be seeing below the dress -but the collar . . . (Quietly.)  . . and leash, are required.

Austria: (Frowns, looking at the box.)  If you could give me a moment alone, I'll change into this dress.

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course, of course. Join me in my room when you're dressed, alright?

Austria: . . Of course, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Smiles, pecking Roderich's brow before separating, leaving the room so the angel could change. He remains in his room, getting finished preparing for the presentation.)

Austria: (Changes, grimacing at the dress. He doesn't bother with the collar or leash in the box, leaving them as he goes to Antonio's room. He fights the urge to run, knowing he won't get far without something pre-planned.)  I'm here, your majesty.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500326157/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: Come in, Roderich.  (As the angel enters, he pulls his blood red cape on with a beautiful flourish, the fabric covering his shoulders and surrounding his body. He works on getting the ceremonial armor on as he speaks.)  Did you bring the collar and leash?

Austria: I did not, the dress is humiliating enough.

Spain: Lo siento, mi amor, but they're just a bunch of pervy old men. They want to see the angel, in its entirety. I'm drawing the line with the collar and dress, making it as comfortable as possible while satisfying the counsel.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, sitting down resolutely in a chair, not moving. Antonio can go fetch it.)

Spain: (Looks at Roderich through the mirror, rolling his eyes as he strides over next door to grab the two, returning promptly to slip the collar around the angel's neck, clipping it on, but leaving the leash loose. He goes back to putting on armor.)  It's at least flattering and beautiful, mi amor. Not like a simple band of fabric.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321078432/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Austria: (Frowns at the strands that go under his arms, as well as the dangly bits.)  It looks ridiculous.

Spain: Hush, it's flattering and beautiful. You look stunning, as always, mi amor. . .  (Grumbles to himself as he can't quite strap one piece of plating in place, his wings twitching in agitation.)

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  The plate is bent.

Spain: (Huffs, pulling it off, his tail twitching grumpily.)  So I see . . .  (Tries reforming it in his hands, doing . . . somewhat well in the process.)  None of this should be bent. It's just for ceremonies, not battles . . .

Austria: It was a wrinkle in the metal, perhaps the heat damaged it.

Spain: (Grumbles to himself, eventually just calling a servant for a replacement, having the bent piece get repaired. He clips the new piece into place, nodding at his own appearance.)  Bueno.  (Turns the Roderich, the cape flowing grandly with every step he takes, and smiles, padding to the angel and slipping his hands into the angel's.)  Mi amor, you look wonderful. The court will not hurt you. They will most likely request to see you stretch out your wings fully and perhaps even fly, but little more. They cannot touch or hurt you, you have my word. Alright?

Austria: (Nods.)  As you say, my lord.

Spain: (Gently kisses the backs of Roderich's hands.)  Are you nervous at all?

Austria: Of course I am, I'm about to be paraded in front of about one hundred demons.

Spain: (Softly.)  Don't be. You will be at my side the whole time, I promise.

Austria: (Hums, pulling away and just ready to get this done with.)

Spain: (Summons his halberd, holding out the other arm to Roderich.)  Come and stay beside me. If someone gets uncomfortably close, come back to me. I'll make sure they back off.

Austria: (Nods, mildly rolling his eyes.)

Spain: (Pecks the top of Roderich's head, leading him down to the throne room. When they're nearly there, he clips on the leash, holding it in the same hand as the arm hooked in Roderich's. He's a little nervous about having Roderich in front of so many lustful demons that he cannot necessarily control the best. They're all old and stubborn, making life very hard.)

Austria: (Follows Antonio, keeping his head up, slowing more and more as he senses the mass of demons they walk towards. Roderich pulls his head away, looking faintly alarmed and really beginning to drag his feet.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich a little closer, kissing his temple. He murmurs.)  All is well. You're safe, just stay with me, alright?

Austria: (His eyes are a little unseeing as he nods, a shiver racing down his spine.)

Spain: (Murmurs to him firmly.)  Listen to me, Roderich. Stay at my side. You will be perfectly safe. I _promise_.

Austria: (Nods again, more firmly this time.)

Spain: (Murmurs more as they walk.)  If you are scared, it's alright to show it. Just come straight to me. Even if you don't really trust me, _act_ like you do. Okay?

Austria: Yes, lord Antonio.

Spain: Bueno.  (Pecks Roderich's head, going along to the throne room. Once at the side door, he pauses for a moment before nodding to the servant, going through the newly opened door, Roderich at his left side- putting himself between Roderich and the demons temporarily as they take their places, the angel standing just to the left of the throne and Antonio immediately in front of his throne, a hand holding tightly to Roderich's leash.)

Austria: (Shivers once as he looks out across the demons, backing up a step or two so he's more behind Antonio.)

Spain: (Lifts his wings dominantly, the demons within the throne room silencing near-immediately as they see the show from their king. Glad he doesn't have to silence them, he speaks out among the demons, his voice ringing and echoing throughout the hall.)  Council members! For weeks you have requested to see the creature I have procured and brought to our fine kingdom. You are all here today because I, your king, have decided to grant that request.  (He gently pulls on Roderich's leash, looking back the tiniest bit to silently tell him to come forward.)  This is the angel of the South.

Austria: (Resists a tiny bit, frowning as he's pulled forward. His wings sweep forward a little to hide himself, not wanting so many eyes on him.)

Spain: (Chuckles, joking around to get the council laughing too.)  He's a bit shy, I'm afraid . . .  (Gently, he reaches behind the angel and presses a hand against his back, asking for his wings to pull away and reveal him more.)

Austria: (Bites his lip, sweeping his wings back and looking down.)

Spain: (Murmurs lowly.)  Lower them submissively.  (Shows him off proudly, a grin stretched over his face, though it's not entirely honest, as he leads Roderich down into the cleared and blocked off aisle.)  As you can see, he's _very_ lithe and small, powerful for his size, and simply _gorgeous_ , as angels tend to be . . .

Austria: (Keeps his wings down, flinching as some reach out to pet his wings.)

Spain: (His eyes turn cold as he growls at the demons.)  While beautiful, he- like a priceless antique -must _not_ be _touched_.

*Demons back up half a step, cowering.

Spain: (Lets a savage grin spread, showing off his long fangs and sharp teeth, continuing to lead Roderich about.)  While his body is small, it allows for many advantages for the angelic form. It also makes him _conveniently_ pocket-sized. . . Like a little canary~.

Austria: (Plants his feet, refusing to move at the insult.)

Spain: (Smirks at the little angel.)  And _very_ stubborn. . .  (He puts his hand on the angel's arm, heating the other up- not painfully so, just uncomfortably so in the already disgusting heat of Hell -and lifting his wings challengingly, though his eyes tell Roderich to simply _back down_.)

Austria: (Quietly groans at the heat, moving in hopes Antonio will give him relief.)

Spain: (Near-immediately relieves him of the heat once Roderich begins walking again.)  And _very_ simple to keep under your control, despite that stubbornness. . .  (Continues prattling along about the angel for a while before pulling him back to the throne and its platform, nudging the angel to show his full wingspan to the court.)

Austria: (Quietly sighs as he spreads his wings, his eyes dull as his wings lightly glow.)

Spain: (Grins as the courtiers begin murmuring amongst themselves at the gorgeous sight, giving him a light push to spin for the demons, all the while talking and talking and _talking_ to appease the old demons.)

Austria: (Doesn't listen to the boring bullshit, merely spinning once before going back to looking out across the crowd.)

Spain: (It isn't long before the presentation is finished, just more of the same for him and the angel. As they walk back, he unclips the leash, sighing tiredly as they go upstairs. Lowly.)  I'm so glad that's over . . .

Austria: I as well.  (Walks, wings sagging in the heat.)

Spain: (Entwines his fingers with Roderich's, dragging out all of the other's excess heat as they walk.)  Feel better?

Austria: Yes.  (He finds it funny, how much the demon seems to think he's suddenly become compliant, living in Hell.)

Spain: Bueno, bueno . . .  (Leads Roderich back up to his room, removing the collar at the door.)  I will allow you your afternoon, querido. Enjoy it. If you need any heat relief, I'll be in my study. Just knock.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: (Nods, going back inside of his room. Flopping on the bed that's ridiculously soft, besides just ridiculous, the angel plans.)

Spain: (Goes to his study to work.)

Austria: (Looks up when a servant comes in about an hour later.)  Good day.

Liberto: Good day~.  (Comes in, dusting and cleaning around the room in a thorough, but quick, fashion.)  Do you need anything, my lady?

Austria: Is there anything I could have to cool me down?

Liberto: (Hums, thinking quickly.)  I could get you something cold to drink and some wet clothes, if you'd like?

Austria: That sounds wonderful. Also, I was wondering if you could get me something? It's a plant that's grown here, red flowers and blue thorns?

Liberto: Oh, I can see if I can find it. . . I'll bring you the cooling items first, then look for your flowers, alright?  (Brightly smiles.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  Oh yes, please.

Liberto: (Nods, finishing up cleaning before sweeping off to go take care of that. Bringing back the cloths and iced drink, he helps Roderich get comfortable before going off to find that plant.)

Austria: (Crossing his legs, Roderich leans back in his chair as he sips his icy drink. Waiting for the servant to come back, the angel stiffens as he begins to hear whispering.)

Something, Someone: _Come to me, sweet angel. Delicious angel. Come to us and let me curl around you, devouring you from the inside out . . . Let me taste your feathers and the love held in your heart, your purity, sweet angel._

Austria: (A shiver races down Roderich's spine, his wings shining brighter in warning. He couldn't leave Hell soon enough.)

Liberto: (Comes back, eyebrows furrowing at the angel's wing light. It was beautiful, but he almost never showed it.)  Is everything alright, my lady?

Austria: (Blinks, his eyes darting to the servant. Forcing himself to relax, Roderich nods.)  Yes, thank you. I was merely thinking.

Liberto: (Nods, padding over.)  You looked rather distraught. Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?

Austria: (Leans back in his chair.)  I was thinking about how nice it would be to go anywhere I wanted, but the king does like to hold my leash.

Liberto: (Nods, sitting down near him.)  Si, he really does. But that's not necessarily bad. . . His majesty is one of the strongest kings in Hell. And, to be in your position, you're really treated like royalty in comparison to pets in the past.

Austria: (Slowly crosses his legs.)  Do tell me more.  (Explains.)  Antonio seems to like to keep me ignorant, on most things.

Liberto: (Awkward look.)  Well, I don't want to unintentionally go against his majesty's wishes . . .

Austria: (Uses a thread of his power.)  Tell me more~.

Liberto: (Stutters, a little frightened, knowing he shouldn't say anything.)  W-well . . . There was a pet he had once that . . he didn't treat well. . . . His majesty has had some issues- with his mind -and it's caused him to not be the kindest to that pet . . . He ran away in the end and refused to take the king back.

Austria: And a pet is able to do that? Without repercussions?

Liberto: H-he was . . special. Please, my lady, I shouldn't be speaking of this with you.

Austria: I see.  (Releases his power.)  How many flowers did you find for me?

Liberto: (Pulls them out of a bag, three blossoms in total.)  Just three. Is there any place you'd like them? They really are gorgeous . . .

Austria: They are, aren't they? Don't worry, I'll put them in a vase myself.  (Roderich stands, carefully picking up the blossoms and putting them in a vase with water. Caressing the blossoms, the angel winces as he cuts himself on a thorn.)  Oh my, clumsy me.

Liberto: (Jumps up, hurrying over to help the angel's cut.)  Oh no! My lady, you must be more careful . . .

Austria: I'll keep that in mind.  (He smiles at the demon, watching his pupils dilate at the scent of the angel’s blood.)  I apologize if this is uncomfortable for you, he has told me my blood is quite sweet.

Liberto: I-I- No, no, it's not uncomfortable, it's just . . . does it really taste as sweet as it smells . . ?

Austria: (Holds his hand up.)  I'm afraid that is one thing you might have to tell me. However, I've heard it's even sweeter if you swallow my Grace at the same time.

Liberto: (Pupils dilate further, meeting the angel's eyes.)  . . . Would you . . mind if I tried?

Austria: (Acts coquettishly shy.)  Mm, I'm not so sure . . what if you become greedy and try to take more?

Liberto: (Smirks, tail swishing just as flirtatiously as he comes closer.)  Oh, no, no . . . I won't become greedy . . . Let me try some~?

Austria: (Demurely flutters his eyelashes.)  I suppose it couldn't hurt, you will just take a little . . won't you?

Liberto: Of course~.  (Takes the angel's hand, smiling as he licks up the blood, pulling at the creature's Grace at the same time, desiring them more than anything. The taste is sweeter than honey and more _addicting_ than the strongest drug. . . )   _Oh_. . .

Austria: (Purrs, a smirk on his face for the quickest of seconds before he lets it melt away into something the demon will find much more attractive. He allows the demon to taste him, his mind plotting.)

Liberto: (Can't help but suck and lightly nibble at the cut, taking what he can. It's just so _sweet_. . .)

Austria: (Gently pulls his hand away. Soothingly.)  That's enough.

Liberto: (Pouts, letting him take the hand. Gently.)  Just a little more~?

Austria: . . You may take some later, when I am alone next.

Liberto: (Pouts harder, but accepts it.)  Si, my lady . . . Just ring me if you need anything, alright~?

Austria: Of course, mister . . ?

Liberto: Liberto, my lady~.  (Smiles, her wings fluttering a little flirtatiously at the angel.)

Austria: (Smiles.)  Thank you, Liberto. Though I may call in that favor now? Think of it as a trade, you get my blood, you be my runner.

Liberto: (Smirks.)  Anything~. What do you need, senorita?

Austria: (Plucks one of the flowers and places it in a bowl, using a glass paperweight to grind it into powder after using his power to kill and dry it out.)  Take this and find a way to get it into the king's clothes after mixing the powder with water and boiling it. Do not allow yourself to be caught or implicated, and I'll allow you more of my blood. Am I understood?

Liberto: (Nods.)  Si, senorita~.  (Takes the powder when Roderich's done grinding it up.)  I will do it as soon as I can.

Austria: (Good, he uses a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.)  I'll see you soon.

Liberto: I'll see you very soon~.  (Slips out, smiling at Roderich as he goes off to take care of putting it into the king's clothing.)

Austria: (Once the demon leaves, Roderich returns to the flowers, kissing a bloom and making a third one grow in the absence of the one he used. As long as Liberto is careful, no one should be punished. At least, no one on his side will be killed.)

Liberto: (Takes the powdered leaves off, keeping them with him for a day or so before he's able to boil them and sneak them into the king's clothes. Though someone saw him, they didn't say a thing, allowing him to get away with it for now. He returns to Roderich's room, knocking gently.)  My lady?

Austria: (Calls from inside.)  Come in.

Liberto: (Enters, shutting the door behind him. He smiles, padding over to the angel.)  Senorita, I did what you asked of me . . .

Austria: Have you treated the clothes already?

Liberto: Si~. The clothes have been treated and dried, being dispersed to his drawers.

Austria: Good, and you waited two days to do so as well, thank you.  (Gets from the table, swaying his hips as he goes over to the bed.)

Liberto: (Follows after those coquettish hips.)  De nada~.

Austria: (Slides onto the bed, reclining back to gaze at the demon.)  Where would you like to sample me? My thighs, my neck? Perhaps my shoulders or wrists?

Liberto: (Slides onto the bed with the angel, smirking.)  I get to choose this time? You only allowed me to drink from your wrist, last time.

Austria: Yes, you have done quite well. This is your reward.

Liberto: (Chuckles, looking over the angel's body.)  Might I sample your beautifully slender neck~?

Austria: You may, just remember you have to heal it afterwards. Any wounds I receive from a demon don't heal nearly as quickly as it would if it were just a blade.

Liberto: Oh, of course . . .  (Leans in, biting Roderich's neck to draw the other's blood from him, as well as his Grace.)

Austria: (Softly moans, his arms and wings wrapping around the demon, holding him close as he pulls at his energy.)

Liberto: (Pulls him closer, nibbling his neck sweetly to love the angel up. Pulling back, he smiles down at Roderich, licking the blood off his own lips.)  So sweet~.

Austria: (Smiles at Liberto.)  I am glad you like it.

Liberto: It's the sweetest, mi amor~. Just perfect . . .

Austria: (Pecks the corner of Liberto's mouth.)  Danke. Now leave, quickly. I'm expecting the king soon, and I don't want you discovered.

Liberto: (Kisses him back, getting up after healing the angel's neck.)  I'll be back later~. Ring if you need anything, mi amor.  (Smiles, slipping out down the hall.)

Austria: (Smiles after him, sitting up and making sure not a hair is out of place. He will succeed in escaping Hell, if it is the last thing he does.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, and subscribe~!


	13. Episode 13: Luring Him In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/26/2017  
> 1/5

*****Timeskip, the next day. It's the early morning and Antonio is getting ready for the day.

Spain: (Dresses, putting on some comfortable clothes that just came back from being washed, smiling happily at the way he looks. He starts off to his study to take care of some early morning work, not lasting long before he starts feeling cold and numb, then on fire. In pain and not sure why, he peeks under his shirt at the skin that feels that way, the flesh greyish-white and hard. Eyes widening, he rips the shirt off, stripping just to be safe. He immediately goes to the bathroom in his chambers, wiping down the skin thoroughly to get rid of the residue of whatever did this, hissing in pain. He snarls, calling up a healer as he sits down. Someone tried to assassinate him- again. He growls.) _*I WONDER who it was . . ._

Healer: (Comes in, immediately whipping out her supplies and attending to the king.)  Your majesty, are you alright? How much pain are you in?

Spain: (Growls threateningly, but his wings lower from their dominant state for the healer. He knows the healer's there to help him.)  More than enough.

Healer: (Works rapidly to heal his king, using magic, tonics, and gauzes to patch him up. Cold magic is especially harmful on Southern demons, making it harder for them to heal.)  I'm working as fast as I can, though your body may go into the specialized healing state- you know, where you'll shed your skin like a snake.

Spain: (Grumbles pissily in pain.)  Si, si. With frostbite like this, I wouldn't doubt it . . .

Healer: I wish you success in catching your attacker.  (Finishes up bandaging the king.)  However, I recommend light duties until you shed your skin, or heal.

Spain: (Huffs angrily, nodding.)  Si, senorita. Gracias.

Healer: Do you require anymore assistance, or no, your majesty?

Spain: I will be fine. Just dispose of those clothes.  (Points to the ones on the floor that he discarded in his haste.)

Healer: Would you like for someone to check your other garments, your majesty?

Spain: Si, I would. I don't trust my wardrobe at the moment.

Healer: I'll have someone take care of it.  (She curtseys to the king, bowing her head. The healer then leaves to do her work.)

Spain: Gracias . . .  (Waits a few minutes after the healer leaves to get up, padding over to Roderich's room, slipping in silently. He knows the angel's asleep from peeking into his room, glad to see he still is as he pads to the bed, looming over the angel- silent and angry.)

Austria: (Shuffles tiredly, turning over at the presence to peer up at Antonio, jolting awake at the anger, backing up slowly.)  Lord Antonio, is something wrong? Why- why are you wrapped up in bandages?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500326667/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Shuffles onto the bed, hovering over Roderich.)  What did you _do?_ Who did you hire _this_ time?

Austria: I didn't hire anyone, all who you have watching me are loyal to you, and you _alone_.  (Bitterly.)  Believe me, I have tried to get someone to help me. No one will.

Spain: (Growls.)  Roderich, so help me, I will force you to answer me and I hate using it on you, but I somehow do not believe you.

Austria: (Sighs, looking down, apparently giving up.)  There's nothing to lie about.

Spain: (Tilts Roderich head up, staring into his eyes.)  Tell me the truth.

Austria: (Uses his power- on himself. He hums a single note of sadness, urging himself to protect his boy and life, before talking.)  I meant what I said.

Spain: . . .  (Huffs.)  Fine. Perhaps you are innocent . . . this time.  (Grumbles, pushing himself off the bed, hissing in pain to the point he has to sit back down on the edge.)  Dammit.

Austria: (Quirks his head to the side. Dammit. If he tries anything now, like stabbing Antonio, he'll be the obvious suspect- He'll need to call Liberto, he has an idea.)  Would you like anything?

Spain: (Sighs.)  The people in my palace to not try to kill me?

Austria: I meant healthwise.

Spain: No, just . . may I stay with you for a while? I know it's early and all . . .  (Trails off, shaking his head and standing.)  No, never mind. Forget I said anything.

Austria: I hope your day gets better.

Spain: (Huffs, starting out.)  As do I, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Pats Antonio on the back. Because he's a bitch.)  Have a good day, my lord.

Spain: (Hisses, growling at Roderich minutely.)  And you, mi querido . . .  (Leaves, curling up on his bed in pain, trying to rest and let it heal.)

Austria: (After Antonio leaves, he changes into something a little more revealing. The angel then waits for Liberto to bring his lunch, legs crossed as he sits in the plush dining chair.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42465449285/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Liberto: (Comes upstairs with Roderich's lunch, knocking before entering, a small grin stretching across his lips as he sways in, eyes tracing the other's revealed form.)  Hola, senorita~.

Austria: Hello, sweet Liberto.  (Takes his lunch, gesturing to the food.)  You may partake in some of this, if you wish.

Liberto: (Stands behind him, her hands rubbing at and sliding over the angel's shoulders, arms, and upper back.)  No, no . . . Enjoy your meal. I have my eyes on a much _different_ entré . . .

Austria: (Quietly chuckles.)  From my neck again, Liberto?

Liberto: Oh, I was hoping to try something a little different, if you'll let me~?

Austria: Of course, I do like to indulge you, you help me so much. From getting me poison to chocolate, it's amazing what you can do.

Liberto: (Smiles, kissing the top of Roderich's head.)  You're just so sweet, inside and out~. I can do whatever you need for someone as sweet as you.

Austria: (Smiles, purring to the demon.)  I'll always appreciate it.

Liberto: (Purrs, leaning down to gently kiss Roderich's neck.)  May I get my taste today~?

Austria: Go right ahead, Liberto.  (Goes back to eating his meal.)

Liberto: (Tail swishes happily, he circles around and kneels in front of the angel, spreading the other's legs to nibble and bite along his inner thighs, teasing and getting his near-daily fix of angel blood and Grace.)

Austria: (Quietly moans, but Liberto drinking from him doesn't interrupt his lunch. When he finishes his meal, Roderich runs his hand through Liberto's hair, gently pulling the demon off.)  I think you're done for today, Liberto.

Liberto: (Gently clutches the angel's hips, looking up at him desperately.)  Por favor, just a little bit more. It won't hurt, I promise, I just need more, senorita . . .

Austria: . . Fine, I'll give you another minute. Make it quick, Liberto.  (Threatens.)  Or the next session will be shorter.

Liberto: (Eyes widen, immediately going down to suck the other's energy and blood away, taking as much as he can within thirty seconds or so without hurting Roderich too much. When he pulls away, he heals the bites with kisses, laying his head in the angel's lap.)  Are you feeling alright, senorita?

Austria: (Takes a deep breath, steadying himself.)  Yes, thank you. Before you leave, I need your help. I need you to find someone to kill the king and make it look like an accident within the next two days, while he's still weak. If the assassin cannot make it look like an accident, just kill the king.

Liberto: (Looks up at Roderich, nodding.)  I can do it, senorita, I promise.  (Standing, he leans in, pecking the other sweetly.)  I will make sure he's dead very soon.  (Turns and slips out of the angel's chambers, trying not to get caught in the act of consulting with Roderich. Immediately, he goes to finding an assassin who's willing to do the job.)

Austria: (Once Liberto is gone, Roderich changes back into his previous outfit, laying back down to rest. With letting Liberto feed from him, he's been more tired than usual. Thank God that he's been able to hide this from Antonio, the demon would be even more suspicious than he already is.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip two days later. Antonio is just leaving a meeting, his muscles sore and weary and he's showing signs that he's ready to shed his skin completely. The king wearily makes his way along the passage back to his room when the guard behind him is killed, the assassin coming at him and pushing the king down the long flight of stairs.

Spain: (Snarls, stumbling as he falls down part of the flight before catching the railing in his hand. He charges back up the stairs at the assassin, every demonic feature growing out in full as he attacks the other demon, despite his own injuries.)

Assassin: (Fiercely attacks the king, the she-demon lashing out with her knives and driving them deep into the king.)

Spain: ( _ROARS_ , savagely beating the demon back. His claws sink into the she-demon, wrenching her with a great heave to the wall, her hitting it with a great thud. He pants, still very weary, as he summons his halberd and gives a mighty swing, severing her in half with a single blow. Exhausted, he crumples to the floor, panting heavily.)

Assassin: (Dies with a screech.)

Guard: (Comes running.)  Your majesty!  (Heaves the king up, other guards coming to the scene. She walks her king back to his room.)  Your orders, sir?

Spain: (Winces in pain, trying to support himself as much as possible, though he's extremely grateful for the help.)  Find her identity and try to trace whoever hired her. It's someone within the castle that has access to my clothes. I don't-  (Wince, stumbling a small bit.)  -I don't doubt they are connected . . .

Guard: We will do our best to find the fucker, your highness.

Spain: (Sits on his bed, sighing and nodding.)  Bueno. Get to it, then . . .

Guard: (Nods sharply, leaving.)

Spain: (As soon as the guard is gone, he carefully lays down and curls up, resting. Normally, he wouldn't be this weak, but the incident with his clothes has left him too weary to be able to go places without guards at his sides. And with someone taking advantage of his weakness around the castle, he was _wary_ , especially for Roderich- for whom he cared deeply, despite the angel's past treasonous behavior.)

*A servant comes in nervously.

Italy: (Wrings his hands nervously.)  Y-your majesty? I was sent to attend you . . .

Spain: (Lazily looks over at the servant, settling back down on the bed, not moving a lot. His wings spread, uncovering his bruised and scaley form, the skin starting to just _fall off_.)  Relax. Your jittery attitude is making me nervous.

Italy: Yes sire. Would you like me to start peeling?

Spain: Si. Be careful about it, but peel off as much as possible.

Italy: (Nods, getting to it. He peels off the layers carefully and in the largest chunks he can, sheets of it coming off of the king.)

Spain: (Grumbles at the awful feeling, moving accordingly so the servant can pull the sheets of skin off, helping a bit as they go.)

Italy: (After quite a while.)  I've pulled all I can, your majesty. Unless you want me to do your face?

Spain: No, no. I can take care of that myself, gracias.

Italy: (Bows his head.)  Yes, your majesty. Do you require anything else?

Spain: No, you are excused.  (Begins shifting up, groaning from the soreness in his flesh as he goes to the bathroom to peel his face carefully, grumbling in front of the mirror. Frowning, the king sighed as he looked down. There really was no getting around it, was there. Antonio carefully pulled off his pants, quietly hissing as his skin was pulled. While Feliciano had helped with his legs, he had (thankfully) not helped with his penis. Taking a deep breath, Antonio reached between his legs, swearing in Spanish as he peeled long strips of gray, loose skin off of his dick, balls, and ass. Internally (and maybe externally), Antonio swore: He would kill whoever had done this.)

 

* * *

 

 

*It's been five days since the attempted assassination, and no information has been found.

Spain: (Growls, wings arching menacingly.)   _What do you_ **_mean_ ** _there's no trace? How can you_ **_not know?_ **

Guard: There is nothing to go on. We can't even find out the identity of the assassin.

Spain: (Slams a fist on the desk, snarling.) **_Get out_ ** _. Come back when you have something_ **_useful_ ** _._

Guard: (Goes out after a short bow to her king.)

Spain: (Growls deep in his chest, bunching up as he sits down in his desk chair, unbelievably angry. If he could just _find_ who did this. His mind continually returns to Roderich, but no one can resist his hypnosis. _No one_ . His tail lashes, too angry to work, too angry to visit Roderich, and probably just too angry to be around anyone in _general_ . Grumbling, he stares at the piles of paperwork on his desk before he hears a soft voice in his ear, turning to see his Roderich- _spectacularly_ nude and _gorgeous_ -with _demonic wings_. He huffs, turning away despite wanting to take in more of the other's appearance.)  Go away.

Apparition!Austria: _Oh Antonio, that's not what you usually say to me_.  (Pouts playfully before laughing.)

Spain: (Grumbles, starting to go through his paperwork.)  I have work to do, Roderich. Go _away_.

Apparition!Austria: (Whispers into Antonio's ear, tongue flicking delicately across the shell.)   _But don't you want to imagine taking me? Putting your thick cock into my tiny hole and breeding me as your little bitch?_

Spain: (Growls, though his tail just wraps around the illusion, keeping Roderich close in his mind.)  I would rather just _do it_ , rather than imagine.

Apparition!Austria: (Laughs again.)   _And why don't you?_

Spain: (Snaps.)  You're in my head, you know why!

Apparition!Austria: (Giggles, slipping into Antonio's lap.)   _Indeed I do_ .  (Nuzzles under Antonio's chin.)   _What's bothering you, my sweet?_

Spain: (Pulls him close, wrapping his wings around them.)  They guards and others cannot find who set my assassination this last time, nor the identity of my assassin, despite her body being right in front of them!  (Growls deeply, holding Roderich tightly in his arms.)

Apparition!Austria: (Coos.) _Poor Antonio, an assassin so unknown, no one knew her. It's like the one who hired her knew what they were doing. Like they knew who to go to, to not be found._

Spain: (Huffs.)  That's the most frustrating part. . . I'd rather just _know_.

Apparition!Austria: _I wish I could tell you, my sweet, but I can't._  (Kisses Antonio deeply.)   _What will you do, my king?_

Spain: (Returns the kiss just as deeply, his hands stroking up and over the other's nude form.)  I don't know, yet . . . I'm almost hoping it'll just come to me . . .

Apparition!Austria: (Sifts his hands through the demon's hair.) _I'm sure it will, you are so clever and handsome and powerful. It's horrible how so many try to kill you, my wonderful, perfect king._

Spain: (Leans into the hands, enjoying the praise, though he still frowns, eternally pissed about the assassination incident.)  Si, very horrible, indeed . . .

Apparition!Austria: _Come now, don't frown. Won't you smile for me?_

Spain: (Looks away for a few moments before sighing, looking at Roderich and smiling a small bit.)  I suppose . . things aren't so bad.

Apparition!Austria: (Grins, running his hands down the demon's body.) _No, they aren't. Now, as I said, what's next? Are you going to go visit the real me, or are you going to go hunt for your killer, or do something else? Decisions, decisions . . ._

Spain: (Thinks for a bit, looking over the other's face.)  . . . I'm going to go see how you're doing. That's a good idea.  (Gently nudges the other up before standing, smiling at the other as he starts out.)  Gracias for the help.

Apparition!Austria: (His tail flicks, the apparition of Roderich winking at Antonio saucily before fading away into the recesses of the king's mind.)

Spain: (Smiles as the other fades, slipping out to pad down the hall, knocking on the angel's door before entering kindly.)  Hola, mi amor~. How are you?

Austria: (Looks over at Antonio.)  I am fine. I see you are still alive.

Spain: Si, of course. Why _wouldn't I_ be?

Austria: I haven't seen you in a few days, and I heard about an assassination attempt. I had wondered if the assassin  was successful.

Spain: (Chuckles, sitting down beside the angel.)  No, no . . . I'm still very much alive. And I plan to stay alive for a good, long time.

Austria: How unfortunate for me.

Spain: It's not a bad thing if you learn to relax and enjoy it here.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes.)  I doubt you could do the same in Heaven, so I will kindly decline your hypocritical advice that originates from a biased point of view.

Spain: (Casually.)  It really depends. Who would I be in the possession of? Would I be in shackles or given the kindness I've given you?  (Raises an imperious eyebrow.)

Austria: You would be dead by my hand so that I may collect the reward money for doing so.

Spain: Then that's not really the same, is it?

Austria: Indeed. My way is more merciful. Here, you are slowly killing me with this poisonous atmosphere and by your hand, as ignorant as it may be.

Spain: Here, you are safe from the atmosphere. And- por favor! -if I can do something to help you be able to thrive here, let me know. I do not want you to die, mi amor.

Austria: The let me out onto Earth. Let me fly there, it is less poisonous than here.

Spain: Hmpf. Knowing you, you'd try to fly back to Heaven.  (He says the last word with great disdain.)

Austria: (Snipes back.)  And you seem to have no qualms about putting me on a leash.

Spain: (Snaps, completely serious.)  Would you like to go flying today, then?

Austria: (Snaps back.)  Yes!  (Blinks, surprised at himself.)

Spain: (Takes a deep breath, nodding.)  Then let's go.

Austria: (Comes towards the king warily, hoping this isn't a trick.)

Spain: (Stands, holding out a hand for Roderich.)  I meant it, querido. But remember: If you try to escape, I will find you and you will not leave this palace again. Understand me?

Austria: (Grimaces.)  Yes, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno.  (Takes the other's hand and kisses the back of it, ripping a hellsgate open and leading the angel through.)

Austria: (Going through the gate, he looks around, then snarling at the demon.)  A desert. Really.

Spain: Easier to not lose you . . .  (Shrugs, smirking.)

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, shooting off and flying across the wastes. The angel isn't very fast, weak from inactivity and the lack of all the sustenance he needs. However, as he flies, more light from the sun filters into him, his wings glowing much more strongly.)

Spain: (Follows close along, surprised Roderich wasn't going very quickly. He just stays close, protecting the angel and watching over him.)

Austria: (Barely watches Antonio, instead just flying while he can. Perhaps he'll get Antonio to do this again.)

Spain: (Admires the other- the way his wings flutter in the wind and how his form simply glides through the air -as they fly together. Roderich may not be paying attention to Antonio, but the demon sure was paying attention to the angel.)

Austria: (Sighs, letting himself coast on the thermals. While he's still in the company of the king, at least he's away from those awful whispers that plague him when he's alone or asleep. The angel quietly ponders about them and their origins. Perhaps they're the leftover spirits of dead demons? Roderich doesn't know. He isn't sure he wants to find out. Taking a deep breath, Roderich does a short dive before swooping back up with ease. The two of them fly for about an hour before a familiar sound rings out across the desert. A sound Roderich had been dearly hoping for. The sound of a squad of angels diving to Earth. Roderich internally rejoiced, flying as quickly as he could towards the noise, freedom in sight. No more king! No more cage! No more shackles and leashes, punishment and humiliation! Freedom! Freedom from Antonio, and freedom from Hell!)

Spain: (Hearing the ring, he speeds up after the angel and grabs ahold of him, pulling Roderich back into his arms. He quickly covers Roderich's face with a sash and dives down, opening a hellsgate over the castle. He takes only a few _seconds_ to get from the sky to the balcony, quickly bursting inside to keep the angel from suffocating, damn near slamming the door shut once they're inside as he removes the thin fabric.)

Austria: (Cries out when Antonio grabs him, struggling as the demon covers his face and dives downwards. The angel squirms wildly, freezing the moment Antonio is back inside the castle, shivering in despair as the sash drops from his face.) _*No . . no . . let me go, why won't you let me go? Please, just allow me to be free, to go home, please . . ._

Spain: (Scoops Roderich up the moment he starts shivering, holding him close and padding to the bed to gently lay the angel down. He softly pets through the other's hair.)  Shh, relax . . . Breathe, mi amor.

Austria: (Pushes away from Antonio.)  Do NOT touch me! Leave me alone, you vile, awful demon with no decency or mercy or _love-_

Spain: (Frowns, snapping in defense.)  You know _nothing_ about me if you think _any_ of that is _true!_ (Lips curl in disgust.)  Incapable of _love_.

Austria: Then _why_ do I not feel it from you?! Why is it that any emotion I feel from you is possession?!

Spain: (Is taken aback a moment.)  You've never given me a _chance_.

Austria: Because who in their right mind would want _your_ love?

Spain: (Just _snaps_ internally, it taking everything in him not to just slap the angel who is far too right about that. He takes a deep breath, turning away from the angel and walking to a different side of the room.) _*No one, as it happens. . . They all left or betrayed me_ .  (Lowly.)  Do you know how _hard_ it is to be a king of Hell and have a meaningful, _loving_ relationship with someone?

Austria: Nearly every king I have met has had a loving relationship. Then again-  (Smiles mock-sweetly.)  -they were also angels, and ones _worth_ loving.

Spain: (Snarls, whipping his head to glare at Roderich.)  You don't _know_ what it's like to be a king of _Hell_ , you foolish angel.  (Stalks towards him, his words like a low growl.)  I've _been_ in love. And _every single damn time_ they _wanted_ something. The throne, status, a good daily fuck- but not _one_ was there for the _love_ . So don't you tell me I'm not _worth_ loving simply because I'm a demon king and not an _uptight angel_.

Austria: (Backs up a little, looking for an escape route.)  Then why don't you find some human to love, or disguise yourself so they don't know you are a king of Hell?

Spain: (Scoffs.)  Humans die. Watch the potential love of my life _die_ before me? No. And, by the way, it's a little hard to disguise myself so other demons _don't know_.

Austria: (His gaze darts from side to side.)  There are ways to grant immortality.

Spain: (Is just starting to look sad and desperate. Because, yeah, he's thought about all of that.)  And bring a _human_ into this? Why would I? They're horribly ignorant creatures . . .  (Sits down, pinching the bridge of his nose.)

Austria: I'm fairly certain you would have an easier time with a human than with me.

Spain: Stop. Just . . stop talking, Roderich . . .

Austria: (Quiets, just looking at the king. After a few long minutes.)  May I go back to my room?

Spain: (Sighs, his head bowed. He's just tired and extremely lonely.)  Go. . . Go ahead and leave me be.

Austria: (Goes back to his room, where he calls for Liberto to come to his cage.)

Liberto: (Comes upstairs, slipping in carefully. His tail flicking from side to side, he comes closer, purring.)  You called~?

Austria: (Lays on the bed.)  Please, hold me. I do not mind if you drink from me, but please just hold me.

Liberto: (Slips onto the bed, pulling Roderich close before gently kissing his neck once. He pets through his hair, softly speaking.)  Is something the matter, senorita?

Austria: I hate the king. He's starting to make me feel sympathetic towards him.

Liberto: (Blinks, listening curiously.)  Sympathetic? Why?

Austria: Love.  (Doesn't say more, merely cuddling into Liberto, basking in his love for him, feeling it fill his being.)

Liberto: (He isn't surprised. (The king did have a bit of a bad track record with lovers, one side or the other having a fault too big to ignore.) He, however, doesn't focus on it for long, curling around the other lovingly, holding the little angel. Hearing a short, blunt crash from next door, he flinches, but holds Roderich closer protectively.)

Austria: (Exhales contently, though his head picks up a little at the crash. He softly questions.)  The king?

Liberto: (Nods, pecking the top of Roderich's head before speaking softly.)  Si. I believe he broke something . . .

Austria: (Nods, laying his head on Liberto’s chest. He lightly huffs.)  Why are all of you demons so tall?

Liberto: (Small smile, engulfing the angel in his wings.)  To be better protectors, of course.

Austria: (Nuzzles into Liberto.)  I am surprised you have not yet drunk from me.

Liberto: You did not seem well when I came in and drinking from you always leaves you weaker, senorita. I wanted to give you time.

Austria: Danke, sweet Liberto.

Liberto: (Nuzzles him sweetly, purring.)  De nada.

Austria: (Snuggles the demon.)

Liberto: (Keeps him close, loving him up as he listens carefully to the noise next door. He doesn't want the angel to get hurt because of him.)

Austria: (After a while, he sits up, refreshed from absorbing Liberto's love for him.)  Thank you, I needed that.

Liberto: (Purrs, her tail curling happily.)  Good, I'm glad to help.  (Tentatively.)  May . . may I have just a bit, senorita?

Austria: Yes, you may.

Liberto: Gracias.  (Leans in, nibbling and gently biting at Roderich's neck, drawing out a small bit of blood and Grace, just wanting a little bit to tide him over and make him feel better.)

Austria: (Quietly moans, tilting his head more to the side as he drinks, his sensitive neck sending waves of pleasure down his back.)

Liberto: (When he's done, he heals the spot, as usual, and kisses the flesh before pulling back to murmur gently with a hint of seduction.)  Of all the places I've drank from, your neck always makes you sound the sweetest . . .

Austria: (Blushes, quietly clearing his throat.)

Liberto: (Gently chuckles, tilting Roderich's face up to kiss him deeply and lovingly.)

Austria: (Returns the kiss.)  May I ask you for another favor?

Liberto: Of course, senorita. Anything.

Austria: There is a flower that grows on Earth, the trillium. It's poisonous to demons in close quarters, and it is a little-known fact that it is. Have it placed in the king's room, bitte?

Liberto: (Eyebrows furrow slightly.)  My lady . . if it is poisonous to demons, will it not harm me as well by retrieving it for you?

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Then wear gloves and don't try to breathe it in.

Liberto: (Nods gently. It's poisonous, but not too much so long as he's careful.)  I will, then. I'll try and find and retrieve it for you, senorita. Perhaps in his bed would help end him?

Austria: Jo, that should work.

Liberto: (Nods, kissing him once more.)  Do you need anything else?

Austria: No, you are dismissed.

Liberto: (Slips off the bed, smiling at the angel.)  I may be gone for a while, senorita, but I can do what you ask.

Austria: Thank you, Liberto.

Liberto: De nada~.  (Blows Roderich a kiss before slipping out, going to find the trillium.)

Austria: (Hums, going over to his desk and pulling out some paper, writing some music to pass the time in his boring cage.)


	14. Episode 14: All the Pretty Little Shadkrins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/26/2017  
> 2/5

*Over the next day or so, Liberto is able to slip out to Earth, carefully finding and bagging up the flower requested by the angel to bring it back. Passing through the corridors, he's stopped by a gardener who freaks out and burns the bag- flower and all -the demon thanking the gardener having "not realized it was poisonous." He returns to the angel, knocking gently.

Austria: (Calls from inside, sounding a little stiff, having expected Antonio.)  Come in!

Liberto: (Slips in, shutting the door behind her.)  My lady?

Austria: Ah, Liberto. How are you?

Liberto: (Enters, head bowed a bit.)  Not well, senorita. I was found out on my way here. The gardener recognized the flower and burnt it. I'll be lucky if it's not reported to anyone higher up.

Austria: (Frowns.)  That is . . unfortunate. We'll have to come up with something else.

Liberto: (Kneels in front of the angel, wings splayed submissively.)  Si, senorita! I will not fail you again . . .

Austria: (Blinks, but then reaches forward, comfortingly petting through the demon's hair.)  I know you won't. Now, let's see . . how to kill Antonio . . we could try to poison him again . . perhaps an assassin . .  (He thinks for awhile more before an idea comes to him.)  Liberto? Are you able to access the stables?

Liberto: (Looks up at him, nodding.)  Si. What do you have in mind?

Austria: I was wondering if perhaps one could open up a stall of one of the more vicious shadow horses and possibly let it loose on Antonio?

Liberto: (Nods.)  I'll see if I can lure him down there and let the shadkrin loose. He won't stand a chance against it.

Austria: (Smiles, kissing Liberto deeply.)  Thank you, I can't wait until he's dead and we are free.

Liberto: (Returns the kiss just as deeply, smiling at him.)  Soon, senorita. I will succeed very soon in ending him.

Austria: (Eskimo kisses the demon.)  I look forward to it.  (He then pulls the demon towards himself, hugging him tight to absorb the love like a plant absorbs light.)

Liberto: (Gently picks Roderich up and pulls him into his lap, snuggling him in his arms.)

Austria: (Rests against the demon, snuggling him.)

Liberto: (Pets through Roderich's hair, pecking the top of his head sweetly.)  You'll be safely away from him soon, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Murmurs.)  Thank you.  (Tilts his face up, catching the taller demon in a kiss.)

Liberto: (Returns the kiss sweetly, looking down at the angel with a hint of sadness.)  I should go. Before he finds out.

Austria: (Sighs, letting the other go.)  Indeed, you should leave. Goodbye, Liberto.

Liberto: (Pecks him sweetly, rising.)  Adios, mi senorita.  (Starts out, his tail curling contently behind him as thoughts form in his mind, figuring out how to lure the king down to the stables.)

Austria: (Left in his room, Roderich paces the length of the floor, restless. The angel remembers the days he would spend flying, merely riding the currents. Now, he's stuck in this pathetic box, a little bird in a tiny cage, never able to stretch its wings. Extending his own feathered appendages, Roderich exhaled grumpily as he nearly knocked over three different things in one go. Grumbling, the angel slid into a series of positions to stretch out his wings and exercise the muscles.)

Spain: (A while into Roderich's stretches, he creeps in silently behind the angel, admiring his flexible and lithe form, not to mention the gorgeous feathers all stretched out. He smiles, slowly padding closer behind the other.)

Austria: (Softly, with no malice in his voice.)  Do not touch me.

Spain: (Just as gently, staying near but never touching the angel.)  As you wish, mi amor.

Austria: (The angel only takes a few more moments to finish up his stretches before settling, then turning to look at Antonio.)  Did you require something of me, lord Antonio?

Spain: No, no. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.  (Gentle look.)  Are you wings stiff at all?

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  Not anymore.

Spain: (Raises an eyebrow right back.)  But they were, si?

Austria: That is . . correct, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Nods, concluding.)  You need to get out of this room.

Austria: Obviously, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Extends a hand, silently encouraging him to come along.)

Austria: (Looks between Antonio and the hand, weighing the options in his mind.)  . . What will you do if I don't take it?

Spain: (Blinks lazily, giving him the same look.)  You simply won't leave the room. You'd only be punishing yourself, mi amor.  (Gently.)  Come walk with me.

Austria: . . .  (Reluctantly takes the hand, hiding his expression of disgust as the demon leads him out of the room.)

Spain: (Softly as they walk.)  Try to be a little happier, querido. I'm letting you out of your self-proclaimed cage.

Austria: It is a cage when all of the doors are locked.

Spain: (Tail twitches casually.)  They're locked until you learn to behave better.

Austria: So says the demon king.

Spain: Like I can help my own heritage. Si, I am a demon, and- si -I was both born into royalty and fought to secure my place in Hell. How is it that _that_ determines my trustworthiness?

Austria: You have told yourself you are down here for a reason. What damned you to live here?

Spain: I wouldn't know. I've only know this life, mi amor.

Austria: (Hums, trying to pull his hand away, but stops when the demon doesn't let go. Trying to pry some information from the demon, Roderich asks.)  When are you taking me to court again? I would think it would be strategic of you to do so, an exhibition of power of wealth to your court and any visitors you may have.

Spain: Soon. You will know when the time comes, mi amor. I promise you will.

Austria: (Shuffles his wings, looking like a disgruntled pigeon.)

Spain: (Notices with a tiny smirk, a wing stretching out a tiny bit to nudge Roderich comfortingly.)

Austria: (Twitches his wing, pushing the other away grumpily.)

Spain: (Huffs in amusement, pulling his wing around Roderich to pull him closer. Gently, a smile on his lips and in his tone.)  Lindo.

Austria: (An eyebrow angrily twitches.)  I am not a toy poodle, please do not refer to me as 'cute'.

Spain: (Laughs, smiling genuinely and happily.)  You, mi amor, are not a toy poodle, but you are very cute.

Austria: (Fights back a growl, stubbornly looking ahead with a stern expression, not allowing the demon's words to affect him.)

Spain: (Smiles down at Roderich's grumpy face, his eyes twinkling his the kindest of looks. He felt good, for a change. Like, not in the mood to disembody anyone, kind of good.)  How are you so stubborn and adorable?

Austria: (Snipes back.)  Easily, my lord. I am able to multi-task.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  And _amusing~_.

Austria: (Quietly grumbles, slowing as he sees a hallway that would lead to a gate.)

Spain: (Glances briefly down the hallway, gently leading Roderich along.)  Come now, querido . . .

Austria: (Drags his feet a little, but follows anyways.)

Spain: (Rubs his wing against the other comfortingly.)  Relax, amor. You're so tense, wanting to leave the moment you come close to an exit . . .

Austria: . . .  (Admits.)  For me, it is like seeing sunlight after years in the dark. Can you truly blame me for my reactions?

Spain: (Hums.)  No, I cannot. But I can make this place seem much more pleasant, you know.  (Looks down at him kindly. He wants Roderich to regard him kindly as well, desiring love and affection from the angel. Desiring someone to be with.)  I just wish you would give me a chance to show you.

Austria: (Looks away.)  We are too different. There is little point in trying to fall in love with someone you have no connection to.

Spain: (Blinks, his heart twisting a little at the words, but it never makes it to his face.)  You're looking at the surface along. Si, I am a demon and you are an angel. We are very different in that way. But have you considered other things besides that?

Austria: Once. It did not lead to happiness within my thoughts. I saw no good paths for any future of-  (Makes a face.)  -us.

Spain: (Further prompts, continuing to pay great attention to the ange.)  What did you see, mi amor?

Austria: Pain and broken, dead, children. Many killed well before their prime.

Spain: (Frowns, holding Roderich closer as he thought to his own siblings, bastards and not, so many of them not making it to adulthood. Softly.)  What a horrible image.

Austria: (Blinks, nodding.)

Spain: (Is silent for a short while before softly speaking up.)  I understand why you would be scared of something like that happening, mi amor. Hell is a frightening place, even for demons and their children. Especially the children. . .  (Sighs.)  It's the worst to learn that a young demmen was hurt or killed- whether in the city or beyond.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . . Demmen. I have heard that word before. Demons use it to refer to demon children?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. Especially the younger ones, though it's a generally broad term.

Austria: I see.  (Seeing Liberto from the corner of his eye, he suggests to Antonio.)  I am done for today, if you would take me back to my room, bitte?

Spain: (Gently, a small hint of a whine in his voice.)  Oh, querido, just a small bit longer?

Austria: . . .  (Sighs.)  As you wish, my king.

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, kissing his forehead as they continue on, the king beaming happily.)  Gracias~.

Austria: (Follows the demon, inwardly sighing as they narrowly avoid Liberto.)

Spain: (Looks down at the angel, reaching up to brush the hair from his face as they walk.)  Let us speak of something else. Something . . far less agitating for the both of us.

Austria: Of course, your majesty. Please, will tell me more about those strange, shadow horses?

Spain: The shadkrin? They're mostly war horses here, though some have different functions.

Austria: Such as, my lord?

Spain: (Ponders a moment, trying to think of as many of their uses as possible.)  Carriage-pulling is very common with the calmer ones, as well as steeds for the guard that patrols the city. Some are for recreational use if you get a well-trained shadkrin.  (Continues, explaining in more depth.)  Most shadkrin _here_ are either meant for war, breeding, or for the high-ranking officers that base themselves in the castle. The only ones not trained for their duties very rigorously are the war horses. They, si, are trained, but not for being calm. Very much the opposite.

Austria: May I see them? I've been curious about these creatures since you forced me to go to the vet.  (His lip curdles in disgust at the word 'vet'.)

Spain: (Hums.)  Perhaps. I suppose it wouldn't be too dangerous, so long as we don't go near the war horses.  (Starts them towards the stables.)  Though the air is thinner down there, Roderich. Would you like to just stay put in one of the separate areas while I get one of the broodmares?

Austria: (Supposing that to be his best option, the angel agrees.)  That is acceptable.

Spain: (Nods, leading Roderich along to a little room meant for showing steeds to upper nobles and such, pulling out a chair for the angel.)  Sit, mi amor. I'll fetch the mare for you to see.

Austria: (Nods, sitting down on the chair, hands folded on his lap as he waits.)

Spain: (Hurries down to the stable, bringing out a young broodmare and leading her back up by a lead attached to her halter. He gives Roderich a gentle smile as he brings her in, gesturing the angel to come to them.)  Here, come meet her.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500326847/in/album-72157669066598267/)

(Image credit to German artist, Gloria Diamondlake.)

 

Austria: (Looking over the dainty animal, Roderich stands, coming up to her and stroking down her long muzzle. It's over ten minutes later of petting that Roderich finally looks up at Antonio.)  Thank you, for this. I . . I have always liked equine creatures.

Spain: (Has a soft look in his eyes as he looks down at Roderich, stroking over the shadkrin's neck and shoulders.)  I can tell by the way you look at her.  (Gently.)  We can do this again, if you'd like, you know.

Austria: (Looks at the king hopefully.)  Please, your majesty? I would truly love to.

Spain: (Smiles sweetly.)  Si. We will again, soon, mi amor.

Austria: Danke, your highness.  (Coughs once.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow at the cough.)  Is it getting hard to breathe?

Austria: My throat just tickles a little. Thank you, your majesty.

Spain: (Gently.)   _Antonio_. If breathing becomes hard, tell me. Por favor.  (Eyes are soft and compassionate, encouraging Roderich to talk to him.)

Austria: (Just nods, continuing to pet the pretty mare. It's half an hour later that he begins dissolving into coughing fits, but he still wants to stay.)

Spain: (Gently starts pulling Roderich away. Softly.)  Querido, let's go upstairs, okay? We can come back tomorrow, but don't hurt yourself by staying too long today. _Por favor_.

Austria: Just-  (Cough.)  -a little bit-  (Cough.)  -longer?  (Coughs.)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  Please, querido. Let's at least have a little break. I can call a servant to watch her while you get some air back in your lungs.

Austria: (Frowns, letting Antonio pull him away.)

Spain: (Immediately calls a servant, leading Roderich back upstairs to just sit and relax. He kisses Roderich's forehead.)  Gracias, mi amor. Take deep breaths, alright?

Austria: (Pretty much looks like he needs an inhaler.)

Spain: ( _Very_ concerned, he scoops Roderich up and carries him to a healer, murmuring soothingly.)  Breathe . . . I've got you, querido . . .

Austria: (Blinks as he sees Mark when he's finally able to open his eyes through the coughing.)

Mark: (Blinks, looking between the two.)  Is something wrong, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods, speaking rapidly.)  Si, he can barely breathe from exposure to Hell's atmosphere.

Mark: (Nods, gesturing for him to come in, immediately getting out some herbs and oils, mixing them and getting a fan. He sits in front of Roderich and the king, fanning the scent towards the angel.)  Breathe this in, it'll help . . .

Austria: (Does his best, slowly and steadily breathing it in, finally stopping within ten minutes. Roderich rests back against Antonio, just catching his breath.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Softly.)  Are you doing alright, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, sighing once he's able to breath, though he stiffens slightly when Anaxagoras comes in.)

Anaxagoras: (Peels off his gloves from working with the cows.)  What happened here?

Mark: (Looks up at his teacher, explaining.)  The angel- his majesty carrying him -was brought here, coughing horribly. The atmosphere was getting to him.

Spain: We were down near the stables. I didn't think the air would treat him quite so badly, but it still ended up bothering him.  (Pets through Roderich's hair, rubbing his arm comfortingly, having felt the angel tense up.)

Anaxagoras: Mm, we'll need to see what we can do then to protect it, especially with that tourney coming up. Many are anxious to see this being.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, curious.)   _*A tourney?_

Spain: (Nods.)  Si. If you could work with others to make something, that would be great. I don't want him getting sick like this again. Especially not at the tourney, of all events.

Anaxagoras: (Hums.)  Perhaps a litter, or something like that . . .

Austria: (His gaze jumps between Antonio and Anaxagoras, following the conversation.)

Spain: (Nods.)  That may work. And it would really show Roderich off, in all his beauty.  (Smiles sweetly down at Roderich, knowing he's following the conversation carefully.)

Austria: (Looks away from Antonio.)

Anaxagoras: If that is all, your majesty? We do have more work today.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Ah, si. Lo siento, Anaxagoras.  (Scoops up Roderich, holding the angel close as he starts out.)  We'll leave you be to do your work. Gracias, both of you.

Mark: (Nods to the king.)  Glad to help.

Austria: (Lets Antonio carry him for a small while before jumping out of the king's arms and walking on his own.)

Spain: (Reaches out, making sure the angel is steady when he jumps out of his arms, letting Roderich walk on his own.)  How are you feeling?

Austria: I am well now, thank you for asking.  (He folds his hands, continuing to walk by the king.)  I look forward to going to the stables again.

Spain: (Nods, gently smiling.)  Tomorrow, mi amor. I promise.

Austria: (Nods acceptingly. He can deal with that.)  I suppose you'll tell me more about this tourney at a later date?

Spain: I could tell you now, if you really want to know?  (Looks down at Roderich kindly.)

Austria: Mm, not now. I am tired and would like to rest, please.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, si, of course. I completely understand, mi amor. Perhaps tomorrow, or later this week.

Austria: (Nods. When they get to his room, he bows his head.)  Thank you for today, my king. I greatly appreciated it.

Spain: (Gently takes the other's hand, kissing Roderich's knuckles.)  I was happy to give you this, mi amor.

Austria: (Gives the king a small smile, then slipping into his room quietly.)

 

* * *

 

 

*This becomes routine for the next week. Every afternoon Antonio would take a break from his reports to give Roderich his twenty minutes with the shadkrins, and the two would make small talk. It's about eight days after the first day they started doing this, when the two hear thundering hooves while Roderich is petting a tiny broodmare.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow at the sound, his tail flicking in agitation. No other beasts should be out right now. Just this one. Which means. . . )  Stay here, no matter what, Roderich.  (Damn near runs out, shutting and locking the door behind him to see what's going on, heading towards the sounds. He calls the guards, making sure they know that there's a beast out of it's stall.)

Shadkrin War Horse: (Trumpets a challenge, trying to get past Antonio towards the smell of brood mare in heat- where Roderich is. Charging, the shadkrin knocks over Antonio to crash through the door and race towards the mare to breed, Roderich between the two.)

Spain: ( _Snarls_ as he's knocked to the side, _ROARING_ as he charges the beast, savagely sinking his claws into the creature to rip him back from the door, even connecting his amateur shadow manipulation to it to hold onto him better.)

Austria: (Freezes for a second before trying to lead the broodmare further away.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/42465449575/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Shadkrin War Horse: (Whinnies, sinking his teeth into the demon holding him, trying to get that hot piece of ass.)

Spain: (Snarls, partially in pain but mostly in rage, determined to keep Roderich _safe_ . His own claws _really_ start to rip the shadkrin apart, not wasting any time.)

Shadkrin War Horse: (Is now really trying to kill the demon holding him, viciously biting and kicking.)

Spain: (Eyes darken, his fire being summoned to his hands instantly, so hot that they burn the creature as the demon rips it apart, trying to kill the creature quickly as he, too, is being attacked.)

*Demons come running at the scream of the Shadkrin War Horse, blinking in shock at the spectacle.

Austria: (Watches with horrified eyes, shrinking back against the mare.)

Spain: (Growls as the creature dies under his hands, eyes still full of animalistic rage. He glares at the demons coming close, threateningly close, to his angel, growling deeper and arching his wings dominantly.)

*Demons scramble back and away.

Spain: (Continues growling, keeping his eyes on the demon as he creeps into the room, eyes flicking worriedly to Roderich, looking the angel over for injuries.)

Austria: (Keeps still under the inspection, still shocked at the animalistic display of ferocity that he just witnessed.)

Spain: (Seeing no injuries, he leaves a soft kiss on Roderich's forehead before gathering the angel into his arms, his wings surrounding the other protectively as he starts out, glad the demons cleared _far_ out of way for him. He heads upstairs, his heart still thumping panickedly. That was an assassination attempt. He knew it. War horses didn't just _get loose._ Not with all the protection against that. But it was different _this time_. This time, Roderich was put in danger. He had to protect the angel, no matter what.)

Austria: (Stays completely silent, letting Antonio take care of him. Though he was getting annoyed with Liberto and Antonio at this point, one couldn't kill and the other refused to die.)

Spain: (Once they get upstairs, he takes Roderich to the king's room, setting the angel carefully on the bed and kissing his forehead once again, still concerned the shadkrin might have hurt him.)  It didn't hurt you, did it?

Austria: No, it came nowhere near me.  (Looks at the blood on Antonio.)  How are _you_ faring?

Spain: (Doesn't even feel his own wounds, not worried about them.)  They'll heal.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  If you're sure . . .

Spain: (Nods, though- thinking about it -his body _hurts_. Not wanting to show any weakness, he says nothing, but he knows he's going to have to tend to them soon, lest they don't heal properly.)  I'll be alright. Just, stay in here with me, alright? That shadkrin didn't get out by itself and I'm worried about your wellbeing.

Austria: (Waves Antonio off.)  I am fine. Go before you bleed out all over the bed.

Spain: As you wish.  (Kisses Roderich's cheek before getting up, barely able to keep himself from limping as he goes to a small first-aid (aka: battle wound) kit in a drawer, pulling out some things as he strips off his shirt, wincing as the fabric pulls at wounds in his sides and arms, not to mention his leg wounds. He sits down in front of the mirror, treating and dressing his wounds. They were deep, but it still shouldn't take more than the day to heal.)

Austria: (Looks away while Antonio takes care of his wounds, not wanting to look at the other's body.)

Spain: (Doesn't even notice, taking care of himself before carefully redressing in something a little looser, for comfort. He pads back to Roderich, sitting beside him to draw the angel into his arms, embracing him. He's just glad Roderich was alright. It didn't matter that he'd lost a good war horse today, or that his own body was bitten, bruised, and torn by the creature, because Roderich was safe. Softly.)  I'm so glad it didn't get to you . . .

Austria: (Flushes.)  You need not worry so much about me.

Spain: (Still quiet and soft, planting a soft kiss in the other's hair.)  But I do. I'll always worry about you, Roderich. I don't want you to get hurt.

Austria: (Hums, leaning back into the other's chest.)  That's peculiar, seeing how much you hurt me in the beginning.

Spain: (Bows his head slightly, whispering hushed apologies to the angel.)  Por favor, forgive me.  (Even quieter.)  I- I couldn't tell you quite why I did. Not really. Not without lying.

Austria: (Grits his teeth, becoming quite grumpy.)

Spain: (Looks down at the angel, feeling how tense and angry he's becoming. Softly, his eyes sad, but the bright green color they were meant to be.)  Querido.

Austria: (Looks into Antonio's eyes, freezing before relaxing.)

Spain: (Still softly, his voice sincere.)  I don't want to lose you, mi amor. Please forgive me for the beginning. I- I didn't . . I didn't realize what a mistake I was making by hurting you.

Austria: (Narrows his eyes, but he doesn't tense up in anger. Roderich just looks away.)

Spain: (Is glad that Roderich doesn't tense up the way he does when he's angry, but he knows he's still upset.) Please look at me. Believe me.

Austria: (Point-blank refuses to. He will not be played or be considered some cheap whore wooed by promises and apologies. At least, not so easily.)

Spain: (Pouts a tiny bit, gently kissing Roderich's temple.)  What can I do, mi amor? To make you believe me?

Austria: (Remains stonily silent.)

Spain: (Quietly.)  Please.

Austria: (Stands.)  I'm going back to my room.  (Leaves, doing so.)

Spain: (Watches Roderich go, not trying to stop him. He knew what he was. He knew what he'd done. But he also knew that, in order to gain Roderich's trust, he had to atone for what he'd done and said. He started thinking out a plan for the coming days, trying to incorporate things that would make Roderich happier in general. Because that, he figured, would help an extreme amount.)

Austria: (Back in his room, he calls for Liberto to serve him.)

Liberto: (Comes up, slipping into the angel's chambers. He goes to Roderich.)  Senorita, are you alright? I heard what the king did.

Austria: I am fine, thank you. How are you faring after all of that?

Liberto: (Waves it off.)  I was able to use some shadows to pull the lock undone. I wasn't even in the path of the shadkrin. What exactly _happened_? I've been hearing a lot of crazy tales around the castle, but they vary wildly.

Austria: I was petting a mare and the war horse tried to take and breed her. Antonio ripped the stallion to shreds.

Liberto: (Eyes widen.)  Holy shit, that was _true_? Senorita, you weren't hurt, were you?

Austria: No, Antonio killed the stallion before it ever got to me.

Liberto: (Comes closer, taking the angel's hands gently.)  Mi amor, I'm so sorry. Not only did I fail, but I put you in danger. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Austria: (Coos.)  Of course I do, Liberto. However, no I would like for you to find another way . . I was thinking another assassin?

Liberto: (Bows his head a small bit in shame, nodding.)  Si, senorita. I will find another, more competent assassin.

Austria: Good.  (Sits on the bed.)  Now how would you like me for this session?

Liberto: (Frowns, looking away despite every one of his addicted senses _screaming_ for the angel. Embarrassed and ashamed, he speaks quietly.)  N-no, mi amor. I- I don't deserve anything. You could have been seriously hurt by my mistake today.

Austria: Nonsense, and frankly, I'm starting to feel insulted that all of you demons seem to think I am so easily hurt.

Liberto: (Hurriedly.)  No, no!  (Comes forward, sitting beside Roderich.)  Mi amor, forgive me. I know you are strong and able to take care of yourself, but even the strongest can be harmed. If my mistake _had_ hurt you . . .  (Bows his head.)  I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself.

Austria: (Kisses Liberto. Huskily.)    _Then drink from me_.

Liberto: (Can hardly hold back from attacking the angel's lips, kissing him deeply as he pushes the creature farther into the bed. He goes to the other's neck, drinking as he bites and nibbles down Roderich's form, satisfying himself on the sweet and addicting taste.)

Austria: (Moans deeply, holding onto Liberto tightly as the demon drinks his blood, petting through the boy's dark hair.)

Liberto: (After a while of drinking, he nibbles up to the angel's ear and murmurs seductively.)  Wouldn't you like me to satisfy you, mi amor~?

Austria: Oh? How would you go about that, dear Liberto?   (Looks at the demon curiously, all curled up beneath him.)

Liberto: (Eyes darkened by lust, he leans in, his words punctuated by sweet kisses and little nibbles to the angel's flesh as his hands slide over Roderich's waist and exposed legs, especially his inner thighs.)  If you let me, I could touch you. I could run my hands over your body, over every _sensitivity_ , and giving you real pleasure, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Mewls.)  Please, Liberto, _please_!

Liberto: (Smirks, kissing the angel deeply as his fingers hook into the hem of Roderich's panties, pulling them down as he continues to kiss Roderich and his beautifully pale form.)

Austria: (Breathes deeply, stroking up Liberto's form in return, kissing him deeply.)

Liberto: (Discarding the panties to the side, his pushes up Roderich's skirt and leans down to nibble and stroke over the angel's abdomen, his long fingers trailing down to rub into the other's inner thighs.)

Austria: (Arches into the touch, his fingers in Liberto's hair in silent encouragement.)

Liberto: (Fingers brush over Roderich's cock, teasing the other's growing need before circling the other's hole, lightly pressing in.)

Austria: (Whimpers, sinking down onto the finger for more.)

Italy: (Knocks on the door, calling out.)  Room service~!!!!!

Austria: (Jumps in fear.)

Liberto: (Jumps as well, drawing back after giving Roderich a quick kiss, and pulls the angel's skirt down before rolling under the bed, hiding from the other demon servant.)

Austria: (Runs,  zipping over to the desk, leaning against it nonchalantly.)  Come in!

Italy: (Skips in with some coffee.)  I have some coffee with cream and sugar~!

Austria: (Gestures over to the table.)  Place it there, bitte.

Liberto: (Watches fearfully, hoping nothing's out of place.)

Italy: (Nods, setting it down.)  There are also some raspberry tarts here for you, pretty angel~.  (He beams at Roderich. He doesn't miss the hickies and bite marks, nor the demon hiding beneath Roderich's bed in a shadow. Not saying anything, Feliciano skips out.)  Have a good day!  (Leaves.)

Austria: . . .  (Relaxes once the other is gone. Cautiously.)  Liberto?

Liberto: (Carefully creeps out.)  He's gone?

Austria: Jo, he's gone.

Liberto: (Comes out, walking to Roderich to pull the angel into his arms.)  Hopefully we won't be interrupted again . . .

Austria: (Gently pushes away.)  Perhaps you should be leaving too . .

Liberto: (Frowns.)  We won't get caught . . .  (Gently holds the other by his ass, gently massaging the flesh.)  When will we get this chance again?

Austria: (Bites his lip to hold back his moan of pleasure.)  No, please leave, Liberto.

Liberto: (Slides his fingers under the skirt, pressing against Roderich's hole teasingly.)  If you change your mind, just call. I'll come right away.

Austria: (Shivers, nodding shakily. When Liberto leaves, he may or may not use the toys Antonio left last time. The coffee may or may not have been cold when Roderich finally got around to drinking it.)

* * *

*Meanwhile:

Italy: (Skips to the kitchen.)  Fratello, I just saw something really weird that I think you would be interested in~.

Romano: (As he cooks.)  Oh?

Italy: (Comes over, whispering to Lovino so that no one hears them.)   _There was already a servant in the angel's room, and the angel had hickies_ **_all_ ** _over his neck. Bite marks too. I think he also wasn't wearing underwear. Lastly . . the servant was hiding in the shadow under the angel's bed_.

Romano: (Listens carefully, eyebrows furrowed as he looks to his brother, whispering back.) _He's fucking a servant behind the bastard's back? Are you certain?_

Italy: _I'm pretty sure, mio fratello_.

Romano: _Damn. That's so stupid to do. . . Which servant do you think it was?_

Italy: _I'm not sure . . maybe Liberto? Or his sister, Emma?_

Romano: _I saw his sister just a couple minutes ago, but_ **_Liberto_ ** _. . . I haven't seen_ **_him_ ** _._

Italy: (There's a pregnant pause between them.)   _What do we do, fratello?!_

Romano: _. . . I almost want to let them keep having their fun. The bastard will catch them soon enough and have Liberto killed_.

Italy: _Si, me too . . ._

Romano: (Nods with finality.) _Forget you saw anything. If Roderich gets hurt, then we report it. No sooner._

Italy: Si.  (Nods seriously. He then throws his arms around his brother.) _Veeeee~! This is so fun, big brother! Keeping a secret with you and everything!_

Romano: (Grumbles, pushing Feli off.)   _Stai zitto! Forget about it, or it won't be a secret with_ **_your_ ** _mouth_.

Italy: (Beams, giggling as he gets back to work.)

Romano: (Shakes his head at his little brother, returning to his own work.)   _*That stupid bastard better NOT hurt Roderich during their rendezvous_. . .


	15. Episode 15: Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/26/2017  
> 3/5

*****Timeskip a month and a half later. Roderich shifts uncomfortably under the king's gaze, waiting for the monarch to talk.

Spain: (Takes a moment before speaking.)  I would like you to join me downstairs as I meet with the court.

Austria: Ah. I suppose you'll want me to change my outfit into something more appropriate, then.

Spain: (Nods, handing Roderich a box that had his clothing in it.)  Por favor.

Austria: (Takes the box, going into Antonio's private bathroom in the demon's own room, quickly changing there.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560700930/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Patiently waits for the angel to come out, tail twitching anxiously. He hopes Roderich likes this dress more than the previous ones. . . )

Austria: (Comes out with a sigh.)  I suppose I'll have to wear a collar and leash.

Spain: (Pads to Roderich, a regretful look on his face as he nods.)  Si, mi amor. We can wait until we're at the side door of the throne room to put it on, if you'd like.

Austria: (Rolls his eyes, refusing to believe that Antonio actually feels sorry for this.)  Just put it on me.

Spain: (Sighs, pulling out the collar and sliding it around the angel's neck, snapping it into place. He murmurs.)  We'll wait with the leash.

Austria: (Twitches as he feels the cut off to his power, absently nodding in response to Antonio. His arm linked in the demon's, the angel follows the other down to the throne room.)  Am I to assume you will cue me there on what you want me to do?

Spain: (Explains.)  For the most part, I want you sitting at my feet. You will always be obedient in front of the court and, if I have you sit on my lap, you will be affectionate towards me, whether you want to be or not. Just make it a good show.

Austria: (Nods, understanding. He quietly questions.)  You haven't taken me down to see the Shadkrins in a few days.

Spain: (Looks away from the angel, speaking gently and hesitantly.)  I don't think you should go down near the stables anymore, mi amor. It's too dangerous.

Austria: (Frowns at Antonio.)  It is not. Besides, it is safer now that the assassin has failed in that attempt to kill you.

Spain: The assassin is still out there. It's not safe for you, Roderich. I know this is upsetting, but you need to know that I'm thinking about you in this decision.

Austria: (Frowns harder, unhooking his arm from the king's to cross them over his chest.)

Spain: (Eyes soften, pulling Roderich by his ankle to stop him.)  Amado, listen to me. I can find something else to make you happy here. We can find something.

Austria: Hmph.  (Looks off to the side, arms still crossed.)  We're outside the throne room. Do what you 'have to'.

Spain: (Sighs, pulling out the leash and pausing before clipping it to the collar, his fingers lightly trailing over the other's throat before drawing away, stealing his face.)  Ready?

Austria: Of course, your lordship.

Spain: (Gently kisses Roderich's forehead.)  Then, let's go.  (Leads Roderich through the doors into the throne room, the angel close behind him. He sits before pointing to the floor, silently ordering Roderich to sit at his feet.)

Austria: (Inwardly sighs, curling up at the king's feet and then grimacing at the lukewarm stone floor. At this point, he would like a cushion. A cushion would be wonderful.)

Spain: (Pets through Roderich's hair gently, looking to his court.)  Good afternoon. Glad to see you all here.  (Nods to them.)  Let's get down to business.

*The court begins, low talk and socialization occurring between the different demons, many grabbing something to drink or eat while different demons approach the king on his throne. Some speculate if he'll get up and walk around like he usually does, or if he'll stay up there with his little pet.

Countess Vingor: (Her eyes flick over the pet as she comes forward.) Good day, your majesty. I was wondering if I may have your ear for a moment?

Spain: (Nods, his chin high with authority.)  You may. What of?

Countess Vingor: I was wondering if you would do me the honor of coming to my estate party in the country, and perhaps bringing your pet? Everyone back home is positively _dying_ to see it after my tales of seeing it that first day.

Spain: (Thinks about it for a moment before answering.)  I believe that would be an excellent idea, as long as the area is protected from the atmosphere. My little dove cannot exactly breathe without any protection.

Countess Vingor: Ah, but of course, your majesty. I'll of course hire someone to prepare a room for you and your angel. On that topic, I admit I am curious, your highness. Have you made it a carrier for ease of transportation?

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow.)  No. The angel stays at my side when we travel.

Countess Vingor:  (Blinks, surprised.)  No cage?

Austria: (Makes a subtle face at the word 'cage', looking away from the two as he leans back against Antonio's legs and gazes at the rest of the court. Quite a few are watching their interactions, so Roderich carefully loops an arm around Antonio's leg and leans his head against his knee, just calmly resting against his 'master'.)

Spain: (Gently cards his hand through Roderich's hair, glad the angel decided to lean against him and hold on, making a good show for the court. He speaks firmly to the countess, making it _perfectly_ clear.)   _No_ . I wouldn't want him to panic by being stuck in a cage during travels. He prefers being at my side and I prefer _having_ him there.

Countess Vingor: That is too bad that it panics at the presence of a cage, it could protect him. Regardless, we look forward to the presence of you and your angel.  (Bows her head, leaving the king.)

Spain: (Bows his head slightly to the countess out of respect, watching her walk away. Before another takes her place, he leans down and kisses the top of Roderich's head sweetly, murmuring.)  You're doing well, mi amor. You make it easy for me to convince them.

Austria: (Looks up at Antonio, quirking his head to the side. He then reaches up a hand, stroking Antonio's cheek once before sinking back down.)

Spain: (Gives him a soft smile, leaning into the touch before returning to his upright position, his hand always softly and comfortingly petting through Roderich's hair.)

Duke Pointier: (Comes up to the king, bowing.)  Good day, your majesty. I came up here to inform you that the crops are growing well and trade is starting to boom again.

Spain: (Nods, a pleasant expression on his face.)  That's absolutely wonderful. I'm glad to hear such great news today, Duke Pointier.

Duke Pointier: Further more, I came here today with a question, your majesty. Many have expressed interest in the angel, and you know I own an artist's guild, correct?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, that is correct. What is your question?

Duke Pointier: The guild has been wondering if we may perhaps lease the creature out to produce renderings of its image, maybe even have feathers it has shed?

Spain: (Thinks for several moments, still petting through Roderich's hair. Calmly.)  No, I do not think so. You may, however, come here if you would still like to recreate his image. Under my supervision, of course. As for the feathers, I will certainly think about it and keep your guild in mind.

Duke Pointier: (Bows his head.)  Thank you, your majesty.  (Waddles his plump body away so that another may approach the king.)

Austria: (Shifts, stretching his wings out a little before bringing them back in. Looking bored, his eyes scan through the demons, pausing when he sees a child. A demmen, he mentally corrects himself, following the movements of the little girl curiously, wondering where her parent is as the little one walks through the throne room.)

Spain: (Continues speaking with court members, oblivious of the little demmen and the angel watching her.)

Austria: (Watches as she's kicked to the side by another, flinching when the little one hits the floor. Roderich begins to shift, ready to go to her, when she gets up and disappears back into the crowd. Frowning, Roderich sinks back to his sitting position, agitated.)

Spain: (Looks down at Roderich as he shifts, concerned to see the angel so agitated. And he's not sure what caused it. When he's done speaking with the next courtier, he gently pulls on Roderich's arm, murmuring to him.)  Come sit on my lap, mi amor.

Austria: ( . . . Moves onto Antonio's lap, sitting sideways so he can rest his head on the other's shoulder and gently sweep a wing more around himself to hide his body.)

Spain: (Softly.)  What upset you, mi amor?

Austria: (Whispers.)  I saw a little female demmen just get kicked to the floor.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow. That's not right.)  You're absolutely sure, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Looks out among the demons then to Roderich.)  Could you point out what demon you saw do it?

Austria: (Nods.)  The demoness in the gold skirts.

Spain: (Nods, holding a hand up to the approaching demon before standing and setting Roderich in the throne, kissing his cheek sweetly.)  I'll be right back. Don't leave the throne and yell for me if one of them comes any closer than permitted.

Austria: (Nods.)

Spain: (Small smile, pecking Roderich's face once more before rising and stepping down to the main floor with authority, smoothly making his way to the demoness Roderich pointed out. He addresses her, waiting until she's formally greeted the king to gesture her outside, having a little _chat_ with her about treating the demmens in his castle. They were only _children_ , after all.)

Austria: (Stays on the throne, wondering what it would be like to rule all of these demons.)

Spain: (When he returns, his hand is on the demoness' shoulder and a pleasant smile is on his face, but she is minutely shaking and a little terrified. He quickly returns to his throne, gesturing Roderich up for a moment so he can sit with the angel in his lap once more.)

Austria: (Pouts up at Antonio. He doesn't want to move.)

Spain: (Chuckles, scooping Roderich up easily into his arms before sitting, nuzzling the other's cheek lovingly as he settles, holding him close in his warm and strong arms.)

Austria: (Can't help but purr a little at the comfortable warmth.)

Spain: (Smiles happily, purring quietly back. He addresses the next courtier cheerily, glad Roderich's warming a little more up to him like this.)

Lady Delilah: (A concubine, she comes up to the king, curtseying. She smiles at him flirtatiously.)  Good day, my lord.

Spain: (Smiles back, his tail twitching happily as he flirts a little with her.)  Good day. How have you been, my lady?

Lady Delilah: I have been very well, but I miss having your company, my lord. You're always so preoccupied with that little bird of yours.  (Pouts, semi-playfully.)

Spain: (His grip on Roderich minutely tightens, protective of the angel, though he appears to smile easily.)  Si, I apologize. I do hope you have been occupying your time wisely without my presence to take it all up?

Lady Delilah: But of course, my lord.  (Smiles.)  I just miss our time together, it was always so wonderful.

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, indeed. Perhaps sometime soon we should get together again.

Austria: (Shifts uncomfortably.)

Lady Delilah: That would be perfect, my lord.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  I look forward to it. Have a _wonderful_ day, senorita~.

Lady Delilah: (Smiles, bowing her head before moving off.)

Austria: (Whispers.)  May I get off your lap now?

Spain: Hmm?  (Looks down at Roderich, eyebrows furrowed.)  Why, mi amor?

Austria: Because I said so.  (Slides off, once more sitting at the king's feet.)

Spain: (Murmurs.)  As you wish.  (He returns to petting through Roderich's hair as he deals with more demons and everything they have to say, trying to stay as positive and interested the entire time.)

Lady Sincay: (An adorable little thing, she's the equivalent of a ten year old.)  Good day, your majesty!

Spain: (Smiles brightly at her, tail swaying happily.)  Good day, Lady Sincay. How are you~?

Lady Sincay: I am quite well, your majesty. I was wondering . .  (Blushes mumbling the last part.)

Spain: (Smirks slightly, chuckling.)  Come, now. What is it, senorita?

Lady Sinclay: I was wondering if . . I could have a playdate with your angel?

Spain: (Chuckles, leaning down to murmur to Roderich quietly.)  Your choice, mi amor. She's very sweet company, I promise.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)

Spain: (Softly.)  You're sure?

Austria: (Nods.)

Lady Sincay:  (Looks saddened by this, bowing her head to the two.)  That's all I had to really say . . .

Spain: (Leans forward in his throne, hand slipping from Roderich's hair as he beckons the young demon to him.)  Come, come, senorita.

Lady Sincay: (Comes closer to the king.)

Spain: (Gently takes her hands to pull her close, kissing both of her cheeks sweetly, looking up at her with the same sweet look from before as he tries to make it up to her.)  Lo siento. I could spend time with you some afternoon, if you would like . . . ?

Lady Sincay: (Beams up at the king.)  Would you, your majesty?!

Spain: (Chuckles, smiling brightly.)  Of course, pequeno. It'd be my pleasure to.

Lady Sincay: (Kisses the king on the cheek, skipping away.)  Thank you, your majesty!

Spain: (Smiles, sitting back.)  De nada!

Austria: (Watches the small demmen leave, humming thoughtfully.)

Spain: (Returns to petting through Roderich's hair, not blaming him for not wanting to go on a 'playdate'. He understood.)

Austria: (Now semi-annoyed with the petting, he moves out from under the king's hand.)

Spain: (Eyes flick to Roderich, his tail tip twitching in irritation, but he pulls his hand back, speaking with each demon as officially as the last, taking care of business.)

Austria: (About two hours later, Roderich taps Antonio's knee to get his attention between demons, his ass sore from sitting on the hard ground.)

Spain: (Pats his lap.)  Come up. I have a few demons to go through yet.

Austria: (Whispers to Antonio.)  May we walk around for a small while?

Spain: (Pauses, nodding after a moment.)  A break sounds good, si.  (Stands, holding a hand to Roderich to help him up, the other hand holding onto the angel's leash.)  Let's take a walk.

Austria: (Takes the hand, dropping it once he's on his feet. Reluctantly walking behind the demon, Roderich keeps well away from the stray hand, wing, or tail that threaten to touch him.)

Spain: (Snarls at a demon that comes far too close to his angel, flicking a wing out to separate the two, pulling Roderich close to protect him from all the other's.)

Austria: (Blinks, looking a little uncomfortable from where he is in the king's wing.)

Spain: (Holds Roderich close, growling lowly at the other demons. He leads Roderich out of the room, going down an emptier hallway.)

Austria: (Slows a little.)  Are we leaving?

Spain: No, no. . . Just a calming walk, mi amor.  (Takes a deep breath, not really saying who the walk is supposed to be calming for, though it's obvious.)

Austria: (Picking up on the other's anger, Roderich silently follows his master around.)

Spain: (After a while, when he's calmer, he looks down at Roderich and pecks the top of his head.)  Feel better, not sitting?

Austria: (Nods.)  May I ask for a pillow or some sort of cushion?

Spain: (Nods.)  Si, si, I can get that for you.  (Messages a servant to get a cushion for the angel.)

Austria: Thank you, lord Antonio.

Spain: (Gently.)  De nada, mi amor.

Austria: (Walking with Antonio, he thinks the king is going to go one way when he actually goes another, choking a little as his leash is pulled, yanking against Antonio's hold on his leash angrily, his wings fluffing up.)

Spain: (Eyes narrow, his own wings flaring out slightly.)  The longer you protest, the long you have to wear that thing.

Austria: (Jerks on the leash once more before coming towards Antonio, pissily following the demon.)

Spain: (Quirks an eyebrow, leading Roderich along once again.)

Austria: (Flaps his wings once, stifling the urge to fly.)

Spain: (Turns, lightly glaring.)  Settle down, Roderich.

Austria: (Sharply flaps, glaring at the king.)

Spain: (Growls deeply, wings arching over the irritable angel.)  Now.

Austria: (Anchors his feet.)  No. I am done for the day, leave me alone.

Spain: (Tail lashes, snapping back.)  There is no more than an _hour_ to this meeting with the court. It will look _very_ bad if you do not return for the last part and behave. I'm not in the mood to deal with _your_ attitude or the _court's_ judgement.

Austria: Please let me go back to my room!

Spain: (Goes to grumble more, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing, more calmly.)  Roderich. Sit with me for the remainder of this meeting. Please.  (After a moment.)  I'll let you have something you want, within reason, if you do.

Austria: (Mulls it over.)  Very well, I'll do it.

Spain: (Sighs, reaching out to take Roderich's hand, the leash slack.)  Then let's go, mi amor.

Austria: (Steps away from the hand, shaking his head. Refusing the hand, he just walks behind Antonio as they reenter the throne room.)

Spain: (Tries to make it seem like he doesn't care as the walk back in, him taking his seat easily and pulling Roderich into his lap. (He doesn't bother asking or offering. He knows Roderich would say no, and that's not the answer he wanted right now.) He holds the angel close, regarding the next demons carefully and easily, trying to keep Roderich calm the whole time, though he passively wonders what Roderich wants that Antonio now has to give to him, in exchange for this.)

Austria: (Is only mildly placated by the petting and Antonio's attempts to keep him calm, Roderich wanting to fly and unable to in the world with a poisonous sky.)

Spain: (Takes care of them all easily and quickly, regarding the court before standing with Roderich and padding out of the throne room, the two heading upstairs. When they're far from prying eyes, he unclips the leash, slipping his hand into Roderich's. Gently.)  So, tell me: What is it that you desire, mi amor?

Austria: Let me fly on Earth.

Spain: Tell me how the other angels know you're there first.

Austria: . . They can sense my power.

Spain: (Nods, humming to himself.)  A binding collar wouldn't quite do the trick to mask you, would it. . . ?

Austria: It might hide me for a short while, but no.

Spain: (Thinks.)  . . . Angels have souls like all creatures. Is your power connected to it?

Austria: Yes.

Spain: Then I can take your soul, if only for a small while.  (Gives Roderich a sideways look.)  Of course, you must agree, but if I take it, we can spend more time out, flying. Your choice.

Austria: (Shakes his head. While yes, he would love to fly, he doesn't want the king to get hold of his power.)  No.

Spain: (Gently.)  Querido, I know it's stressful to give that away to me, but I would rather fly uninhibited by the others. Just us for a while without any worries.  (Squeezes Roderich's hand sweetly and gently.)  Trust me for a change, mi amor?

Austria: I said _no_.

Spain: (Sighs, gently lifting the hand to kiss the back of it. Softly.)  As you wish. You said a collar might mask you for a little while?

Austria: Yes. About ten minutes.  (Bitterly.)  It's barely worth it.

Spain: (Lightly squeezes the hand.)  Mi amor, ten minutes is more than nothing. And we will fly. As long as you remain at my side, whether the angels come or not, we will fly again, too. Alright?

Austria: I refuse anything under half an hour.

Spain: I'm afraid it's your fault that it's so short. I gave you a choice.

Austria: I do not trust you to return my power, or attempt something nefarious with it.

Spain: (Scoffs.)  Now, why would I do that and potentially compromise your own wellbeing and health? That would be stupid.

Austria: I have heard the tales of demons corrupting angels when the first great capturing occurred.

Spain: (Frowns.)  I don't particularly believe in the practices my father and his generation participated in. They all tend to have no regard for perfection and originality, rather just wanting an obedient slave.

Austria: Hmph.  (Turns away.)

Spain: (Sighs, leaning down to murmur in Roderich's ear.)  Come now: What would be better instead, if you are so adamant about refusing the offer?

Austria: . . I would like control of my wardrobe.

Spain: (Straightens up.)  That's not going to happen. Anything else?

Austria: (His brow furrows.)  Why not?

Spain: (Simply.)  Because I said so.

Austria: (Weakly.)  . . . Then I get to choose my cushion for in the throne room, and I would like to make it into a slight perch within your throne.

Spain: (Thinks about it.)  . . . Very well. I'll have the arrangements made and you can approve it yourself.

Austria: (Relieved smile, glad this idea wasn't shot down.)  Thank you, your majesty.

Spain: (Kisses the other's forehead.)  De nada, mi amor.

Austria: (Moves his head back a little so that Antonio's lips only brush his forehead. Looking around, he sees they're in the king's hallway.)  I'll be in my room.  (Walks away, planning on tearing the collar to shreds.)

Spain: (Grabs Roderich's wrist before he can go too far, pulling him back so he can unclip the collar. He knows Roderich hates it.)  Relax, Roderich.

Austria: (Gives Antonio a mini-glare, tilting his head to the side so that the demon may reach the clasp.)  Remove it.

Spain: Si, I will . . .  (Unclips the collar, letting Roderich go after the collar is removed.)  There, go rest, mi amor.

Austria: (Nods, yawning as he goes into his room and takes a nap, absolutely needing it.)

Spain: (Returns to his own room, resting for a short while before going and working more in his study.)

Italy: (Comes in with Antonio's usual cup of coffee (with a splash of rum).)  Here you go, your majesty~!

Spain: Gracias.  (Takes the coffee, drinking a bit with a sigh, glad to have some caffeine (and liquor) in his system now.)

Italy: (Is about to leave, when he pauses.)  . . . Are you alright, your majesty?

Spain: (Tail flicks, silent for a few moments.)  It's been a long day. Stressful and frustrating.

Italy: . . Would you like anything else? Like pasta?

Spain: . . . More rum. Rum sounds good.

Italy: Yes sire.  (Leaves, fetching the king some rum.)  I'll be going back to the kitchen, if there's nothing else, your majesty.

Spain: (Adds a little more rum to his coffee.)  Nothing else. Go ahead.

Italy: (Skips out.)  Have a good day, uncle!


	16. Episode 16: Pillows and Cushions and Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/26/2017  
> 4/5

*Timeskip a week.

Austria: (Looks up when Antonio comes in, having been drawing at his desk. He still is stuck with fucking crayons so he doesn't stab himself or anyone else.)  . . Good morning.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321079792/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Gently and kindly.)  Buenos dias. How are you, mi amor?

Austria: Why am I still writing with crayons? Can I not at least have a pencil?

Spain: I do not yet trust you to have one. You're still very rebellious, mi amor.

Austria: (Glares. He then flicks a crayon at Antonio's forehead.)

Spain: (Deflects the crayon.)  And that is why you can't have a pencil.

Austria: (Huffs, going and picking up the crayon, putting it away with the others.)  What do you want this time, my lord?

Spain: (Calmly.)  I was wondering if you would like to go choose your cushion for the throne room.

Austria: (Pretends to consider it.)  That sounds acceptable. Let's go.  (Walks to Antonio.)

Spain: (Slips his hand into Roderich's, leading him along.)  As long as I approve, you may choose whatever you like.

Austria: (Nods, following the king down the stairs to a room filled with fabrics.)

Japan: (Looks up from his sewing station, getting up and coming over to bow to the king.)  Good day, Carriedo-dono.

Spain: (Smiles to the demon, bowing his head a small bit out of respect.)  Buenos dias.

Japan: (Faintly smiles.)  How may I help you today? Would you like me to take your pet's measurements now that it is conscious?

Spain: You might as well while we are here, but that's not why I'm here.

Japan: Oh?

Austria: (Quirks his head.)  * _Wait, conscious? Does that mean that this demon was the one to take my measurements while I was unconscious?_

Spain: (Nods.)  Roderich would like a seat of some kind for the throne room. He's not fond of the floor, unfortunately.  (Gently pulls Roderich in front of him.)  He'll be choosing what he wants.

Austria: (Nods.)  If you could please show me the fabrics you have, that would be wonderful.

Japan: (Gestures for the angel to follow him, taking the pet through the rows of material.)  How about this one?

Austria: Far too coarse.

Japan: This one?

Austria: It is unpleasant.

Japan: This sample?

Austria: I hate the color.

Japan: (Leads the angel down another row.)  Perhaps one of these catch your eye?

Austria: No.

Japan: (Pulls out a scrap.)  This, perhaps?

Austria: It is ridiculous.

Japan: . . .  ( _Challenge accepted_. Points to one further up.)

Austria: The color is repulsive.

Spain: (Frowns at the other's inability to choose.)

Japan: How about-

Austria: It is too soft.

Spain: (Snips.)   _Roderich_.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio, curious.)  What?

Spain: Regard each a _bit_ more carefully? It's getting ridiculous how many you've already shot down.

Austria: (Shuffles his wings.)  Why would I not be picky with what I am about to choose? Unless you are allowing me to get multiple cushions?

Spain: . . . Perhaps more than one will be alright. If it helps you to choose, then si.

Austria: May I have seven different cushions? All semi-large in size, about five and a half feet by three and a half, so then I may switch them out?

Spain: _*. . . SEVEN of them?_  (Takes a deep breath.)  Alright. No more than seven, however.

Austria: (Smiles.)  Now I have something I may work with. I'll take a black fur pillow, a red velvet one, a gold satin pillow, a pastel purple cotton one, a white lace one, a cashmere cream pillow, and a silver silk pillow. Thank you, . . .  (Trails off, unsure of the other's name.)

Japan: (Bows his head.)  Honda Kiku.

Austria: (Bows.)  Thank you, Honda-san.

Japan: (Flushes.)

Spain: (Tail flicks lightly.)  I'm glad you are happy with your choices.

Austria: Now we may look at patterns.  (Follows Kiku, the two happily chatting as they spend the next four hours finishing up the designs for the seven pillows.)

Spain: (Sits on the couch, lounging as he watches the two chat. He's personally a little bored, but he enjoys watching Roderich interact normally.)

Austria: (Has fun picking out textures, patterns within the fabric (they're all mostly solid-colored, just with varying shades in a few of them), and other bits of ornamentation like lace or braided edging or tassels, making each one as beautiful as he can. Not all are rectangular, some more oval in shape, or a circle, some are even vaguely cloud-shaped, all of them making Roderich quite happy, especially with how plush they are going to be.)

Japan: (Is very happy to be working with someone passionate about this and isn't overly bossy.)

Spain: (Smiles fondly at the angel, glad to see the two happy. While watching the two, he makes a decision: If and when he decides to let Roderich go out on his own, he wants Kiku to be the angel's personal handmaiden, to watch over him. That's a good idea.)

Austria + Japan: (Both become so caught up in their project, they begin sewing the pillows.)

Spain: (Ends up falling asleep on the couch, just fully relaxed in the studio-area and the calming aesthetic around them.)

Austria: (Is tempted to tie Antonio up and try and escape, but there's something about Kiku that sets off a sixth sense within Roderich, one that screams that the other is dangerous. Stifling the urge for now, Roderich further resolves to call upon Liberto within the next few days.)

Japan: (Nodding to himself, he pokes the king awake.)  Lady Roderich has helped me quite a bit, but I must ask that you two may leave so that the magic may truly happen.

Spain: (Awakens, looking at him a moment before nodding, shifting up.)  Si, si. Forgive me, I didn't mean to fall asleep.  (Gestures for Roderich to come.)

Austria: (Silently groans, following Antonio. In the hallway, he freezes when he realizes how obedient he's becoming. Coming forward when Antonio calls, mostly deferring to him (despite trying to kill the demon on a regular basis)- he is becoming tame.)

Spain: (Bids Kiku farewell and thank you, happy that Roderich's obediently following him along. (Now they don't have to argue.))  Happy about your choices, mi amor?

Austria: Yes. Thank you for allowing me to get more than one. I'm hoping these will last me several decades.

Spain: As am I. They were very beautiful selections as well. They suit you well.

Austria: Thank you. I attempted to keep you and your throne in mind when I picked them.

Spain: (Small smile.)  That's very kind of you. I do think they'll fit in well.

Austria: I . . is the throne room empty, at this moment?

Spain: (Hums, thinking.)  I believe it is. Why?

Austria: I would like to figure out where exactly my perch is going to go. You might need to find a way to manipulate the metal.

Spain: That won't be difficult at all, I promise.

Austria: (Follows the king to the throne room, going up to the large, spiked, horrifyingly terrifying throne and looking through the larger spikes that are close by, but still below, the king.)

Spain: (Follows close behind, overseeing Roderich's plans silently.)

Austria: (Hums.)  May I have a secondary perch at the top of the spikes? It would be quite dramatic for you to call me down from there.

Spain: (Hums, nodding.)  I agree. Perhaps here?  (Points along an area of spikes.)

Austria: (Opens his wings, flying up and checking them out.)  If someone bent this one-  (Points to the one he's talking about.)  -and made it slightly more bowl-shaped, it should work.

Spain: (Nods, flying up beside the angel.)  Hop down for a moment, mi amor.

Austria: (Goes back to the floor, back to looking for a spike for himself down there.)

Spain: (Perches just below the desired spike, heating the metal up to insane temperatures- just hot enough so it wouldn't melt -until he's able to mold it with his hands, making it more into a bowl like Roderich wanted. When he's satisfied, he gradually pulls out all the heat until cold metal is left behind, jumping down.)

Austria: (Looks up.)  Well done.  (Tries to figure out where he wants his second perch.)

Spain: Gracias. I hope it's to your liking.  (Stands back, glad it looks decent with the throne.)

Austria: It is, danke.  (It's several minutes before Roderich sighs.)  Where do you think it should be?

Spain: (Looks it over, pointing to a couple of spots.)  Here or here would look rather good, I think. Very practical, close enough to my own seat. Which do you think would be better?

Austria: Mm . . . I think I'll take the one just below your knee-level instead of the higher one.

Spain: (Nods.)  Any alterations you'd like me to make to it to suit you better?

Austria: Could you flatten it out a little, please?

Spain: (Walks to it, heating up the metal quickly before flattening it out. Before cooling it, he asks.)  How does this look?

Austria: (Peeks over Antonio's shoulder.)  Yes, this should be fine.

Spain: Maravilloso . . .  (Drags the heat from the metal, letting it cool into the little perch for Roderich. When he pulls away his hands, he picks Roderich up and sets him on the spike, smiling.)  Si, this will work wonderfully.

Austria: (Squeaks quietly at the manhandling, looking up at Antonio. He's a cute little pet right now, isn't he. He wonders how far the manipulation of willingly being Antonio's would (or will) go.)

Spain: (Gently chuckles at the other's squeaking and cute look, leaning down to softly kiss Roderich's forehead before pulling back to look at him.)  You're . . beautiful, querido. Simply beautiful.

Austria: (Flushes, his eyes darting way. He's half-expecting Antonio to start petting his head.)

Spain: (Chuckles, simply moving away to sit in his throne, looking out on the empty room, large and looming in its emptiness.)

Austria: (His spike is close enough that he scoots over, resting his head against Antonio's knee.)

Spain: (Smiles down at him, gently petting through the angel's hair. Softly, after a long silence.)  . . . Do you think . . you could learn to like it here, mi amor? If only just a little?

Austria: . . .  (Lies, but at this point, it's really only a little.)  Perhaps.

Spain: (A tiny, hopeful smile stretches across his face.)  . . . Bueno. I'll do my best to make you happy here, querido.

Austria: (Nods, nuzzling the hand for more pettings. Because if the demon is good at one thing, it's petting)

Spain: (Gently continues petting the angel, loving him up happily. He's glad to be encouraged by the angel like this. It makes him feel a bit better about the way he's doing things.)

Austria: (Quietly purrs, curling up happily.)

Spain: (Purrs as well, his tail curling and uncurling in his own happy twitching. Honestly, he just wants to cuddle the wonderful, little angel and protect him all day, every day.)

Austria: (Snuggles against Antonio's leg, curling up at the demon's feet. It almost isn't even an act.)

Spain: (Slowly slips down beside Roderich on the floor, pulling the angel in his arms, wings gently coming around them a bit, holding him close. He snuggles Roderich, continuing to pet through the angel's hair.)

Austria: (Listens to Antonio's heart, enjoying the sound of it.)

Spain: (Heart swells, actually feeling _loved_ for a change. Not hated or feared, but loved. Someone enjoys his touch, his company, what he can give out of love. He smiles brightly, curling up with Roderich in his arms, purring happily as loves up the angel even more, absolutely _loving_ the beautiful little creature.)

Austria: (Peeks up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Catches the other's eyes, smiling sweetly at him, his eyes bright and happier than he's been in a very long time. Softly.)  Gracias, querido.

Austria: (Flushes, looking away. The angel can't look at him anymore. He'll regret trying to kill the king, the one who captured him and keeps him enslaved.)

Spain: (Nuzzles the other sweetly, just staying curled up with the other at the foot of the throne, petting through Roderich's hair gently.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip.

Demmen: (Giggles, skipping down the king's hall.)

Spain: (Is just exiting his study, going to check on Roderich, when he nearly runs into the little demmen. He chuckles, kneeling down to the demmen's height.)  Hola, pequeno~.

Demmen: Hello, senor!

Spain: (Smiles brightly.)  You seem like an explorer. . . Are you on a little adventure?

Demmen:  (Giggles.)  Si!

Spain: Bueno! I am as well. What are you searching for?

Demmen: The greatest treasure of all!

Spain: (Grins.)  Which treasure, pequeno?

Demmen: To have and hold someone's heart.

Spain: (Heart melts at the adorable, little demmen.)  It's one of the hardest treasures to find and hold onto, but once you have it . . . it really is the most wonderful treasure. Even more than silver or gold.

Demmen: (Nods solemnly, listening intently. He then plunges his hand deep into the king's chest and reaches his hand around the other's heart, yanking.)

Spain: (Eyes widen in shock, grabbing the demmen's wrist and crushing it in his grasp, his body starting to shake as splitting pain runs through every nerve. Not even thinking, he snaps the demmen's neck, staring in horror. He stumbles backwards, wheezing as he coughs up blood from the chest wound. After calling for the soldiers weakly, he just stares at the floor, trying to breathe.)

*The demmen's form morphs, revealing him to be a full-grown adult.

Spain: (Feels a little less horrified with himself, knowing it was an adult assassin and not a child. He weakly pulls himself to his feet and stumbles into his room, collapsing on the floor inside.)

*Guards come running, taking care of the situation and calling for a healer to take care of the king.

Spain: (Ends up passing out on the floor, lying in a puddle of his own blood.)

*The king is put to bed, healers working throughout the day and into the night to keep him alive. It's a good day or two before he stabilizes, but is still unconscious. When this is found out, there are several rebellions that occur that are put down easily by the guards. Also during this time, Roderich and Liberto meet, the two worried.

Austria: Liberto, you need to ensure that no trail can be found.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080042/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Liberto: I know, senorita. They won't find out, I promise. I'm way ahead of them in that regard.

Austria: Good. I in no way wish to be implicated.

Liberto: (Slips his hand into Roderich's.)  You won't, I promise. Even if I do get caught, I will protect you. He won't know.

Austria: (Smiles, leaning in and kissing Liberto.)

Liberto: (Returns the kiss passionately, pulling a tiny bit on Roderich's Grace, desperate for the sweetness.)

Austria: (Breathlessly laughs, leading the other to the bed and laying back on it, leaving himself open for a bite.)  Go ahead, Liberto.

Liberto: (Follows, hovering over Roderich with a gentle smile before kissing his neck softly a few times, biting into the other's shoulder to drink from the angel.)

Austria: (Pets through Liberto's hair, holding the demon intimately close.)

Liberto: (Holds onto Roderich's side, keeping the angel close as he intimately can, kissing and nibbling on the other's neck.)

Austria: (Kisses Liberto where he can reach, quietly moaning.)

Liberto: (Slides his hand up Roderich's leg, rubbing circles into the other's flesh as he nibbles more and more, drawing out the other's blood and Grace.)

Austria: (Moans louder, clinging to the demon closely.)

Liberto: (Pulls back, kissing Roderich deeply as his fingers hook into the angel's panties, pulling them down and off to discard to the side. His hand slides up the other's bare flesh, caressing his inner thigh teasingly.)

Austria: (Shivers, pushing Liberto away.)  No.

Liberto: (Pouts, looking down at Roderich.)  Why not, mi amor?

Austria: I do not want to.

Liberto: (Sighs, leaning down to kiss Roderich, his hand drawing away after pulling down the angel's skirt. He murmurs.)  As you wish.

Austria: Danke.  (Goes back to holding Liberto, falling asleep in the other's arms.)

Liberto: (Lays with the angel, holding him close as he watches over him. While lying there, he heals Roderich's bite marks and bruises, petting through his hair afterwards.)

Austria: Thank you for listening to me.

Liberto: (Kisses the angel's forehead, being honest with him.)  . . . I don't want to, but I know you'd be angry if I didn't listen.

Austria: (Nods.)  Yes, I would be.

Liberto: (Nuzzles Roderich.)  I love you too much for that, mi amor.

Austria: (Nuzzles the other back.)

Romano: (Knocks before entering, not giving a shit. He looks over at Roderich and Liberto, the servant scrambling to get out of Roderich's bed. He glares at the demon, his tail thrashing at the servant's sight.)  Get back to fucking work.

Liberto: (Eyes narrow at the demon, his own tail thrashing at him as he growls, protective of Roderich.)  Get out.

Austria: (Blinks up at the two, unsure of what to do.)

Romano: (Snarls, setting down Roderich's lunch.)   _Now!_ Or I tell that fucker next door what you've been _doing_.

Liberto: (Tail lashes, looking to Roderich. He's quite unsure, himself.)

Austria: Go. I'll call you if I need anything, Liberto.

Liberto: (Nods, glaring back at Lovino as he exits, skirting past the demon on his way out.)

Austria: (Sits on the bed, staring in an unsure fashion at Lovino.)

Romano: (Lowly growls as Liberto passes, tail lashing. When he's gone, the demon stops growling and turns to Roderich, speaking much more calmly.)  You need to be more careful.

Austria: (Nods.)  I'm sorry about you having walked in on this, but I do need him.

Romano: (Waves it off.)  It doesn't matter. Just make sure he doesn't know, otherwise he'll be very angry.

Austria: (His eyes shift away.)  I know.

Romano: (Firmly.)  Be more careful. Feliciano and I _both_ have walked in on you two.

Austria: I had wondered if Feliciano had seen him. Thank you for your confirmation.

Romano: (Nods.)  Prego. After he told me, we agreed to stay silent about it. We won't be the ones to turn him in.

Austria: (Relieved.)  Thank you. As I said, I need him.

Romano: He's a fucking horrible assassin, so what could you possibly need him for?

Austria: I need him for love.

Romano: (Pauses, surprised by the answer. He bites back a retort, simply nodding.)  I suppose we all have our preferences.

Austria: I don't think you quite understand. I literally need his love to survive, otherwise, it's like I'm surviving on human tofu.

Romano: (Hums curiously, nodding.)  I understand. But . . why _him?_ He's utterly incompetent in all areas of his fucking _existence_.

Austria: He was the most open to me, he fell in love with my looks, then I ensnared him. Now he loves me, even if it is a little false.

Romano: (Eyes narrow the tiniest bit.)  Why false? What did you do to him?

Austria: Something only an angel can do.  (Shrugs.)  It seems demons find us addicting.

Romano: (Tail flicks, thoroughly curious, but he does nothing.)  I'm not surprised. So he's under your control?

Austria: To an extent. I am his drug.

Romano: It keeps him coming back for more. . .  (Nods understandingly.)

Austria: (Nods before giving a light smirk.)  Would you like to try?  (Suddenly the angel seems all too alluring.)

Romano: (Smirks back, shifting his weight to cock a hip as he crosses his arms.)  As tempting as the offer may be, I do not believe it would be in either of our best interests. I'd rather not die by the bastard king's hand.

Austria: Mm, it would be a pity if you were to die. But surely a sip wouldn't hurt?

Romano: (Slowly steps forward, his own short height still looking over the angel. Seductively.)  As much as I'd love to get a taste of you, I can't. Scusa, caro.

Austria: (Spreads his wings submissively, gesturing the slightly more dominant demon in, using mild mating signals with his wings.)  That's too bad, you're far more interesting than that king that holds me.

Romano: (His wings arch up dominantly on instinct, purring to the seductive creature.)  I know, but I still would rather not become a bumbling, addicted idiot like Liberto.

Austria: (Purrs back.)  You said it yourself, you are far smarter than he is, and you've already helped me once. What's once more?

Romano: (Looks down at Roderich, thinking for a few silent moments before leaning down and kissing the angel deeply, but taking neither blood nor Grace with him. He murmurs against Roderich's lips after he pulls back.)  You are _quite_ the creature, mio tesoro . . .

Austria: (Purrs, kissing the other back. He flutters his wings flirtatiously.)

Romano: (Purrs as well, his wings stretching out to press against the angel's, his hands settling on Roderich's waist.)

Austria: (Pulls Lovino in more, _loving_ the Italian's kisses. Rubbing himself up against the other, he mewls happily, especially when he feels the tiniest strand of pure love.)

Romano: (Holds Roderich close, worry edging a little bit into his senses. Antonio's right next door. If he heard- if he _saw_ -Lovino would be dead for what he's doing. Yet . . he can't really seem to stop. Roderich's so perfect and seductive and kind and so much _different_ than the demons around them. It's a refreshing feeling for the little Italian.  . . . And that's why he pulls away, eyebrows furrowed.)  I- . . I can't.

Austria: (Whispers in Lovino's ear.)  He's still unconscious from the attack, and will be for awhile. Don't worry.

Romano: (Frowns slightly, still so unsure. He doesn't want Roderich to get hurt because of his actions. Softly.)  Are you absolutely sure of that?

Austria: (Nods, nibbling the demon's lobe.)

Romano: (Tentatively leans down, nibbling up Roderich's neck. He murmurs against the other's flushed skin.)  Be mine? If only for a short while, mio amore?

Austria: (Murmurs.)  No penetrative sex, and yes, I will be yours.

Romano: (Smirks the tiniest bit, murmuring back.)  I can work with that. . .  (Lifts Roderich up by his absolutely _perfect_ ass, hitching the angel's legs around his waist before deeply kissing him, padding closer to the bed.)

Austria: (Kisses the other back, enthralled. He's surprised by how easily he likes this demon and how much he wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Lovino’s even better than Liberto, and . . Roderich just wants more of him. More than he ever wanted or desired the other servant.)

Romano: (Gently lays the angel down onto the bed, hovering above as his lips and teeth go down Roderich's neck and collar, trying to pleasure the other more than himself.)

Austria: (Cups the other's face, pulling the back after quite a few minutes to just gaze upon his face.)  You almost look like an angel. You're beautiful, Lovino.

Romano: (Blushes deeply, surprised at the compliment.)  I-I-I, um . . . g-grazie. T-that is _very_ kind of you to say. You're . . .  (Looks over the other's magnificent features, unable to just say Roderich was just _beautiful_.)  . . . You're perfect. Beyond gorgeous and kind and . . perfect.

Austria: (Blushes, thinking.)  Are . . are you a part of a painting guild?

Romano: (Blinks.)  Si. Why do you ask, tesoro?

Austria: One of the last times Antonio took me to court, there was a duke there that asked if he and his guild may paint me.

Romano: (Nods, tail gently swaying.)  Did he agree to the duke's request?

Austria: Yes.

Romano: (Tiny smile.)  I'll look forward to seeing you then.

Austria: (Murmurs.)  And I, you.

Romano: (Softly kisses Roderich's face, being sweet and adorable like he is.)  Bene . . .

Austria: (Kisses Lovino's throat, snuggling the demon.)

Romano: (Lays with him, holding the angel close on the bed, pecking the top of his head.) _* . . . Why did I do this to you, Roderich? You're sweet and perfect and don't deserve this mistreatment from Antonio. You deserve to be free._

Austria: (Settles in Lovino's arms, beyond content.)

Romano: (Nuzzles the angel lovingly, feeling so guilty he just loves Roderich right up to make up for it.)

Austria: (Sighs as he feels more love fill him, absorbing it like a flower in a drought.)

Romano: (Surrounds them in his wings, tucking Roderich into his gentle embrace.)

Austria: (Murmurs into Lovino's chest.)  Thank you. This . . this feels amazing.

Romano: (Gently.)  . . What is it that you feel, tesoro?

Austria: I feel like I'm seeing the sun, like I'm flying in its light . . for the first time, in a long time.  (A tear drops, but that's it.)

Romano: (Having been gazing down at the angel, his eyebrows furrow and he draws Roderich closer at the sight of the tear. Softly.)  I'm glad I can make you feel that way again . . .

Austria: (Hugs Lovino as tight as he can, burrowed into the demon.)

Romano: (Pets through Roderich's hair gently, nuzzling the angel. He misses feeling loved like this. It's been so very long since he's felt it.)

Austria: (Hides his crying, ashamed of himself.)  I'm so sorry, Lovino . . . I meant to seduce you. I can't.

Romano: (Rubs the angel's back soothingly.)  Shhh. . . You're alright, tesoro . . . I've got you; you're alright . . .

Austria: I . . am such a fool. A foolish angel stuck in Hell.

Romano: (Eyebrows furrow in a tiny burst of anger.)  No. Shut up and stop saying such awful lies. You are not a _fool_ , Roderich. You're _desperate_. There's a big difference . . .

Austria: (Exhales slowly, just clinging to Lovino's shirt.)

Romano: (Gently.)  I know you're afraid of this realm. I would be too if I was stuck in a daunting and unfamiliar realm. Just . . know this: I'll be here to help if I can. I know him. I know his bat-shit crazy mind. I can help you.

Austria: (Whispers.)  Thank you.

Romano: (Softly kisses Roderich's face.)  Prego, mio amore.

*The two cuddle for a long while more. Lovino only leaves when he's forced to by time, Roderich watching Lovino as he leaves. He doesn't want him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha~! Now you all know when the first seeds of _that_ ship fell!! XD


	17. Episode 17: Feeling Better for the Playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> 10/26/2017  
> 5/5

*****Timeskip two or three days, Antonio waking up fully for the first time since his attack.

Spain: (Blearily blinks his eyes open, squinting against the harsh lighting. He shifts, slowly sitting up as he groans, sore as all hell.)

Healer: (She adjusts the king's bandages.)  You're nearly completely healed, it's only taken this long because your heart was twisted in the attack.

Spain: (Blinks at her, remembering what happened that made him temporarily bedridden. Hoarsely.)  How long?

Healer: Five days.

Spain: (Grumbles.)  Roderich. Where's Roderich. Is he safe?

Healer: Your angel is in his room and perfectly safe.

Italy: (Comes in with some soup.)  Here is some soup for you, sire~!

Spain: (Sighs, sinking back down into his bed.)  Bueno . . .  (Looks up when Feli comes in, carefully scooting back against the headboard and pillows.)  Gracias.

Italy: (Spoons soup to the king and helps him eat.)

Spain: (Weakly eats, barely able to keep his head up. When he's done, he waves the other away, trying to ease himself down into bed. He winces, still feeling how much his body still needed to heal. Or perhaps it was just his mind, for the demon could still feel a hand yanking on his heart every so often.)

Healer: Would you like to see your pet?

Spain: . . .  (Nods.)  Bring him in.

Healer: (Orders a slave to go get the pet, her doing so and bringing the pet on a leash quickly, as to restrain it.)

Austria: (Goes a little pale at the sight of the king, coming to his bedside at the prompting of others.)  Y- your majesty.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560701510/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Leans up, gesturing Roderich down a little so he can unclip that damn leash, setting it aside and gesturing the slave away and out. Gently, mostly from how weak he still is.)  Sit, querido . . . Tell me. How have you been the last few days? Have the servants treated you well?

Austria: (Sits on the edge of the bed.)  Yes, I have been well. But what about you? How are you faring?

Spain: (Sighs, slipping his hand into Roderich's.)  Well enough, considering. I'm glad to see you again. I've been worried.

Austria: (Softly.)  Have you.  (His thumb strokes circles on the back of the king's hand.)  I suppose you will be back on your feet in no time.

Spain: (Nods.)  Of course. No assassin can keep me down.

Austria: That is . . good. I had wondered what would become of me if you were to not live through an attempt.  (Musingly.)  What do you think would happen?

Spain: (The faint smile on his lips slip, thinking about all the horrible possibilities.)  Well . . . I suppose, if you were able to escape your room, you probably would make it back to Heaven. But. . . if you didn't, I fear a demon would claim you. Possibly hurt you badly. . .

Austria: (Murmurs.)  I see.  (Scoots over, laying by the king and curling up into his side.)

Spain: (Winces slightly, but he pulls Roderich closer, gently kissing the angel's forehead.)

Austria: (Hums, contently laying there.)

Italy: (Looks at the angel.)   _*He's a really good actor, if he is acting_.

Healer: _*So the pet is finally becoming attached to the master._

Slave: _*I wish I had an angel, or anyone that would cuddle me like that_.

Spain: _*He . . He's actually beside me. Willingly_.  (Curls up more, holding Roderich lovingly, stroking up the angel's back gently.)

Austria: (Purrs. While Lovino is better at kissing, Antonio knows how to pet him. It's too bad that Antonio kidnapped him, otherwise, he would have been more receptive to the demon.)

Spain: (Purrs back to the angel, looking to the others in the room and sending them a small glare for them to leave.)

*The other demons in the room leave, hanging right outside the door.

Austria: (Finds it very tempting to kill Antonio RIGHT. NOW.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's cheek, speaking softly.)  Gracias, mi amor. For being so . . wonderful. Are . .  (Eyebrows furrow, eyes full of concern.)  Are you happy here, Roderich?

Austria: . . . It is better than it was in the beginning.

Spain: (Nods.)  I've . . been trying to make it better for you. I want you to be happy and content here.

Austria: Mm. I had figured that is what you are attempting to do.  -- _*But I'll still just be a cute little pet, won't I._

Spain: Attempting? What would you like to make it better, mi amor?

Austria: The freedom to go home, to _my_ home. I want to be able to go to Heaven.

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow.)  You . . would never come back, Roderich. I know you wouldn't.

Austria: . . . I wish you had never captured me. I wish I had met you later.

Spain: (Softly.)  Why?

Austria: Then you would be more stable.  -- _*And I would be unhappy with where my life was going_.

Spain: (Eyes lower, feeling awful at the way he's treated Roderich.)  Would you have even come with me?

Austria: No, but I would meet you, most likely. Despite everything, you are interesting. I probably would have made an agreement of sorts to visit with you on Earth.

Spain: (Gently pets through the other's hair, speaking softly.)  I don't want to share you, Roderich. Certainly you should know that by now.

Austria: (Softly.)  I know you don't, but I do need to see others besides you.

Spain: . . . What if I let you out? Out of your room, let you live more in the castle? Would that help you?

Austria: (Admits.)  . . Yes, I think so.

Spain: (Nods.)  Bueno. I can make the arrangements as soon as I'm able to get around.

Austria: (Nods, petting through Antonio's hair.)  You would trust me?

Spain: . . . Si. I will trust you. I promise. As long as you do not betray it, I will trust you and continue to trust you.

Austria: _*It is too late for that._  --  As you say, my king.

Spain: (Blinks, pausing.)  Wait . . . I will trust you if you refer to me as I've asked. Antonio. Not _lord_ Antonio, or _king_ , but Antonio.

Austria: . . . Sir Antonio?

Spain: _Antonio_. Por favor, querido.

Austria: (Shakes his head.)  I can't.

Spain: Why, querido? Why can't you call me by my name?

Austria: Please, don't ask me, your majesty.

Spain: (Sighs.)  Fine. . . I won't ask.

Austria: Thank you.  (Lets the king hold him for a long time before sighing and moving back.)  I should go back to my room. I apologize for not following through on the agreement. It seems I will be stuck in my room for a while yet.

Spain: (Takes the other's hand.)  No. Just . . soon. It'll be fine, just . . stay. Por favor. I'll still let you go out, just . . stay.

Austria: As you wish, your majesty.  (Sits back down, cuddling the king.)

Spain: Gracias . . .  (Holds Roderich close, petting through the other's hair gently, resting with the other.)

Austria: (Hums, letting Antonio sooth him to sleep.)

Spain: (Starts drifting off, himself, curling up with the angel in his arms.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip a week. Antonio is back on his feet and in his room with Roderich (on a leash, the stubborn angel!) and waiting for little Lady Sincay.

Spain: (Holds onto Roderich's leash, looking down at the angel.)  You'll be nice to her, si, querido?

Austria: (Narrows his eyes.)  Keep the demmen away from me.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080102/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: Just be kind to her, alright? She finds you interesting, but I promise I'll make sure she keeps her distance.

Austria: (Nods, shuffling his wings.)

Spain: (Tail flicks, glad he accepts it, head flicking up at the sound of a knock at the door.)  Come in!

Lady Sincay: (Carefully comes in, her skirts swishing.)  Good day, your majesty!

Spain: (Smiles sweetly, bowing his head to the young demoness.)  Buenos dias, senorita. How are you, my dear?

Lady Sincay: I'm really well, your majesty, thank you!

Spain: (Smiles happily.)  De nada. I'm glad you've been well.

Lady Sincay: (Beams.)  Are you ready for our playdate, my lord?

Spain: (Chuckles, grinning.)  Si, I am. What would you like to do today, mi senorita?

Lady Sincay: Tag, your majesty?

Spain: (Nods.)  That sounds wonderful. Perimeter?  (Smirks.)

Lady Sincay: This fourth of the castle.

Spain: Wonderful~!  (Turns to Roderich.)  Come, you can join us.  (Gently.)  Without the leash, as well.

Austria: (Is grumpy.)  No thank you, I would rather not take part in this.

Spain: (Grins, but not a happy grin. Much more of a looming grin.)  Roderich. Come play tag with us. Por favor. You'll enjoy it.

Austria: . . Very well, I shall play.

Spain: Maravilloso~!  (Reaches forward, unclipping the leash and silently summoning Kiku to watch over the angel. (He hasn't told Roderich yet for two reasons: Roderich's is rarely allowed out of his room and he wants to see how this all works out.) He gestures Roderich to follow, smiling to Lady Sincay.)  Would you like me to be 'it'?

Lady Sincay: (Chirps.)  Si, your majesty!

Spain: (Nods, pushing Roderich along.)  You two go along. I'll give you a five second head-start and then chase after you.

Austria: (Disappears.)

Lady Sincay: (Runs off, giggling.)

Spain: (Quickly counts to five and chases after them, rushing to tag the young demoness before slipping away just as quickly.)

Lady Sincay: (Tries to track either adult down, finally getting Antonio.)

*The three (though really two, neither could find nor catch Roderich) play for quite awhile before calling it a day.

Spain: (Carries the young demoness back to her room, smiling happily as he sets her down.)  Mi senorita, I hope you have had a wonderful time playing today.

Lady Sincay: (Giggles, hugging the king.)  It was wonderful! I hope we can do it again sometime!

Spain: (Returns the hug happily.)  Of course, carino! I look forward to it.  (Pecks her forehead.)  Have a good evening, pequeno.

Lady Sincay: (Curtseys, leaving the king to himself.)

Spain: (Smiles, walking off to find Roderich, following the pull of the angel's tracer. He's not surprised that the angel simply disappeared, but he's glad that Kiku was watching him most of the time, at least.)

Austria: (Looks down at Antonio from his little alcove in the massive, briar patch-like chandelier that covers large portions of the ceiling through the castle.)

Spain: (Looks up at him.)  Just relaxing up there, hmm? Away from everyone else?

Austria: (Flicks his eyes over to the demon, scanning him up and down for weapons before nodding.)  It is nice up here. Peaceful.

Spain: I'm sure. Would you mind if I joined you? Just-  (Points to a little spot a few feet from Roderich.)  -there, if that's alright?

Austria: Yes, I would mind.

Spain: . . .  (Nods, sitting down on the floor.)  As you wish.

Austria: . . . Danke.  (He sits up there, just de-stressing.)

Spain: (Gently.)  De nada.  (He watches the other, resting and relaxing against the wall.)

Austria: (It takes half an hour, but he jumps down, walking towards his room.)  I know someone was following me on your orders.

Spain: (Stands, following Roderich.)  I knew you would. It's a friend of yours, actually.

Austria: Good. I would not have been quite as accepting, otherwise.

Spain: (Nods.)  I deliberately chose someone I thought you would enjoy spending time with. If all of this works out, he will be your personal servant to protect you and make sure you have everything you need.

Austria: (Huffs.)  Danke.  (Changes the subject.)  How goes the preparations for the tourney? I am guessing they were postponed due to your declining health.

Spain: Si, they were. The preparations are going much better now and everyone is very excited about the tourney.

Austria: How long from now will it take place? I heard from some passing servants it will either be three weeks or a month.

Spain: It is going to be a few months from now. My health originally caused the delay from three weeks to a month, but it's been pushed tomuch farther from now, as many knights had to cancel, as they would be unable to make it.

Austria: Ah, I see.

Spain: (Nods.)  I know _I'm_ very excited for it, though. It will be a great time.

Austria: I hope so, the tourneys in Heaven were always quite exciting.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Good, I'm glad you're not completely dreading this event. . .

Austria: I'm just not sure what to expect with a tourney done in Hell.

Spain: A lot of violence. To put it bluntly.

Austria: I don't know why I expected more.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  It is more, but it's hard to explain. You'll understand when the tourney comes, I promise.

Austria: (Nods.)  . . Don't we have two other appointments besides? When are those?

Spain: Ah, yes. The artist guild is coming to visit next week and the party at the Countess Wingnor's estate, which may prove to be quite fun.

Austria: I hope so as well.

Spain: (Nods.)  Indeed. She's an interesting woman, if a little judgmental.

Austria: That reminds me of my-  (Cuts himself off.)  Never mind.

Spain: (Looks down at him, his eyes soft.)  Your . . ?

Austria: . . A member of my family, that is all.

Spain: (Nods, understandingly.)  Family can be like that, every once in awhile. Especially that one aunt.  (Chuckles, his eyes a little distant as he thinks about one of the other mothers he was raised by and around with his siblings. They really were like aunts to him, those nurturing demons.)

Austria: (Nods.)  Indeed.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si . . .

Austria: (Looking at Antonio, he pauses. They're in front of his door.)  I suppose I should be . . getting back in there.

Spain: . . . You don't . . have to. I was told you did nothing to break my trust while you were out and about, so . . . you may explore without me. You have my full consent, as long as you stay in the castle. Kiku, come forward.

Japan: (Sweeps up from Roderich's shadow, bowing to the king.)

Spain: (Nods to Kiku, looking to Roderich as he gestures to the demon.)  Kiku will follow in your shadow to make sure you do not get into to trouble and no one harms you. If you need anything, call upon him and he will be there. Si?  (Looks to the demon.)

Japan: Hai, I will do my best to help Roderich-chan, Carriedo-dono.

Austria: (Looks between the two.)  Thank you. This new found . . expansion is welcome. If I may, I'm just going to take a walk through the nearby hallways.  (Looks at Antonio.)  Is there anywhere I may not go?

Spain: Outside the castle, the dungeons, and the stable. Stay well within the protection of the castle, but enjoy yourself here. Make yourself at home.  (Smiles sweetly.)

Austria: (Nods, unsure of all of this.)  Is Kiku to stay in my shadow . . always?

Spain: No, not necessarily. When you're in your room, he will only come when you call him. Though, when you're out and about without an escort, he will be there to supervise.

Austria: (Nods. He can work with that.)

Spain: (Smiles gently, waving him off.)  Go, both of you. Enjoy your home, Roderich. I'll see you for dinner later tonight.

Austria: (Starts walking, Kiku sliding back into his shadow. Roderich avoids demons where he can, shaking his head at Liberto when the demon starts to walk towards him, the two merely passing one another. He can do this, Roderich thinks to himself. He might be able to run away.)


	18. Episode 18: The Hallow's Eve Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm sorry this is a few hours late! Today was super exhausting and I (Zelda) had to work tonight until late. Sorry! But here's a special Halloween chapter, with an additional chapter and THEN the season finale!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 31, 2017  
> 1/3

*Roderich peeks through the small peep-window in his door, out into the hall, watching the numerous servants bustle about. He carefully goes out, slipping into Antonio's study.

Austria: What is going on? Why are demons in such a hurry?

Spain: (Doesn't really want Roderich to get interested in the festivities.)  We're having guests tonight. Nothing too interesting. I'd like you to stay in your room tonight, just in case. They aren't . . . the _safest_ visitors we have.

Austria: (Raises an eyebrow.)  I am able to take care of myself.

Spain: I know, I know. But just to be on the safe side-  (Firm look.)  -stay in your room tonight.

Austria: (Gives Antonio a challenging look.)  Why? What's so dangerous? We are already in Hell.

Spain: _Querido_. Can you listen and not challenge me for once?

Austria: You _are_ still my captor.

Spain: (Huffs.)  Such a horrible word for it. I'm your _caretaker_.

Austria: (Wings fluff up indignantly.)  I don't _need_ a caretaker.

Spain: Si! You don't _need_ one, but you have _me~._ Now relax and don't worry about tonight!

Austria: (Growls, stalking out while making a rude gesture with his wings.)

Spain: (Chuckles, letting him go. As soon as he's long gone, he sighs, hoping he doesn't have to worry about Roderich getting involved with the ball. . . He heads off to oversee the preparations.)

Austria: (While he goes into his room, he overhears servants talking about a Halloween ball, the angel's curiosity piqued. Drumming his fingers on the bed, the angel nods to himself as he decides: He's going to sneak in, Antonio be damned.)

Spain: (Later that night, he comes around to make sure Roderich's in his room and all, just checking up on the angel. He knocks politely, slipping in.)  I hope you're all set for staying in tonight~?

Austria: As you wish, your lordship.

Spain: (Smiles down at the other, tilting the other's face up to purr to him, leaning slowly in.)  I do hope so~. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?

Austria: (Silently gulps, backing up a little.)  O-of course not.

Spain: (Smirks, letting him slip away.)  Bueno~. I'll most likely see you tomorrow morning, Roderich. Sleep well, querido.  (Slips out of Roderich's room, off to the ball.)

Austria: (He waits an hour before making his move, a simple strip of fabric with eyeholes across his face and the bottom half covered by a veil. He goes out, sneaking down the hall to peer into at the festivities.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500327637/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Austria: (He also covers his wings with leathery fabric to hide his feathers and make them look like demon wings. (Pretty much looks exactly like this picture.))

Spain: (Is in the festivities, among the dark and gruesome creatures from around the realms. He occasionally checks on Roderich's tracer, alarmed to find- the last time he checks -that the angel is out and about. He slowly makes his way to Roderich, traversing the throng of creatures.)

Austria: (Keeps out of the way. When Antonio makes for him, Roderich hides on the dance floor, joining several partners.)

Spain: (Growls, slipping onto the dance floor, going from partner to partner to finally intercept Roderich and his partner, whisking the angel into a dance. He frowns down at him, speaking lowly.)  Really, Roderich? What did I _tell_ you?

Austria: (Flinches, trying to gingerly extract himself.)  To stay in my room.

Spain: (Keeps the other encased in his strong arms.)   _Si_ . To _stay_ in your room, not be _down here._

Austria: Fine, then I'll leave.  (Yanks himself out of Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Grabs his arm and pulls him away into a corner where they can be alone.)   _Too late for that_ . They've noticed you, _Roderich_.

Austria: (Freezes, a cold chill going down his spine as he realizes all of the eyes on him- as well as some that are beginning to stalk closer, lured in by his sweet smell. Roderich gulps as a vampire comes within a few feet, seeing a pink tongue lick his lips, the vampire's golden eyes on him.)

Spain: (Growls at the vampire, pulling the angel close to him. He _very_ pointedly marks the other's neck- large, dark and obvious -wings arching up possessively. This sweetness is _his_.)

Austria: (Cries out, weakly fighting the king, though he mostly just slumps in his arms. His wings weakly push back against Antonio's chest and arms.)

Spain: (When the ones stalking Roderich the closest back off, he gently kisses the mark, looking down at the angel darkly.)  You got yourself into this, now you need to stay beside me. You, are _mine_.

Austria: (Tiny quivers wrack him, nodding fearfully as he stays close to the king. He flinches whenever someone brushes too close, swearing some that they pass pet his hair, his wings- touching anything they can.)

Spain: (He leans down when people thin out a bit more, nibbling the other's ear in between murmurs.)  Nearly everyone can scent your fear . . . You're the king's partner for the night, so try acting a bit more that way. Confidence, por favor. Can you try, mi amor?

Austria: (Looks at Antonio with wide eyes before looking back down. Quietly.)  I just want to leave.

Spain: (Gently kisses his forehead, murmuring quietly.)  I'm required to be here a while longer and I _cannot_ leave you with someone else tonight. One more hour, then we'll be able to leave. Alright? No one will harm you, as long as you are by _my_ side.

Austria: (Nods, sticking close, as well as keeping his gaze down and submissive.)

Spain: (Watches over the party, keeping Roderich tucked against him the whole time. Just before their hour is up, he pulls Roderich into a dance off in a more secluded area, giving him a reassuring smile.)  You've been so beautiful and brave tonight, querido. I'm still angry you didn't listen in the first place, but I'm glad you're safe.

Austria: (Nods, replying.)  Thank you, for not letting anyone get me.

Spain: De nada. What kind of caretaker would I be if I let them?  (Smirks somewhat weakly, looking down at him fondly.)

Austria: (Looks away, blushing.)

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's neck before looking at the time.)  Shall we retire?

Austria: _Bitte_ , Antonio.

Spain: (Nods, whisking them away through the halls to his room, entering with Roderich.)  I want you to stay in my room tonight, just for your safety. Go ahead and change. Do you need any help with your dress or wings?

Austria: (Softly, looking uncomfortable.)  Could you help me take off the wing covers, please?

Spain: Si, of course.  (He helps the other with the large covers, removing them carefully and setting them aside.)  Better?

Austria: (Nods, going to what he remembers as 'his' drawer, pulling out a sleeping gown.)  I-I'll go put this on.  (Skirts past Antonio, going behind the changing screen.)

Spain: (Smiles and goes to his own closet, changing out of his fancy clothing into something simpler- shorts and no shirt. He checks on Roderich, talking to him, as he sits on his bed.)  Dress coming off easily enough?

Austria: J-jo.  (He comes out, swallowing as he walks towards the bed and slips under the covers.)

Spain: (Pulls Roderich close, putting out the lights with a simple wave, and murmurs to him.)  Sleep well, mi amor. I'll protect you tonight.  (Softly.)  Sorry about the mark on your neck.

Austria: (Doesn't reply, merely shifting so his back is to Antonio's chest, curled up against the demon for protection.)

Spain: (Gently smiles, blanketing a wing over them as he lulls the other to sleep, drifting off only lightly himself to stay aware, determined to protect the other throughout the night.)


	19. Episode 19: Paintings and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 31, 2017  
> 2/3

*****Timeskip one week.

Austria: (Looks at Antonio.)  Must I wear this?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080292/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: Si, you must. The guild requested it and it was one of the best outfits they sent.

Austria: I feel utterly ridiculous, and like something is going to move out of place.  (Walks over to Antonio, following the king to where he is to be painted.)

Spain: No, no, nothing will slip. You'll be absolutely fine, I promise.  (Leads Roderich to a very large studio area, a pedestal in the center covered in pillows for Roderich to lay on and be comfortable.)

Austria: (Slows down, feeling super awkward and embarrassed.)  I- please, your majesty, must I do this?

Spain: Si, you must. I'm looking forward to seeing how they render your image.  (Lowly.)  They are the best in the kingdom, after all.  (Slips his hand into Roderich's.)  All will be well, I promise.

Austria: (Ducks his head down, admitting.)  This is utterly embarrassing.

Spain: (Pulls him close, kissing the other's face sweetly.)  Just relax and let them work. They are not here to judge you, there are simply here to observe and marvel your beauty, Roderich.

Austria: (Sighs, going in and curling up on the pillows, his wings hiding him.)

Duke Pointier: (Gestures to his guild.)  Begin.

Romano: (Sits among them, looking over the embarrassed and frightened angel, letting his hand just recreate what his eyes see. He doesn't worry, he just works.)

Spain: (Enters the room as the demons begin their work, staying near the back wall to observe, watching over his little angel. He, of course, notices Lovino in the throng of artists, but his eyes do not linger for long, more drawn the illuminated angel.)

Duke Pointier: (He waits a few minutes before speaking.)  The angel will switch positions in three minutes.

Romano: _*Shit._  (Works a little more rapidly, trying to catch the pure moment that Roderich's in.)

Austria: (Fidgets the tiniest bit, feeling under pressure.)

Spain: (Watches from afar, eyebrows furrowing the tiniest bit at the angel's tense form, visible even from far away. Before the duke gives the order to change positions, he gestures for a moment, padding forward. He leans down, whispering softly into Roderich's ear.)  Relax. You literally have to do nothing besides change positions every once in awhile.  . . . If it helps, let your mind go blank, querido.

Austria: (Shifts, trying to- oh.)  May you and I go out into the hall for a moment, your majesty?

Spain: (Glances to the duke before nodding.)  Si. Is something the matter?

Austria: (Goes out into the hall with Antonio, hugging the king and soaking up his love, having started to feel a little hungry.)

Spain: (Blinks, holding Roderich close as he pets through the angel's hair and wings gently, murmuring.)  It's alright . . . I know this is stressful, mi amor, but I have and I will be with you the whole time, I promise . . .

Austria: (Hums, just relaxing into Antonio.)  I am better now, thank you. I'm ready to go back inside.

Spain: (Holds him close.)  We can wait a few more moments, querido. Take your time . . .

Austria: (Hums, doing as asked before the two finally go back into the room, Roderich retaking his spot on the cushions.)

Romano: (Looks up, concealing the worry in his eyes as Roderich returns, though he looks a bit more relaxed and Antonio . . he just looks more worried. Upon the duke's instruction, they all begin their second set of images.)

Spain: (Leans against the wall, tail flicking worriedly as he watches over the angel.)

Austria: (Moves whenever the count bids that he do so, being quite relaxed for the next set of poses.)

Romano: (Is also quite relaxed as he gets used to drawing the angel's form, focusing mostly on the angel's face and wings, though Roderich's entire body is drawn repetitively on sheets and sheets of large paper, gathering a multitude of references.)

Spain: (As the poses become more and more, he ends up gazing across the sea of demons, lingering on Lovino for a few moments longer than he should have, according to his own morals, though the demon never notices, too absorbed in his art.)

Duke Pointier: (About an hour into the process, he directs at the king.)  My lord, I was wondering is I may be so bold as to ask that the angel dons the other dress I had sent up? It would give us a greater idea of its true appearance.

Spain: . . . Si, I do believe that will be acceptable.  (To Roderich.)  Come.

Austria: (Comes over obediently, not wanting to make a scene in front of a large crowd.)

Spain: (Leads Roderich out, summoning a servant to bring the other dress quickly, him ushering the angel to a more private room to change.)

Austria: (Sighs as he puts the next dress on, feeling very exposed.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/28500327727/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Having turned while the other changed, he looks at the clothed angel and takes a step towards him, leaning down to kiss his neck gently. He murmurs.)  You look perfect, mi amor. Just relax, alright?

Austria: (Nods, letting Antonio lead him back out into the room, doing as Duke Pointier orders of him for the different positions.)

Spain: (Trains all of his focus on the demons closest to Roderich, tail flicking as he goes into full protective mode.)

Romano: (His eyes travel down the angel's form, remembering how the other's soft flesh felt as he kissed and cuddled Roderich. His feelings, while were directly transferred into his art, didn't give him away as he worked, careful of the king, most of all.)

Austria: (With each shift, more and more of his form is revealed, in a fit of boldness (and slight defiance of Antonio) Roderich just takes off the stupid dress that the angel felt served little use in covering himself. He smirks at the king as he shifts again, not an inch of himself concealed.)

Spain: (Chin lifts, eyes narrowed at the angel, a glare being sent around at all the demons that shifted in their seats. He doesn't say a thing, staying back and letting them work. But if anyone _dared_ to touch his angel, that demon would _die_.)

Austria: (Is quite coy for the rest of the session, very amused by how this was affecting Antonio.)

Duke Pointier: (Directs the angel into another pose.)

Spain: (Simply scowls, angry, but wanting to see _more_ of the angel's nude form, even if it _was_ in front of all the others.)

Austria: (Peeks at Lovino for a quick moment.)

Romano: (Meets the angel's eyes for that brief moment, admiring the other's gorgeous form and wings and _everything_ . He _wanted_ Roderich. So much.)

Austria: (Gives a simple smile, that being his last pose before Duke Pointier voices that they are finished, Roderich redressing before standing and waiting for Antonio.)

Spain: (Sweeps past the other demons before standing in front of Roderich, quirking an eyebrow down at the angel. He's irritated, but says nothing, just waiting.)

Austria: (Walks with Antonio back to his room.)

Spain: (Walks with him silently, stopping at the angel's door. Abruptly.)  That was quite a show you put on back there. Had more than half of them crossing their legs.

Austria: I merely gave them what they wanted. A pretty face with a pretty body.

Spain: (Comes even closer, a little turned on by the other's performance, though he doesn't intend to jump the other's bones.)  You showed them _everything_ they could see _without touching_ you.

Austria: I did. What of it, your majesty?

Spain: (Wings flare out the tiniest bit, arching around the angel.)  You know _very_ well why I am bothered, mi amor.  --   _*HOT and bothered . . ._

Austria: (Hums.)  That is too bad for you, then.

Spain: (His hands slide onto the angel's hips, pulling the other closer.)  Are you _sure_ ? After all, I get to _keep you_ at the end of the day . . .

Austria: (Pulls against the king.)  You do, but do not.

Spain: (Grumbles, pulling him _closer_ .)  But I _do_.

Austria: Stop.

Spain: (Stills, looking down at Roderich.)   _Besame_. Besame, and I will.

Austria: (Kisses the back of Antonio's hand.)  There, I kissed you. Now let me go.

Spain: No.  (Looks into Roderich's eyes, trying to compel him without his ability.)   _Besame_.

Austria: (Hesitantly looks up at Antonio before he grant's the king's wish. He stands up on tiptoes and kisses him, using the king's shirt to help support himself as his fists clench in the material. The angel kisses the demon king willingly for the first time, and he finds- it isn't the Hell he remembered. It is better than that.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip, half a week after that. Roderich stares in a puzzled fashion at Antonio as the demon king seems to be going on a slight lecture about- etiquette?

Austria: (Interrupts.)  Excuse me, why am I here, your majesty?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/41560701960/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow at the angel.)  Because you are just so- so . . . _uncultured_ . And, damn, _rude_ . Your etiquette is subpar, at _best_.

Austria: _Excuse you?_ I just don't bother to use it around _you_.

Spain: (Blinks, looking shocked.)  You _use_ etiquette at _all?_

Austria: Yes, I do. I am of . . _some_ status in Heaven, therefore, etiquette was something I had to learn growing up.

Spain: In that case, angel etiquette is _very_ different from demonic etiquette. And you _must_ learn.

Austria: (Sighs.)  Must I? I am just a pet.

Spain: _Yes_ . You are more than just a _pet_ , you are _my_ pet and must, as such, have the manners of someone from within demonic royalty, which you _are_.

Austria: (Dryly.)  Lovely.

Spain: (Gently pushes Roderich's shoulders back as he slouches slightly, frowning.)  No grumping. Behave.

Austria: (Resists rolling his eyes, doing as asked.)  Yes, your majesty.

Spain: (Grumbles.)  I have to teach you _everything_ before that party, don't I . . .

Austria: Just the basics, I believe.

Spain: I don't think so. This is a very important party with the countess. Any single thing you do could ruin my image with your brutish behavior.

Austria: Then you could just throw me in with the other pets.

Spain: _You're not like the other pets_.  (Rolls his eyes, not understanding why Roderich doesn't get it.)

Austria: No, I meant somewhere I would be out of sight.

Spain: I _know_ what you meant! You will be at my side that night, Roderich.

Austria: Why?

Spain: Because _you_ are going to be the life of the party. _Everyone_ is going to want to see you, and I do too! As long as you are not an _embarrassment to me_.

Austria: (Quietly growls.)  Then I suggest you stop talking and actually start teaching me.

Spain: (Exasperated sigh.)  I _was_ before you started _questioning_ me!  (Immediately, he starts verbally destroying the way the other is sitting, the way he walks, eats, talks, _everything_ , building back up _proper_ demonic etiquette.)

Austria: (Does everything he is asked to, following the demon's words to the letter, intent on showing him up. Over the next few days, Roderich studies everything Antonio teaches him diligently, a large part of him screaming he would absolutely be ashamed if he were to disgrace someone because of one of the things he was most known for possessing in Heaven- _etiquette._ )

Spain: (Is _very_ happy when Roderich starts to show real promise, challenging him with more and more until there really isn't anything left to teach.)  . . . You better not embarrass me, Roderich. Remember what you've learned _carefully_.

Austria: Yes, your majesty.  (Inwardly dies. Demonic etiquette is much stricter than Heaven's, something Roderich honestly hadn't expected. The angel combs his hair back, internally groaning. Who cares the exact way the glass is rotated? Who cares enough to even try and remember something like that?)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080532/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: _Gracias_.  (Leans in, kissing the angel's forehead.)  Keep practicing it, si? You'll do alright with it.

Austria: (His eyebrow twitches angrily.)  Yes, my lord. I'll keep practicing all of this etiquette.

Spain: (Tilts the other's chin up, looking at the angel.)  Relax, mi amor.

Austria: (Pulls away.)  As you wish, king Antonio.

Spain: Gracias, mi querido.

Austria: (Gets up, excusing himself before calling Liberto to his room.)  Good day, Liberto.

Liberto: (Tail swishes as he smiles happily, coming in.)  Buenos dias, senorita~.

Austria: I had a feeling you were hungry. Shall I satisfy you?

Liberto: (Grins, coming over and scooping up Roderich into his arms, padding slowly to the bed.)  Si, mi amor. How is it that you always know when I need you~?

Austria: I truly just had a feeling.

Liberto: (Kisses the angel deeply, lowering him onto the bed. Purrs.)  I'm glad you did, mi amor.

Austria: (Reclines, looking up at Liberto, nodding in agreement.)  Drink from me, Liberto.

Liberto: (Leans in, biting at the side of the angel's neck, drinking from the other.)

Austria: (Purrs, holding the demon closely, though he barely thinks about him. Instead, he thinks about Lovino and Antonio, imagining it is one of them in Liberto's place. However, the angel quickly discards these thoughts, his mind back on Liberto and only Liberto.)

Liberto: (Drinks from the other, his hands stroking up Roderich's side as he loves the angel up in return.)

Austria: (His eyes slowly drift shut while the other drinks, falling asleep.)

Liberto: (After a while, he kisses up the other's bruised flesh, looking down at the sleeping angel lovingly. He pecks the other's lips sweetly before healing the other's neck and curling up with him, nuzzling Roderich happily.)

Austria: (He sleeps for a long time, not even stirring when Liberto leaves.)

Romano: (Comes up long after Liberto is gone, knocking gently before coming in with Roderich's dinner. He stops, looking over at the sleeping angel a few moments before padding over and gently making sure to tuck Roderich in comfortably, pecking his cheek sweetly.)

Austria: (Doesn't stir, still just sleeping.)

Romano: (Sits on the side of the bed, gently petting through the angel's hair. He knows the other must eat and he should probably leave, but . . . he doesn't want to.)

Austria: (Yawns, waking up at the petting.)  Hello, Lovino.

Romano: (Draws back his hand when the other starts to wake.)  Ciao. I brought you dinner.

Austria: (Nods, shifting up and going over to the table.)  Danke.

Romano: (Follows, settling up his meal quickly before giving him a small bow.)  Enjoy your meal.  (Starts out.)

Austria: . . . Have a good day, Lovino.

Romano: (Tail curls.)  And you, Roderich.  (Leaves.)

Austria: (Quietly eats before tentatively going out into the hall and walking through the corridors. He doesn't go too far, simply avoiding demons where he can.)

Spain: (Notices Roderich leave his room, smiling ever so slightly to himself.)

Austria: (Shivers when he goes into an abandoned hallway, hearing whispers all around himself. Frightened, the angel quickly returns to his room, shivering while hiding under the covers.)

Spain: (Gets up, being able to tell that Roderich was frightened, and pads to the angel's room, gently knocking before entering.)  Querido? Are you alright?

Austria: (Calls out.)  I'm fine!

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, coming in further to check on the angel, sitting on the side of the bed.)  Mi amor . . . ?

Austria: (Shivers, tucking himself further into his sheets.)  I'm fine, I just want to be alone right now.

Spain: (Frowns.)  What happened when you went outside your room? Did someone hurt you? Touch you?

Austria: No, no, please, your majesty, I'm fine.

Spain: (Gently sets his hand on Roderich's shoulder, light and gentle. Softly.)  You're shaking, Roderich. You're not fine.

Austria: (Flinches away.)  Please, do not touch me.

Spain: (Retracts his hand, tail flicking.)  . . . Is there anything I can get you to help you?

Austria: No, I'll be fine.

Spain: (Frowns more, getting up.)  I'll be next door if you need anything- anything at all.  (Leaves, going immediately to the peephole to watch the angel and make sure he was safe.)

Austria: (Just stays huddled under the blankets for the rest of the night, only leaving his bed to change.)

Spain: (Eventually goes back to his bed, uneasily sleeping through the night.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Finally the day of Countess's party arrives, Roderich happily (and stubbornly) staying asleep in his bed.

Austria: (Snuggles a turtle stuffie, all curled up around it while he sleeps, as he would never do so in his waking hours.)

Spain: (When he's ready to leave for the Countess' estate, he goes and knocks on Roderich's door.)  Querido? Are you ready?

Austria: (Still asleep.)

Spain: (At the lack of response, he enters, frowning at the sleeping angel, all curled up in bed.)  Roderich, you need to wake up, mi amor. . .  (Comes over, helping to get Roderich up.)

Austria: (Yawns, holding the turtle in his lap. Blinking tiredly, he blushingly pushes it off to the side before getting ready.)  Do you have something for me to wear?

Spain: (Gently kisses the angel's cheek and nods, gesturing to the dress hanging beside the vanity.)  Si, would you like help getting ready, mi amor?

Austria: (Absently nods, changing his clothes.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080572/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Helps the angel into his dress, fastening the back of it before gently helping him sit before doing the angel's hair carefully.)

Austria: (Blinks, surprised.)  Usually a servant or slave does this.

Spain: (Doesn't stop, just gently doing the angel's hair.)  I know. I just wanted to help.

Austria: (After a few moments.)  Do not take this the wrong way, but you are quite good at this.

Spain: (Smiles.)  Gracias, mi amor. I've had plenty of practice over the years.

Austria: (Curiously.)  Oh?

Spain: (Nods.)  I used to braid mi madre's hair, as well as my sibling's hair.

Austria: I see. They must have loved you to allow you to do such a thing, though my hair must be quite a bit shorter than theirs were.

Spain: (Chuckles.)  Si, a little. Francis and Joao, mi hermanos, have rather long hair compared to me, but not past their shoulders. Mi madre and hermana had much longer hair.

Austria: (Hums, looking at his reflection.)  I should really cut my own hair soon, it is starting to get a little long.

Spain: (Hums.)  I don't know, it's rather beautiful . . .

Austria: (Dryly.)  I'm beginning to look scruffy. Like one of those little terrier dogs on Earth.

Spain: (Snorts.)  Okay, okay. Perhaps a trim up will help you a bit.

Austria: Shall we do that later, or now?

Spain: (Checks the time.)  We can now, if you like?

Austria: Yes, please.

Spain: (Orders a small sheet and a pair of scissors. When they come, he pulls the sheet around the angel's neck and carefully combs his hair before starting the trim and shape Roderich's dark hair.)  How are you feeling today, Roderich?

Austria: I'm feeling well, thank you. How-  (Clears his throat.)  -how are you?

Spain: (Gently smiles.)  Quite well. I'm not overly looking forward to this party we're going to, however . . . The countess is a very pushy woman . . .

Austria: (Doesn't move as Antonio finishes up.)  Thank you, this looks good. As for the countess, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Spain: (Brushes off the stray hairs.)  She irritates me. A lot, if I'm honest.

Austria: I'll keep that in mind. Shall we leave?  (Holds his hand out for Antonio's arm, forgetting the collar and leash.)

Spain: Si, mi amor.  (Doesn't say a word about the leash and collar, ordering the spares to be sent to the carriage as he smiles, holding his arm out for the angel to take. They two walk out together, heading down to the carriage.)  I am glad that you are accompanying me to this party. I don't think I'd be able to stand being there by myself.  (Chuckles.)

Austria: (Nods, tight-lipped before taking a tentative breath once inside the carriage, relieved that he's able to breathe.)

Spain: (Smiles.)  Si, you can breathe in here. Just as well as if you were in your room, in fact.

Austria: Thank you. Suffocating is an unpleasant experience.  (Says the last bit like he's talking about a mildly annoying rain.)

Spain: That's a bit of an understatement, mi amor. I wouldn't want you to die.  (Pecks Roderich's cheek.)

Austria: (Hums, shifting away a little.)

Spain: (Smile slips, letting Roderich shift away. Perhaps he's talking too much. . . He sits back and relaxes as they take off, letting the scenery pass by them on the way to the countess' party.)

Austria: (Sits, bored on his seat for the hour drive to the Countess's mansion, barely twitching when Antonio puts the collar and leash on him. Finally the carriage pulls over, Roderich following along behind the demon.)

Spain: (Leads them to the protection of the mansion, slipping into the party easily, every passing demon bowing to the king. He protectively keeps Roderich close, simultaneously loving and hating all the attention, if only to keep Roderich safe.)

Austria: (Keeps himself close and submissive, using the etiquette taught to him by Antonio. The angel carefully only meets the eyes of those lower of status than him, otherwise playing the part of Antonio's pet. Nevertheless, the angel can't help but let a slight aura of danger exude from himself, reminding everyone that while he is beautiful, he is still a rose with thorns.)

Spain: (Converses with many in the party, enjoying the party and the people, though he'd rather be back in his own palace, having his own party of sorts. It gets ideas moving through his mind. After a while, he parts for the drink table, turning to Roderich.)  What would you like, querido?

Austria: (Quickly uses the fucking etiquette.)  What would you recommend, master?

Spain: For you? Water, wine, something light. Does one sound good?

Austria: May I have water then, please?

Spain: (Nods, handing Roderich a glass of water before taking some wine for himself, not wanting to get too drunk with rum.)

Austria: (Sips politely, being the perfect pet. Enough so, it seems even the countess is a little jealous.)

Countess Vingor: My, my, your majesty, you do have quite the precious pet. It almost makes me want to go to Earth on a hunt for one.

Austria: (Minutely tenses.)

Spain: (Hums, lifting his chin a bit.)  It does, does it? I don't recommend doing so.  (Eyes sharpen.)  You are, after all, not quite to the standing of someone who should have own such a perfect creature.

Countess Vingor: (Bows her head.)  A thousand apologies, your majesty. I suppose each of the kings all need their own little birds first, after all.

Spain: Si, they would. But capturing and caring for an angel are two very different things, and I hope the other kings realize that early on.

Countess Vingor: (Sips from her champagne flute.)  Do go on, your majesty. We're all dying to know more.

Spain: (Hums, sipping from his own wine.)  Angels are the wildest creatures you'll ever encounter. Feral in every sense of the word. It takes time, but you can certainly tame them down enough to be civilized. . .  (Pets through Roderich's hair to emphasize his point.)  Capturing one may prove to be difficult, but caring for them and teaching them? That's the hardest part of all.

Austria: (His wings twitch, Roderich leaning into Antonio, but still making sure the demons can see he's dangerous. He will never be tame. Never completely, and they should know that. If they go after his brethren, those angels will rip them apart. Only the strongest of demons are capable of holding an angel. Only the strongest demons can attempt capture with having a hope of living. And even that isn't a guarantee.)

Spain: (Snorts, taking a drink before going on.)  Even then, I doubt many could get past capturing an angel, let alone live to tell the tale of their attempt.

*Mutterings among the demons spread through the crowd.

Austria: (Purrs deviously into Antonio's ear.)  We could show them what I can do, master.

Spain: (The corner of his lips twitch the tiniest bit, looking down at the angel.)  As long as you do not cause any _harm_ , mi amor . . .

Austria: I'll try not to break whoever I am fighting. Now who is going to fight me?

Spain: (Looks around, not surprised to see a demon come forth from the crowd. He smirks.)

Silas: (Comes from the throng of drinking demons, stepping up to the challenge. He removes his coat, setting it aside.)  I'll fight the angel.

Spain: (Removes the angel's collar, leaning down to whisper.)  Beat the shit out of him, but do not kill him.

Austria: (Nods, disappearing. He reappears moments later, slamming into the demon and thoroughly beating the utter shit out of him. When he's done, the demon is pinned to the floor by five daggers through the skin of his arms, legs, and tail, Roderich hissing over him viciously. It's been a very long time since he last let go, and he's a little feral right now.)

Silas: (Snarls, trying to get up, but he can't. Hearing the angel hiss so viciously, he shrinks down, trembling in fear.)

Spain: (Tail flicks as some of the other spectating demons shrink away from the angel, simply walking towards the angel. Softly.)  Roderich . . .

Austria: (Flashes to the far side of the room, away from the threat of _Antonio_. His gaze darts around, looking for an escape or a hiding spot.)

Spain: (Frowns, charging after the angel and damn near pouncing on him, pulling Roderich close as he speaks, weaving his manipulation into it.)  Relax, mi amor . . . Come back to me . . .

Austria: (Weakly tries to pull away before halting his actions. Not in front of these other demons. Roderich's also hoping that Antonio doesn't search him and find the other daggers he stole from the demons. He had already used five of the ten he had been able to grab.)

Spain: (Slowly releases Roderich, holding onto his hands tightly.)  Roderich, look at me.

Austria: (Looks into Antonio's eyes, curious.)

Spain: (Softly.)  Well done. . . Now, give them to me. The other weapons.

Austria: (Unwillingly hands over the remaining daggers he stole to the king, gritting his teeth in a surly fashion.)

Spain: (Takes them, one hand still joined with Roderich's.)  Gracias, mi amor. Besame, then we'll return. Si?

Austria: (Fights off the scowl, quickly pecking Antonio on the mouth as asked.)

Spain: (Small smile, returning the peck before leading Roderich back to the main party, clipping the angel's collar and leash on as they go. He's glad to see that the demon from before had gotten help standing up, as embarrassed as he looked.)

Austria: (Shakes his wings out a little, closed off as he shadows Antonio the rest of the party.)

Spain: (Speaks with many people more in the party, all fascinated or afraid- or both -of the angel.)

Austria: (Quietly sighs, tired. Right now, the angel's just tired of being around demons.)

Spain: (As the angel begins to lag behind him, he turns to him and gently asks.)  Shall we retire, mi amor?

Austria: (Nods, his head down.)

Spain: (Pecks the angel's forehead before leading them to the countess, speaking courteously with her.)  As lovely as the party has been, I'm afraid we will have to be retiring for the night. You have a room for my angel and I, as promised?

Countess Vingor: Of course, your majesty.  (Calls for a slave.)  A5 will lead you to your room. Have a pleasant night, your majesty.

Spain: And you, Countess.  (Follows the slave to their room, gently leading Roderich along. When they're left alone, he removes the angel's collar and scoops him up, padding to the bed.)  You've done so well, tonight, mi amor . . . Everything I asked and more.

Austria: (Wakes up a little bit when being picked up, but is quickly back to being subdued and tired in Antonio's arms.)

Spain: (Carefully unclasps the other's dress before laying him down onto the bed, parting to dig through their luggage to grab Roderich's nightgown, quickly returning to slip off the top of the dress and simultaneously help him into the nightgown. He tries to make it as smooth as possible, getting Roderich comfortable. He kisses the angel's cheek when he's done. Softly.)  I'll join you shortly, mi amor. . .

Austria: (Nods, falling asleep in the not-as-comfy-bed-as-his-is.)

Spain: (Quickly changes into his own nightclothes, joining Roderich not much later. He pulls the angel close, protectively wrapping his wings around the other as he snuggles in to fall asleep, glad to be allowed to be as tired as he is.)

 

* * *

 

 

*Timeskip to the early morning.

Austria: (Wakes up with a scream, his wings flashing dangerously.)   **_STOP IT!_ **  (The angel forces the shadows away, panting as he stumbles to the center of the room.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080622/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: (Starts awake, wings instinctively flaring out to protect Roderich. He gets out of bed and turns on a light, going to Roderich's side carefully.)  Roderich . . . ? What's wrong, mi amor?

Austria: (Falls backwards, burying his face in his hands as he sits on the floor, his wings brightly aglow and tightly around himself to ward off an attack.)

Spain: (Marvels at the bright glow for a mere moment, worried about Roderich. He comes closer before kneeling down, wrapping the angel in his wings and pulling him into his arms. Softly.)  It's just me. You're safe, I promise . . . Don't be afraid, mi amor . . .

Austria: (Leans against Antonio for about fifteen minutes before forcing himself to stand and get back into bed. Laying down, he looks at Antonio.)  Go back to sleep.  (Tries to fall back asleep himself, shielding himself in his wings.)   _*I need to escape Hell._

Spain: (Eyebrows furrow, very worried about Roderich as he gets back into bed, drawing him closer with his wings. He kisses the angel's wing, where his shoulder is below, and snuggles close. Softly.)  I'll protect you, mi amor . . .  (Falls back into a light and uneasy sleep.)


	20. Season Finale, Episode 20: Not the Churros!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No images used in this fanfic are ours unless otherwise stated. Their only purpose is for visual reference. Any music/videos used are also for reference, and nothing we own unless stated otherwise. We own nothing except the idea.
> 
> October 31, 2017  
> 3/3

*****Timeskip, it's about a week later. Antonio's in his study when a demon races in.

Italy: Your majesty, I'm so sorry, but your dessert churros have been poisoned!

Spain: (Frowns, growling as he rises and points down to the kitchen, striding down there.)   _Who_ was in charge of cooking them?

Italy: It was Draquesha!

Spain: (Snarls, not saying another thing as he goes down there, slamming the door open.)   **_Draquesha!_ ** _Out here! NOW._

Draquesha: (Drinks her coffee quickly before wiping her brow and coming over.)  Yes, your majesty?

Spain: (Growls, grabbing her by the back the shirt to drag her out into the hall, pinning her with a hand against the wall. He uses his manipulation _heavily_ , wanting to know who tried to kill him _this_ time.)  Did _you_ poison the churros that were supposed to be sent to me?

Draquesha: No, sire, no! But I did see something, I saw Liberto, Lauren, Faust, and Feliciano hanging around when I was making them!

Spain: (Lets her go, going back into the kitchen.) _Liberto. Lauren. Faust. Feliciano. The hall,_ **_now_ ** _._

*All come out fearfully.

Romano: (Not far away, his eyebrows jump up at hearing Antonio growl out his brother's name. He slips into the kitchen, staying near the door to listen to the king and the other servants worriedly.)

Spain: (Growls at them, tail lashing angrily.)   _Which_ one of you poisoned the churros meant to be sent to _me?_

*All shiver.

Liberto: _*Please don't reveal me, please don't reveal me, please don't reveal me . . ._

Spain: (At their silence, he goes into their faces, using his manipulation.)   _Was it_ **_you_ ** _, Faust?_

Faust: Nein, sir!

Spain: (Huffs, going to Liberto.)   _What about you? Did you poison the churros?_

Liberto: (Shrinks down, shaking his head wildly.)  No, no, jefe!

Spain: (Snarls, looming over Lauren.) _Did_ **_you_ ** _poison the churros?_

Lauren: (Shivers, breaking down under the king's manipulation.)  S-si, sire. I-I w-w-was the o-one. . .  (Cries out as the king grabs him, dragging him away.)   _No_! Stop, please!

Liberto: (Shakily sighs, glad he wasn't implicated- yet.)

Italy: (Tries not to cry, having been really afraid for a moment there.)

Romano: (As soon as the three remaining servants start cautiously returning, he pulls his trembling brother out the other door, slipping away from the kitchens. Rapidly.)  Are you alright? Did he touch you?

Italy: No, b-buh-buh . .  (Cries into his brother's chest.)  It was so scary, fratello!

Romano: (Holds his brother close, petting gently through his hair.)  Shh . . . I know, I know. For me too.

Italy: (Sniffles, trying to compose himself.)

Romano: (Softly.)  It's okay, fratellino . . .  (Gently sits down against the wall with his little brother, comforting him.)  Just breathe, si?

Italy: (Sobs a little more.)  I- I hope everything turns out alright . . .

Romano: (Softly.)  Lauren didn't set that up. I know it.

Italy: (Nods, burrowing into his brother.)  I hope the angel is alright . .

Romano: (Nods.)  . . . Si, me too . . .

*With Antonio and his torture toy.

Spain: (Gradually rips the young demon apart, roaring at the little demon for answers.) _I_ **_SAID_ ** _, DID_ **_ANYONE_ ** _TELL YOU WHAT TO DO? DID ANYONE_ **_PAY_ ** _YOU OR_ **_HELP_ ** _YOU?_

Lauren: YES, YOU FUCKING SON OF A GODDAMNED CUNT.

Spain: (Whips the demon several times as punishment for the name-calling.)   **_WHO?_ **

Lauren: IT. WAS. FUCKING. LIBERTO. THE FUCKING LITTLE WHORE OF A DEMON MOTHER'S FLABBY CUNT OF ROTTING FLESH THAT'S ALSO ON FIRE, THE LITLE DICK HE IS!!!

Spain: (Breaks the demon's back, letting him screech before going to get Liberto. He stalks upstairs from the torture chamber, an aura of pure _hatred_ surround his blood-stained form, and slams into the kitchen, growling.)   **_Where is LIBERTO?_ **

Alonzo: ((Another servant in the kitchens.) Shivers, shrinking down at the king's rageful and demanding presence, rapidly speaking.)  He just went up to deliver food to the angel, your majesty! Just that way!  (Points down the hallway quickly.)

Spain: (Snarls, charging down the hallway on four legs. He slams into the angel's room, pupils slitting at the sight of that bastard _servant_ on _his_ angel. Not just _on_ Roderich- **_no_**. But _biting_ Roderich. He quickly grabs the scrambling demon, dragging him down to the dungeon as he protests loudly. He even ignores Roderich, wanting to talk with _him_ **later**.)

Austria: (Tries to follow after, but Antonio's going far too fast, plus the fact that guards drag him back into his room and lock him up there.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141360427@N05/43321080662/in/album-72157669066598267/)

Spain: ( _THROWS_ Liberto against the cell wall, _ROARING_ in pure _rage_ at the demon before locking him up. He'll deal with him soon enough. He charges back up to Roderich's room, snarling as he enters and slams the door, looking _far_ more primal than normal as he stalks over to the angel in his full shift.) **_WHAT_ ** _WERE YOU_ **_DOING?_ **

Austria: (Backs up.)  He came at me!

Spain: **_NO_ ** _HE DIDN'T. YOU_ **_LAID_ ** _THERE,_ **_WILLINGLY_ ** _. TELL ME THE_ **_TRUTH!_ **

Austria: I- he was curious, so I allowed him to sample my blood, just this one time.

Spain: (Snarls threateningly, charging forward until Roderich stumbles back, caging the angel in with his arms on either side of the other's head.)   _YOU WILL_ **_NEVER_ ** _DO SUCH A THING AGAIN._ **_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_ **

Austria: (Frantically nods his head.)  Yes! Yes, your majesty!

Spain: (Gets closely into Roderich's face.) _I WILL BE WATCHING YOU, RODERICH_ .  (Gets up, snarling as he stomps down to the dungeons, going to torture Lauren a little more and kill him before going down to _Liberto_ . However, once he gets down there, the guards relay to him the imprisoned servant's . . . _unusual_ behavior. He stalks down there, looking into the cell at a very frantic and hyperactive Liberto. To the guard.)  How _long_ has he been like _this?_

Guard: He started getting antsy a few minutes after you left.

Spain: (Tail lashes, grabbing a cattle prod of sorts to reach between the bars and poke at him, the servant grabbing the prod and struggling for a moment before his hand's cut, him shrinking back into his cell.)

Liberto: (Drinks from his bloody hand, trembling horribly. _It's not enough. It's not_ **_Roderich_ ** . Frantically and rapidly.)  Por favor, let me out, I need him, I need to **drink-** PLEASE, YOUR MAJESTY, JUST ONCE MORE. **PLEASE**.

Spain: (Snarls, looking down on the servant.)  Guards, chain him up. Don't let him out of his cell. I'll be back.  (Starts out, Liberto calling out desperately for the angel, for _Roderich_ . He strides _back_ to the angel's room for the millionth time, entering swifting with a growl.)   _Come. Now_.

Austria: (Comes forward nervously.)

Spain: _Follow me_ .  (Leads the angel down to the dungeons.)  Question for you, _Roderich_ : How can one. Little. _Bite_. Cause a demon to go rabid?

Austria: With my Grace, my blood can become highly addictive to demons.

Spain: In _one_ bite? I find that highly unlikely . . .

Austria: (Drops his gaze.)  It does usually take more than one bite.  (Flinches as Liberto lunges at the bars.)

Liberto: (Eyes train onto Roderich, practically frothing at the mouth as he struggles against the chains binding him to the opposite wall.) _Angel. Want. Give him._ **_NOW_ ** _._

Spain: (Frowns, looking down at Roderich.)  How long has this been going on?

Austria: There have been a few feedings.

Spain: (Roars.)   _HOW_ **_LONG?_ **

Austria: (He jumps, blurting out.)  I DON'T KNOW.

Spain: (Grabs Roderich by the arm, opening the cell and shoving Roderich in.)   _THEN IT'S BEEN_ **_TOO LONG_ ** _. NOW_ **_YOU_ ** _GET TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES._  (Locks Roderich inside.)

Austria: (Cries out as Liberto grabs him, sucking the blood from his neck.)

Liberto: (Drags Roderich further in, hovering over him as he takes what he wants. After a while, when he starts tearing the other's clothes to get at what's below that skirt, Antonio comes in and tears him off, throwing him against the wall.)

Spain: (Drags Roderich and his tattered clothes out, slamming the cell shut once more as the demon inside snarls and spits like a hissing wildcat, trying to get at the piece of ass he sees. He turns Roderich towards Liberto.)   **_THIS_ ** IS WHAT YOU'VE CREATED. **_THIS_ ** IS **_YOUR_ ** DOING.

Austria: (Clutches at his clothes, shivering. He tries to get away from the hand clamped onto the back of his neck, but is unable to, looking up at Antonio fearfully.)

Spain: (Meets Roderich's eyes, his own full of pure rage.)   _Are you_ **_afraid?_ **

Austria: (Breathes.)  Yes.

Spain: _You_ **_should_ ** _be_.  (Drags Roderich along, taking him back to his room.)   _*So many things I could do, what should I do . . ._

Austria: (Struggles, trying to fight off Antonio.)  No, stop, please!

Spain: (Shoves Roderich along.)   _You will take your punishment, or you will take it_ **_tenfold_** _. Understand?_

Austria: (Screams as loud as he can, focusing his power and pushing himself, trying to break the stone around them and cause Antonio immense pain.)

Spain: (Hisses, focusing through the pain to grab Roderich and clamp his mouth shut with a hand, _ROARING_ over the scream as he slams Roderich into a wall, the angel's head hitting the stone **_hard_**.)   _STOP_.

Austria: (Dazed, he hangs weakly from Antonio's grasp, his wings fluttering uselessly.)

Spain: (Drags Roderich's limp form to his room, throwing him to the floor inside. He stalks over, thinking of the worst thing he could possibly do. Two things come to mind, but one of them he sets to the side for another time. He flips the angel onto its front, pinning his wings down with his hands.)   _You have betrayed my trust. I let you leave your room without me, I let you have privileges beyond compare. How do you repay me? With_ **_hatred_ ** _and_ **_betrayal_** _. Do you know what we do to traitors before we execute them,_ **_Roderich?_ **

Austria: L-let me g-go, please let me go . . !

Spain: (Snarls.) _ANSWER ME!_

Austria: Torture!

Spain: (Grins menacingly.)   **_Si_** _. We take away what is_ **_most_ ** _precious to every demon. Can you guess what it is?_

Austria: H-horns?

Spain: No.  (Squeezes the angel's wings a tiny bit.) _We take something_ **_much_ ** _more valuable. . ._

Austria: (Freezes.)  N-no, please don't chop off my wings, please don't!!

Spain: (Laughs, his tone dripping with menace.) _Oh,_ **_no_** _. I'm not going to chop them_ **_off_**.  (Starts squeezing the angel's wings painfully.) _I'm going to_ **_break_ ** _your wings in front of the entire_ **_capital_** _._

Austria: (Screams, thrashing against Antonio and ripping into him with his teeth and nails, desperately trying to get away.)  HELP!! _HELP ME, PLEASE!!_

Spain: (Strikes the other back, wings arching over the two like a looming shadow of _death_.)   **_SILENCE!_ **

Austria: (Whimpers, his cheek burning and blood dribbling from his lip as he looks up at Antonio.)

Spain: (Growls.)   _Tomorrow morning, you will face your punishment. And I look_ **_forward_ ** _to seeing you suffer for betraying my_ **_trust_** _._  (Snaps his teeth at the angel's face before getting up and leaving, slamming the door on his way out. He has a public punishment to arrange . . .)

Austria: (Cries as he tries to find a way out, forcing himself to stop his tears and try and break open a window, unable to. Whatever he tries to do, he's stopped by either his cage or a guard. He's utterly trapped with no way out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Season One! Are you guys enjoying the new twists on Roderich's early captivity? We know they're super dark- and they only get darker -but we really prefer this to the original! 
> 
> Comment below what you think! Is this a good change from the original? Are you brand new and like this? Leave a comment! We love hearing from you! <3
> 
> Season Two will begin to be posted either on Thursday, November 2, or Tuesday, November 7, so look out for that! It'll be posted in the same "As the Feathers Lightly Fall" series as this one is in. :D

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that you guys enjoyed the changes, and let us know what you think~! 
> 
> SUBSCRIBE, KUDOS, AND COMMENT. DO THE COMMENTING THING PLEASE, THAT'S HOW WE SURVIVE~.


End file.
